Will of the Flame
by fieryflight
Summary: Naruto returns 3 years after training with Jiraiya. Excited yet with a heavy heart, upon his return receives news which deals a big impact to his life as it takes on a different twist than he expected. NaruTayuya.
1. Return to Telling

**AN: **Well this is my second shot at a multichapter naruto fic. I hope you guys will enjoy this and it not ending up like my last naruto fic ( deleted it after reading it again didnt realise it sucked so bad. well at least it was to me. Haha)

**Summary:** Naruto returns 3 years after training with Jiraiya with a new look and new weapons to his arsenal. Excited yet with a heavy heart, dreading having to face off once again with the person he sees as a brother he steps into Konoha not knowing that things have not turned out the way he thought it would be when he left. A Naruto fic with influences fromvarious animes. not a crossover though.

**

* * *

**

Will of the Flame

Chapter 1 : 

Return to Telling

On this particular afternoon a lone figure was spotted sitting at the Hokage monument. The said figure in fact was sitting on the head of the Yondaime. One leg dangling of the edge swinging back and forth as if it was the fringe of the Yondaime blowing in the wind. The other leg propped up close to the figure's body in turn propping up his forearm on which the figure's head was resting on his open palm. His head was tilted slightly to the side with a faraway look on his face as he gazed down at the village where he once belonged to before he left. Such an expression on his face giving him the look of innocence if one was to look only on the surface. Once the wind blows his blonde hair aside and one was to look deep into his clear blue eyes one will see an intensity that comes with a lot of hardship pain and emotional scarring.

The figure looks down at head he was sitting on and lets out a sigh.

" It's been three years ne, Otou-san? since i last saw you," said the figure chuckling in a sad manner. " though that time i didn't know."

The figure shifted his gaze to the head on the right of the one he was sitting on.

" Ne, Oyaji why didn't you tell me? I would have done anything to have known. I guess I can't blame you. You are dead, can't say anything and I'm sure you had your reasons."

The figure then turned to look to his left and started laughing.

"Well i have to pity the both of you. not only the both of you are dead but you are stuck right next to Ba-chan's ugly mug especially you Otou-san," said the figure throwing his head back in hearty laughter.

Rustling of leaves cut the figure's quiet time with the dead kages as other person made his appearance. The seated figure looked back to see a tall man with long bushy white hair appeared out of the vegetation into the clearing of the monument.

"Naruto, it's time to head into the village," said the tall man by the name of Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin. Naruto's face lit up and grinned at his sensei.

"Finally i get to see Ba-chan, Shizune-nechan, Sakura-chan and the rest of my friends again!" said Naruto doing a little jump and punching his fist in the air in a display of joy and excitement.

Jiraiya looked at his student in amusement. For all the changes he went through be it physically or mentally parts of him clung on like a leech. As the saying goes, the more things change the more remains the same. Naruto has definitely grown taller. From being the shortest guy in his class at the height of 1.45 metres tall to 1.6 metres tall he was far from towering people but has grown considerably. His hair still continues to defy gravity sticking out in unruly long blonde spikes. Though it had the tendency droop down. For example his fringe covering his eyes at times especially when tying his forehead protector in haste as he did before arriving in Konoha. His face had lost his baby fat and had a more angular masculine look to it. The features on his face have sharpen so had the whisker-like marks giving him a feral look when his expression matched the intensity that was in his eyes. Despite the intensity, the clarity in his eyes has never left him showing his determination, resolve and control. His taste in clothes had changed as well. He was involved in different environments and was exposed to a lot more things and situations. He has opted for wearing black baggy pants tapered right above his ankles by dark orange drawstrings held secure with a similar dark orange cloth belt, a weapon holster secured on his right thigh, dark brown sandals replacing his blue ones and a black fitting sleeveless round collared shirt. As much as that did for his image that isn't all. Currently he also donned a long dark blue baggy robe open and untied covering his body to his feet. At the back of the robe a bright orange spiral has been embroidered at the spot in between his shoulder blades. Together with a katana and wakizashi forming a daisho tucked at the left side of his cloth belt and a pair of forearm protectors he sported a look synonymous to the samurai of the Daimyou of the Fire country. Under all that clothing his body haf matured to a small build still. However it was lean and chiselled from the years he spent working with the ways of the sword. His current childish display of innocent joy although unbecoming of his status as a ninja or a samurai just goes to reinforce the fact of how much he has changed and how much he has remained the same.

"Hai hai. lets hurry then. its a long way down from here through the vegetation to the village." said Jiraiya.

"Hurry you say Ero-sennin?" replied Naruto with a mischievous look on his face. Reaching into his weapon holster he pulled out a queer looking kunai and waved it at his sensei. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the sudden realisation of what Naruto was about to do. Naruto grinning at his sensei threw the kunai past him. Right before Jiraiya could say anything to stop him Naruto disappeared from his sight leaving Jiraiya wanting to pull his white hair out in frustration.

"Argh! I'm going to get you for leaving me alone after coming here to accompany you back to the village!" Jiraiya screamed. Taking a breath to calm himself down he muttered to himself. "Should have never taught that brat the principles of that jutsu."

* * *

About a hundred metres before the appearance of the gates of Konoha Jiraiya finally caught up to Naruto. There he was waiting patiently leaning on a tree, his left leg bent with his foot planted on the trunk, arms tucked into his robe and his head leaning back trying to blow his hair out of his face. Naruto seeing his sensei has arrived uses his foot to push himself into an upright position. Naruto then quickly fell in step with his sensei heading towards Konoha's gates. 

"Why are you so slow? Getting to old for this shit Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto annoyingly as he grinned at his sensei walking side by side.

"Che! First thing this _old _man is going to do when we get back to the village is to persuade Tsunade to put up an announcement for Ichiraku to ban you from buying ramen," Jiraiya huffed in mock annoyance. Naruto gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"After that stunt you pulled i am definitely tempted to! How dare you leave me up there alone? What if i was attacked by a mob of lusty scantily clad women? there is no telling what they would do!" With the last statement Jiraiya's expression went from mock annoyance to perverted. Naruto could see him drooling together with a slight nosebleed and a faraway look in his eyes.

"Che! Keep dreaming!" Naruto retorted sticking his nose up in the air, his turn sporting the look of mock annoyance. After 3 years of constantly being around his sensei he has come to accept the perverted nature of the man. He used to be angry at how a person could be so degrading to women. However after a certain incident he has come to realise the fact that was how his sensei copes with his loneliness and at the same time an extreme expression in his appreciation towards the opposite sex. Something suddenly hit Naruto in his mind. Talking about the opposite sex got Naruto thinking about Sakura and that got him thinking of Sasuke and his promise to the girl. That immediately got him into a somber mood.

"Ne Sensei," Naruto started. Jiraiya's head snapped in Naruto's direction with speed threatening to give him a neck ache for a couple of days. Naruto rarely called him sensei. Only when he was bothered and had difficulty discussing something serious.

"Its been 3 years already. Do you think we have enough time to..." Naruto trails off as Jiraiya predicts he would be having a hard time vocalising his thoughts. Jiraiya nods understanding what his student is getting at.

"Don't worry. From what I know of the jutsu we have sufficient time to sought him and the snake bastard out before he can claim what he perceives is to be his," stated Jiraiya. He sees Naruto's shoulders sag slightly.

"You know even though I'm really excited about coming home, a part of me is dreading it," Naurto said hesitantly. Jiraiya nods once again.

"I understand. It's not that you don't want to come home but you know coming home means the time to fulfilling your promise is near and that means you will face off with Sasuke yet again. That is what you are dreading. As much as you two bicker i know that you care for him like a brother," Jiraiya said quietly in a rare fatherly manner coming from him. Naruto just nods not saying anything and keeping his eyes downcast.

"Look we are here already," Jiraiya said pointing to the gates just metres away from them. "We'll take it step by step. Worry about it when you actually have to do it. we won't know how things will turn out."

Getting their clearance from the guards and walking into the village the duo have no idea how true what Jiraiya had just said.

* * *

On this particular afternoon one could also see another blonde, female this time, hunched over behind a desk scribbling away almost covered from sight by stacks of paper. The Godaime runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a sigh. 

"People wouldn't think such a glamorous job such as being the Hokage would consist mainly of fights with paper," said Tsunade putting down her pen and pushing herself back as she leans back on her chair. Chuckles could be heard from one of the two figures flanking her assisting with the paper work. On her right would be Shizune, fellow medic nin personal assistant to Tsunade and a long time friend. On her left would be Sakura a promising apprentice already surpassing her expectations that she held for the girl. Already the young girl turning 16 is coming close to what Tsunade was in her prime with added abilities in her arsenal which Tsunade didn't have in her time.

"Now now Tsunade-sama. Are you about to create another excuse for you shirk on your responsibility?" said Shizune quirking an eyebrow at the Hokage. Tsunade crossed her arms sticked her nose up in the air snorting in indignance.

"Hn. What's wrong with taking a little break?"

"Nothing unless the _little_ break lasts almost the entire day Hokage-sama," added Sakura letting out a snicker. Tsunade glared at her apprentice. Sakura backed a bit holding her hands up however started gigling.

"Well you do have a reputation of doing that," said Sakura now hands covering her mouth trying to stifle the giggle from exploding into outright laughter.

"Well that is true," said Shizune nodding in a sagely manner. Tsunade's already crossed arms tightened around her huge bosom and closed her eyes in a display of refusal to admit to their playful accusations.

"Che! Now both of you are ganging up on me," retorted Tsunade.

Before any of the 3 could carry on with the conversation a loud knock on the entrance on the office was heard.

"Come in!" shouted Tsunade. Following the command the door opened and the chunnin on desk duty entered.

"Hokage-sama you have two visitors saying they are old friends and family," said the chunnin giving Tsunade a slight bow. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Could it be...?" Tsunade trailed off. The chunnin gave a small knowing smile and nodded his head.

"It is as you have expected Hokage-sama," replied the chunnin.

"Let them in," said Tsunade hurriedly barely able to contain her excitement. The Chunnin left closing the door. Only a moment later the door reopened admitting Jiraiya in showing to Tsunade that he hasn't changed over the past 3 years. Jiraiya grinned at Tsunade and took a step to the side to show the person trailing behind him. Naruto took a couple of steps to the centre of the room. With a flick of his hands he flared his robe apart further. In a swift practised motion he bent to one knee, crossing his right arm to place his palm at the end of the hilt of his katana, his left hand close to a fist on the ground by his side and his head bent down low in an elaborate display of trust and respect towards the Hokage.

"I have returned, Hokage-sama," said Naruto solemnly.

This fancy show definitely got the attention of the people in the room with various reactions. Jiraiya was chuckling as if he expected this. Tsunade was seated upright stiff with her face twitching in various places in an obvious attempt to contain whatever emotions that is running through her from showing. Sakura had her hands gripped on the table with her eyes wide open and mouth gaping in shock and disbelief. She kept switching glances between Naruto and Shizune trying to get reassurance of the reality at hand. Shizune was scratching her head lightly with a look on her face which shows that she was unsure of what to make of this. As the twitching ceased Tsunade stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. She narrowed her eyes and stared intensely at Jiraiya.

"When we agreed to allow you to leave with the brat to train him I don't remember either of us mentioning turning him into a pompous samurai Jiraiya," said Tsunade. Her eyes looked up in thought and she continued.

"Though he was already pompous to begin with."

Jairaiya couldn't help but guffaw at what Tsunade said. Sakura still looked like a fish out of water however now the glances alternate between everyone in the room. Shizune was now scratching her head with both her hands even more bewildered. Naruto still had his head down. However it can be seen that his body is trembling slightly trying to maintain being in character to the image that his was portraying at the moment.

_"Bah! I come back showing that i have changed and matured and the first thing that baka ba-chan does is to mock me! I'll show her pompous!" thought Naruto in indignance._

However before Naruto could do anything to react he felt a pair of arms wrap around and pulling him close gently into a very warm embrace. He felt a light pressure on top of his head followed by a feeling of wetness on his scalp shocking him into momentary paralysis. While Naruto was in his thoughts, Tsuanade had bridged the short distance between them and got down on her knees to bring her to his level and enveloped him in an embrace while resting her head on top of his shedding a few tears.

"I missed you Naruto," said Tsunade in a voice filled with deep tender emotions followed by tightening her arms slightly trying to get Naruto even closer to her. Jiraiya seeing Tsunade showing the rare expression of her sisterly affections towards the young man went to close the door behind them to give them some privacy. As the shock subsided for Naruto he circled his arms around Tsunade returning the hug. He too shedding a few tears unseen by the rest. Sakura's expression softened at the heart-warming scene and Shizune could be seen wiping a tear off the corner of her eyes both knowing what the two mean to each other. Jiraiya after closing the door looked back giving a warm smile of his own to the pair in the centre of the room. Everyone remained in that manner in silence for a couple of minutes.

Soon the pair released each other and got up to their feet. Tsunade made her way back behind the desk and sat down. Likewise Naruto and Jiraiya retrieved chairs to get seated in front of the Hokage and her 2 companions. After being seat, for the first time in 3 years Naruto and Sakura made eye contact. Sakura gave warm smile and a slight nod that showed more was to come in catching up once they were in a more private setting. Naruto gave his usual in reply. His hand retreating to the back of his head and grinned wide at Sakura. As everyone settled down, Tsunade leaned forward elbows on her desk palms together in wonder and she stared at the both of them.

"Explain Jiraiya," she said simply. In return Jiraiya had a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Ah! Before i say anything though about why he is dressed and trained in such a manner, i suggest you take a look at the swords that Naruto wields. It might just do all the explaining for me," said Jiraiya. He looked at Naruto and nodded towards Tsunade.

"Naruto."

"Hai, Ero-sennin," said Naruto sharply. He stood up, smoothly removed his pair of swords from his waist and gingerly placed the pair on Tsunade's table. Tsunade glanced down at the swords. At first glance it looks like a regular daisho set. Everything about it was black. The only difference was the way the different parts shine due to the different materials used to make the swords. Jiraiya noticing the slight skepticism on Tsunade's face cleared his throat and nodded to the swords.

"Unsheathe them," Jiraiya said the glint in his eye even more evident. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya and looked at the swords again. Adjusting herself to sit upright, she reached forward and picked up the katana. Holding the sheath in 1 hand and the hilt in the other preparing to unsheathe it unsure what she might see. She took another look at both Jiraiya and Naruto. The glint in Jiraiya's eye had intensified bordering the line of impatience uncharacteristic of the man and Naruto was already fidgeting with excitement and impatience typical of the brat. Taking in a breath she exerted pressure on the sword and unsheathed it half way. What she saw almost caused her to drop the sword. Hands trembling she looked at the sword with a tinge of regret sadness and fear.

"This is..." Tsunade trailed off shakily glancing at Jiraiya. Jiraiya simply nodded once while from the corner of her eye she could see Naruto's head bopping up and down vigorously. Tsunade resheathed the katana hurriedly putting it down and reached for the wakizashi immediately unsheathing it. Looking at the second blade just reconfirmed her thoughts. The difference between this pair and regular pairs was that the blades weren't shining metallic silver. However it was matte black with kanji engraved on each blade. The kanji for Love on the katana and Courage for the wakizashi. This was the pair of swords that was secretly sent to the Daimyou of the Fire country for safe keeping about close to 16 years ago. Sakura and Shizune blinked at the swords, at the nodding male heads and finally Tsunade. They were definitely out of the loop.

"This is?" Sakura said trying to get an understanding of what was going on. A sudden snap of the wakizashi being sheathed caused Sakura to jerk back. Placing the wakizashi down Tsunade turned to look at her apprentice not surprised at the lost look she saw on her face. Though when she looked at Shizune she was quite surprised to see the same look on her friend's face. Even though the location of the swords was kept highly confidential the existence of the swords was common knowledge of that era. In fact having read through numerous reports made by the Sandaime, there were many incidences where attempts have been made to locate and steal the swords within Konoha. She would have thought Shizune would have at least heard about the pair.

"This pair of swords is called the Flame of the Leaf. They once belonged to the Yondaime. Although he never used it, he had it forged for a specific purpose. Engraved on the swords as you saw earlier are the kanji for Love and Courage which are the 2 principles in which the Yondaime believed 1 must have in order to carry out the will of fire that he saw in his family his comrades his friends and his people," said Tsunade in a tell tale manner. Jiraya nodded once again in agreement. However this time round Naruto had a faraway look with a bittersweet smile on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade. She saw Shizune's face light up in recognition and she smiled at her friend nodding. Turning back to Sakura she saw that her apprentice was further confused. Sakura was smart and didn't miss out much on what Tsunade left out.

"That would mean the purpose was never his to fulfil and what is this purpose? you definitely sound like you know what it is and why is it with Naruto now when he wasn't even born when the swords were forged?" asked Sakura trying to elevate her confusion. Naruto stiffened at the questions and looked nervously at both Sakura and Tsunade. Tsunade was silent for a moment trying to weigh the situation. She let out a sigh and kept her eyes at Naruto with a pained compassionate expression while she gave her reply to Sakura without any eye contact.

"Yes I do have the answers to your questions. As much as I want you to know it is not my place to tell it to you."

Sakura seeing her sensei looking at Naruto in that particular manner she place her eyes on Naruto with a concerned frown. Naruto continues to fidget and shrunk into his seat under their scrutiny.

_"Thinking back on the past Naruto has always been boisterous and happy-go-lucky in his mannerisms. However he never really talks that much about himself other than his love for ramen and his dream to be Hokage. Also he has tendencies to go moody at times. I wonder how all this has to do with Naruto?" thought Sakura_

Tsunade cleared her throat snapping everyone including Sakura out of their thoughts and giving Tsunade their attention.

"Alright enough of this. Jiraiya from what I see I understand why there is reluctance in explaining your travels with Naruto. You don't have to. However.." She pointed straight at Naruto causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. "You will submit a detailed report on your travels with this pervert over here leaving nothing of importance out. I want facts and figures. None of your rubbish stories created by your inflated..." Tsunade trailed of again when she noticed Jiraiya laughing hard almost falling out of his chair and Sakura giggling uncontrollably. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"What is it this time?" asked Tsunade, horribly annoyed.

"Have you even seen the brat's handwriting?" said Jiraiya slapping his thigh as he goes into another round of hard laughter.

"Ne, Jiraya-sama. I wouldn't call it handwriting. It's... more... like... chicken.. scratch..." Sakura added in between giggles. Naruto looked down hands gripping on his robe mumbling expletives to himself. Tsunade turned to Sakura and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile.

_"UH-OH!" exclaimed inner Sakura recognising that smile._

"Well my dear apprentice. Since you have had experience in reading his.. scratches... you have the honour of deciphering his... script...when i am having difficulty in reading it," Tsunade said sweetly with an evil gleam in her eyes. Sakura looked sick.

_"AWW CRAP! LOOK WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO!" screamed inner Sakura._

"NO!" shouted Naruto and Sakura together. They turned and looked at each other frowning.

"SHUT UP!" they screamed at each other in unison yet again pointing fingers at each other. They then narrowed eyes at each other and simultaneously jerked away from each other's sight crossing their arms and letting out a loud "HN!" the mimicking of each other giving the rest in the room some comic relief.

"Alright enough. Hope you both learn from this! Sakura stop making fun of Naruto."

"HAH!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sakura. The girl retorted by shaking a fist at him.

"And YOU!" Tsunade continued. Naruto shrank back into his seat. "You will watch how our handwriting turns out for your report. If I cant make out 1 word. Just 1 word ill burn the report and make you rewrite the whole thing!" Naruto looked like he was about to faint. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and Naruto glared defiantly at her. Tsunade gripped her hair in frustration at the antics of the young ones. Shizune just chuckled and Jiraya shook his head disapprovingly.

"Naruto." Tsuande said in a quiet serious voice. That killed any interaction between the 2 young ones in the room and Naruto snapped his attention to Tsunade.

"Take a break from your traning. Its been 3 years and work on that report I expect it on my table in a week. If you are going to be Hokage as you said you would, you have to learn to write proper reports and hand them up on time.," Tsunade continued. "Both of you are dismissed."

Tsunade started shuffling some papers around so did Sakura and Shizune in preparation to start assisting the Hokage with the paper work once again. Jiraiya got out of the seat and was about to exit the room when he heard, "Wait!" That came from Naruto.

"Take a break? Report? Dismissed? That's all?" Naruto began to ask. Naruto turned to look at Sakura. "What about retrieving Sasuke? I know Ero-sennin said we still have time but shouldn't there already be information about his whereabouts by now? and shouldn't plans be made or at least start to be made?"

Hearing all the questions Sakura turned pale. Her hands shook and papers started to fall out from her hands. Tears threatened to fall. Wtihout warning Sakura suddenly stood up. The papers she was holding scattered on the floor and her chair got knocked aside. Before anyone could do or say anything she fled the room with her hands covering her face. Both Naruto and Shizune rose from their seats to chase after the girl. Tsunade placed a hand on Shizune to stop her. Seeing Tsunade's example Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the arm and forcefully got him to be seated.

"Let her go Shizune. She needs her space. She still hasn't come to terms with it yet," said Tsunade softly. Shizune frown slightly at the door left ajar and settled down in her chair even though she was worried. Naruto unlike Shizune did the opposite. He jumped right out of his seat again and slammed his hands hard on the table in front of him. The force of the action causing the items on the table to rattle again the heavy woodwork.

"What the hell was that about!" shouted Naruto at the top of his voice glaring at Tsunade. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naruto and her voice came out low and venomous.

"What happened to the manners you displayed earlier?" If it was possible Naruto's glare would have intensified as he dug his nails into the table in an effort not to explode at the moment.

"If you do not calm down and take a seat to discuss this matter, not only will i refuse to utter a single word on the matter but I would also personally make you regret you went out of line this time round." Tsuande finished every bit as venomous as the way she posed the earlier question. Naruto went from glaring to shocked. Tsunade had never threatened him in this manner before. Sure there were times when she threatened him when he was being annoying but that itself lack the bite and conviction this threat held. Realising the seriousness of the issue at hand he retracted his hands and sat down once more taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Tsunade seeing Naruto calm down relaxed herself.

"Good." Tsuande sighed and took a look around the room in contemplation of how to tell Naruto the news. After a few moments of thick silence she decided to be honest and straightforward.

"Naruto, Sasuke is dead."

* * *

**AN:** Wow when i saw the word count for this chapter my eyes kinda went O.O. it was 4700+ im a slow writer so it took me about 10-12 hours to get this out. though it surprised me, the length. the last chapter i worte for my RK fic was about half the length. when i started the chapter i knew how i wanted to start it and how i wanted to end it and what to write about in the middle though it looked alot shorter in my mind. hahah Somethings might be confusing becoz i left some stuff out on purpose(duh) haha however i have outlined this fic to last about 2 arcs and an unplanned rough idea for a third so dont worry everything will be explained in due time hehe. Well i hope to get some feedback if it pleases ya. even if it doesnt please ya all the more i want your feedback about what doesnt work for your in this story. 


	2. Acceptance

**AN:** I just finished this last night straight after releasing the first chapter. I initially intended to wait a little bit for more reviews/feedback to come in so maybe i might change the flow of the story but what the hell. When i woke up this morning the few reviews that i got was encouraging enough for me to cast my doubt aside(thank you very much for the reviews and feedback!)and just release the second chapter.Just a note on one of the reviews yes the use of the daisho is an influence from RK OVAs(or just plain samurais in general but didnt know much about them until after watching RK and reading up on them)i fell in love with swords when i started watching RK and also the habit of naruto now liking to tuck his arms into his sleeves was something which i noticed Himura often did in the anime.Well anyway enough of the ramblinghere it is and once again enjoy!

**Chapter Summary:** Naruto's reaction to the news!(though i thought thats pretty obvious) Naruto and Sakura speak to each other after both of them have gone through their own emotional battles.

_

* * *

_

_"Good." Tsunade sighed and took a look around the room in contemplation of how to tell Naruto the news. After a few moments of thick silence she decided to be honest and straightforward. _

_"Naruto, Sasuke is dead." _

**

* * *

**

Will of the Flame

Chapter 2:

Acceptance

" Sasuke….is….dead?" Naruto repeated in askance, looking desperately at both Tsunade and Shizune hoping this was all a sick joke. Tsunade looked aside. She couldn't bear to see the look on her surrogate little brother. Herself was a picture of pain. She knew how much Sasuke meant to Naruto. She knew the fact that if he couldn't complete his task and fulfil his promise to the girl he cared so much for it would tear him apart. Shizune was tearing openly staring straight at Naruto unable to form any words at the moment only feeling the pain that she knew would surface in Naruto once the information sunk in. Jiraiya looked off to the side with a dark solemn look on his face. He had his arms and legs crossed in manner to withdraw himself from the scene. He doesn't deal with angst very well. He had viewed this as a possibility before. However he has never voiced the possibility fearing how Naruto would react to such negative thoughts.

Suddenly just as Sakura had done, Naruto stood up knocking his own chair away. He however didn't run away in tears. He did start backing away from the rest. He also started to wave his arms wildly in front of him barking a bitter laugh. His reaction shocked the remain 3 in the room.

"Sasuke dead! You got to be fucking kidding me! How can he die? That snake bastard wanted him and Sasuke is strong! He wouldn't have gone down so easily in the company of that snake bastard and that fucking traitor!" Naruto spat out the whole time barking out that painful bitter laughter and shooting them accusing looks. Though one couldn't fault his logic over the situation, those in the room could see that he was using this to go into denial.

Naruto continued to take small steps backwards in his bid to deny what has been told to him.

"There is no way he is dead you hear me! There is NO Fucking…" The rest of the sentence was silenced as Naruto was covered by a forceful hug pinning his arms to the side and his shock once again rendering him immobile. This time round it wasn't Tsunade but the tight forceful embrace came from Shizune. Her left arm curled around Naruto's arm and body gripping tightly on the back of his robe and her right arm at the back of his head pressing it down on her shoulder while her own head pressed down on his. Jiraiya left his seat to close the door once again and perhaps also to get further away from the intense emotions that are rising in the room

"Don't.. Naruto…" Shizune muttered out loud on his robe in between sobs. "Don't.. doubt us…It's painful enough having to deliver this news to you knowing how much he meant to you as a brother. Don't… doubt us.. It's even more painful seeing you react this way trying to pretend that what we say isn't real! We… wouldn't… do… such a thing…. to you…Just let it out Naruto-kun. We….. know you are….. in pain…. That you are hurting…"

Jiraiya now leaning on the door was facing his feet with his eyes shut tightly willing his tears back. Tsunade still unwilling to look up also has her eyes shut tight. However she has already started releasing tears of her own.

Upon hearing the last words Shizune said, Naruto lifted his arms clutched Shizune's shirt tightly dug his face deeper into her shoulder and let out a long loud pain filled wail. Hot tears streamed down from the corners of his eyes and drenched into Shizune's shirt. The vibrations of the painful release shudders through Shizune. She shifted her hold on the boy to a more gentle yet firm hug stroking his back allowing him to pour his emotions out and run themselves down while she herself does the same crying for the boy's loss.

The occupants of the room remained that way for quite a while. All waiting for Naruto to finish letting out his grief and pain. As his tears reduced to sobs and finally coming to a halt Naruto released his grip on Shizune's shirt. Instead of immediately letting go he tightened his arms around Shizune for a moment in a light squeeze.

"Thank you Shizune-oneechan." he said softly into her shoulder.

Finally he released her and as he wipes his remaining tears away with his robe he calmly made his back to his seat. Making eye contact with Tsunade he gave her a small sad smile and Tsunade returned one of her own. Shizune as she herself makes her way back to her seat squeezes Naruto lightly on his shoulder in a final show of support to carry on.

Naruto's eyes shifts a bit in discomfort knowing that the conversation will not end in this manner. As he runs through his head what to ask, Tsunade rests her eyes on Naruto with a gentle attentive expression on her face. Naruto decided on asking a simple question.

"How?"

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment and gives a slight nod more herself rather than anyone else.

"We don't actually know for certain. I sent out Anbu forces for intelligence missions in hopes of finding out the location of the Sound's hidden village ever since you left. About a month ago we managed to pinpoint its location. After confirming the location I sent out a squadron specialising in infiltration. They returned a couple of days ago. From the reports that were submitted upon infiltrating the village it was discovered that the village was in chaos. It was stated that the reason for the chaos couldn't be pinpointed however it could stem from the fact that a pair from the squadron found the bodies of Kabuto Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade paused to see if there was any reaction coming from Naruto with her last few words. Naruto eyes were downcast and had a solemn look on his face however he remained calm. Naruto aware of Tsunade's intentions just glances up and softly said, "Carry on ba-chan." For once Tsunade couldn't get irritated at his way of addressing her. In fact, she welcomed it as it reminded her so much of the bright energetic boy that he once was before he left and hopefully someone that he would return to be soon. Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement and continued her narration.

"Of the pair one got close to inspect the bodies while the other posed as a lookout. Reports from the lookout states that from his position he could see who they were clearly and got confirmation from his partner after he returned from his examination to prove the authenticity of the bodies. However the squadron was engaged in a battle on their way to exiting the village. They managed to overpower their enemies escape from further attacks and even secured a prisoner. Unfortunately with a stroke of bad luck those who were injured in this mission included the person who did the examination and is currently in the hospital. Although his condition is stable he is in a coma and we have yet to get details other then hearsay that was reported by his partner. Further information can only be received in due time and if he wakes up. However they managed to bring back proof for one of the bodies."

The last sentence was said in a slow cautious manner that had an implication that didn't go missing on Naruto.

"He did it didn't he?" He asked in a tight controlled voice.

"Naruto, you have to understand that….." Tsunade's attempt in a rushed explanation was halted when she saw Naruto sharply raise his arm for her to stop and him shutting his eyes tight in pain. Tsunade shook her head slightly and rubbed at her temples trying to sooth the built up pressure that has formed in her head from today's short but intense event. This was painful for the both of them in different ways but painful nonetheless.

Naruto took a very deep breath and exhaled forcefully. Letting his arm drop to his side again and as he slowly opened his eyes again it could be seen that despite the evident pain in his eyes he had calmed himself down once again.

"I understand Tsunade-bachan. It is protocol in all hidden villages when faced with such situations. Though just because I understand doesn't mean I have to like it," he forced out seriously. Jiraiya still leaning on the door gave a small proud knowing smile. Shizune blinked in slight shock and Tsunade just stared blankly.

"What?" snapped Naruto in slight irritation at the looks the pair were giving him. In his irritation and dislike of how things turned out he didn't realise the fact that he had just said something very uncharacteristic of his old self and had displayed to pair one way in how he had matured in his travels.

Tsunade shook her head dismissing the look she was giving him. "Of course not Naruto. Not for a moment I expected that from you."

Hearing that Naruto's expression softened and he proceeded to ask his next question.

"What are you going to do with it? I know this so called _proof_ of yours are his eyes. There is no denying it and the fact that you have it preserved somewhere. What else other than that would prove his presence?"

"For now the Elders' Council and myself have yet to reach a decision." Tsunade replied simply. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Tsunade.

" For now? Why the hesitation? Its been a few days already and a few days too long for such an important decision. Even if a decision didn't want to be made it haste a day or 2 would have proved sufficient to think it over and reach a conclusion or at least a plan," Naruto prodded sensing something was off. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, Shizune blinked even more than earlier and Jiraiya's knowing smile grew to a grin.

"_Since when did this brat get so smart and perceptive!" _Tsunade thought and narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya for a moment. Tsunade sighed and laid eyes on Naruto once again.

"Ok brat. I have plans but seriously I'm not going to tell you about it now."

"Why not!" exclaimed Naruto characteristics of his former self shining through.

"Because its been taxing enough on both of us and those in the room already! The reason why I dismissed you earlier in the first place was for you for get some rest and settle down before having to hear the news. I even gave instructions for the nins in the village not to reveal the information till I said they could!"

Tsunade paused taking in a breath trying to calm down.

"Besides I wanted to speak to you about it without Sakura's presence. Although she has accepted it she is still very unsettled over the news."

Tsunade looking at Naruto now could see that the look of guilt entering his face. Tsunade sighed.

"And look. I didn't tell you that so that you beat yourself up over it. Go…." Again he interrupted her, this time by suddenly standing up again. He stepped forward and retrieved his swords that was still lying on the table. As he re-secured his swords to his waist belt Tsunade spoke up again in irritation.

"And just what are you doing? I didn't even get to finish what I wanted to say earlier!" she said seething and glaring at the young man.

Upon finishing the menial task Naruto looked up with a mischievous grin on his face and said playfully

"I do recall being dismissed earlier."

Not giving Tsunade a chance to retort he turned around tucked his arms into the sleeves of his robe and made his way to the door. Jiraiya seeing this let out a chuckle and stepped away from the door. If looks could kill Naruto would probably be headless from the intense glare Tsunade was giving him.

"Don't you forget your _neatly _written report Brat!" Tsunade shouted after him.

"Hai hai ba-chan. You will have it in 2 days time instead of a week," Naruto said nonchalantly waving his hand without turning around as he exited the room.

As soon as the door closed Tsunade threw her hands up in the air and lets out a cry of frustration.

"Argh! That brat is so infuriating!" Jiraiya and Shizune just chuckled at the outcry as both could hear that despite the frustration and irritation evident in the tone of voice, there was also hints of affection in that statement which Tsunade tried to smother.

* * *

Night has fallen as splashes were made in the running water of the stream by a person idling next to it in the dark. This person with cheek length pink hair and glazed aquamarine eyes that was stained with a tinge of red signifying an end to a bout of crying was carelessly throwing pebbles into the running water. Sakura was seated huddled up with her knees to her chest an arm lying on top of her knees cushioning the chin that rested on it and the other arm reaching out to her side to pick a random pebble to be thrown next into the stream. Staring out at the water she thought of the first time her team worked together in this very area trying to get the 2 bells from Kakashi-sensei. Sakura chuckled and thought of the good old days long gone.A sudden prickling sensation running up her back alerted her to an intruding presence behind her. Immediately getting up and drawing out a kunai she got into a defensive battle stance. Looking into the shadows of the vegetation that was behind her she tried to spot the location of the presence she felt. Directly in front of her about 25 metres she spotted a gleam of light resembling a reflection of the moon rays that was out in this clear night sky. Narrowing her eyes she barely makes out the figure enough to know that the object reflecting the light was a forehead protector meaning she was facing a ninja. 

"For a while there you were resembling a brooding bastard I used to know," the figure said in a chuckling voice. She knew that voice. She just heard it earlier this afternoon.

"Naruto?"

"Who else could be bothered to associate himself with a brooding bastard?" the figure asked light-heartedly as he stepped out of the shadows and into the dimly lit clearing. The moonlight was shining directly at Naruto and even in the distance Sakura could tell that he had on his face a sad reminiscing smile. She dropped her guard and as she kept her kunai she replied in the same light-hearted manner, "Other than myself only a one-eyed tardy pervert and a loud obnoxious brat. Though he doesn't seem to be very loud and obnoxious at the moment."

Naruto laughed out loud.

"Loud enough for you Sakura-chan? People do change over the years you know," said Naruto reducing his laughter to a chuckle as he took steps to reduce the distance between the 2 former team mates.

" I noticed you changed a lot. From growing taller to the fancy clothes new weapons and opposing mannerisms."

" I can't say the same for you other than your similar height growth and those gloves of yours," Naruto said teasingly leaving a lot of things out that he noticed.

"And you are still a brat despite your changes," said Sakura crossing her arms in mock annoyance. "How could you not see the most obvious change in me?" She continued glaring at him. By now Naruto closed the gap to about slightly more than a metre away. He looked at the way she was standing with her arms crossed and one of her feet tapping impatiently waiting for his answer. He looked up at the sky tapping his cheek with his fingers in thought. He then shifted his gaze back at Sakura purposely alternating between her face and the way she crossed her arms with a teasing look to match his earlier voice.

"Well I didn't think you would want me to mention about those," said Naruto allowing his gaze to linger a little longer than necessary at her crossed arms or rather….

"Those?" she blinked and looked at where he was looking at. Her eyes widen in realisation and immediately struck Naruto at the side of his head.

"Hentai!"

"Itai!" Naruto was bent over one hand on his knee supporting his weight the other hand rubbing the side of his head that was struck vigorously. " And here I was about to add that you are treating me a lot nicer. Though after that hit I could definitely say that you have grown stronger."

"Hah! You better know it!" exclaimed Sakura crossing her arms once more before realising what she was doing and settled for placing her hands on her hips. Though that wasn't any much better in Naruto's view as it just puts emphasis on how much curvier her body has grown. However Naruto decided to keep this to himself.

"_Well at least for the time being," Naruto thought mischievously_

"And I seriously hope you haven't turned into a pervert like Kakashi-sensei or Jiraiya-sama," she said narrowing her eyes at him. Naruto straightened himself and shrugged at her statement taking a few steps to the edge of the bank of the stream.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Naruto shrugged once more and bends down to take a seat. He pats the ground next to him in a silent invitation to sit next to him. Sakura frowns slightly in confusion and finally just decided to settle down next to him.

"What's with all the secrecy? Its not just the shrug earlier. Also the lack of explanation for your training, your travels, your new outfit, weapons and the nervous looks you were having when I was asking those questions earlier this afternoon," Sakura said voicing her thoughts and curiosity. Naruto curled up in a similar manner to Sakura's posture before he made his presence.

"Everyone has their secrets Sakura-chan. Some more than others. Returning back to Konoha I knew there would come a point where everything will be revealed. Not just to you but to everyone I know and possibly more. However that is not my intention tonight when I looked for you. However I promise you that you would be the first to know," said Naruto his solemn mood not having left him totally.

"And you always keep your promise ne?" Sakura said smiling genuinely at Naruto. However Sakura didn't realise how the innocent question reminding her of his ways affected him in a drastic way. Guilt set in so fast and hard that it hit like a punch from Tsunade to his stomach. Naruto avoided eye contact like a plague and started trembling like he did earlier on. Sakura noticed the change and knew something was wrong. she shifted her body to directly face him while Naruto was still facing the stream.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked with concern though still oblivious to what exactly is going on with him. She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Naruto jerked violently at the touch shocking Sakura. Naruto curled further into himself gripping the sleeves of his robe tightly eyes shut. Sakura seeing this put her in threat of going into another round of bursting into tears.

"Naruto.. Please.." Sakura pleaded.

" I'm….sorry…Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered his voice coming out raw and hoarse. " Really… sorry…." Naruto continued tears already trailing the corners of his shut eyes.

"For?" Sakura asked with a timid worried voice.

"For… breaking…my…promise….not once…twice…Sasuke's gone… This time for…..real…" Naruto struggled to get out. Finally getting what was going on after hearing this and the way he struggled with his words Sakura launched at him in a fierce hug bursting out in tears loudly. If Naruto had not reacted quickly to brace himself with his arm she would have knocked him over sending both off them sprawling on the ground. Sakura tightened her hold on him and shook her head violently at the back of his neck her hair wiping around gently hitting his neck repeatedly.

"NO! No…. don't say that…. If its anyone that should be sorry its me! If I didn't… didn't make you promise me that…. you wouldn't be suffering like this…. I'm so horrid…. Even after all the times you risked yourself saving protecting us… I still… I still treated you like dirt!" She cried. She cried hard and loud as she pressed her face into his back now. Naruto held on to her arm and shed his own tears silently in contrast to hers. As her crying became soft sobs she continued in a small voice, " I promised myself to make it up to you."

"Sakura-chan… you don't have to…" Naruto said softly touched by her words. " and I wasn't the only suffering. You are suffering too."

"No! Yes! I mean… argh whatever! that's not important at the moment."

"Yes it is to me." He continued with the same soft concerned voice. "Even though it's not like my silly crush on you back then anymore, which annoyed you to no end, you are still one of my precious people and I still care for you none the less."

Naruto could feel fresh tears on his back as he heard her mumble almost incoherently, "See. Even now you still care for me even when I was so mean to you."

"The past never mattered to me Sakura-chan."

"I don't care. I'm still going to make it up to you. After you tell me all of your secrets I'm sharing with you mine and dig out things even you don't know about yourself."

"Hai."

"You are going to be my bestest friend next to Ino-pig."

"Hai."

"We are going to hang out more often. Go shopping so you have more things to wear than just your blinding orange jumper and this oversized samurai robe."

"Hai."

"We'll find new places to eat at so that you won't be eating just ramen at Ichiraku or that nasty instant stuff you have stuffed in your kitchen."

"Hai."

"And I'll find you a girlfriend that will be just as pretty as I am so you will stop having perverted thoughts about me."

"Hai."

Suddenly Sakura pulled back though her arms still lightly around Naruto and shifted herself again so that this time so could stare at him straight in the eyes. Naruto blinked. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You weren't thinking of anything perverted about me this whole time were you?" she asked with a hint of a venomous voice. At this point Naruto couldn't help but burst out in a loud boisterous laugh for a few moments like he used to in the past while Sakura still looked at him skeptically. Naruto just closed his eyes and shook his head slightly with a small sincere smile to show her how silly her thoughts were. Casting her doubt aside she launched herself onto him for another fierce hug. This time however due to the different direction from where the force came from he couldn't brace himself and he fell on his back with Sakura a little off to his side arms around his neck. She snuggled closer while mumbling something very softly.

"Best of friends ne Naruto?" he couldn't help but be touched by the childish sincerity of those simple words.

"Hai." he replied simply putting his arm around the girl that was once the girl of his dreams. As they remained silent in this position not much time passed before Naruto heard soft snores coming from the girl.

"_She must have been exhausted after the emotional rollercoaster ride today."_

Seeing that his robe was spread out after their tumble to the ground and not wanting to disturb the girl's peaceful slumber he wrapped his robe around the both of them as best as he could to prevent both of them from catching a cold on this chilly night.

Looking up at the clear sky and the shining stars Naruto wondered how such an emotionally and mentally wrecking day ended with such a note of childish innocence. Naruto was all too aware of how being a ninja and leading a traumatic life at the earlier points of his life has robbed him of his childhood and innocence. Being forced to grow up at a fast pace. At times of high emotional and mental pressure could cause one to regress into a state of him or her being a child revealing what it was like for the person when him or her was very young. Looking down at the fragile state that Sakura was right now he could see that when she was a lot younger she probably was a lonely girl wanting nothing but a close friend. Despite the differences that they both had 3 years ago and even now maybe they actually had quite a lot in common if only the degrees were to differ. Thinking back on the words that Sakura had rambled about, Naruto was lulled to a peaceful sleep himself as he looked forward to a better friendship with a childish grin plastered on his face that was synonymous with Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**AN:** O.O! OK! the way this chapter ended was not how i initally planned. There wasn't even much mention on Sasuke which i initially wanted to focus on. However as i wrote that scene it seem to have taken on a life of its own and veered away from my initial planstill Sakura ended sleeping.( they didn't fall alseep when i planned it they actually headed back home playfully bickering like they used to.) As i read through the scene once more i realised what was going on between the both of them or rather Sakura and the last paragraph was my attempt at narrating what i saw out of the situation which i have witnessed and experienced for myself inreal life. i hope i did at least a proper or a decent job of wrapping up the scene.A note to Demon-sword even though this will not be a NaruSaku pairing i hope you enjoyed this close moment they had together. though this chapter came out real fast after the first 1 dont expect the next one to come out so soon ill be busy as i have to head back to camp (national service) thus ill be away from my laptop for quite awhile. sobs 


	3. Teasing Encounter

**AN: **W00T! im back. its been a grueling week to say the least but worth it as after all the prep i have more than a week all to myself which started yesterday! of which i spent five hours writing this. yeah yeah i know im a slow poke. i have too much of a tendency to keep looking at what i have written checking to see its ok. though sure for some of you guys after a weeks wait this being much shorter the the previous chapters you might be left unsatisfied. i know i feel a slight pinch editting it and publishing it at this point myself. but seeing where its at i didnt even cover half the points i wanted to write about its more like one third and its already at this length ill prob go bonkers trying to get everything out in one sitting haha. even though i seriously doubt this chapter is worth the wait i still hope you will enjoy this. it is a lot lighter than the other 2 chapters.

**Chapter Summary: **The pair wakes up and makes their way back. whats this? an intruder? o.O? naruto's apartment inflitrated? Naruto stunned by its results!

**Disclaimer: **i realised reading another fic i didnt do this so yeah i dont own Naruto alright? goes the same to the last 2 chapters.

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 3

Teasing Encounter

Naruto stirred a little as he woke up from his sleep. Opening his eyes he had to use his hand to block out the glaring sunlight from his face. As his eyes adjusted to the light he took a look around his surroundings. He was still lying down beside the stream with the pink haired girl snuggling precariously next to him showing they have been undisturbed throughout the night. Looking at Sakura, Naruto noticed that the girl was still sleeping. She had a look of peacefulness on her face as she was softly breathing on his chest with her hair partially covering her face. Naruto contemplated on whether to disturb the girl's peaceful slumber. She probably has training with Tsunade or other things to accomplish. One of which would probably be explaining to her parents why she didn't return home for the night. Naruto paled a little at the complications this situation could result in. Even though they weren't disturbed it didn't change the possibility that they could have been spotted in this manner. After all this is a training ground which was used by a lot of people. Naruto looked at the position of the sun. It seemed like it was still early. If they weren't spotted by now the chances of being spotted would increase by the moment. As innocent as yesterday's proceedings went the end result would have looked suspicious and it would take a lot of explaining to dispel such suspicion. Especially if the night was spent with a person of special circumstances like him. A word from a villager passing by would get the girl into a lot of trouble. Other than selfish indulgence there wasn't a reason to remain this way. Naruto shifted his position a little to be able to face Sakura. Gently shaking her Naruto attempted to wake the girl up.

"Sakura-chan wake up. Its morning already," said Naruto still nudging the girl. After a few more tries finally the girl stirred. Unhooking her arms from Naruto's neck, she used an arm to push herself up while the other hand rubbed at her eyes sleepily. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto still lying down looking at her with an analytical look on his face. Naruto was looking out for her reaction to waking up next to him. Silently he wonders if he was going to be smacked into oblivion . It surprised Naruto to see Sakura blinking at him and her expression changing to something warm as the look of recognition was evident on her face. It was even more surprising as there was no shyness or awkwardness between the two as they smiled at each other. The exchange was the recognition and acceptance of yesterday's events and the way it turned out. The both of them sat up brushing off the dirt from their clothes. While doing so Naruto decided to address his concern.

"Say Sakura-chan, don't you have training Tsunade-bachan today? Also how are you going to explain not returning home yesterday night to your parents?" said Naruto noticing Sakura looking up in thought at his words.

"What time do you think it is?" Sakura asked.

"Looking at how far the sun has risen, it looks to be about 7.30," Naruto replied. Sakura got up on her feet and delivered a soft playful punch to the top of Naruto's head. Naruto gave a look of bewilderment. Sakura snorted in return.

"Firstly it's Tsunade-sama. I would have thought after the way you presented yourself yesterday you would actually express your respect for her in a more formal manner," Sakura said with a hint of annoyance.

"Old habits die hard," said Naruto shrugging. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't have to meet Tsunade-sama for training till 10. I'm sure you are aware of her sleeping patterns," said Sakura to which Naruto snorted before she continued. "About my parents it shouldn't be a problem. I work shifts at the hospital nowadays as part of my training with Tsunade-sama. I'll let them know that something urgent came up at the hospital which ended really late so I slept over there. That would explain not being able to call and not returning home. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing has happened over the last few years."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. Sakura extended her arm to help Naruto get up on his feet.

"Come, lets head back. Even though not returning home at night I always returned early in the morning. My parents will be expecting me to return for breakfast a shower and a change of fresh clothes."

"Of course. I also want to head back to my apartment. Its been ages since I touched the place. I probably have a lot of cleaning to do," said Naruto. Sakura let out a laugh and started walking back to the village.

"Hey! Wait up. Why are you laughing!"asked Naruto frowning as he caught up and fell in step with Sakura. Sakura giggled some more.

"Oh! You'll see," said Sakura with a mischievously evil grin. Naruto's eye widened.

"Huh?" Sakura just waved her hand dismissingly showing that he will have to find out on his own when he reached his apartment.

"Okay… Beside I have other things to get done as well."

"Oh? Such as?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, I got to write that report. Even though Ba-chan said a week I told her before I left I would give it to her by tomorrow. With 3 years of facts and figures I would have to get started right away," Naruto stated. Hearing about Naruto writing down the 3 years that have gone got Sakura in deep thought. Naruto eyed her curiously.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head slightly dismissing any worries that would have risen from Naruto.

"mm-mm. I know we still have a lot things to talk about. I was just remembering what happened yesterday and what I said. Even though I was being very emotional, I meant what I said to you yesterday." said Sakura now with a very determined look on her face. Naruto's face broke into his usual wide grin.

" I didn't doubt you for a moment Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed laughing. Sakura smiled in return.

"I know. I just wanted you to be sure of it once you see that I am a lot more calm," Sakura stated. Naruto acknowledged her by nodding his head vigorously. He stopped nodding suddenly and his eyes peered up at the sky in thought.

"Hey do you remember where the weapons shop are? Its been awhile and I cant really remember the exact location," Naruto inquired. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Huh? Why do you need to go to the weapons shop? You lost all of your kunai and shuriken during your travels or something? Besides you already have your swords right? I bet you use that more."

"Well I need some stuff custom made. Another thing which I intended to do today."

"Ok. Well the one i frequent has a very good blacksmith. Its near Ichiraku so it shouldn't be hard to find. Just head down a couple shops towards the Hokage tower from Ichiraku. Once you hit a junction take a right turn and it should be a couple of shops down that stretch."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Naruto suddenly stopped walking and bent to the side digging into his weapon holster. Sakura stopped as well and looked back at Naruto wondering what the hell he was up to this time. Naruto pulled out a small odd shaped weapon. It looked like a cross between a kunai and a sai. Naruto looked at Sakura and extended his hand to her offering the odd weapon.

"Before I forget. Here take it," said Naruto. Sakura blinked in confusion and looked at the weapon oddly trying to figure out what it is. Its none like she has ever seen before.

"What is this? What am I suppose to do with this and how? " Sakura asked. Naruto grinned mischievously.

"That's the custom madekunai that I need to make in more numbers. When you are in trouble and if you need help make sure to stick it hard in the ground," Naruto answered. Sakura gave him an incredulous look.

"And just how is that suppose to help me?"

"I'll explain that together with the rest of the stuff I said I will tell you about," Naruto replied looking ready to shoot down any protest. Seeing that look on his face Sakura sighed in resignation knowing she won't be getting anything out of him for now.

"Fine then," she replied sullenly.

* * *

Naruto did a little skip as he walked down the hallway to his apartment. So far as tension-filled the events have been things have turned out well even though it was not what he expected. As he turned the key to unlock the apartment door he froze right before he opened it remembering Sakura's words to him earlier. 

"_Oh! You'll see."_

As much as he was curious he couldn't help feeling dreadful. It wasn't so much of the mischievous hint in her voice that bothered him. However when it came to matters of his apartment it was rarely cheerful with the treatment that he got. Despite how unlikely the case of ill treatment was to come hearing from the way Sakura said it he couldn't shake of memories of crashing windows, upturned furniture, vandalised walls and such. Cautiously turning the knob he opened the door silently. Once again things weren't how he expected them to be. Sure, his fears were unwarranted. However the sight of a spick and span apartment where everything was neatly place impeccably with smells of scented cleaning solution that seemed to be recently used just caused him to just stare dreamily into his uncharacteristically clean living room.

Shaking out of his reverie, he took a couple of steps in and turned around to quietly close the door. As if still not quite believing the sight that he saw earlier he turned a little bit to peek behind him to verify if he was dreaming. The sight stubbornly remained the same. He turned around fully and slowly walked around the small cosy living room touching the furniture and other various things as if inspecting the reality of things.

In Naruto's shock he was unaware of the presence of another person in the apartment. Neither was the other person aware of Naruto's entry. That person was just exiting the toilet looking down her dark hair partially covering her face keeping her pale eyes out of sight from other people as she casually observed to see if she cleaned her hands properly after doing a little touching up to the apartment. After all she had heard news that her old crush from her academy days was returning soon. She was sure that he would appreciate returning to a nice clean apartment. Hinata eyes downcast was still unaware of the fact that the very person was doing exactly so. About 5 metres away in front of her Naruto with his back to her was still in a daze feeling around the room marvelling at its cleanliness. Hinata lifted up her gaze after sufficiently satisfied with the state of cleanliness of her hands. She unwittingly let out a surprised squeak at seeing the presence of another person in the apartment which didn't go unheard by that person.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered turning his head to look at the source.

Hinata's eyes widen in a mingling of recognition and surprise. The very person she was thinking about although looking very different, was definitely standing in front looking back at her. In acknowledgement to this, her being sensitive around Naruto her senses were overloading. She was starting to feel giddy and her vision was blurring. As the acknowledgement hit its peak everything went blank for Hinata and the crumbled to the floor.

* * *

Hinata stirred as her consciousness started to return. She could feel that she was lying on something soft possibly a bed and she was covered with a blanket. Opening her eyes she saw clear blue eyes staring intently at her. Realising and knowing who it was shock sprung once more as a squeak involuntarily came out and she instinctively sank underneath the cover for safety. From under the cover she could hear Naruto laughing. Hinata reddened hearing his laughter. With a burst of indignance she lifted the of her face and mildly glared at Naruto who was seated on a chair trying his best not to fall over from laughing. Though she herself has change a lot over the years under the scrutiny of her beloved she could only pull off so much. 

"Don't laugh. Its.. Not.. funny," she protested softly and hesitantly. Naruto tried his best to stifle his laughter and failed. Launching into another bout of laughter this he also failed to remain in his seat as he fell over and out of Hinata's sight.

"Gomen ne Hinata. I didn't mean to laugh but you got to admit that your reaction was rather comical.," Naruto said his head popping up right next to Hinata's from the side of the bed. Hinata jerked back slightly at his sudden reappearance and at such close proximity. She could feel her cheeks reddening again and she tugged at the blanket to cover half of her face in an attempt to hide the blush. Naruto backed up a little bit and stood up. He pulled his fallen chair upright and close to the bed before taking a seat once again. He then rested his eyes on Hinata again and his head tilted to the side in curiosity. To Hinata that small action looked so adorable to her that she thought she was going to pass out again and die a very happy death.

"So Hinata, I placed you on my bed seeing that you fainted. However I don't remember bringing you home in the first place," Naruto said with hints of amusement in his voice and his eyes. Hinata's face went from pink to white to bright red in a span of a second. It didn't hit her till then that she was on _his _bed and also the way he put his words together gave the impression of something that have sprouted from her fantasies might happen. He did notice this and burst out laughing again.

"Gomen. Gomen. Its rather cruel of me to tease you like that seeing you just fainted. I don't want to scare a shy girl like you into fainting again," Naruto said putting a stop to his laughter. Hinata calmed herself down and sat up. She managed to hold eye contact with Naruto.

"Its okay. I'm not as shy as I used to be. I have changed over the years as well. I was just shocked at suddenly seeing you again," Hinata said evenly. She silently congratulated herself at being able to sound normal despite the embarrassing moments that just passed.

"That's good…" Naruto trailed off nodding thoughtfully. However without warning his expression reverted to a playful mischievous look once again. "because here I am thinking what would happen if I were to see you unconscious once again on my bed."

Hinata fainted straight away after her brain processed the words. Its was seriously too much for the poor girl.

"Oh crap! I think I went too far with that! Argh too much influence from Ero-sennin and the blasted kitsune!"

* * *

**AN: **Going through the chapter once more checking for errors i realised the reason i worte the chapter this way was prob my need for some comic relief. its been a stressful week and jumping right out of it and into writing i wanted something light and amusing for my own mental health. hahah though doesnt mean that this is a filler chapter. seeing that its still at the start of the story i just want to build it up nice and if you could spot it i placed a lot of clues to what might come including the character choices. to address a couple of comments from the reviews demon-sword has no idea how correct he is! not only jiraiya another pervert was there too! hahah that will appear in the next chapter. as to how the three died it will be revealed a couple of chapters down when something happens.. you all should know what that is by now if not too bad just wait! hehe though Hinata has appeared that doesnt mean this is gonna be a Naruhina pairing i already decided the main pairing you'll know when the character appears ill be giving a rare pairing a shot and i hope i dont kill the story haha. as much as i think the 2 of them are cute together i am absolutely drawn to alternate pairings for Naruto. though for Naruhina fans like myself even though they arent a couple in this story (acutally she wont be appearing much in this first arc absolutely zero in the second) she is critical to his stability much later on. for those who felt the emotional impact i was going and expressed it in the reviews a special thanx as it was what i was gunning for. hell i cried myself writing it haha (yes im a sap. im very much a guy but im still a sap and proud of it! i grew up around women could you blame me? haha) for the rest of the reviewers i thank you a lot for taking the timeto voice your views.i loved it and it drives me forward.for rest of you guys i thank you as well for reading this ficand please continue to do so if i do entertain you and hopefully one day my words might compel you to writing a review. hahahha ;) 


	4. Of Old Acquaintances

**AN:** Alright its up my biggest chapter yet. Hope youguys enjoy this i spent nearly every waking hour yesterday writing this out and i dont sleep much. but i had a blast with this chapter i hoped it shows. gettingPMs and reviews alike asking about the main pairing as i mention before it is not a narusaku nor a naruhina they just play critical roles in the story in other areas. you will know who when she appears. i will confirm the pairing a couple of chapters down. once again thank you for your thoughts special thanxtoStormraven for your enthusiasm in your review which got me started immediately on this chapter. ibelieve iwill be answering most of yourquestions to a certain degree in this chapter.

**Chapter Summary: **Some more Naruhina friendship fluff. Naruto bumpsinto almost the whole gang!Oh? someone giving Naruto attitude? Whats up with that?

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 4

Of Old Acquaintances

It took awhile longer this time round for Hinata to wake up but eventually she did. She almost passed out again just remembering what Naruto had said to her. Her eyes widened.

"_because here I am thinking what would happen if I were to see you unconscious once __again on my bed."_

Hinata immediately lifted up the blanket to check herself. Seeing that her clothing were all in place she sighed out in relief and some part of her acknowledged disappointment

"_What am I thinking!" _Hinata berated herself turning red at her own reactions.

"Ahem," Hinata heard someone cough. Her head snapped to the side. She saw Naruto seated on the chair. His head once again adorably tilted to the side his cheek resting on his palm with his forearm propped up on the arm of the chair observing her with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't think I was serious did you?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I….I…" Hinata tried to get out. Her whole face felt hot from embarrassment and she felt like her head was going to explode from the pressure. Naruto started to panic when he saw Hinata swaying slightly. Straightening up with eyes wide open and waving his hands violently in front of him he attempted to somewhat calm the poor girl down.

"AH! AH! GOMEN! GOMEN! I WON'T TEASE YOU! DON'T FAINT ON ME AGAIN!" Naruto shouted panic already full blown. Hinata burst out in laughter. Naruto froze at the sudden action. Hinata suddenly realising what she did she clamped a hand over her mouth.

" Gomen . I didn't mean to laugh at you. Its just that…that you looked so comical like that. I….I couldn't help it," Hinata said softly doing a little imitation of Naruto's actions earlier. Naruto himself laughed at that. Rubbing the back of his head he gave her his usual wide grin.

"Hai! Its okay. I never heard you laugh before. Its refreshing. You should do that more often," Naruto said. Hinata gave a small smile and nodded blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Hey. Earlier on before I couldn't help teasing you, I actually wanted to ask you how come you are in my apartment and why is it so clean?" Naruto asked eyes twinkling when he mentioned clean, still in disbelief. Hinata laughed slightly at his expression.

"After you left 3 years ago, there was an incident where Hokage-sama happened to see the state your apartment was in. To say the least she was appalled," Hinata said with her usual softness. Naruto sweat dropped. Hinata laughed softly and continued. "Hokage-sama herself paid for a D-rank mission to my team to clean up the place and after which I..I.. requested that I… maintained its cleanliness from time to time." Hinata blushed at the end. Naruto gave her a sincere smile of thanks.

"Though I don't remember passing her a key," Naruto muttered thoughtfully.

"Um.. I heard Kakashi-san brought her through the window," Hinata explained. Naruto sweat dropped again this time with a little twitch.

"Hokage-sama got a locksmith to make a spare key for the apartment which is how I got into the apartment," Hinata further explained. Naruto nodded. Hinata shifted a little while she fished in her pockets for something. Pulling out a metallic object she extended it to Naruto. Seeing that it was the spare key Naruto shook his head and pushed it back to her. Hinata's forehead creased a little in confusion.

"Keep it safe for me ok? I tend to lose small things like that from time to time so one of my friends having a spare could help me out when there is a need to," Naruto said with a small nervous laugh. Hinata looked at Naruto and just nodded slightly internally feeling grateful that he at least thought of her that way. Naruto smiled again but his stomach growled. His smile turned sheepish and apologetic.

"Say, have you eaten breakfast? As you can hear I'm quite hungry," Naruto said laughing. Hinata smiled ad shook her head slightly.

"Well great! Seeing that I haven't been home in 3 years there's no food here so lets go out and grab something. My treat!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun you don't have to…"

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Consider it repaying you back helping me keep my apartment neat and tiny!" Naruto said with a wave of his hands.

"O…Okay," Hinata accepted hesitantly but inwardly beaming.

* * *

As both of them made it out of his room Naruto grabbed his robe and lead her to the door. 

"Wait Naruto-kun…" Hinata said halting.

"Huh?" Naruto said looking back. Hinata pointed to the dining table. In the middle of the table was a big basket of fruit and vegetables. Naruto ended up on the floor with a thud as he face-faulted.

"I don't remember seeing that when I came in this morning and I thought you said there wasn't any food at home," said Hinata looking curiously at Naruto. It seemed to Hinata he knew how and why that basket got there.

"Its Kakashi-sensei he must have snuck in while we were in the room. He has this thing about stuffing me with fruits and vegetables once in awhile," Naruto grumbled obviously not pleased with the 'gift'. Hinata giggled at his grumbling.

"Then we shouldn't waste Kakashi-san's effort ne, Naruto-kun?" she said with a smile. Naruto nodded grudgingly.

"Hai.. Why don't you take a seat at the table while I get us some water, k?" Naruto said with a little bit of resentment.

Hinata laughed softly at his silly antics, nodded and got seated at the table. Naruto proceeded to the kitchen to get the glasses and water. As he made his way to the table he noticed Hinata frowning slightly while at the same time having a blush. A little confused he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked cautiously. Hinata looked up at him and quickly averted her eyes away from him. Her frown deepen and her cheeks grew redder. Naruto could see that she was trying to smooth out the frown on her face but failing. She looked almost….angry.

"_Is she? Wonder why is she acting this way?"_ Naruto thought as sat across her and placed a glass of water in front of her still observing her. Hinata lifted her hand showing a piece of paper that was previously blocked out of view by the basket. Her hand was trembling slightly. Apparently a note came with the basket.

Still not thinking much about it, he took the note. Taking a drink from his own glass he held up the note and read it.

* * *

**Dear Naruto,**

**You sly fox you… hohoho. After I returned from a mission yesterday evening I heard that one of my students has returned from his training journey. Out of the goodness of my heart **(insert huge heart shape drawn here) **I went in search to greet my number 1 unpredictable student. It took me some time to find you. However when I did the sight that greeted me melted my heart** (insert deformed looking heart shape drawn here)**. hohoho. There you were sleeping soundly with **(insert musical note drawn here)**sweet Sakura-chan **(insert musical note drawn here) **in your arms like without a care in the world. I couldn't bear to break that scene so I left. I came in this morning thinking you would be famished after yesterday's… activities.. Hohoho. Thus I left you with this basket here **(insert basket of fruits and vegetables drawn here)** seeing that you have the company of yet another unconscious girl. You lucky dog **(you don't want to know what is drawn here) **you and not even 24 hrs has passed! You are definitely Jiraiya-sama's student and number 1 unpredictable ninja! I'm proud of you! Hohoho! I hope you did what I would have…. **

(insert drawing of Kakashi with eyes crinkled in glee cheeks blushing)

PS: I faintly heard sounds of scribbling yesterday. I cant wait for the next icha icha paradise volume to come out! Hohoho!

* * *

Naruto read the note frozen in place glass already crashed to the floor with the water still in his mouth. His face grew pale from the start and more so as each line went past. As he finished the last line of the note the water came splurting out effectively destroying the note. That gave him a direct view of Hinata. Her face was downcast now hiding whatever emotions that were displayed on her face.

"Hinata.. I…" Naruto started unsure what to say to her.

"I shouldn't have read that. I'm sorry," Hinata said her voice clipped despite the apology.

"Hinata…" Naruto tried again.

"Its none of my business! I know!" Hinata snapped jerking her head up staring right straight at him. Naruto flinched not expecting that. Her eyes wide and reddish looking to burst out in tears and pain etched in her other features. Recovering from the shock Naruto's expression reflected her pain however in a much softer manner. Hinata's eyes narrowed and used all of her willpower to will her tears back.

" _I don't want his sympathy! I don't!" _

Hinata's eyes widen again when Naruto suddenly disappeared from her sight. She felt something wrap around her squeezing her lightly into a hug. She then felt something hard and cool pressed on top of her head. Naruto had swiftly hugged her from behind resting his head on hers.

"Don't say that." Naruto said softly and gently into her hair. Hinata stiffened.

"I know in your eyes anything about me is your business. All this years I didn't realise it until an odd friend of mine showed it to me. I was a fool ne?" Naruto asked chuckling softly. Hinata was now trembling in his embrace. Her hands gripped hard on her pants and tears silently fell from her now shut eyes to the arms that were holding her.

"I'm still a fool. Even though at this point I can't say I feel for you what you feel for me, at least I know I care for you as much as you do for me. After all you are one of my precious friends," Naruto said causing the girl to tremble harder in his hold. This time her grip was on his arms and her head tilted also pressed on his arms.

"Besides nothing happened yesterday. I know it looks suspicious especially the way that baka sensei of mine wrote it to be," Naruto said with irritation. Hinata let out a sound which sounded like a twisted mix of sob and a chuckle.

"I know in the past I blatantly expressed my crush for Sakura-chan out in the open but…OWW! What was that for?" Naruto let out in pain. Hinata had bitten hard on his arm though he still held on to her.

"Don't have to remind me. I'm frustrated enough as it is," Hinata mumbled into his sleeve. Naruto chuckled.

"Hai. Gomen. What I am trying to say is that I don't see her any differently than I see you Hinata-chan," Naruto stated simply while saying her name in a musical manner. Hinata pressed her face even harder into his arm at hearing this. She was highly embarrassed at the newly added suffix to her name but extremely delighted. Also at the fact of being placed on par with someone that he used to idolised so much. She release a bit of the pressure on his arm to say something in return.

"Even..though.. This isn't the way I wished it would be but I'm still…happy," Hinata said before once again pressing her face into his arm out of embarrassment. He gave a light squeeze and smiled into her hair. Hinata could feel it however now it sort of changed.

"You know Hinata-chan…" Naruto started once more musically. "If you were jealous, you could spent the night here tonight," Naruto whispered teasingly. Hinata's eyes shot open. She stiffened as she heard and felt the words being whispered into her hair and images exploded in her mind Just as suddenly her eyes closed once more, her body relaxed and her head lolled to the side.

"Hinata-chan?"

There was no answer. After all what can you expect out of the girl? Even though she has changed, Naruto holding her saying such things plus the possibly naughty thoughts that invaded her mind the shock probably kicked in so fast there wasn't even time for a nosebleed.

"I did it again didn't I?" Naruto asked out loud to no one in particular sighing.

* * *

Its been hours since Hinata left his place. Naruto was slumped over the table arms stretched out looking like he was attempting to hug the dining table. In those few hours by himself he was trying to complete his report to the hokage about his training, his travels, his progresses and his encounters. Although just 4 main points having to report 3 years worth of those main points while successfully maintaining enough concentration to write neatly for those few hours exhausted him. He wasn't even halfway done probably just slightly short. Groaning he pushed himself up and a growl from his stomach echoed his own groans. Looking up at the clock on the wall the time shown was 2.30. Lunch was definitely due. Deciding to take a break, he tidied up his table and grabbed his robe. Shrugging it on and straightening it without securing as always he proceeded to the task of securing his swords. After all that is done and over with he left his place heading straight to his favourite eating stall, Ichiraku. 

Looking at the place while he walked closer to it he saw that it didn't look that much different outside. However as he stepped in the difference was there and it was definitely in space. The place was a lot bigger. The counter was pushed further back now. There were circular tables and chairs for more people to dine. Although the restaurant now looking a little bare, it still looked as if it was doing well. The number of customers could be because its way past lunch hour. Naruto's face lit up when his eyes rested upon a group of 4. A chubby person was waving enthusiastically at him while simultaneously eating his ramen. Another was just leaning back on a chair arms crossed looking at him as if the sight was going to knock him out to lala land. The blonde girl in the group was gripping the table looking at him with her mouth wide open big enough that a fist could probably fit in. The last person in the group gave him a once over with his eyes before blowing out a small cloud of smoke with a smile that had a cigarette hanging at the corner.

"Hello Asuma-san, Shikamaru, Choji and err Ino-san. Mind if I join you guys?" he asked politely. To this Asuma smiled wider, Shikamaru nodded nonchalantly, Choji nodded vigorously still slurping noodles and Ino…. If possible her jaw would have dropped further.

Naruto pulled up a chair from another table and from where he approached them got himself seated between Asuma and Ino. The whole time he was aware that Ino gaze hasn't left him and together with that gaping mouth it was making him seriously uncomfortable. Giving her a side glance he placed his hand under her chin and gently closed her mouth for her.

"Ino-san its impolite enough to keep staring at someone let alone with your mouth wide open like that," Naruto said again politely though glee visible in his eyes. This definitely got her out of her stupor as she jerked back breaking contact and glared at him. Asuma burst out in laughter miraculously his cigarette not dropping from his mouth. Shikamaru snickered. This earned a punch from the blonde girl. Shikamaru grunted and muttered something under his breath which Ino didn't miss. Ino punch him again and then turning sharply back at Naruto.

"I bumped into Sakura earlier and I know she told me that you have changed quite a bit but this!" she exclaimed with her hand extended out moving up and down as if displaying an alien to the rest. Rather than getting offended somehow Naruto couldn't help but burst out in laughter at her reaction. The rest didn't seemed bothered by it and just grinned.

"Well Ino-san it has been 3 years. I'm sure plenty of things have changed about you guys. For example those," Naruto said pointed to the Chunnin vests that Ino and Choji were wearing that was missing 3 years ago with a wide grin. Ino beamed proudly patting her vest and Choji took a look at his chest and smiled.

"Yeah! Ino and I got those a year after you left. Actually most of those from the rookie 9 including Gai-san's team got it that time," said Choji setting down his chopstick seeing that he was done. Following after Ino's example patting his Chunnin vest proudly. Though looking at Choji Naruto noticed something was amiss. His smile twisted slightly after he said the second sentence. A thought entered Naruto's mind and he smiled sadly.

"Yeah, most did eh Choji? Sasuke died and I didn't see Sakura-chan wearing one and there's me who just came back," Naruto said chuckling sadly. Everyone's faces fell at his words and became very quiet not really too sure what to say to him.

"Yeah I heard about it. I know Ba-chan told everyone not to tell me but in the end she told me herself," he said. Choji now though looked at him with a stern expression.

"That's not really what I meant," he said firmly. Naruto waved him off.

"I know. I just wanted you guys to know that I already know so you guys don't have to try to hide it from me. It was tough hearing it but I already accepted it," Naruto explained. Choji frowned and shook his head slightly. What he meant was really very different from what Naruto perceived however he didn't continue.

Naruto shifted his gaze back at Ino.

"You don't seem very upset with the news, Ino-san," Naruto said keeping his voice light not wanting to trigger anything off her.

"Ino! Call me that k? not fair you talk all casual with the rest and you get all stiff and formal with me!" Ino huffed out in mock annoyance and punctuating thatby crossing her arms sharply. Seriously this surprised Naruto. Not only did Ino mentioned something totally different but the fact that she actually wanted him to treat her like the rest when she wasn't exactly the nicest person to him kind off threw him off. Nevertheless he accepted it and gave her a genuine smile.

"Hai Ino," Naruto said with an expectant look wanting her to get back on topic. Ino noticed and sighed slightly.

"I'm guessing you expect me to be bawling all over him and stuff huh? I am sad don't get me wrong. However……" Ino trailed off and surprising Naruto once again she broke into a wide grin. She then violently launched and attached herself to the person next to her. Shikamaru. Shikamaru jolted with his eyes bulging. Naruto burst out laughing.

"I swear that's the first time I have seen you so awake!" Naruto exclaimed sending everyone to join him in a bout of laughter. Well except for Shikamaru that is. He was grumbling.

"Che.. I knew this was going to be troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled typically closing his eyes. Shikamaru was expecting to get hit again however it never came. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened his eyes and looked at Ino. His eyes widened when he saw Ino, instead of giving him a good whack, was closing the distance with a pout.

"Kiss, kiss, Shika-kun," Ino said in a sugary sweet voice. Shikamaru jerked back. Not too far seeing Ino was still holding on to him with a vice grip.

"You got to be kidding me!" Shikamaru gasped aghast at what she was about to force him to do in front of his friends and sensei. Ino suddenly turned her head to look at Naruto again grinning evilly.

"Isn't he so fun to tease?" Ino asked. Naruto almost fell out of his chair laughing. Choji just chuckled shaking his head already used to the antics of his fellow team-mates and Asuma grinned He always got a kick out of seeing Shikamaru caught off guard. Shikamaru however looked like he was going to mutter something else but glancing at the girl next to him he wisely refrained lest she pulled off a worse stunt.

"_Must be the prankster's presence. This is so troublesome." _The lazy genius sullenly thought.

As all the laughter died down. Naruto looked at the man who has been quiet the entire time watching them with amusement.

"Say Asuma-san, they don't allow smoking here do they?" Naruto asked looking curiously at the wisps of smoke forming a small smoke cloud over the man's head.

"Absolutely not!" Naruto heard someone shout from behind the smoking man followed by a loud pssst sound. Almost immediately the air smelled fresher. The smoking man jerked as another loud pssst was heard. Apparently his back just got sprayed.

"Ayame-oneesan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he caught sight of the person walking up to them holding a spray can of air freshener. Beside her was an aged man.

"Oji-san!" Naruto exclaimed once again.

"Oh my if it isn't it my number 1 customer," the old man said with a warm smile. The woman with the spray can blinked looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-chan?" she asked with a look of disbelief at the vastly different Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped as he heard snickers coming from his peers.

"Neesan, I think I'm old enough for you to stop calling me that," Naruto said flatly. Ayame laughed behind her hand and stepped up next to him. She bent forward a little to the seated Naruto and ruffled his hair with a warm smile of her own.

"You will always be Naruto-chan to me despite how old you get!" Ayame replied saying his name in a sing-a-song manner. The snickers behind him just got louder. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted as Ayame continued ruffling his hair knowing he cant do anything about it.

"Still as adorable ne?" She continued. This time instead of snickers Naruto could hear the trio softly mimicking Ayame's voice.

"Naruto-chan is so adorable."

"Aww. Isn't he cute?"

"Naruto-chan! Naruto-chan!"

They kept going as Naruto flushed in embarrassment.

"There there enough embarrassing the poor boy ya? The usual Naruto?" The old man asked. Naruto face lit up immediately.

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone laughed at the outburst.

* * *

After bidding farewell to everyone once he consumed his lunch, he proceeded to the next thing on his agenda. Following the simple instructions given by Sakura he didn't have any trouble finding the shop. 

A bell was heard as he opened the door to the shop and immediately the first thing he saw were 3 familiar faces.

"_Am I going to run into the whole world at every stop I make today?" _Naruto thought in amusement.

"Hey Kiba, Shino," he greeted the first 2 from the door.

"if it isn't the loud mouth idiot who disappeared for 3 years. It was quiet without ya," replied Kiba in jest smirking to which Naruto smirked back. Shino just nodded at him.

"Couldn't be. The village still has you," Naruto retorted to which Kiba snorted.

Looking past them Naruto looked at the girl surprisingly behind the cashier's counter.

"Hey Tenten," Naruto greeted her. She just looked blankly at him and then turned away without saying anything. She then exited into a room behind and surprisingly leaving the counter empty with only the 3 of them in the main part of the shop without supervision. Naruto raised his eyebrows and look at the 2 guys in askance.

"Long story. Gotta do with these," Kiba said making a gesture flapping the vest the he was wearing over his regular clothes. Now that his attention was brought to that item, Naruto noticed that both of the guys were wearing Chunnin vests. As usual Shino didn't say anything. However he looked as if he could be sporting a grimace on his face. He suddenly remembered what Choji mentioned earlier and the bothered tone he used.

"_Actually most of those from the rookie 9 including Gai-san's team got it that time."_

"_That's not really what I meant." _

"However I ain't got the time to explain. Me and Shino here gotta meet up with Hinata at the Hyuuga compound now for a training session with Hiashi-sama seeing that Kurenai-sensei's out on a mission. You probably should drop by if you have time. Hinata would like that," Kiba stated.

"I bumped into her in my apartment this morning," Naruto replied carelessly as his attention wasn't on Kiba or Shino however he was peering past them at the back room or what he could see of it from the door left wide open. Kiba chuckled knowingly.Kiba looked at Naruto and glanced back at wherethe latterwas looking.

"Well we gotta be going. Don't ask Naruto," Kiba said firmly. Naruto glanced at Kiba for a sec before reverting. Kiba sighed and started walking which got Shino moving as well.

"From the look on your face, I know you are going to. Stubborn as always. Ya know she'll turn you into a pin cushion with her kunai if you do so," Kiba said with a feral smile. He suddenly stopped and tilted his head to the side. With a soft whizzing sound a kunai zipped past Kiba's head. Naruto moving only his left arm easily picked the kunai out from the air before it went past him. Even though accurate it wasn't thrown with much effort.

"Guess she heard me eh?" Kiba asked looking at Shino. Shino nodded in reply and the both started walking again. As Kiba walked past Naruto he placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of farewell. Shino nodded to give a sign of similar fashion.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Kiba warned him once more.

"Catch you guys later," Naruto said absently not once his gaze left the doorway at the back of the room. Kiba nodded in acknowledgement and left the shop with Shino. As the bell was heard ringing again signifying the closing of the door, Naruto made his way to the counter of the shop. Just as he reached the counter Tenten's head popped out from the doorway at the back staring at him using the corners of her eyes the blank look she gave him earlier still there. Naruto stared back calmly and extended his hand that was still holding the kunai, ring end facing her.

"I believe this is yours," Naruto said softly. Tenten looked at the kunai and looked back at him her expression not changing. She then came out fully and from behind the counter she snatched it rudely from his hand and in a blink it disappeared. Naruto briefly wondered how she did that. Now that she was in his view he did note that she wasn't wearing a Chunnin vest. Both of them locked eyes with each other in silence not moving. Suddenly Tenten stuck her out at him as if asking him for something.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well what is it that you want to buy? seeing that you are in a shop. Give me the item," Tenten said in an edgy voice. Naruto was suddenly reminded of how most people in the village treated him.

"_Did she somehow found out about my secret? Is that why she is treating me like this? But that doesn't make sense Kiba said_ _its got to do with being a Chunnin. Even what Choji said implied that. What has that got to do with me? Hell I'm still a goddamn Gennin. Well technically at least," _Naruto thought.

"Well you buying anything or not?" Tenten asked once again her edgy voice now impatient.

"Well not exactly…"

"Then you can leave," she said curtly interrupting whatever else Naruto had to say. From the time he returned things refused to be easy for me and now this really reminded him too much of how he was treated in the past. Naruto threw out all rational thought and banged his hands hard on the counter as his temper getting the better of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GOD DAMNED PROBLEM?" Naruto roared. Tenten flinched however she didn't back down and continued to stare silently at him her face now dark and stern. Naruto lifted up a hand and roughly pointed his index finger at her as if throwing a punch.

"I GET ENOUGH OF THAT FUCKING SHIT FROM THE ADULTS. I DEFINITELY DON'T NEED IT FROM SOMEONE AROUND MY AGE ESPECIALLY WHEN I ALL I WANTED WAS TO ASK A GOD DAMNED QUESTION!" Naruto continued arm shaking accusingly at her. Tenten narrowed her eyes at him.

"You already did ask and I'm not about to answer. I don't know what the hell you are talking about the adults but it has nothing to do with them. Now leave," Tenten replied in a controlled voice. Naruto was taken aback by the statement.

"_Shit! If this has nothing to do with the adults then high chances are its really gotta do with the Chunnin rank. I almost blew it because I didn't keep my temper in check. I'm so getting my ass handed to Kyuubi for that. Oh crap! what the fuck am I thinking putting it that way? Now I'm never going to hear the end of it," _Naruto panicking in his head as he heard a rumbling laugh from the back of his mind.

Shaking out his thought he took a deep breath as he straightened himself to calm down. He held her intense gaze once more.

"Che. That wasn't even the question I initially wanted to ask. If so I wouldn't have looked for you in a shop which I didn't even know you were working in," Naruto said grudgingly a lot calmer but still ticked off. Now it was Tenten's turn to be taken aback. It just became obvious that they both have misunderstood each other. Realising this Tenten's expression reverted back to the blank look she had on earlier.

"The shop belongs to my parents. I just happened to help out today because they are busy with stuff out of town. Ask," Tenten said her voice has lost its edginess however it still sounded clipped.

"I was mentioning to Sakura-chan that I needed to customize something this morning and she directed me here seeing I haven't been around in 3 years. So I came to ask if you guys do such a service," Naruto said evenly now.

"Customized weapons?" Tenten asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. Well not exactly. I already have the weapon. It's a projectile actually so what I'm wondering is if you guys could replicate it since I might be needing more of it and many places I went couldn't," Naruto answered.

"Lets see it," Tenten said extending her hand once more.

Naruto bent to the side a little bit and dug around in his weapon holster. Because he didn't really leave his sight of her Naruto noticed that Tenten's gaze trailed down initially towards his weapon holster. However she caught sight of something else and she shifted her gaze to his other side where she locked on to his pair of swords. He could have sworn something lit up in her eyes. Now because her eyes were locked on his swords Tenten didn't notice that Naruto already pulled out the said projectile and place it in her extended hand.

"There you go," he said. Blinking at hearing his words and the sudden feeling of cool metal in her hand, she looked down at what was in her possession. Her eyes widened and she slipped her finger in the ring and lifted it close to her face turning around at different angles to inspect at the finer details of the 3 pointed kunai. Suddenly she grabbed the kunai by its handle and thrusted it out at Naruto stopping just inches away from his face. Naruto didn't flinch but he once again narrowed his eyes at her anger starting to resurface. Tenten was mirroring him in expression.

"Where did you get this?" Tenten asked the edgy voice returning.

"It was a gift," Naruto replied with the same edginess.

"From whom?"

"I'm not about to answer," Naruto quoted with a sneer. Tenten's arm shook.

"From whom?" she repeated. Her voice's edge has taken on a layer of venom.

Naruto could feel himself being lured into the emotional trap which will result in him ending up exploding once more. Naruto closed his eyes and once he reopened his eyes his features has smoothed out however his clarity and intensity in his eyes increased. He directed it straight into Tenten's eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is with me nor at this point do I care for the reason behind it. However I refuse to answer to the person who points at me the weapon I handed over out of goodwill. So you take that weapon and stab it right through my head as you will not receive a single hint of the answer from me," Naruto replied. His voice quiet and controlled. Tenten's arm shook violently at his words and as suddenly as she threatened the use of the weapon at him she brought it down averting her eyes away from him with clear effort visible

"I'm sorry," she said. For the first time her voice came out soft.

"Why do you insist on knowing?" Naruto asked his voice softening as well however still keeping his eyes on her.

"Because every single one of these were crafted by my parents' very own hands," Tenten replied absently as she kept her gaze at the weapon in her hand.

"I see. I cannot tell you but I assure you neither myself nor the person who gave it to me acquired it through dishonest means," Naruto said honestly. Tenten's head shot up.

"How can that be possible? My parents crafted those for only 1 person and that person is dead!" Tenten exclaimed this time her disbelief not holding any resentment as she locked her eyes on Naruto again. Naruto shrugged. He turned around breaking eye contact.

"Please keep that safely and show it to your parents once they return. Also kindly request for me that I wish to discuss replicating those. I will come back in a few days alright?" Naruto said without turning back. Without waiting for answer as well he started to make his way out of the shop.

"Naruto wait! I still have a few more questions," Tenten called out. Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder with his eyebrows raised.

"Pretty demanding don't you think? Especially after the way you treated me today?" Naruto asked playfully with a smirk on his face.

"Please… I'm already putting aside whatever it is that is bothering me," Tenten pleaded.

"Fine but you have accept the fact that I wont be able to answer some questions without speaking to your parents first," Naruto agreed hesitantly.

"Thank you. Firstly how many of these do you have?" Tenten asked holding up the 3 point kunai.

"3. Though 1 is currently with Sakura-chan as a gift from me partly because I constantly worry about her," Naruto answered.

"Alright. That would automatically lead to the next question I had in mind. Does that mean you can execute the jutsu bound with this kunai?"

Naruto looked down in thought. He bit his lip wondering whether he should answer that. Looking up he answered, "Yes."

"Another impossibility from what I have been told about these! How?" Tenten asked confusion starting to show. To this Naruto shrugged. Tenten took that as a sign which said "next question please".

"Fine. If you have these in your possession…" Tenten trailed off. She flipped the 3 pointed kunai and expertly caught it by the broad side of its sharp blade in the middle using her finger tips avoiding getting cut. She then thrusted her hand out once more only this time pointing it using the ring end and at Naruto's waist. "Are those swords what I think they are?"

"Which is what?" Naruto asked in return with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"**Honoo no Ishi** (will of the flame)," answered Tenten. Naruto chuckled in amusement.

"For you to know that name, your parents must have had a hand at creating those pair of swords," Naruto said in delight.

"So is that a yes?"

"Who knows? Anyway enough questions for today. I have other things to do like nasty reports," said Naruto shuddering at the last few words.

"That is the last I'll ask! I know you know!"

Naruto walked a few more steps and gave her a sidelong glance. He placed his left hand on the sheath of his katana under the guard of the sword. With a flick of his thumb, a very small portion of the matte blade was exposed showing hints of kanji etched on it for a moment. The moment passed when Naruto's right palm pressed on the end of the sword shutting the glimpse out with a soft click. Naruto grinned at Tenten's expression.

She was looking like a perfect imitation of Ino earlier today.

* * *

**AN: **actually nothing much to say any questions just ask ok? ill answer to the best of my ability without giving away too much andspoiling the story.im tired after editing this so rather than me babbling just let me know how you think of this. 


	5. To lay on the line

**AN: **firstly i would like to startof by saying my thanks for the reviews.i'm glad that you guys liked what i have done with the characters and the ideas i am bringing forth so far. For those who arent particularly fond of Sakura my portayal of her in this chapter will prob make it worse. haha. not that im bashing her its just that from the start i had planned for Naruto and Sakurato form a deep friendship which comes from many rocky starts. With why tenten has such an attitude well i cant say anything much without revealing to much here that you just have to wait though i can say i am having big plans for her. ;) on with the story!

**Chapter summary:** As usual Jiraiya and Kakashi are tardy to the point of wanting bloodshed but what is their business today with Tsunade? and Kyuubi makes its first proper appearance.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 5

To lay on the line

Jiraiya was about to come back from one of his information gathering sessions. As sleazy as the old coot could get he was very good at it. Therefore when it came down to using those skill for serious business you know you can rely on him. Well provided he doesn't get distracted by the ladies firstof course. At this current moment Tsunade was hoping that wasn'tso.

"Shizune are you sure you saw him earlier?" Tsunade asked getting ticked off.

Although it was still in the morning she has been waiting for sometime for him to appear. The information she was waiting for held the key for the successful use of what the village gained possession of about a week back now. So far she has been able to suppress the information that they have the eyes of the last Uchiha but seeing the mission and the numerous people that got involved in it, it wouldn't be much longer before hints of it being whispered around. After all the information of Sasuke's death had been officially announced. The news was greeted with various reactions. From grief from those who respect the Uchiha as a clan name in its entirety to downright disgust and damnation from those who saw the last Uchiha as nothing but a traitor.

"Yes I did. Out in the open he does catch a person's eye however unpleasant," Shizune grimaced clearly not too fond of the renowned pervert as she herself has nearly been exposed to his lecherous eyes numerous times.

"Well that is true which could only mean he got… distracted," Tsunade said saying the last word with much distaste. Just as she got enough of waiting and was about to send for an Anbu personnel to track him down, the door to the Hokage's office opened and admitted the white haired pervert with a wide grin on his face.

"I do hope that grin of yours is for appropriate reasons," Tsunade said flatly. Jiraiya pulled up a seat in front of her table and laughed.

"Why of course. Her huge rack was definitely..."

WHACK

"Oww…" Jiraiya muttered quietly. Tsunade sat back down on her seat after delivering the blow however her face was still twitching, Shizune just let out a sigh and shook her head from the side of the room.

"I don't have time for this Jiraiya. The council has been expecting me for the last hour. For myself I have been expecting YOU for an hour before that!" Tsunade grumbled furiously.

"She has been awake since before 8?" Jiraiya asked Shizune with an incredulous look on his face while pointing at Tsunade.

Shizune saw that Tsunade's twitches were getting worse and she couldn't help but give Jiraiya an uncomfortable look.

"Jiraiya……"

"Hai hai hold your horse ne? The old geezers can wait a bit longer. Yes its important the information I got but that's not the only thing that I have with me," Jiraiya explained. He stuck his hand into his robe dug out 2 scrolls and tossed it over to Tsunade. She caught the 2 scrolls easily with one hand.

"Open the red one first. That's the other thing," Jiraiya said casually. Tsunade opened up the scroll. Her eyes narrowed as she could feel anger starting surface.

"I'm sure you know what that means," Jiraiya said pointedly. Tsunade nodded curtly her usual sign showing that it will be handled. Rolling it up she opened the second scroll.

" Good. With this we can settle matters with the council and finally reach a decision unanimously. Which just leaves the candidates," Tsunade sighed with both relief and dread knowing with solving one problem it just created another.

"The council will not agree to your first choice," Jiraiya stated clearly.

"I know. However I don't even know whether he will agree with it in the first place or not. I will speak to him after we do the experiment once I am done with the meeting," Tsunade replied. Jiraiya just nodded this time since he wasn't entirely enthusiastic about the whole deal. Tsunade suddenly stood up. She picked up the scrolls and tucked them into her own clothes. Making her way to the door she signalled for Shizune.

"Lets get going Shizune. I know ill be needing your support in this," Tsunade said tiredly not looking forward to tie this whole thing up. Shizune nodded in agreement. Pausing for a moment Tsunade briefly glance at Jiraiya.

"and Jiraiya get Kakashi here and tell him to be ready. By the time he gets here I should be done with my…discussion with the elders," Tsunade said distastefully once more knowing it will be more of a verbal fight than anything else.

* * *

At the moment Naruto could be found sitting on top of the replica of his father's head. He was at the Hokage office earlier to personally hand his report over to Tsunade. However he found out from the Chunnin on desk duty that she left for what seem like a possibly long meeting with the Elders' Council. With what happened earlier at lunch time he wasn't in the best of moods and was left with no one to speak about it to. 

"**Naru-chan," **a voice teasingly said from the back of his mind.

"Baka Kitsune, don't start. I'm not in the mood right now," Naruto replied annoyed.

"**Now that's not the response I was expecting in gratitude of my effort in trying to cheer you up boy." **the voice said curiously.

"I don't need it," Naruto said curtly.

"**Oh? What do you need then?"**

From hearing the tone Kyuubi used Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"Anything else other than whatever it is that you are planning," Naruto replied flatly, making it clear he knew that the Kitsune was up to something.

"**Don't regret what you just said boy! HAHAHA!"**

"Huh?" Naruto asked stupidly. Suddenly a burst of pain exploded in his head as he let out a scream. The pain increased till it forced him into unconsciousness.

Over the years the leaky sewer has changed quite drastically. While the path to the jail cell depicts his state of being the jail cell itself depicts the relationship that the host and tenant shared. Currently he was in what looked to be a room of sorts instead of a jail cell showing that after 3 years as drastic as the scenery has changed so has their relationship. The room was dark. That fact hasn't changed over the years. However he could feel his tenant's presence coming from the corner of the room. Taking small steps towards that direction he was feeling dizzy. It being the after effects of the burst earlier of course. As he got closer he could make out the outline of the figure he was looking for. As he shook of the dizziness and his eyes got used to the dark he could see the shapely figure lounging lazily on a couch. She had bright red waist long hair which carelessly fanned out and at the same time spilled over her equally red tight sleeveless dress accentuating her feminine curves and her tanned skin. With nine tails fluidly swaying by her side sticking out from the high slit of her full bodied length dress and with crimson eyes piercing right at him no other evidence was needed to show that this woman was indeed the nine tailed fox. An intimate friend and teacher over the recent years yet an indirect antagonistic tormentor for most of his life and at times like now a direct one.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto roared at his tenant.

One of her tails shot out grabbed him by his neck and forcefully dragged him towards her. Naruto tried his best to resist the hold but the tail just squeezed his neck slightly harder. He was then pulled up and forward once again with him hanging only by her tail. He was place just centimetres away from her face. She leaned forward and tilted her head to the side of his. She gave his ear a heavy lick earning a deep growl from Naruto with him glaring at her the best he could from the corners of his eyes.

She nibbled at his earlobe while saying playfully, "What did we teach you about controlling your temper? Or have you forgotten the lessons from people who actually bothered to do so? Quite ungrateful aren't you boy?"

Naruto replied by letting out another growl and reaching for his swords but found that they were missing. Kyuubi let out a highly amused laugh.

"This is the result of you not visiting me here the past week after your last lesson. Seems like you have forgotten as well that despite this place here is in within you this is my space however limiting and that means I am more adept at controlling what goes on here than you are. Doesn't help that you are running off your anger does it?" Kyuubi reminded him teasingly. For the countless number of times this past few days he forcefully released his anger and calmed down.

"So why did you do what you did earlier?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I'm just giving you what you needed." Kyuubi said leaning back lazily again as she put Naruto back on his feet seeing that he has calmed down. The tail holding him retreated back to her side.

"And how was that so?" Naruto asked sounding even more moody.

"Well initially I just wanted to cheer you up but since you refused that and said anything else would do so I chose that way," Kyuubi answered sounding very pleased with her answer.

"I don't think anything will work for awhile." Naruto said starting to sink into despair.

"Stubborn as always." Kyuubi retorted curtly narrowing her eyes. She shot out all her tails and since they were so close he couldn't block all the strikes. Kyuubi hit him unexpectedly hard. The force of the hits sent him crashing into the wall at the other end of the room.

"Since you seem to revel in beating yourself up for something that is out of your control, I decided that since I was actually responsible for your misery I would do the beating that you enjoy so much myself," Kyuubi said darkly walking up to Naruto elegantly with her tails flaying wildly behind her.

"But I.."

Kyuubi didn't give him a chance to finish his words. All nine tails shot out again dealing ferocious hits as she stood still watching him passively. As the tails did its damage his mind was dealing a different one.

_Naruto just finished telling the tale of his secrets to Sakura with the presence of Iruka around. Sakura had came over to his place bringing lunch in hopes of hearing his story when she bumped into Iruka and seeing Naruto might be needing support Iruka decided to join her. Sometime had passed when he revealed his first secret about Kyuubi. He had heard chopstick clang on the table as Sakura dropped it however he just carried on wanted to get everything out in the open with both of them. The whole time he had his eyes downcast in fear of the expressions on Sakura's face would prevent him form finishing what he had to say. Since she didn't stop him he manage to say it all. Now that he was done he summoned the courage to look up at them._

_Needless to say shock was evident on both of them. Iruka knew some of the stuff but not all. Iruka also looked dejected as he glanced at his former academy student with pink hair. Sakura emerald eyes were wide and shaky. Even though still seated she had backed away from the table quite a bit. Her hands trembling covering her mouth as if trying to hide the words that were about to appear from her mouth. _

"_I had hope things wouldn't turn out this way but looking at how everything didn't go the way I expected I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Naruto said forcefully but softly. His throat felt tight from the pressure of wanting to just lash out at everybody. Naruto stood up and looked at his former sensei._

"_Naruto…" Iruka started reaching out for him. Naruto made a gesture with his hand coupled with a light shake of his head._

"_Its ok Iruka-sensei. We both knew this was to be expected the night I found out about Kyuubi. I was just being overly optimistic," Naruto said trying to reassure his father figure but sprouting each word he was saying struck pain in his heart. Picking up a stack of papers he made his way to the door._

"_I going to see ba-chan to pass her my report. I promised her I would hand it to her by today. Iruka-sensei please take care of Sakura-chan," Naruto said his voice sounding hollow. Naruto stopped at the door and looked back at Sakura. She sat there unchanged as if lost in another world. Naruto shut his eyes willing back all his tears except for one which escaped down his cheek. Opening the door he abruptly turned and left his home and shattered hopes behind._

As the beating ceased Naruto fell down to his hands and knees.

"Had enough?" Kyuubi asked cruelly now standing in front of Naruto's bent figure looking down at him still relaxed contrasting the manner in which she spoke.

Naruto tried to say something in vain as it came out in coughs blood splattering on the floor together with tears. One of Kyuubi's tails came forward slowly cupping Naruto's chin. Lifting his head up while simultaneously caressing his cheek Kyuubi looked into Naruto's eyes seeing a lot of pain in it knowing it didn't come from the beating she just gave him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Kyuubi asked softly her voice uncharacteristically warm.

Naruto's left hand clutched his chest where his heart was and closed his eyes. While nodding a few more tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. More tails came forward and helped him up on his feet. Once he was stable the tails retreated and she took a step forward this time caressing his cheek with her own hand.

"Beating yourself up for not being able to stop something which others are responsible for doesn't make things any better. If its anyone to blame it should be me," Kyuubi said softly with a tinge of regret.

"I believe we already had this conversation a long time ago," Naruto replied flatly not pleased with her last statement staring right at her eyes.

"and I believe I beat the shit out of you enough to stop feeling sorry for yourself ne, Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked again tilting her head slightly with an amused tone of voice. Naruto gave a snort as his answer.

"Now that is the spirit I've seen all these years," Kyuubi said chuckling. She shifted her hand moving higher and now fiddling and toying with his hair as she gazed deep into his eyes.

"Do you want me to make it feel all better? I'm sure you are still hurting" Kyuubi cooed with a crooked smile and a look that promised pleasure.

"I also believe we have accomplished everything that we needed to stop doing it already," Naruto replied firmly his voice laced lightly with scorn.

"Well we don't have to do it just for those reasons alone. I also fondly remember that you didn't once complain about what we had to do," Kyuubi said with a silk-like teasing voice and an evil glint in her eyes. Naruto silently returned the look with a flat stare.

"Oh fine! You can be so stiff and stubborn at times!" Kyuubi exclaimed. She pushed him away slightly and turned around about to walk away. However she looked over her shoulder at Naruto with an evil grin.

"Come. We have some time before that insanely big breasted woman is ready to receive you. Even though I'm done beating you out of your earlier miserable state, I have yet to punish you for avoiding me for the past week. We may have unlocked your ability to access the last form but you are far from being able to wield it proficiently enough to keep it from being a suicide technique," Kyuubi chided him. Naruto grimaced. Unlocking the last form had a huge impact on him regarding his whole life as a purpose. Thus he was dreading having to deal with it anytime soon. Kyuubi faced forward and walked away first knowing he will follow.

"Naru-chan…" Kyuubi continued without halting her steps. "Since you seem to have forgotten a number of things, I want to remind you that I don't take rejection well."

Naruto paled at what she was implying knowing she had an evil smirk on her face right now without having to see it.

* * *

"Ugh that man is impossible!" Tsunade exclaimed. She was leaning on a propped arm on the table with the other hand tapping at the table impatiently. Shizune for the second time today feeling really uncomfortable. Tsunade wasn't the best person to be around with when she was impatient. 

Suddenly the doors of her office opened.

"Finally Kaka…Oh its you," Tsunade said expecting someone else. Naruto who was the one whom walked in looked at Tsunade oddly.

"What do you mean 'oh its you'? I come here on time to hand up my report and 5 days in advance from your expectations and this is the thanks I get?" Naruto grumbled waving the stack of papers with him. Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto I really appreciate it yet at the same time I don't," Tsunade replied flatly looking at the stack of papers Naruto was waving, looking at the stacks of papers littered on her table and finally looking at him. Naruto realised what she meant after following where she was looking.

"Oh…"

"Yes _'OH..'_" Tsunade muttered sarcastically.

"Naruto-kun just put it here first. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will look through it when she can," Shizune said reassuringly pointing to the edge of the table that happened to be free of anything.

"More like use it to soak up her drool," Naruto mumbled to himself averting his eyes as he placed the stack where Shizune pointed.

"What was that brat!" Tsunade hollered face twitching violently. Before Naruto could retaliate further the door opened once again to admit the people Tsunade has been waiting for. Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Yo!" Kakashi said in greeting with a raise of his hand. Jiraiya didn't say anything and nodded a greeting to everyone in the room looking serious. Turning around Naruto caught sight of the both of them. Naruto's mouth twitched as he glared at his old sensei.

"YOU!" Naruto's turn to holler. "You and your stinking note!"

"Oh my. Is that how you greet your old sensei after 3 years of absence?" Kakashi asked playfully his only visible eye crinkled.

"What do you expect after pulling a stunt like that?" Naruto carried on in frustration marching right up to the copycat nin.

"I would expect a prankster like you to appreciate something like that," Kakashi chuckled. Naruto's face looked like he was going into a fit after getting his past habits thrown in his face.

"And what is this all about?" Tsunade asked dangerously. Naruto gave Kakashi a swift hard kick to his shin before turning around and giving his ba-chan a sheepish grin not wanting to explain. Kakashi yelped and starting hopping on 1 leg furiously rubbing his kicked shin trying to ease the pain.

"Whatever! I don't have the time for this!" Tsunade yelled slamming her palms on the table. Everyone suddenly straightened all eyes fully on Tsunade.

"_Must be some serious business.."_

Thinking that he wasn't called for whatever that was going to be discussed and thus none of his business Naruto decided to excuse himself.

"Well ba-chan since all I came here to do is hand up my report and that you look like you got a big pile of shit to deal with, I'll just make myself scarce," Naruto said genuinely without any sarcasm turning around to make his way out. Tsunade sighed as she decided to do something she didn't plan on doing so soon.

"Naruto wait," Tsunade called out. Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder quizzically.

"Although at this point this has nothing to do with you but one way or another I can see you being dragged into this," Tsunade said with effort. At this point the toll of the events that went on today started to show on her tired face. Seeing this Naruto silently faced her and waited for her to continue.

"The reason why I have Kakashi and Jiraiya here is because I'm about to do an experiment," Tsunade carried on.

"Experiment?" Naruto asked a tad confused.

"Yes. With the help of Jiraiya and Shizune I am going to attempt to seal the Sharingan."

* * *

**AN:** Alright. I'm guessing there will be a lot of people gasping going all "its a NaruKyuu!" well yes and no. Ive had concerns going down this route and frankly the way i wanted to develop this story that aspect couldnt be changed however why that is so wouldnt come to light till very far down the fic. About what i mention about Sakura earlier there are bound to be confusions about what Sakura proclaimed to Naruto and her reaction at this point.lets just say sometimes people say things without actually realising what they are getting themselves into. no difference here. so the NaruSaku friendship has hit another bump. Alsoif you notice i left out alot of things like going through with the actually narration of Naruto telling the story to Sakura and Iruka. i would like to entertain thoughts that i am being lazy but unfortunately this route which i chose is actually more (insert Shikamaru's face) troublesome. again this is connected with the whole NaruKyuu relationship. Lastly this isnt where i originally intendedto end this chapter i actually wanted to introduce 1 more female character. This is my most urgent concern at the moment. as i wrote this chapter it occured to me that it was starting to strangely resemble a NaruHarem which is what i didnt plan on. i have nothing against that some are actually funny.imjust gonna let out here who thatfemale character is. its Tayuya one of the sound 5. yupthis whole fic was suppose to mainly be a NaruTayuya fic i thought of this a long time ago and my concerns are if adding her right now will spoil all that i built up. i could somehow do without her though it would take out a major twist in the story and possibly create a huge plot hole if i dont weave it right but yet a part of me wants to give it a shot. i dont know. at a crossroads of sorts. im going to wait outto hear from you guys and see where im at at the end. ill make a decision by saturday and ill start writing the 6th chapter on sunday. please give me your thoughtsim seriously in need of somehelp to clear out my doubts. 


	6. Sealed

**AN:** As usual for this fic i got impatient and wrote before i said i would but not without much thought. im still going to proceed with my original plan which would be to include Tayuya into the story. Thank you for your thoughts it spurrred me on to clearing my own doubts and getting this done and out. Enjoy.

**Chapter Summary: **An explanation of plans with the sealing and what happens with it. Tayuya makes her appearance.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 6

Sealed

"Yes. With the help of Jiraiya and Shizune I am going to attempt to seal the Sharingan."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed immediately, eyes bulging out. Naruto looked over at Kakashi and pointed.

"And you are going for it? Why?" Naruto asked the copycat nin looking incredulous. Kakashi just looked back giving a sheepish grin.

"Naruto calm down. I wasn't quite done yet before you burst out like that," Tsunade said too tired to even shout at her surrogate brother.

"Oh.." Naruto replied feeling a little stupid. He heard snickers coming from both sensei. Naruto's eye twitched.

"Before you burst out once again take a seat Naruto," Tsunade said.

"Hai," Naruto said obediently pulling up a chair and got himself seated in front of the hokage.

"As I was saying. I am going to attempt to seal the Sharingan. Well actually it will be more of Jiraiya and Shizune. I will be supervising just in case something goes wrong and Kakashi needs medical attention.."

"mm. mm" Naruto mumbled nodding vigorously.

"I am not sealing it off entirely. As you can see the reason why your sensei here covers his left eye with his forehead protector is because his Sharingan is active all the time and it is chakra consuming. Covering it would render its sight useless thus not draining him of chakra."

"mm. mm."

"A few months after you left I was going through the individual profiles of the nins in Konoha when I came upon your sensei's profile. A thought had occurred to me then."

Naruto looked up curiously paying even more attention as new information was about to be introduced.

"Granted it made Kakashi more powerful, the single Sharingan. however he can use it only sparingly seeing he wasn't of the bloodline. I thought of the possibility of partially sealing off the Sharingan so that with regular usage of the eye in normal circumstances might improve the compatibility between the eye and his body. Which in turn might improve his ability in using and accessing other capabilities the Sharingan has. I have shared these thoughts with Kakashi during that period and asked him if such a chance arise that there came an opportunity for this to happen would he take it? I told him that should it fail he might not only lose the Sharingan but the sight of his left eye as well. He said yes without hesitation." Tsunade said pausing for a moment to see if Naruto was following. Seeing the clarity still in his eyes paying full attention Tsunade carried on.

"The reason why we have waited almost 3 years now to do this experiment is because the key came only when you and Jiraiya returned to Konoha," Tsunade said.

"Huh?" Naruto blurt out this time confused. At this point Jiraiya took over.

"Tsunade's knowledge and experience with seals are minimal at best. She needed my opinion on this to see whether it worked. However seeing we purposely decided not for Tsunade to know our whereabouts she couldn't contact me on the matter. The reason why of course out of the Legendary Three no doubt Orochimaru had the most experience with his habits of.. tinkering with… things," Jiraiya said distastefully.

"However while Orochimaru had the most experience I had the most extensive knowledge on the subject. Remember Naruto? I worked together with your father to create the seal on your belly and it was taxing research from the basics all the way up," Jiraiya continued only to pause once again. With Jiraiya completing his last line Naruto had jerk his head towards Kakashi. When Naruto didn't see even a hint of shock or confusion on his sensei's face he narrowed his eyes angrily at him.

"You knew all this while didn't you and you didn't say a thing?" Naruto growled.

"Naruto!" Tsunade chided him sharply.

"Che! I know! I know! I wasn't ready to know yet back then but still…." Naruto said jerking his head the other way now.

"Your father was my sensei," Kakashi said quietly. Naruto never heard Kakashi speak that way before. His eye widen and anger drained out replaced by shock.

"Tou-san never said anything about you in his letters," Naruto whispered gripping his pants tight.

"Too many things too little time," Kakashi replied in the same tone only sadder giving a hint that it was not just meant for the Yondaime but for himself as well.

"Ahem," Jiraiya coughed both Kakashi and Naruto broken out of their reverie.

"To carry on, when we returned Tsunade approached me with the idea and I went off to find the information necessary and we are here about to carry out the experiment," Jiraiya finished.

"I see but why call it an experiment? I mean you can just say its an operation or something. An experiment sounds so… Orochimaruish, " Naruto ended it awkwardly.

"Naruto-kun. The reason for that is because we don't know what the outcome might be whether or not the sealing is successful," Shizune turn to voice out.

"Also…." Tsunade started suddenly but hesitantly not really wanting to approach this subject.

"At the time I was looking through Kakashi's profile Sasuke has already defected to the Sound. I had to take into consideration that…." Tsunade trailed off not being able to muster the strength to complete the sentence knowing how sensitive Naruto was to the topic.

"One way or another he would end up dead and we would have to retrieve his eyes. This is where I come in isn't it? That is why this is an experiment. To see whether you can transplant both instead of just one eye on a person and you want me to receive his eyes," Naruto said in quiet anger catching on to the conversation.

"Yes," Tsunade sighed out. "I know for a fact you treated him like a brother."

"No," Naruto said simply with a tone of finality. He looked up seriousness craved into his face.

"He would have wanted you to have it."

"You don't know that," Naruto replied stubbornly. Tsunade sighed again feeling defeated. He was impossible when he is like this.

"Still Naruto.." Kakashi spoke up. Naruto gave Kakashi a sidelong glance the seriousness not backing off.

"The responsibility will be shouldered by someone. The other reason I know why Hokage-sama wants you to have them and her main fighting point with the council is that you have proven to have the mental strength to bear it," Kakashi said looking straight at Naruto his gaze unfaltering.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with skepticism.

"You being a Jinchuuriki(sp?), Naruto," Kakashi said simply.

"All the more the old fogies sitting around wouldn't want a 'monster like me' owning the precious Uchiha eyes," Naruto scoffed.

"What I meant is that you are one and you haven't fallen to becoming close to what most people call you Naruto," Kakashi said softly but with pride in him.

"And what has that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked grudgingly not wanting to be convinced.

"Unknown to anyone other than those who have access to my profile even without the seal we are talking about here there are already… side effects," Kakashi explained vaguely and uncomfortably feeling as if he was picking at a scab of an unhealed wound.

"Huh?" Naruto blurted getting confused again. Kakashi started to fidget very uncharacteristic of the cool calm and collected copycat nin.

"Contrary to what most people think it isn't just our minds that hold memories. Parts of our body retains memories as well and possibly more than the mind. An example would be how we constantly drill ourselves in taijutsu our bodies memorise the movements so we can execute it instinctively," Kakashi elaborated.

"and the eyes?" Naruto asked trying to clarify as he sensed his sensei going around the bush not wanting to say it out directly. Kakashi flinched slightly.

"Just imagine you having another person's eyes and seeing memories that the person retained in his eyes especially of a person with the Sharingan," Tsunade spoke up saving Kakashi the pain of having to say it out on his own. Kakashi gave Tsunade a silent look of thanks and Tsunade nodded in return. Naruto gasped.

"Then it will be like….me… two.. lives… in one body only different," Naruto muttered getting lost in his thoughts. Kakashi nodded looking at Naruto sadly. Naruto then frowned not in anger but in sadness.

"Ya know I'm really happy you guys think so highly me that you want me to do this if the experiment is a success," Naruto said surprisingly sad wiping a tear that slipped out. "But don't you think I've paid enough?"

Everyone was deadly silently.

"True. I didn't end up like Gaara used to be for example but how many times have I bordered the line?" Naruto asked softly pain lacing his voice. Everyone in the room averted their eyes away feeling the guilt at having to ask so much from someone who has never had it easy in his life.

"Kakashi-sensei if what you and Tsunade-bachan said is true you must to some degree understand what I am saying," Naruto said wanting at least 1 person here to understand.

"Hai," Kakashi said solemnly.

Naruto smiled sadly and looked at everyone. Kakashi was hunched in a chair. Naruto didn't even realise he took a seat. Jiraiya was looking off to the side leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Shizune looking down finding a piece of thread to be the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. Tsunade looking out of the window with a look in her eyes that said she was thinking of her deceased love ones.

"Ya know having a feisty sadistic fox in ya," Naruto started again this time more light-heartedly relieving the tension somewhat and getting everyone's eyes on him.

"I'll never hear the end of it from her if I decided to house a brooding bastard in my head," Naruto finished chuckling.

"**I'm glad you know me that well Naru-chan."**

"_oh shut it."_

"**Hohohohohoho."**

"HER?" everyone exclaimed with the exception of Jiraiya of course. Jiraiya was already told of that fact when the 2 males were travelling together.

"Read the report," Naruto muttered rolling his eyes at everyone.

Tsunade got up from her chair and walked over to Naruto's side. She place a hand on his head ruffled his hair a little and look down at him with a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry ne?" Tsunade said more than asked warmly.

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment before looking up at Tsunade with a sincere smile.

"Don't be. I understand where you were coming from. Though give it to someone that won't irk the Council or the villagers. That way the only thing the person has to deal with is the brooding bastard's memories. If its someone I know I will support the person as much as I can knowing it can be tough to have that baka around all the time even if its just memories," Naruto said chuckling again.

"If that's the case there's on….." Tsunade didn't get to finish her line. The office door burst open and a Chunnin came rushing in panting.

"Hokage-sama! There's trouble with the prisoner!" the Chunnin blurted out. Tsunade frowned.

"Did she escape?" Tsunade asked worried.

"I don't know. She was about to break out when my partner went to engage her while I came to report to you," the Chunnin replied hurriedly.

"Che! What lousy timing," Tsunade muttered.

"Tsunade-sama, you can go ahead. As you mentioned earlier only Jiraiya-sama and myself are required for the procedure. If any complication arise we wont be far and I could attend to him while Jiraiya gets you," Shizune said calmly and confidently. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Fine! Lets go Naruto! I might need your help," she barked not liking the situation. Naruto jumped out of the chair hearing his name and hurriedly followed after Tsunade.

* * *

"Prisoner?" Naruto asked simply while the 3 of them rushed down a long corridor leading to the interrogation room.

"I'm guessing that with all that has been going on for you my mention of a prisoner from the sound didn't carry as much weight as the other news I informed you off on the day you returned," Tsunade replied.

"Oh.."

They arrived at the interrogation room a moment later. The door was closed with another Chunnin seated next to the door. He seemed to be tired and panting rather hard. Tsunade bent down to examine him.

"You seem ok other than a little winded and some bruising. Did she escape?" Tsunade asked while she administered a simple medical jutsu to relieve the man of his pain.

"No Hokage-sama. I managed knock her out after a fight with her. I secured her to a chair in the room," The injured Chunnin replied.

"Well done go get some rest and you," Tsunade now said to the other Chunnin that first accompanied them.

"Bring him to the hospital to get him checked out just in case and inform your replacements on your way out to replace you here. In the meantime Naruto and myself will be here," Tsunade instructed.

"Hai," the two Chunnins replied in sync.

Naruto watched the 2 go down the corridor slowly. He then heard the door open. Turning around he saw Tsunade give him nod and a hand gesture to follow her into the interrogation room. Naruto closed the door behind him and looked at the prisoner. She was still unconscious her head lolled to the side her red shoulder length hair dangling lifeless revealing what would resemble to be a pretty face if it weren't for the a dark angry bruise bloating her cheek to her lower eye on the left side of her face. She was wearing what seemed to be an odd cross between a round neck shirt a kimono and a Chinese cheongsam beige in colour with black tights underneath to retain some modesty with the range of movement the outfit gave. The outfit was also looking rather dirty showing that she hasn't had a change of clothes since she was captured. Naruto blinked and took a couple of steps to take a closer look at her face. His eyes widen in recognition.

"Its her," Naruto said turning around looking at Tsunade. Tsunade in turn looked curiously at Naruto.

"You know her?" Tsunade asked expressing her curiosity.

"She was one of the Sound 5 who assisted Orochimaru in assassinating Hokage-jisan and participated in the Sound's extraction of Sasuke-teme from the village more than 3 years ago b4 we went to find ya. I don't know her name though," Naruto answered.

"It's Tayuya and its Sasuke-sama to you chicken shit," a rough husky voice spoke from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to see the prisoner awake and glaring at him while struggling against the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Chicken shit?" Naruto asked menacingly while pointedly ignoring the 'Sasuke-sama' remark.

"That's right asshole. I remember you. You ran away from me when we were fighting 3 years ago _chicken shit_," Tayuya answered smugly emphasising on the nickname.

"I had other priorities," Naruto said darkly glaring at her. She tilted her head in an amused gesture.

"Which didn't go through at all," Tayuya countered with a smirk.

"Why you…" Naruto growled about to launch at her when he felt a firm hand pressed on his shoulder. Naruto look back seeing Tsunade gazing at him seriously.

"Naruto calm down," she said simply with an even voice.

"Che!" Naruto retorted brushing her arm off and pulled up a chair to sit down while still glaring at the prisoner. Tayuya glared back defiantly. Tsunade held back a sigh and pulled a chair herself.

"Whatever you guys want you aren't getting anything out of me other than my name which I gave already and it means nothing," Tayuya scoffed.

"You told us you know Sasuke-teme," Naruto retorted.

"Everyone in the Sound knew Sasuke-_sama_," She replied angrily emphasising on the suffix.

"and you are probably another one of his fan-girls," Naruto said his turn to give a smirk.

"You ASSHOLE! How dare you call me that?" Tayuya yelled now struggling even more violently.

Before Naruto could say anything else once again a firm hand was placed on his shoulders coupled with a quick glance before staring intently at the female prisoner. Tsunade was about to speak.

"I'm sure that you are aware that while you are in our custody your..reluctance..to cooperate will make your life… uncomfortable here. Also with the chaos that was happening back in the Sound when you were captured with us keeping your presence here tightly sealed, your chances of leaving Konoha are slim to none," Tsunade said diplomatically.

"My life has been one big _discomfort_ ya hag," Tayuya spat out viciously. "Your sugar coated threats does nothing!"

Instead of getting angry Tsunade smiled a light of amusement entered her eyes.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I'll just be on my way then. Of course since your life has been a big discomfort I'm extending to you the comfortable presence of my brother here, Naruto," She said in a sly manner. Both Naruto's and Tayuya's eyes bulged out. Noting their reaction Tsunade confirmed to herself at this point this would be the appropriate course of action.

"Naruto, outside with me for a moment," Tsunade said getting up and leaving the room swiftly before he can protest.

As Naruto stepped outside closing the door after him he whirled around to 'voice' his opinion on the matter only to come face to face with a stern looking no-nonsense Tsunade with her arms crossed. Naruto gulped.

"Before you say _anything, hear_ me out," Tsunade said with hints of threats. Naruto silently looked at her in defeat. Seeing that look on his face Tsunade softened and sigh.

"Listen Naruto, I observed something in there just now. I have perfectly good reasons to do what I'm doing. Firstly from the reports that I received attempts at interrogation have been futile to this point. Apparently she wasn't lying about her life being a big _discomfort_. Reports shows very high tolerance to pain," Tsuande stated causing Naruto to flinch.

Naruto has accepted a lot of the things about being a ninja especially since his 3 year absence from Konoha. However he never liked any of it and he knows it will remain that way for him.

"She continued to clam up and gave minimal and most of the time redundant information that we know of already," Tsunade continued. Naruto just nodded this time his face starting to frown.

"However the short moments in the room with you triggered her anger and she has said and implied at more things than the whole time we have been interrogating her put together. I will be telling the interrogators to put you in for the evenings for an hour or so from tomorrow onwards. After which you will give me a verbal report at the end of each session. Your first session starts after this. Be sure to report to me later. Ill either be at the hospital or at the office by the time you are done," Tsunade instructed. Naruto by this time has fully turned away just nodding in acknowledgement.

"Naruto…" Tsunade called to which Naruto stubbornly ignored.

"Naruto say something…" Tsunade coaxed affectionately. As much as he has grown and matured he can still be a kid at times.

Naruto turned around and looked at Tsunade with a blank face.

"What do you want me to say?"

Tsunade sighed and place a hand on top of his head.

"I know you don't like any of this but remember as a hokage these are the very things you will have deal with and order your men to do. For the safety of your own village. To prevent as many of our own people from having to go through this," Tsunade said with a sad smile showing her own bittersweet thoughts of the position she held and the one this boy dreamt of holding.

"I got it," Naruto said with a forceful release of a breath showing his acceptance.

"Never let go of your dislike to such things though. The day that changes is the day you should quit your dream or retire. Which ever comes first," Tsunade said firmly. Naruto looked up at Tsunade with a silent bittersweet smile of his own.

"I have to go now. Its best I go check on the procedure see how its doing. Ill see you later Naruto," Tsunade said turning to leave.

"Later Ba-chan," he said in return.

Naruto turned to face the door and thought of what he was going to be doing. Taking a deep breath he put his hand on the doorknob opened it and took a step in.

* * *

A soft click was heard as Naruto closed the door. Naruto turned around to unsurprisingly find Tayuya glaring at him. He sighed and took off his robe the weight of the item feeling uncomfortable with the burden that he felt on his shoulders. Hanging the robe on the chair he was sitting earlier he placed himself in it once again.

"What's the matter finally tired of being a samurai-wannabe?" Tayuya egged Naruto on. Naruto didn't reply choosing to sit still and be quiet. Tayuya frowned angrily at the lack of reaction.

"My stare cause ya balls to get caught in your throat or something chicken shit?" Tayuya tried again.

"Doesn't being hostile all the time get you tired?" Naruto asked softly in return. Tayuya frowned further.

"What are you trying to get at?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm just trying to see if you feel the same because I know I am feeling tired all of the sudden," Naruto explained shrugging as if it didn't matter.

"This is all a ploy right? Some cooked up scheme that hag planned to get info out right?" Tayuya kept asking anger still present.

"Yes. If I had kept shouting at you that is," Naruto replied with a flat stare.

"What?" Tayuya exclaimed incredulously. Naruto shrugged. Tayuya was seething. Naruto's presence alone was ticking her off and now he was playing mind games with her. Suddenly something clicked in her mind and her anger increased.

"The damn hag wanted me to be ticked off so I would blurt things out in my anger," Tayuya growled in a tight voice her body trembling visibly.

"I'm glad someone is finally catching up with the conversation," Naruto said with slight amusement. That tone alone wanted to make Tayuya snap his head off if possible. However seeing the situation she is in at the moment she did her best to keep it down.

"Why?" she managed to get out without losing her temper again.

"Why what?" Naruto asked innocently. Tayuya couldn't help but glare at him once again.

"Why are you disobeying your Hokage?" Tayuya asked again succeeding in keeping her voice levelled despite keeping her glare.

"I don't see how I am doing that," Naruto replied blinking his eyes at her.

"Don't screw with my head chicken shit! You know what I am talking about!" Tayuya burst out not being able to help it.

"You are getting angry again," Naruto stated flatly.

"Oh wow. Thanks for the information Mr. Obvious," Tayuya replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. Naruto kept quiet just observing her. Tayuya growled menacingly.

"Your Hokage wanted me pissed off so bad that I would blurt stuff out! Why the hell did you even hint at it?" Tayuya asked screaming at the top of her voice. Her frustration getting to a new high.

"It looks to me no matter what I say you will be pissed off," Naruto said noting her reactions. Tayuya let out a high pitched scream venting her frustrations and proving Naruto right. As the scream died Tayuya looked down panting.

"Told ya it would be tiring," Naruto reminded her. Tayuya's head jerked up though still panting looked as if she wanted to rip his throat out.

"Answer the damn question," she spat out her voice hoarse now.

"Would you answer a question of mine first if I will?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I knew you would still be trying to get information out of me," she said venomously.

"I never said otherwise," Naruto replied honestly.

"Why are you being so god damn honest? Its infuriating me!" Tayuya shouted making her point.

"Why shouldn't I be honest?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are a god damn enemy! Why are you telling me what you are trying to do and even hinted at what your Hokage wanted you to do?" She screamed once again. Frustrations escalating again even after the brief release of emotions earlier.

"Enemies? Yeah I guess so. I was just thinking we are 2 people who have lead uncomfortable lives," Naruto said finally answering her question. Tayuya froze at hearing his answer.

_Sitting idly, Sasuke was staring aimlessly out a window fiddling with a kunai. Tayuya had just screamed a string of curses at him comparing him with a rock. Sasuke looked back at her with a look of recognition in his eyes while she glared at him._

"_You are just like the dobe back home," he said quietly with a smirk._

Tayuya was broken out of her memory by the sound of the door opening.

"Uzumaki-san," a voice called out curtly. Naruto turned around to look at the source of the voice. Even though Tayuya wasn't addressed she herself looked up at the person. At the door was a male looking slightly older than Naruto wearing the regulated Chunnin uniform. He had on his face the look of ice as he intensely stared at Naruto as if trying to bore a hole in his head with his eyes alone.

"You can leave now," the Chunnin said curtly once again.

Naruto turned back with his eyes closed and got up. Opening them he looked at Tayuya with a smile on his face.

"Well, looks like my time is up. Oh don't worry though. Hokage-sama has instructed me to visit you more often so you will get to enjoy my _comfortable_ presence just like how he is right now," Naruto said amusingly pointing a thumb at the Chunnin. Tayuya glanced from Naruto to the Chunnin and saw that the latter was trying his best to keep his temper in check. Looking back at Naruto he gave her a wide grin. Tayuya somehow couldn't muster up her anger and settled for rolling her eyes at him.

"_Maybe he was telling the truth about himself also leading an uncomfortable live," Tayuya thought._

Naruto lifted his robe that was on his chair and slowly wore it. As he was doing so the Chunnin and another person probably his partner came in and dragged Tayuya away by the chair that she was tied to. Presumably back to her jail cell. Naruto promptly left the room to search for Tsunade.

* * *

"You did what?" Tsunade exclaimed when Naruto reported his conversation with Tayuya to her.

They had just returned back to Tsunade's office after Naruto found her in one of the wards of the hospital. Apparently the sealing was a success and Kakashi was ward for observation after being rendered unconscious due to the strain of the procedure. All that is left with Kakashi is to see if there were any adverse outcomes from the sealing.

"Do you realise that by doing so you just put her on guard and it will be more difficult to get anything out of her?" Tsunade questioned Naruto. He nodded silently.

"Then why?" Tsunade asked tiredly.

"Because I could see that she was like me. Her anger served the same function as my silly grin did back then," Naruto answered quietly.

"Which is?" Tsunade asked cautiously this time.

"A way to deal with the pain of our lives," Naruto replied sadness creeping into his voice.

"What good will this do Naruto?" Tsunade asked sighing.

"You wanted information right? If she is able to relate to me then she will be more open and we can strike a deal. Its better than trying to beat answers out of her which didn't work and trying to trick her into it which when she realises it will cause her to clam up and cutting off further knowledge we can gain," Naruto explained calmly.

"We have other ways of getting this information. Why are you going through so much trouble?" Tsunade prodded further still not fully going for this.

"Firstly the other ways would probably include missions which means putting more people at risk. Secondly is that I would like to give her a chance," Naruto said determination starting to set in his eyes.

"A chance?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"Hear me out ne, Ba-chan?" Naruto requested stubbornly. Tsunade looked at him frowning but accepted it with a nod.

"As I said earlier she's like me. I can't say that I had the best life in this village but I've had better days of late and I can see it turning even more now. The Sound is in chaos and even if it isn't so once I manage to get information out of her she has no where to go and I would want her to have a shot at having precious people as well cause she definitely sounds like she doesn't. Also if I want to be a hokage I have to learn how to create that chance for people. It pains me to have to see other people go through similar pains that I have without having to see a glimpse of light that I see now! I am as much a prisoner as she is! If I can break out of it I want other people to be able to do so as well!" Naruto shouted with conviction towards the end.

Tsunade rubbed at her temples and sighed heavily. Memories of Dan and her little brother Nawaki(is this the right name? it just popped into mind as if its the right thing.)flooded her mind. She could never turn down such conviction. She would curse herself than refuse to support such notions.

"Fine Naruto," Tsunade said in surrender. She looked at him to see his face light up in happiness which just melted her heart. "You do have an uncanny ability to get people with pains to warm up to you seeing that I myself was one of them," Tsunade said ending off with a chuckle.

Naruto cheered loudly and ran over to Tsunade to give her a tight squeeze to which she just shook her head in amusement and returned the embrace.

* * *


	7. High on Frustrations

**AN: **new chapter up once again. i decided from now on i will be answering/responding to reviews using the system created for it Though for anonymous im not quite sure what to do but well ill think of something when the time comes. Enjoy its my biggest chapter to date. Thanx for the support special thanx to crakbaby23 for resource materials that helped me with the yondaime's jutsu.

**Chapter Summary: **More angsty moments with Sakura. NaruKyuu erm.. 'fluff'. Revisit to the weapon shop! discussions of the Yondaime's jutsu (my interpretation of how it works though slightly modified to suit the fic)

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 7

High on Frustrations

* * *

After Naruto was done at the office it was pretty late. Thankfully he managed to grab a quick bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's before they closed. He was tired from today's proceedings and with somewhat of a full belly he was getting a little drowsy and just wanted to go home to crash on his bed. Naruto dragged his feet tiredly across the hallway of his apartment building that lead to his place creating soft scraping sounds on the ground. He shoved his hand into his pocket to fish out his keys. Taking them out with a jingling of bumping keys he proceeded to unlock his door. Before he could do so though his apartment door flew open and he found himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. He blinked.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly not quite sure what to make of this.

"You are back," Sakura replied hoarsely.

"I didn't think you.."

Naruto was cut off when Sakura suddenly and roughly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the apartment. Naruto stumbled a little into the living room from the force of the action. The door slammed shut and Naruto turned around to see Sakura panting slightly with a fierce look on her face. To say the least Naruto took it negatively. He took of his coat not wanting it ruined and tossed it aside. He relaxed himself putting his arms by his side and close his eyes.

"Hurry up and take your shot. I'm tired and I just want to sleep," Naruto said, pain and resignation in his voice thinking she stayed around to personally display to him her hatred for him.

Nothing happened for a few moments. Naruto heard a soft sound of something hit the ground and the sound of sobs. He opened one of his eyes slowly to spy on what's happening. Sakura was on her knees bent over with one of her arms supporting her in that position. Her other hand was partially covering her face as streams of tears came pouring out of her eyes. Her body trembled harder as more tears came out and she made choking sounds of racking sobs as she lost control over her emotions. Naruto sighed and shook his head slightly.

"_Just what the hell is going on?" Naruto thought_

"**Maybe she realised once again what a bitch she was," Kyuubi said sarcastically.**

"_Kyuubi…" Naruto chided her._

"**Che! She's probably doing what you were doing to yourself earlier," Kyuubi muttered grudgingly.**

"I.. hate… myself," Sakura spat out in between sobs proving Kyuubi right.

"**Told ya! Shall we administer the same treatment I did for you?" Kyuubi asked. **

Kyuubi's voice was filled with glee and excitement. Naruto shuddered at the thought of doing such a thing to a friend. Kyuubi has always been… extreme with the way she showed her concerns. As effective as it had been for him doesn't necessarily mean he wanted to extend it to others he cared about by his own hand.

"Sakura-chan don't," Naruto said softly trying to pacify her.

"**BAH! You Konoha nins are too soft for your own good!" Kyuubi sneered.**

"_I believe I already proved otherwise. Now leave us alone!" Naruto retorted sharply._

"**Whatever.." Kyuubi muttered grudgingly once again before receding to the back of his mind in quiet observation.**

"NO!" Sakura burst out suddenly snapping her head up her body stiff for a moment showing pain in every feature on her face. She jerked her head to the side and she started trembling again as fresh tears appeared.

"I waited.. I waited for you to return. I already planned what to say when I see you again but.." Sakura halted choking slightly on a sob.

"The moment I saw you again. I got scared once more like how I did earlier. I don't want to be!" Sakura screamed at the end.

"I cant help it. Even now I cant even look at you…" Sakura whispered honestly.

Naruto's shoulders sagged. He didn't know what to do or what to say to her. Whatever strength that he had left in him drained away and he fell on his butt. He curled himself hugged his legs and gazed at his former crush, former team-mate and dear friend dejectedly. Even though Sakura wasn't looking at him directly she could see the effect her words had on him. Her arms tensed up and her fingers curled up in an attempt to grip something at the pain she felt out of doing this to someone who had done so much for her.

"I hate myself," She repeated viciously.

"After all you have done for me, time and time again I hurt you. I say one thing and when something happens I revert back to _this_," Sakura carried on saying the last word with evident self hatred.

She slowly and forcefully inched her way towards Naruto. When she was close enough she managed to face him and she reached out to him with a stretched shaky arm. Naruto slowly lifted up an arm and reached out himself. It was agonisingly slow. The moment their hands touched Sakura's arm instinctively pulled back and she looked away. Naruto lunged forward and grabbed her wrist firmly in a way that didn't allow her to retreat further yet at the same time didn't hurt her. Sakura's arm shook violently and her fingers closed into a fist tightly in an attempt to control herself. She forced herself to look at him and Naruto saw her face crumple up in obvious distress.

"See! I try once again and the moment we touched I pulled back! I pulled back!" Sakura moaned disbelievingly in despair.

Naruto moved to her side and enveloped her in an awkward but warm hug not once letting her go. Sakura's body stiffened and curled up in his embrace.

"I'm scared of you Naruto. Even when you are this gentle with me I am! I don't want it to be like this. I don't. Someone please help me! Please! I never wanted it to be like this!" Sakura cried out erratically and in pain.

"Hush Sakura-chan. It's ok. It will be ok," Naruto said softly and gently trying to calm the distressed girl down.

Naruto gently scooped her up and slowly made his way to the bedroom. Naruto felt the pain not only for the girl but for himself as well. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had hope otherwise. It would have been easier if things had swung at either of the extremes. Immediate acceptance or rejection would have proved less troublesome however that wasn't meant to be. This conflict of emotions that he witnessed tonight was the last thing on his mind that he wanted to inflict on anyone as a result of letting his secrets out. He had already stopped blaming himself for it however it didn't change the fact that it hurt to be the one responsible for it. He vaguely wondered if it was going to be like this every time he had to reveal his secrets to anyone.

The girl in his arms right now was clutching tightly onto his shirt drenching it with her tears giving him a déjà vu moment. The whole short journey to his bed the girl was muttering what seemed to Naruto to be repeated incoherent apologies. He gently settled her down on his bed and untangled her grasp from his shirt. Turning away he intended on leaving the girl alone for the night. He halted when he felt something latch on to the fabric of his pants. Looking back he saw Sakura looking at him with teary red eyes filled with fear pain and confusion.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Please… don't go," Sakura called out her voice hoarse with the conflicting emotions. Naruto gave her a bittersweet smile and gently pried her fingers form his pants.

"Its been hard on the both of us. Its enough for me for now to know that you are trying. It hurts but its ok. We will work something out somehow. Its enough for tonight. Get some rest Sakura-chan," Naruto said gently wiping her tears and her hair away for her face in an affectionate gesture. Sakura frowned slightly in protest. Naruto simply closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"I'll be outside for tonight."

* * *

Naruto collapsed on the couch. His body was aching. It was another tensed day. He placed both his hands behind his head and stretched himself out on the couch. Looking up at the ceiling he thought about what happened today. The initial shock coming from Sakura at hearing his story, Iruka's dejected look, the beating from Kyuubi, the whole deal with the sealing of the Sharingan, his encounter with Tayuya, his quarrel with Tsunade and now this. He suddenly felt old and wilted. He sighed made himself comfortable lying on the couch and wondered how long before everything will settle down. 

"**One step at a time. No point trying to rush through things. That will probably make things worse and prolong your suffering," Kyuubi said gently making her presence felt again.**

"Oh? Are you trying to comfort me? Whatever happened to the 'being too soft for your own good' speech?" Naruto asked mildly sarcastic and out loud seeing nobody was around.

"**Its waiting to be shoved up your ass boy! Can't I have a moment without you making me out to be hostile all the time?" Kyuubi asked irritably. **

"Never!" Naruto exclaimed in an exaggerated manner earning a chuckle from the both of them.

"Seriously though its taxing. I'm starting to get tired of all this and I get this stinking feeling that its just all starting," Naruto said grimly and his face frowning in discomfort.

"**If that's the case then lets get out of this dump! This time its just you and me without that damn sad excuse of a sensei you have trying to wring out certain aspects of the… activities that we have in private," Kyuubi said with excitement.**

"You don't have to put it that way you know," Naruto said with a deadpan voice.

"**Oh please! You were loving every moment of it no matter how much you deny it!" Kyuubi said sarcastically.**

Naruto made a sound to clear his throat.

"How could you ask me to give up? Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"**Hah! Trying to change the subject eh?"**

"We were originally speaking about that you know," Naruto said his voice flat again.

"**Just for that alone I am going to squeeze a confession out of you and you know what I mean by that," Kyuubi said with glee teasing him mercilessly. **

"**I'm going to do that NOW!" **

"Oh God no," Naruto pleaded his voice dripping with dread.

A sharp searing pain shot through his head as an answer. Everything went black as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Naruto stirred to a warm feeling he felt on his cheek. That feeling promptly left and he heard the sound of the door opening. As he opened his eyes he got a blurred view of something pink trailing out of the door before it closed with a soft thud. His head was throbbing slightly probably from the sharp pain that was inflictedto him before he blacked out. He rubbed his forehead and with a groan he slowly sat up and surveyed his surrounding. It was still dark.

As his vision recovered its focus he caught sight a piece of paper left on the small shaky coffee table that was in front of the couch. There was a glass pinning its edge to prevent it from flying away just in case a gust of wind flew into the living room. From what Naruto saw so far Sakura had just left his place and left a note. Naruto reached out clumsily for the piece of paper and brought it close to him for him to read. As he finished reading it his face paled at the last line like how it did when Hinata was around. He looked down and he groaned. He concluded that he hated morning notes written for him.

* * *

**Naruto,**

**I want to say once more how sorry I am for the way I have been treating you. I cant even begin to ask you for your forgiveness. I thank you for not once giving up on me and as much as I don't deserve this I ask that you continue to hold that till I can prove I am worthy of your forgiveness. It ironic I guess. At this point after all that has happened you are the very thing that is tearing things apart further yet at the same time the only thing that is keeping it together. I know you can see how hard this is for me but the least I can promise you is that I wont give up. Like you said we will work it out somehow. **

**Love, Sakura**

**PS: Errr don't really know how to say this but please remember to change your pants. Also with what I said about telling me everything... maybe ill make this an exception. I am not sure I want to know what exactly goes on between you and Kyuubi.**

It was impossible for Naruto to escape the roaring laughter that was present in his head at the moment. He got up went to the toilet to strip off the clothes he was wearing currently and dumped them into the dirty laundry basket. He took a quick shower to freshen up. He shivered as he got out of the shower. His apartment didn't have hot water thus the shivering. Wrapping a towel around him he made went to the window. Seeing that it was still dark but with hints that light was appearing he figured it should be some time past 6 am. He went to the kitchen to boil water for some tea to warm him up. While the water was boiling he fetched a pair of boxers for himself and used the towel to wrap around his shoulders. Once the tea was done he returned to the couch delicately sipping his hot tea feeling it warming his insides.

"**If you needed warming up I got better ideas," Kyuubi said with a low husky voice.**

"Haven't you had enough already?" Naruto asked incredulously. Another roar of devilish laughter was present in his head.

"Happy aren't ya?" Naruto asked grudgingly.

"**And you aren't?" Kyuubi asked curiously.**

Naruto kept deathly quiet. He regretted ever asking that question.

"**Are you sure you want to go about denying it again?" Kyuubi asked playfully again.**

"I didn't deny anything," Naruto stated carefully.

"**Then say it again to answer my question," Kyuubi said, again with the low husky voice.**

Naruto gritted his teeth and then mumbled something under his breath.

"**Do you want me to repeat yesterday's… performance?" Kyuubi asked dangerously.**

"I LOVED EVERY FUCKING SECOND OF IT! There! You happy now?" Naruto burst out.

"**Very…" Kyuubi said, her husky voice sounding very pleased.**

"Ugh. I need to go clear you out of my mind! I'm going to train!" Naruto exclaimed and went to get ready as the laughter persisted in his mind.

* * *

Its been a couple of hours into the morning. Naruto was at one of the training areas in the nearby forest surrounding Konoha. For those couple of hours hehad been working with his swords. By now he has already memorised all the sword forms that were taught to him in his first year of absence from Konoha. In that time he and Jiraiya had been spending time at the Fire Country Daimyo's residence in the guise of being an apprentice samurai who was the son of a diplomat from the area which wasn't far from the truth. After all he is the son of the Yondaime and with the gift of the Honoo no Ishi which he received there he needed training from a samurai to wield it effectively. He received training from a renowned samurai under the orders of the Daimyo with Jiraiya at the side to supervise and give advice and ideas from time to time. Naruto and his kenjutsu instructor had a heated relationship at best. However Naruto excelled under his tutelage. 

Memory had nothing to do with his current proficiency in kenjutsu. While it was necessary for him to memorise the forms it did little for his actual handling of the sword. It took him countless hours of gruelling practice sessions over the 3 years for him to reach this point. Even so there were parts that were still slightly awkward for him to perform and he lacked the fluidity that his samurai peers had from the shortage of experience as compared to his peers who have been practising the art since childhood. But what he lacked he made up with his uncanny ability to think quick on his feet and his fervent spirit. Because of that he could hold himself well during spars set up during that period and was no push over.

Naruto dropped to one knee in exhaustion. Not stopping once in those few hours sweat was pouring all over his exposed torso and was panting hard. From that position he carefully sheathed his wakizashi. However using his katana that was still drawn he stabbed it into the ground and with effort and support from his sword he got up onto his feet. Although he was tired he felt refreshed at having been able to exercise his body relieving him of the stress that has accumulated over the days since his return. With a slight jerk he removed his sword from the ground and staggered to where he neatly place his clothes aside in the shade before he started this session. Also with his clothes was a much smaller version of Gaara's gourd containing water and a face towel.

Taking a swig out of the gourd he quenched his thirst and used the towel to wipe the pouring sweat away. Thankfully he wasn't the type to sweat much at his lower body so he didn't look as if he pissed in his pants after such a workout. Looking at the side where his unsheathed katana laid on the ground he was suddenly reminded of his conversation with Tenten. Thinking this was a good time to take a break and at the same time follow up on the conversation with Tenten's parents he sheathed his katana in preparation to head back to the village.

* * *

It took some time for Naruto to arrive on the street where the shop was. He took his own time walking there seeing he needed some time to cool himself down after his workout. As he approached the shop he saw someone he knew about to go into the store. 

"Ohayo Tenten!" he called out cheerfully while silently wondering how come she was still around at this hour.

"_Shouldn't she be training or something?"_

Tenten turned around to see who called out to her and when her eyes caught sight of Naruto her expression visibly darkened. She gave an unladylike grunt in reply. Surprisingly though she waited for him to approach her instead of just storming into the shop by herself as Naruto had expected. Seeing the curious look on Naruto's face she rolled her eyes at him.

"Neji came back from a mission with a leg injury yesterday. I visited him this morning. He was being confined to the Hyuuga compound for the time being. I told him I bumped into you and he requests that you visit him," Tenten said flatly. She sounded like she was narrating the most boring report on earth though the last bit sounded tight.

"Thank you for informing me, Tenten," Naruto said formally giving a tiny bow. She just returned it with a blank stare. After a few moments she silently turned around and went into the shop with Naruto following.

As the door opened the familiar bell chimed and the duo made their entrance. At the chime they heard a cheerful greeting from a male voice coming from the counter.

"Ohayo! Oh! You are back darling. How was Neji?" The tall man called out.

"Neji's fine," Tenten replied without much warmth probably due to the company she had. The man was rather sensitive to his daughter seeing that she was his only child and was about to question her stated of being when he caught sight of Naruto trailing behind Tenten.

"Who is that that came in with you Darling?"

Naruto stole a glance at Tenten and seeing that she was keeping stubbornly quiet he took a step to Tenten's side to introduce himself.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto said trailing off slightly showing a bit of discomfort. He could never truly be comfortable with adults after his traumatic childhood however he did the best he could and what was expected of him. With a bow after noticing no adverse reactions he continued. "My apologies, How do I address you? Tenten never mentioned her family name before."

Tenten's father barked an amused laugh.

"Shinji is just fine boy," Tenten's father replied casually.

"I must insist," Naruto protested mildly with a bow, this time with his right hand touching his sword hilt making a formal gesture.

Tenten stared at Naruto as if he just grew another head. Shinji barked an even louder laugh. A merry laugh was heard as well. Tenten's mother hearing the conversation going on chose to appear from the back room at this moment.

"Oh my. What an interesting pick of a boyfriend you chose to introduce to us for the first time Dear," Tenten's mother said in a gentle light hearted joking manner.

Naruto coughed uncomfortably at the statement made by the petite woman in a traditional kimono that just appeared. Tenten's head jerked towards her mother and now stared incredulously at her as if its her turn to grow another head. Tenten's mother gave another merry laugh at their reactions and turned to her husband.

"The resemblance is uncanny ne Darling?" She said taking a glance at Naruto. Shinji nodded repeatedly. Naruto just smoothed out his face knowing what she was talking about. However Tenten now looked confused at her mother's words. The woman then hit her husband lightly on his shoulder.

"Though you shouldn't address him as such. Especially when he is extending such courtesy which he isn't required to," Tenten's mother chided her husband. The man just grinned widely at the mild scolding. Tenten's mother turned to Naruto and gave him a very gentle motherly smile. Naruto blinked at the smile. He never got such a smile from a stranger in this village before.

"Our family name is Katsuragi and I do apologize for my husband's behaviour. He is rather rough around the edges, Naruto-sama," Tenten's mother said with a small bow. Shinji laughed at his wife's description of him. Naruto blinked repeatedly at the way he was addressed.

"Sama?" Tenten said her voice coming out as a high pitched squeak. Her head kept switching between Naruto and her parents with a 'what the fuck is going on?' look. Naruto gave an uncomfortable awkward smile to Tenten's mother.

"Errr… Katsuragi-san… please just call me Naruto," Naruto said with an embarrassed laugh without any formalities this time fearing the woman would indulge further into it. He really didn't expect anyone to return him such courtesies.

"Dear you are making the boy uncomfortable. My turn to apologise ne? My wife here can be quite stiff," Shinji said turning his glance at Naruto while lovingly wrapping an arm around his wife. The said woman shot an annoyed look at her husband before looking at Naruto.

"I cannot acc…" The woman trailed off when she saw Naruto waving his arms vigorously in violent protest.

"See Dear even the boy insists so and if you respect him as much you should accept his request," Shinji said.

"Though in return I wish you would honour a similar request boy," Shinji started again. At the word boy the woman shot another dirty look at her husband. She really couldn't accept such a thing for the Yondaime's son.

"That you return us similar courtesies and address us just as casually. The wife here is Yukiko," Shinji continued giving Naruto a wink and a wide smile.

"Hai Shinji-san, Yukiko-san!" Naruto agreed returning the smile with his usual grin finally getting comfortable.

This whole time Tenten felt royally out of it. Sure her dad has always been friendly and her mom has always been traditional. However this took the cake! Her parents were acting as if they had known him for ages.

"_Just what the hell was that sama business about? God my mom's acting like he's royalty and my dad acts as if he's my cousin! Is there really so much about Naruto none of us from our peers knew?_ _Ugh not to mention the whole boyfriend comment. That idiot? My boyfriend? Ugh I hate his guts even more now. Still they never mention a single clue about what they know about Naruto. Whatever they said just made things worse. There's still those weapons that he has. Does it have something to do with all this? It must be! I'm going to find out even if it means having to get to know that pompous idiot better. I'll just go crazy if things are left like this!_

The sound of a bell knocked Tenten out of her thoughts. Seeing no one in front of her she swung around and caught sight of her parents leaving the shop with Naruto trailing behind them.

"Wait!" Tenten called out. All 3 that were just about to exit the shop halted and looked at her.

"Where are you guys going?" Tenten asked getting even more confused.

"You must have zoned out a lot more than I thought. I said earlier that your mother and I are heading back home with Naruto to have the discussion that you told us about Darling," Shinji said patiently.

"And you guys are going to leave me here and out of the loop even more? With what just happened its enough to make me go a little cuckoo but you guys leaving like this is going to make me plain crazy!" Tenten exclaimed. Shinji's face grew serious at his daughter.

"Yes we are leaving you here," he said firmly.

"Why?" Tenten asked frustrated. Shinji glanced at Naruto.

"It is never our place to say anything about it to anyone," Shinji said seriously to his daughter and left the shop without another word.

"Gomen ne Dear. Please understand. If you are going to go out anytime soon please lock up the store," Yukiko said gently as she always exited the store. Naruto avoided looking at Tenten. He had a frown on his face that showed his dislike for the situation. He never liked causing tension between family seeing he doesn't have one of his own.

"You!" Tenten spat out venomously at Naruto causing him to flinch. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

Naruto glanced at Tenten with his eyes for a moment. He seemed deep in thought.

"No, I don't," he suddenly said his voice filled with regret at having to say it but having no other choice at the moment. He then left the shop and closed the door gently.

Tenten gritted her teeth and clench her fists in anger. She spun around and stormed off to the back room to find something that she can vent her frustrations on.

* * *

Naruto and Tenten's parents walked over to their destination in silence. Once they have arrived Shinji ushered Naruto to their living room while Yukiko excused herself to make some tea. Looking around Naruto wasn't surprised to see the house furnished traditionally Japanese seeing who the mistress of the house was. Though it made Naruto wonder on the choices of clothing Tenten wore. Expressing his thoughts he was answered firstly by a loud laugh coming from her father.

"Tenten acquired the lean towards tradition from my wife. I'm sure that is obvious," Shinji said chuckling as the males sat on the floor facing each other with a low table in front of them. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"However while my wife revels in it, Tenten found too much was stifling for her. Even though custom designed kimonos were available for female ninjas she opted for something different while still retaining tradition just in a different culture," Shinji explained.

"Ah I see," Naruto said in realisation.

At this point Yukiko had returned with the tea. Pouring a cup for each of them she settled herself next to her husband silently.

"Before we get down to business… Dear if you would, please," Shinji said glancing at his wife.

Naruto looked at them curiously. Yukiko raised her hands and did a few quick hand seals. At the last seal she muttered something under her breath and gently placed 1 of her hands on the floor. Upon contact Naruto felt a light chakra shockwave hit him. Naruto blinked in confusion not really too sure what happened. Yukiko seeing his confusion gave him that gentle smile of hers and pointed to the corners of the room. Looking around Naruto noticed at the 4 corners of the room were seals with a pulsating glow to it. Naruto looked back at the couple and gave them a questioning look.

"Those seals seal off the room from attempts at eavesdropping. A wonderful by product from the research your father did when he intended to create that jutsu you claimed to my daughter you could execute," Shinji spoke up to explain, however his voice contained doubt when it came to the last part of his explanation.

Naruto sighed at hearing the tone.

"You know boy.. oww" Shinji started only to be briefly elbowed by his wife before she quietly sipped her tea as if nothing happened. "_Naruto…_ it is not that I want to doubt you. However that jutsu was created to activate and react to only him. The secrets to duplicating it was sworn never to be revealed to anyone by blood oath. I don't mean to frown upon Jiraiya-sama but son or not if it means you could do it then I am appalled at a person of his stature revealing it!"

"Before you get your panties all bunched up in your pants Shinji-san, Ero-sennin didn't reveal any secrets of its duplication to me," Naruto said carelessly causing Yukiko to choke slightly on her tea and making an undignified sound. She also paled at his careless and blatant use of underwear in speaking and inappropriate name callingfor someone important which was something she just wasn't used to in her household. Shinji merely blinked at the young man. Naruto realising the reactions he got grinned sheepishly.

"Well Shinji-san did say to speak casually and my sensei's perverted habits really puts a damper on whatever great things he has achieved," Naruto explained awkwardly to which Shinji burst out laughing.

"I Like Your Spirit Young Man!" Shinji exclaimed. "Though please exercise some restrain around my wife she gets faint hearted at such speeches," Shinji cautioned light heartedly placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and gave Yukiko an apologetic smile to which she returned awkwardly as she tried to calm herself down.

"Getting back on topic what do you mean by Jiraiya-sama not revealing any secrets while you are able to execute it?" Shinji asked curiously.

"The secrets revolve around the creation of the 3 pointed kunai right? Which is the key factor in the jutsu right?" Naruto asked in return. Shinji nodded.

"When it was revealed to me by my sensei who my father was he once wondered out loud if the kunai would react to me. Sensei didn't mention why it would saying its something he swore not to reveal to anyone," Naruto began explaining. Shinji nodded once again.

"At that point we wouldn't know since my father was the only 1 who could do it and he passed away the day I was born. Also the remaining kunai, left with 3 after Kyuubi attacked, were transported away in secret together with Honoo no Ishi to be kept safe by the Daimyo and his army of devoted samurai," Naruto said pausing to take a sip of his tea.

"So when we reached the Daimyo's residence we acquired the remaining kunai together with Honoo no Ishi. Before my sword training began sensei did an experiment to see if the kunai and myself could react to each other and it was successful. Sensei said the jutsu is activated when the kunai is embedded into something and it creates a circular marking field. I had to practise a lot to be allowed to be drawn by its activation let alone to become proficient enough to sense and not to appear and bang into anything within its activated radius. It took me a year to master its movements. Though sensei mentioned that its activated radius for me was far shorter than what it was for my father," Naruto finished explaining. Shinji rubbed his chin in thought.

"I see… What is the radius for you?" Shinji asked.

"Um.. 10 meters," Naruto stated.

"Well yes it is a lot shorter than your father's," Shinji said thoughtfully.

"By 5 times," Naruto retorted grudgingly obviously not pleased with it. Shinji chuckled.

"Yes as damaging as the reduction in distance can be it is still amazing and useful that someone can execute it," Shinji stated. Naruto just waved his hand dismissively. Both Shinji and Yukiko looked at Naruto strangely.

"I don't really use it that much nowadays. Its too trouble to lug around that much metal," Naruto said lazily. Tenten's parents looked insulted. After all this was part of their work they were talking about.

"Then why ask if it could be replicated?" Shinji asked his anger creeping into his voice. Naruto was taken aback as he realised they got angry at him. He didn't mean for it to come out as an insult to them.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to insult your work. As you can see I can be quite careless with my words," Naruto replied genuinely remorseful.

Tenten's parents visibly relaxed.

"Explain," Shinji said simply.

"Well after all I do have Honoo no Ishi with me at all times. In order for the jutsu to be effective for me with its reduced distance I have to have either precise accuracy with the kunai like your daughter which I don't have the time to train up to her level or plenty of them which will hamper my movements due to its weight outside of the jutsu. So all in all its pretty ineffective for me," Naruto explained.

"That explains your attitude towards the jutsu. If so then why request for replications?" Shinji asked still feeling a little ticked off.

"There is one aspect of the jutsu I particularly like and the reason why I want it to be replicated."

"Which is?"

"It doesn't matter how far away it is activated. Sensei and I personally tested it. Though it did take sometime to flick over at huge distances but it doesn't matter when I know I could be there to help the people that are dear to me as long as they have that kunai with them," Naruto said seriously.

"So you want it replicated to present them as safe guards to those precious to you?" Shinji asked quietly. Yukiko eyes started to water.

"Yeah," Naruto replied simply.

"You are truly your father's son," Shinji said emotionally. Yukiko dabbed at her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono. Naruto felt embarrassed at receiving such a heartfelt compliment.

"Could I ask for a humble request?" Shinji asked softly.

"You want me to stick a hole in your nice floor just to show the jutsu to you?" Naruto asked in a guess. Shinji burst out laughing once more.

"Naruto-dono you have no idea how happy it would make me for you to 'stick a hole' in my floor with that," Shinji said heartily. Naruto was quite shocked at Shinji's use of the suffix for him. Shinji was the man who started out earlier by calling him boy. Though when he said it that way there was no wayNaruto could refuse.

"Ya got it, Shinji-san," Naruto said cheerfully.

Naruto dug out the last kunai he had that was once his father's and twirled it around using its ring end. Suddenly he grabbed it by its handle and with a wink to the couple he drove the kunai down hard into the floor and he flickered out of view. Not even a moment was allowed for the couple to even gasp when they felt a tap on their shoulders and heard from behind them….

"Jikan Kuukan Ninjutsu: Hiraishin no Jutsu" (Please read AN below about this.)

The couple simultaneously looked back and there standing right behind them was Naruto grinning widely. Shinji had a look of shock together with pride mixed in. Yukiko was on the brink of tears as she looked up at Naruto.

"Arashi!" Yukiko cried out launching up at Naruto grabbing him into a fierce hug and cried into his shoulder which shocked Naruto to the core at the sudden outburst. In his short time of knowing this traditional woman this was the last way he had ever expected for the seemingly calm and collected woman to behave. Naruto hesitantly returned the hug as he looked over to Shinji for some kind of hint at what was happening.

Shinji had a warm smile on his face and got up to place a hand on the young man's head.

"My wife and myself had a lot of respect for your father and to see you perform Hiraishin with our own eyes with you grinning like that it reminded us very much of old times. It doesn't help that you are a splitting image of your father. I thank you very much for allowing us oldies to indulge in dear memories for just a few moments," Shinji explained gratefully. Naruto shook his head happily to show that he was glad he could do such a thing. A few moments later Yukiko slowly unlatched herself from Naruto while hurriedly wiping her tears away again with her sleeves.

"I apologise Naruto-san for such an outburst. My emotions got the better of me," Yukiko said just as hurriedly showing that she thought it was highly inappropriate for her to be doing such things.

"Its ok Yukiko-san. It warms my heart to know that I remind some people of my father other than the usual reminders," Naruto replied with a wide smile. Yukiko gave him in return the warm motherly smile that she had when he first saw her earlier today.

"Lets settle back down ne?" Shinji suggested chuckling.

Yukiko was still smiling when everyone was seated at their original places. Her smile creased to a slight frown as she observed the unaware Naruto dislodging the kunai from the floor and kept it back into his weapon holster. Yukiko tapped her husband on the shoulder to get his attention and whispered into his ear.

Naruto happened to catch this and looked at the couple quizzically. Shinji looked at Naruto once again in thought.

"Naruto my wife was just mentioning something to me and we both wanted to clarify something," Shinji started.

"Uh.. Ok," Naruto replied.

"Earlier you mentioned that one of the reasons why you almost stopped using the jutsu for yourself was because of its inefficiency in having to carry a lot of it around adding to excess weight that could be cut down, correct?" Shinji asked thoughtfully.

Naruto just nodded.

"While we do agree it is a set back but its not necessarily one that is difficult to overcome. Training to get used to the weight just requires some time and effort and can be incorporated with a lot of other training. An example would be my daughter's team mate, Rock Lee, whom I understand you know as well. Also with Jiraiya-sama as your sensei I doubt he would have missed the fact the weapons could be compacted by the use of scrolls while troublesome at times doesn't take much to getting used to as I have seen my daughter wield it proficiently," Shinji pointed out.

"Yes originally those were the options I planned to look at once I could find someone to replicate the kunai," Naruto agreed with the points.

"Then why have you discarded the idea and using your father's jutsu only as a means to help your friends and comrades out when in trouble? Don't get me wrong that use alone is wonderful but when you can add it permanently to your personal arsenal of skills?" Shinji asked thinking he was limiting the use of the jutsu.

"That's because I can do it without the kunai," Naruto answered simply yet seriously to show he wasn't joking.

* * *

**AN: **about Sakura plenty of times i saw in many fics the extreme reactions i mentioned in this chaptereither they totally accept it or they reject him flat out. so for ths fic i decided to use Sakura as the character to explore the conflicting emotions of someone wanting to accept something but having alot of trouble. She was the perfect candidate seeing Narusaku friendship is best developed as strained due to their history together and their ties with the incomplete issue of Sasuke(well that is my opinion of course plenty others would probably disagree with me).

about the name of the jutsu used i did some digging with the help of crakbaby23 who initially dispelled some stuff for me. thank you once again. Jikan Kuukan Ninjutsu as how i interpret it refers to a class of techniques which i interpret it to be space and time ninja techniques whereas Hiraishin is 1 actually technique that comes from that class of techniques. i hope that is clear to the readers. i could be wrong and open to discussion however i will not be altering that as i see it fits for my fic.

oh yeah final thing. about Tenten's family dont think to much about the names. i didnt. haha i suck at names so i used whatever popped into mind. talking about names i mention Arashi as yondaime's given name. i see it a lot in fics but i dont know where the basis of it comes from. i have taken a liking to the name which is why i used it. Anyone know of his family name?

any questions?


	8. Truths and Reasons

**AN:** Sorry it took so long. Went for a week long exercise back in camp. Serving the last portion of my national service. after i came out had so many things to deal with due to the isolation of the forests. any its out hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Summary: **Conclusion of the talk with Tenten's parents. Visit to the Hyuuga household and various conversations with people Naruto meets along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 8

Truths andReasons

At Naruto's statement the room became deathly silent. Naruto took the time to take a sip of his tea while he quietly observed the reactions of the couple seated in front of him. Yukiko looked like she was about to faint. She was swaying slightly with a pale look on her face. She gripped on to her cup tightly for fear it will just slipped out of her grasp. Shinji on the other hand had a stern expression on his face making him looking even more serious than his time to time uncharacteristic display of seriousness today. Staring at Naruto he knew by now it was pointless to consider this as another impossibility. After what Naruto had said and shown so far uncertainties towards him coming from the couple have been shattered.

"Well are you just going to leave it at that?" Shinji asked Naruto lightly, referring to the silence that has enveloped the room.

"I'm just waiting to see if you guys were just going to outright refute what I said," Naruto replied glancing at Yukiko seeing her struggling slightly with thoughts in her head. She leaned towards her husband and whispered something to her husband before visibly calming down again. Shinji looked at his wife briefly and gave her a slight nod.

"I apologise once more Naruto-san but as you expected already we both find it hard to believe," Yukiko uncharacteristically spoke up in place of her husband. If Naruto would have to guess she was having a harder time with this than her husband and wanted to deal with this on her own with the permission of her husband.

Naruto just nodded in reply.

"From what we see from the your display and hearing your previous words refuting it would be pointless with what we thought impossible to be actually possible. I would assume this would be the case as well," Yukiko explaining earning another nod from Naruto.

"Well actually it is quite different from Hiraishin even though at first glance it would seem to achieve the same results. Well if I use it sparingly that is," Naruto said causing bewilderment to creep in the expressions of the adults.

"Essentially Hiraishin is a supplementary jutsu since it doesn't directly do anything offensive by itself. All it does is to transport a person from one place to another almost instantaneously right?" Naruto asked. The couple simultaneously nodded.

"Then what I do without the kunai would be the same. It is how I do it that differs. With the kunai acting as a marker and an activation tool, the principles behind Hiraishin would be similar to Kuchiyose that instead of summoning something else you kind of summon yourself to another spot," Naruto explained.

"Yes we know that already," Yukiko replied somewhat hurriedly. Shinji shot his wife a mild look of disapproval at her anxiousness. It was starting to show how much this was rattling his wife. Naruto chuckled and wave his hand at Shinji to show his acceptance.

"It quite alright Shinji-san. I can only imagine what today is like for you guys," Naruto said causing Yukiko to be more aware of her actions. She straightened herself to a rigid posture in waiting while blatantly ignoring her husband's pointed look. Naruto just smiled at the lady in front of him.

"Yukiko-san under normal circumstances what would be the fastest way to get from one point to another?" Naruto asked. Yukiko gave Naruto a puzzled look at his question. She glanced up in thought briefly before looking at Naruto with a look of certainty.

"That would be to move in a straight line," Yukiko replied confidently.

"Yup! Well what would happen if a person could bend the line and fold it together so that the two ends meet?" Naruto asked barely able to contain his excitement in hinting at an explaining. The look of shock hit the adults' faces once more in realisation.

"But without…" Shinji burst out suddenly however was stopped with an irritated jab at the ribs coming from his wife coupled with a pointed look to remind him of something. Shinji raised his hands up sheepishly in surrender at his wife. Naruto curiously raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Even with aid of specially created tools such a task would require an insane amount of chakra and having to control that amount with precision?" Yukiko asked with more that just curiosity in her voice. Naruto grinned widely at the question. His features suddenly evened out and in his seated position bowed at the couple causing the pair to gasp. Straightening from the bow he smiled at them as he untied the Honoo no Ishi from his waist and placed the pair of swords gently on the table.

"That is where these come in Yukiko-san," Naruto replied. The couple stared intensely at the weapons with a little uncertainty.

"I take it Otou-san didn't mention what these are actually for?" Naruto asked probing at their uncertainty.

"Hai. Even though we helped with the creation of those the reason why and what is it for wasn't told to us and it didn't matter. Your father only told us that it would serve a crucial purpose in the future and that alone was enough for us," Yukiko replied.

"Shiki Fuujin is a complete seal on its own. However Otou-san created something else complimentary to the seal," Naruto began.

"The seals on the Honoo no Ishi," Yukiko stated. Naruto nodded.

"Jinchuurikis are powerful weapons. Even though that wasn't Otou-san's intention it didn't change the fact that I am one. The purpose of Honoo no Ishi was to give me an edge over other Jinchuurikis," Naruto said tightly.

"Naruto-san.." Yukiko called out sadly.

"It's ok Yukiko-san. Otou-san would have avoided it if he could. So he did the next best thing," Naruto said pointing to the weapons on the table.

"Honoo no Ishi acts as a buffer. Using it as a medium through which I channel Kyuubi's chakra in time and with more training I can learn to handle all of Kyuubi's chakra without destroying myself," Naruto continued to explain.

"Using Kyuubi's chakra to forcefully bend space and time you instantaneously appear at another place or at two places at once," Yukiko said amazed.

"Hai," Naruto replied.

"Wait a minute though…" Shinji spoke up not caring this time at the look his wife was giving him. " Seeing that Kyuubi's chakra is special. It would then be possible not to exhaust as much chakra as once thought."

"Correct."

"Then how many _lines _can you bend simultaneously?" Shinji asked with a voice filled with caution as various implications ran through his head. Naruto didn't answer. He looked at the couple with an expression of painful nostalgia. Shinji paled visibly realising the possibility at what could have happened to Naruto.

"I used it that way once. If it could be helped I wouldn't do it ever again," Naruto said softly looking away before they could see the look of despair on his face. Yukiko slumped to her husband's side tears once again couldn't be held back. Shinji wrapped a protective arm over his wife as soft sobs came from the woman.

"The price…." Yukiko mumbled in misery as she buried her face into her husband's shoulder.

"Hai," Naruto just replied in sadness. Naruto suddenly stood up and picked his weapons up to re-secure it to his belt. Shinji looked up at Naruto in wonder.

"Where are you going boy?" He asked.

"I think its time I left. I already told you what you wanted to know about the kunai and Honoo no Ishi. Also Neji requested that I visit him," Naruto replied softly still not looking at the adults. Shinji sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't go this way but it couldn't have been avoided. Any discussion related to the relics of Yondaime's time with Naruto owned always brought up negative emotions.

"The kunai you are requesting.." Shinji said bringing back the point for this discussion after it strayed. Naruto now looked at Shinji with hope. Shinji stood up pulling his wife up gently with him. She has stopped crying but she was still holding on to him.

"We will recreate them under two conditions," Shinji said firmly. Yukiko looked up at her husband in surprise.

"Anything," Naruto replied without hesitation.

"You will not ask a single question about its creation or effects and you will leave us out of any mention associated with the weapons we are creating," Shinji stated.

"Agreed," Naruto said again in the same manner without hesitation.

"For each kunai that is to be made you will provide us with 1 vial of blood and 1 strand of hair," Shinji stating what he wanted.

"Understood…and thank you," Naruto said his voice thick with gratitude and giving Shinji another bow. Shinji nodded his head in acceptance. He then whispered something to his wife and she nodded in acknowledgement. Releasing only one hand from her hold on her husband she lifted it up to create a series of three one-handed seals.

"Kai.." Yukiko said softly releasing the room from the earlier placed jutsu.

"Come my boy. Let us see you out," Shinji said leading his wife to the door to which Naruto followed shortly after.

Once they have exited the house Naruto faced them to say his farewell. Yukiko didn't give him much of a chance as she suddenly hugged the young man once again.

"I apologise once again for being so inappropriate Naruto-sama. However I hope that you wont hesitate to approach us if there is anything we could support you with," Yukiko said with an odd mix of motherly affection and formality.

"I wont if you keep up with apologising and the sama thing," Naruto mumbled back in the hug with mild irritation while he returned the hug. Shinji guffawed as he came up to pat Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

"Hai.." Yukiko replied reluctantly. Coming out of the hug Naruto took a step back and gave the couple a genuine smile.

"Send Neji our regards eh boy?" Shinji requested with a grin. Naruto grinned back and nodded.

"Will do. I'll see you guys soon with the necessary items," Naruto replied as he turned around. With a wave he starting walking away and the couple returned the wave even though he wouldn't see it.

* * *

Not too long later Naruto arrived at the gate of the Hyuuga household. The gate was tall as well as the wall surrounding the compound however the gate was not very wide only to admit one person at a time. Through the narrow opening of the wall he could see the main building not too far away. He briefly wondered if Hinata was at home even though his intention was to visit Neji. He lifted his hand to press the bell to alert someone of his presence. Before he could do that he saw two people come out from the main entrance of the building. From the distance he could see that one was from the Hyuuga clan from his clothing and the other person looked vaguely familiar. As the pair came closer recognition set in. The other person was quite outstanding. Not too many people Naruto knew ran around in quite a peculiar outfit. The woman that was slightly taller than he was, was wearing what seemed like queer looking bandages criss-crossing her body revealing only hints of a snug black top underneath that had a red long sleeve only on her right arm. Not only her clothes struck out. Kurenai is a beautiful woman. Her shapely figure with her long dark wavy hair and mesmerising crimson eyes definitely made Kurenai a memorable person.

"Oh my. Is that you Naruto?" Kurenai asked as she came out from the other side of the gate. The Hyuuga that was accompanying her out remained behind.

"Hai! Greetings Kurenai-san!" Naruto replied cheerfully with his usual grin. Kurenai placed her hands on her hips and eyed him from head to toe.

"Well well. You have grown up to be quite a handsome young man. Too bad you are way too young for me," Kurenai said teasingly with a chuckle.

"I happen to have a soft spot for older women Kurenai-san," Naruto said playing along with the teasing game.

"**If you are referring to me I don't remember anything soft about it."**

Apparently someone else also wants to join in the teasing. Naruto mentally groaned and shushed Kyuubi earning him a sultry laugh.

"I have always seen you as the bold type but that's still pretty forward coming from you Naruto. Here I was thinking what Hinata just told me was exaggerated," Kurenai said with a cheerful laugh.

"_So she is at home. I'll probably say hi later."_

"You were visiting Hinata Kurenai-san?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ah yes! I came over with some news for our team and she told me about that incident the other morning," Kurenai replied with a playful smile insinuating something.

"Oh.." Naruto just said not really sure what to say about that not that he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Are _you_ here to visit _her _too?" Kurenai asked the teasing tone returning.

"No. Actually I didn't know she's at home till you sort of said so. I'm here to visit Neji. I'll probably drop by to say hello," Naruto replied honestly.

"Ah I see. Though thank you Naruto. Even though you didn't return her affections the way she had dreamed of she was still very happy. In fact happier than I have ever seen her before," Kurenai said warmly.

"I hope you will continue to befriend her in this manner," Kurenai said again with a matching smile to the warmth in her voice.

"I intend to," Naruto replied simply with a small smile.

"Well then I got to go. see you around Naruto," Kurenai said with a small hand gesture as she turned around to go off.

"See ya Kurenai-san," Naruto said merrily.

Naruto faced the gate once more after Kurenai left. He noticed that the Hyuuga was still there staring at with an expression that didn't betray any emotions that he might have at the moment. Naruto felt apprehensive earlier on the way to the Hyuuga household. Being a clan of coveted abilities and with his experience in his travels he knows there's bound to be guards. Adults who know of his circumstances. His negative popularity will be put to the test once more and after Kurenai left and facing this emotionless stare all the earlier apprehension returned. Internally sighing Naruto took a step closer to the gate meeting eyes with the guard.

"Greetings Hyuuga-san. I am a friend of Neji. I heard he was injured during his recently completed mission and I came to visit to check on his well being," Naruto said politely with a small bow and all the while waiting for the verbal abuse that he was expecting to hear. To his surprise he heard the creaking of the gate opening. Looking up he saw the guard holding the gate open for him.

"My name is Hija. I am quite aware of who you are Uzumaki-san," The Hyuuga said evenly with a voice that held no outward malice. Naruto blinked and warily took a step into the compound.

"Don't worry Uzumaki-san. We Hyuuga are a prestigious clan. We unlike the commoners do not function based on emotions alone. Logic states that you and your… tenant are two separate beings," Hija said reassuringly. Naruto still couldn't really help just staring at the man.

"Most of the adults here are also aware of your… lineage Uzumaki-san or should I say Uzumaki-sama?" Hija said with a short bow. The sama thing always snaps him out of his daze.

"Naruto will be fine actually. I'm thankfully for the lack of malice already but do all clannies have to be so stiff?" Naruto asked uncomfortably. The Hyuuga laughed out loud.

"You are just as how I heard you to be Naruto-san," Hija said. Naruto grinned sheepishly at the comment. "Come. I will escort you to Neji's room."

* * *

There was a sharp knock on the door followed by a sliding sound of the door opening. Neji opened his eyes and looked up to see who was interrupting him from his meditation again.

"Neji you have another visitor," Hija said.

"Thank you Hija," Neji replied with a nod. Hija nodded in return and took a step back from the doorway to allow Naruto to enter the room after which he closed the door.

"Yo Neji," Naruto called out nonchalantly.

"Naruto," Neji said impassively.

"Shouldn't you be like lying down or something?" Naruto asked curiously once he saw that Neji was seated. Neji gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm hurt, I'm not dying," Neji retorted. Naruto chuckled at his response. Naruto went closer to Neji and took a seat in front of him.

"So what's up? You asked Tenten to tell me to visit ya. Miss me or something?" Naruto asked playfully. Neji rolled his eyes. However he then immediately frowned.

"I didn't expect her to do so even though I asked," Neji said his voice held uncertainty.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"When Tenten visited me this morning she told me about you bumping into her at the shop. When I asked her to tell you I wanted you to visit me she just scoffed knowing that I would talk to you about her… hostility," Neji explained still frowning wondering why she actually did it.

"Hmm I guess that is weird," Naruto said stroking his chin in wonder.

"Indeed."

"Well if I were to guess I think she wants me to know why she hates my guts but doesn't want to be the one to say it," Naruto said in his thinking position.

"Perhaps. Though she doesn't hate you. You just remind her strongly of something. From the time she saw you it just irked her to no end," Neji said. Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"A year after you left Konoha, those whom we know from the last Chunnin exam retook the it with the exception of Sakura," Neji began explaining. He massaged his forehead with one hand showing his discomfort in narrating the memory.

"The format was different. We still made it to the last portion which was a team match up instead of individual like the one you were present for. To cut the long story short we lost. The opposing team had someone like Gaara with them," Neji continued.

"_Damn another Jinchuuriki!"_

"However right before the match was stopped, the guy was about to kill Tenten. Lee and myself got another long term hospital stay taking hits from him protecting her before he could be stopped by the Jounins. Due to that Lee and I was promoted while the officials felt that Tenten still wasn't ready," Neji said evenly. Though his facial expression was calm his eyes gave away his concern for his team mate.

"What has that got to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama was one of the officials," Neji answered.

"Well of course. She's the Hokage after all. Still doesn't answer the damn question," Naruto stated flatly.

"Tenten idolised Tsunade-sama and wanted to be like her as fervently as your dream to be hokage and she was nearly as hard working as Lee was. Not to be recognised for the second time, this time especially by her idol tore her apart," Neji said.

"Argh! get to the part where I'm directly involved will ya?" Naruto interrupted irritated at the way Neji was going at explaining . Neji narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything in retaliation. He continued to explain.

"_You_ were the dead last of your year. _She_ got put down a lot despite her efforts during her earlier years just for being the only girl from our year. A lot of us are similar in our struggles. However _you_ gained acknowledgment from our peers during the Chunnin exam. _You_ brought Tsunade-sama back. Tsunade-sama gave _you_ something precious which signifies her acknowledgment of _you_. Don't ask me how she knew that, she just does. Then _you_ go off to be trained by a Sannin. It is not that she hates you but you remind her of what she always wanted and failed to get. She hates herself and she sees that failure when she sees you. Just like how I despised Hinata-sama for trying to change because I wanted to change too but felt powerless to do so," Neji shot out. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. This talk was picking at old scabs and it unsettled him to see similar things happening to his team mate when he was elevated from the issue.

"I see…" Naruto said solemnly.

"I don't want you to think any differently of her. I feel that she might be at her wits end and this might be an indirect cry for help," Neji said just as solemnly.

"I don't. Though want do you want me to do? that's why you wanted to see me right?" Naruto asked letting out a heavy breath.

"I didn't ask you here for anything other than letting you know her perspective. What you do is entirely up to you. If its anything that I would like its that you remain being you. Maybe you don't know this but you changed a lot of people just by letting them get to know you," Neji said. "I was one of them."

Neji said the last sentence with a hint of a smile. That probably would equal to Naruto's wide grin on Neji's scale of emotional range. Naruto returned that favour in his usual way.

"I don't want to be anyone else," Naruto replied with his grin.

Coincidentally right after that statement, another knock on the door was heard. However this time round it wasn't Hija on the other side. As the door slid open the two males look up to see a girl standing at the doorway.

"Neji. Otou-sama heard that he," The girl pointed at Naruto. "is here and _requests_ that he gets to speak with him," the girl said coldly. She practically spat out the word 'requests' showing some form of disagreement. Naruto shift his eyes from the girl to Neji.

"Who's the brat?" Naruto asked casually. The girl glared sharply at the back of Naruto's head.

"Brat? How dare he…" The girl said seething at the doorway. Neji made a hand gesture to her for her to calm down.

"Naruto this is Hanabi-sama. Hinata-sama's younger sister. Her father is Hiashi-sama the leader of the Hyuuga clan," Neji replied.

"Oh.. She's Hinata's younger sister? From the way she spoke I couldn't tell. A lot different from Hinata's kind voice," Naruto said in the same casual manner not caring if he offended the girl. The glare from the girl intensified. Naruto could feel the anger hanging on to his head as if wanting to rip it off his shoulders. Neji sighed slightly and decided to do something before the two loggerheads give him a headache.

"Your timing is excellent Hanabi-sama. We just wrapped up our conversation here. Could you please escort him to Hiashi-sama for me? I still cant walk too well," Neji said politely to the girl. Hanabi frowned heavily at Neji and Naruto almost choked on his own saliva. Neji inwardly grinned at their reactions.

"_Hah! that's for coming close to giving me a headache!"_

Hanabi smoothed out her features to one of indifference.

"Fine.." she replied coolly. Naruto straightened himself and gave a shrug.

"Get well and Tenten's parents sends their regards. Ill see you soon," Naruto said to Neji. Neji nodded in acknowledgement. Naruto got up and walked over to Hanabi. He stopped next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go kid," Naruto said cheerfully to which Hanabi retorted by slapping his hand off and stormed off ahead of him.

Naruto looked back at Neji with a grin almost saying thanks for a chance at some entertainment.

"Feisty…"

Neji inwardly groaned wondering if it was a good idea after all. He might just get a headache later on instead of one now.

* * *

"Hanabi-chan wait up!" Naruto called after the girl sweetly and cheerfully. Hanabi didn't show any sign of slowing down.

"Why don't you hurry up?" asked Hanabi blatantly hostile.

"Hanabi-chan…" Naruto started again in a whiny voice. "If you don't slow down I might get lost in this huge place. How ever are you going to explain that to your father?"

Hanabi stopped in her tracks. She spun around and directed another fierce glare at Naruto while he caught up

"Stop calling me that way! I am no longer a kid! I am a Genin of the leaf!" Hanabi lashed out. Naruto stopped a metre away from her and gave her a smile while poking the forehead protector on her head.

"I can see that. Though you are still a kid. Nothing wrong with that. Even adults can be kids from time to time. Frankly I think life is more fun that way and I love being a kid when I can," Naruto replied genuinely cheerful. Hanabi blinked slightly shocked at the words he was saying. All the fire in her disappearing. Constantly being trained from young and under pressure from the clan head, no one stopped her to actually let her enjoy whatever it is that she was doing. Naruto took a step forward placed a hand on her head ruffling her hair slightly and brought his face up close to hers.

"Lets go Hanabi-chan. Your father is waiting," Naruto said affectionately. Hanabi blushed involuntarily at the closeness. The heat at her cheeks snapped her out of her stupor. She sharply turned around again and walked off however this time a lot less angry and slower. Naruto grinned and caught up walking closely beside her. Glancing down he could still see hints of colour on her cheeks noticing that she rigidly kept her face forward.

"_Now she is starting to resemble her sister!"_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **nothing much to say for ending notes other than its almost 3 am right now.


	9. Beginnings of Newly Reforged Bonds

**AN: **Another chapter of slow building. 3 chapters and the day in the fic hasnt passed fully! Im beginning to wonder when the hell im going to finish this. haha but no worries no matter how long it takes i will finish it. thanks for all the reviews it made day after going through much shit back in camp on saturday. Anyway enjoy the lastest installation of Will of the Flame!

**Chapter Summary:** An unexpected talk with the Hyuuga clan leader that ends with laughter and smiles? Interaction with sisters. Beginnings of a new team.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 9

Beginnings of Newly Reforged Bonds

A sharp knock was heard. The Hyuuga clan leader, Hiashi lifted his head up from his current task at hand. He was reading a couple of documents that was sent to his office from the Hokage. He looked at the door wondering if the person he asked for has arrived.

"Who is it?" Hiashi asked in a loud crisp voice.

"It is me, Otou-sama," a very familiar young girl said.

"Ah Hanabi. Come in. Is he with you?" Hiashi asked in a warmer voice. At this point the door slid open revealing his second daughter together with Naruto.

"Hai, Otou-sama," Hanabi said her eyes locked on her father. However Hiashi could see that for whatever reason Hanabi was uncomfortably avoiding Naruto's gaze. Hiashi has never seen her this way in recent years. He raised a curious eyebrow at his daughter to which she sharply looked away.

"_I wonder what happened? Hanabi is too headstrong to actually avoid staring someone down if they got her angry."_

"You can go now Hanabi. Thank you," Hiashi said. Hanabi didn't hesitate. With a curt nod she quickly left Naruto's side. Naruto looked at her retreating back with an innocently playful grin.

"Would you like to share what that was about Naruto-dono?" Hiashi inquired with a very curious voice. Naruto stepped into the room and closed the door.

"I merely reminded her that she is still young and that there is nothing wrong with it, Hiashi-san," Naruto replied with a somewhat cold voice. Naruto turned to the older man with a stern expression all playfulness disappearing in a moment. His mannerisms showing slight resentment to which he saw as a man who lead a divided clan.

Hiashi reacted with an expression of slight amusement. He had been expecting such a response to his presence remembering Naruto's fight with Neji at the Chunnin exams 3 years ago and what Neji revealed to him. Hiashi placed his elbows on his desk fingers pressed together and leaned forward in a thoughtful posture.

"Aren't you being a little disrespectful, Naruto-dono? Even with your lineage you are addressing a clan leader," Hiashi asked surprisingly with a light voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Respect is earned and not because of the two words pegged outside on the wall of your office," Naruto retorted crudely. Naruto was doing his best to control his temper around the older man. This was the man responsible for Neji's former hatred Hinata's lack of confidence and now from what he saw, Hanabi's inability to enjoy her youth. Even though he was teasing Hanabi on the way to the office it didn't leave his mind that this was possibly going to erupt and it would end very badly if he didn't keep himself in check.

Which was why Naruto was rather taken aback at the moment. He was staring blankly at the clan leader who was laughing quite loudly and uncontrollably.

"Quite ironic don't you think Naruto-dono? For someone who was misunderstood for the majority of his life to make assumptions of another person without ever talking directly with him?" Hiashi asked once his laughter died down with his initial amused tone. Naruto blinked a little before he put on a look of indifference.

"Che! I didn't have much good role models to learn from in the first place," Naruto replied grudgingly knowing he has made a mistake somewhere.

"Excuses," Hiashi said calmly in a non accusing tone. Naruto looked away crossing his arms defensively.

"Yeah whatever. Hearing from Neji and looking at your daughters there wasn't much evidence to say otherwise about how I think of you," Naruto retorted again wanting to push his point a tad further.

"I guess that is quite understandable. I couldn't say that I was the best father or uncle," Hiashi said a-matter-of-factly to which Naruto snorted.

"However ever since the Chunnin exams three years ago, there have been considerable changes," Hiashi said again. Naruto gave Hiashi a sidelong glance wondering whether to believe the man or not. Well Neji does seem a lot less stiff and Hinata doesn't seem as bad as she used to be in terms of her confidence. Naruto couldn't really say for Hanabi since today was the first time he actually spoke to her.

"As you can see by now due to assumptions we both have been on the wrong footing from the start. I have to admit I didn't really think highly of you to begin with not because of what you contain but for someone of your lineage you didn't really strike me neither as a born genius nor a hard worker with your academy results and your endless pranks. Though that could be due to your lack of guidance but we all have our blind spots in seeing things even with one with eyes such as these," Hiashi said pointing to his eyes.

"Yeah so what?" Naruto asked nonchalantly most of his resentment disappearing at the admission of mistakes on both parties.

"Seeing that you have returned after three years I requested to see you to say words which are long overdue," Hiashi explained. Naruto half frowned with uncertainty.

"Which is?" Naruto inquired curiosity getting the better of him.

"I would like to express my gratitude," Hiashi stated. Naruto gave him a look of slight disbelief wondering if there was a catch somewhere.

"During these three years that has passed noticing changes in Neji firstly then from my daughter, Hinata I have wondered what sparked those. From what happened during the Chunnin exam I took that as a clue and asked their Jounin instructors about it," Hiashi began to explain. Naruto expression relaxed hearing those words and became curious at what was mentioned about the two that Hiashi was talking about.

"From the feedback I gathered from Yuuhi-san and Maito-san we came to the conclusion that it was from your direct interaction with them that brought about these changes. Namely your confrontation with Neji during your fight and I heard as well that you fervently rooted for my daughter during her fight with Neji. That lead to a display of strong spirit coming from her in the fight which was non existent to her prior to that and it continued to flourish even after you left Konoha," Hiashi continued. Naruto eyes became shifty as fleeting thoughts ran in and out of his head. Such words were a rarity and coming from three adults from a village that hated him was unnerving in a way and Naruto was feeling disorientated.

"Seeing the way Hanabi was acting earlier I have no doubts that you have affected her in a similar fashion. I have been trying to get her out of her state of rigidity and edginesshowever the pressure that came from me from young was too deeply ingrained in her for any positive changes to occur coming from my actions alone. It would seem that this might be the catalyst which I needed to turn it around and for that chance and for everything else you have done for my family I thank you. I can only hope now that you have returned your continued friendship with them will take them to even greater levels," Hiashi said with rare heartfelt warmth. Naruto dealt with this the best he could as it was turning uncomfortable for him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Well I cant really say everything I did to and for them was nice and dandy," Naruto said with slight forced laughter. Hiashi once again laughed, just not as loud as before.

"I have to agree with that. Though what does it matter if it yields the desired results without adverse consequences?" Hiashi asked. Naruto grinned with a soundless laugh as an answer. Hiashi then gave him a hint of a smile as the conversation seemed to have come to a close.

Naruto straightened himself and gave Hiashi a deep bow.

"I appreciate your words Hiashi-sama. I am only glad that for someone like me who was hated for so long managed to achieve such things and it gives me great pride and happiness to be friends with your family," Naruto said honestly and formally.

"As I have mentioned earlier it is long overdue for a lot of us for other reasons as well," Hiashi said with a firm nod of the head.

"Hai. If there is nothing else Hiashi-sama I will take my leave," Naruto said respectfully to which Hiashi responded with another nod.

"Also I heard from Kurenai-san who was here earlier that Hinata is here and I would like to visit her as well before I leave," Naruto requested politely.

"I believe she is at the study room at the moment if not then in her own room. You can get Hotoko whom you passed by outside earlier before coming in here to escort you to either place," Hiashi said giving consent.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama," Naruto said in return with another bow before he left the room.

* * *

Hotoko brought Naruto around a bit before they reached the study room. As he opened the door it turned out to be more of a small library with a sitting area for reading. As Hiashi mentioned earlier Hinata was there and surprising Naruto so was Hanabi. Both of them were sitting across each other at one of the few medium sized square tables in the sitting area. Hinata was reading through one of the few scrolls on the table while Hanabi was practising calligraphy. Facing Hotoko to softly thank him for his assistance he stepped into the room after Hotoko left. It was only when the door slid closed with a slight thud that the two girls noticed his presence. Hanabi's eyes widened slightly at seeing him before snapping back to her calligraphy in silence. Hinata blinked at the sight of him oblivious to Hanabi's reaction. 

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked a little stunned at seeing him in her house.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted casually with a wave.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind….just surprised," Hinata asked her voice soft and a tad nervous. Naruto briefly switched glances between the two girls a little confused.

"Huh? Hanabi-chan didn't tell you?" Naruto asked curiously. Hearing Naruto's words Hanabi's hand jerked effectively spoiling whatever it is that she was working on.

"Hanabi……chan?" Hinata asked disbelief evident as she slowly turned her head away from Naruto to stare at her younger sister. Hanabi without looking up calmly set aside the spoilt work and opened a fresh empty scroll to reattempt what she was doing.

"It slipped my mind…" Hanabi said flatly. Only the deaf would have thought it wasn't a lie.

"Oh? It was only like 15 minute ago when you brought me to see your father?" Naruto asked innocently. To Hanabi it was anything but innocent. Intentionally asked to prod and irk her.

"You went to see Otou-sama?" Hinata gasped. Hanabi mentally cheered and thanked her sister knowing that the question would divert attention away from her.

"Well yeah. I didn't know you were at home until I saw Kurenai-san outside before I came in. I came to visit Neji before your father asked to see me when he heard I was here," Naruto explained briefly. Now Hinata was definitely nervous.

"Um.. What did Otou-sama wanted to see you for?" Hinata asked starting to get a little fidgety. Although treatment from her father has improved a lot it wasn't everyday that your father asked to see the person you had affections for. Naruto noticed her unease and grinned at her sheepishly trying to show that it was alright although he was a bit uncomfortable with it.

"Its ok Hinata-chan. Nothing to worry about. You father wanted to thank me for um… being friends with you and Neji as um… he thinks I helped to bring out better aspects in you guys," Naruto said a little embarrassed still. Hearing this any unease Hinata felt drained away. Hinata gave Naruto a beautiful smile.

"You have. I meant what I said 3 years ago before the Chunnin exam finals and I love myself even more now and it was thanks to your show of support that started everything for me," Hinata said sincerely. Naruto returned the smile with a warm smile of his own. Naruto then glanced at Hanabi who has seemed to believe that she has totally disappeared from the room. Naruto's smile grew to a mischievous grin.

"Your father also thought that I might have affected Hanabi-chan positively in our brief interaction when she brought me to your father's office. Something about getting her to be less rigid," Naruto added casually as if it was a fleeting thought. Hanabi made a choking sound at hearing the words though she refused to look up. Hinata looked curiously at Naruto then shifted it to her sister.

"Hanabi?" Hinata called out curiously. The younger sibling kept silent. She continued to silently work at her calligraphy portraying nothing else other than rigidity. Naruto chuckled causing Hinata to look at him again. Naruto smiled at her while waving a hand dismissively.

"Ah she's probably just being a shy kid and doesn't want to admit that we are becoming friends," Naruto said playfully to Hinata. Hanabi's hand shook visibly. That was the last straw. She snapped up at Naruto.

"I have no reason to be shy!" Hanabi shouted slamming her brush loudly on the table and glaring at him.

"Hanabi! You will apologise immediately for your outburst!" Hinata scolded. Hanabi gritted her teeth in anger. Even though in their younger days they were fiercely competing with each other Hanabi respected her older sister a lot more now after Hinata came out of her shell and actually listened to her seeing that she was the only one in the family that actually showed any form of warm affections to her.

"I'm…. sorry," Hanabi spat out reluctantly while still defiantly staring at Naruto. Hinata sighed. Even after all these years she still hasn't lost her fierce edge that came from all the pressure of the Hyuuga household.

Naruto smiled. He took a couple of steps and once again stood right in front of her. Poking her forehead protector just like earlier he also leaned in to pinch her cheek lightly.

"Its ok. At least you didn't deny that you are a kid like you did earlier on," Naruto said lightly. Hanabi's eyes widen at the actions her anger displaced by shock. She jerked back to get any distance she could from him and turned back to her calligraphy. Picking up her brush she started on her calligraphy again.

"You said there is nothing wrong with being a kid…" Hanabi replied softly and grudgingly not looking at anyone.

"Of course!" Naruto cheered straightening himself up sporting a wide grin. To say that Hinata was amazed would be an understatement. While she was a tad jealous at the little exchange she could see that Naruto was acting around her like how he would if he had a younger sister. For someone to get Hanabi to say something other than words of spite for referring to her as a kid was quite an achievement and Hanabi even acknowledged that she is one.

"Anyway I just came by to say hello. I got to go see Tsunade-bachan," Naruto said. Hinata got up from her seat and straightened her clothes.

"I'll see you out Naruto-kun," Hinata offered. Naruto beamed at her.

"That would be great! I could get lost in here. All the hallways look the same," Naruto exclaimed with wild hand gestures. Hinata giggled at his actions. Naruto looked over at Hanabi as Hinata waited by his side for him to make his move.

"See ya Hanabi-chan," Naruto called out. Hanabi paused in her calligraphy only to give a short nod making her a perfect imitation of a female Neji. Turning around the pair made their way out.

The whole time going out of the compound Naruto and Hinata relaxed into light conversations about what they have been up to the past three years exchanging information and entertaining short stories that they laughed off. By the time the two reached the gates it could be seen that the pair has comfortably settled in the bonds of their friendship that started off long ago and finally solidified with their encounter at his place. Naruto gave Hinata a warm hug setting the standard gesture of farewell for the two of them. Hinata no longer the extremely shy girl that she once was hugged back just with a tinge of a blush instead of passing out like she would have once have. With a wave as a final gesture the two parted ways at the gate of the Hyuuga household.

* * *

Naruto walked down the very familiar hallway leading to the Hokage's office. Reaching a desk located right outside the office Naruto made eye contact with the Chunnin on duty which surprisingly was Kiba. Akamaru was lounging at the foot of the desk his head resting on his front paws as his tail lazily swung around in random motions. 

"I never thought I would see the day where you would get stuck behind a desk after our academy days," Naruto said to Kiba with a grin. Kiba sulked childishly and crossed his arms.

"Even Chunnins have their mundane things to do," Kiba said grudgingly. Naruto laughed and Akamaru gave a short series of barks which sounded like a laugh as well. Apparently the dog wasn't resentful of the situation. Its tail swung happily now as itshead rested on its paws once again.

"Almost makes ya not want to get promoted though I doubt it is as bad as D-ranked missions," Naruto commented casually with a chuckle. Kiba shuddered remembering the stupid things they did as missions during his genin days

"Yeah gotta agree with that. Talking about promotions when are_ you_ going to get your rank? Don't tell me you got scared off after the first time," Kiba said mockingly.

"Pfft! As if! Have you forgotten who kicked your ass when we were rookies?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Hah! I would have literally kicked your ass if you didn't fart right in my face and I'm a lot stronger than I was before," Kiba retorted confidently.

"Che! As if you are the only one. You think I was just lounging at the beach resort getting a tan for three year?" Naruto asked incredulously. Kiba barked a laughing reply.

"The academy just released a new batch of genins. If its anything like our year then the next exams might just be around the corner," Kiba commented.

"Hmm. I guess ill ask Bachan about it later. Is she busy with anyone at the moment? I need to speak to her about something else first," Naruto said. Kiba looked up in thought.

"No one else other than Sakura. Shizune-san is out somewhere. I didn't catch where she was going though. So its just the two doing some form of training ," Kiba replied. Kiba got up from his seat and went up to the door of the Hokage's office and gave it a few loud knocks.

"What?" came a loud rude shout from inside the office. Naruto sweatdropped a little. The hokage although a woman was far from being the most refined person he knew.

"Hokage-sama Naruto is here requesting to see you," Kiba saidin a formal tone. Loud but incoherent comments could be heard coming from the inside. This time Kiba sweat dropped as well.

"Send the brat in!" came another shout after a short moment of silence. Kiba sent a somewhat sympathetic look over to Naruto before taking a step back so Naruto could enter on his own. Naruto sighed and proceeded forward to enter the room.

* * *

When Naruto stepped in and closed the door behind him he could see Tsunade at her desk. She was huddled together with Sakura beside her over a bunch of scrolls and seemed to be in deep discussion. Naruto walked up to the desk unhurriedly giving them time to finish off what ever it was they were discussing. 

"Training issues?" Naruto inquired nonchalantly. Both ladies looked up at Naruto now. Tsunade straightened up rolling the opened scroll closed and cleared the scroll along with a few others from her table.

"Somewhat.. What brings you here Naruto? I already told you there are no missions for you until I said so," Tsunade assumed feeling irritated.

"Che! If its anything that has changed I'm not as mission crazy as I used to be so don't worry about that," Naruto replied mirroring Tsunade's tone of voice.

"Then what is it?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Well it's a couple of things," Naruto started. He pulled up a chair in front of the desk and sat down showing that it might be quite a number of things he wanted to talk about or perhaps just wanted to get comfortable.

"Firstly I wanted to ask how Kakashi-sensei was doing," Naruto elaborated.

"You could have checked that out at the hospital Naruto," Tsunade highlighted.

"Well you know people there aren't as hospitable towards me as compared to others and seeing I had other things I wanted to talk about as well I came here," Naruto explained.

"He's fine actually. He woke up this morning but we are still keeping him under observation for the next few days to see if anything comes up," Tsunade replied. Tsunade briefly glanced at Sakura and a dark cloud seemed to be hanging over her at the moment once Naruto mentioned about Kakashi. Naruto noticed it.

"I assume she knows about it as well and is the next one in line Bachan?" Naruto asked a little sombre.

"Yes," Tsunade replied firmly. Naruto just nodded in a way that showed neither agreement in the choice nor protest. Naruto looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out. Sakura could read from his voice what he was asking.

"I don't know yet. I just got the details," Sakura said quietly her face blank and her eyes looking lost in another world.

"I see… Also since the hospital is ironically inhospitable to me I came also for a request," Naruto said now to Tsunade setting the earlier issue aside for the moment

"Which is?" Tsunade asked curiously wondering what it would be seeing the brat was actually being polite.

"I need to have my blood properly drawn out in vials," Naruto said as if it was the most normal thing to ask for. Tsunade gave him a weird look briefly wondering if there was a shady cult running around in Konoha.

"What? Why would you want to do something like that?" Tsunade asked worry creeping into her voice. Naruto reached into his weapon holster to dig out the special kunai. Naruto held it up for Tsunade to see. Sakura saw it as well and blinked in recognition and unconsciously fiddled with her own weapon holster.

"I found someone who could recreate this. The person agreed to do it with a few conditions. One was that I don't ask any question so I didn't and I don't know what the person is going to do with it. All I know is that it is necessary for its creation," Naruto answered calmly.

"I don't like this. A lot of things could be done if someone gets hold of a person's fresh blood properly contained," Tsunade stated her worries.

"I know you are worried Bachan but I trust this person ok?" Naruto said soothingly which didn't affect Tsunade at all the way he wanted it to. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How would I know that the person is trustworthy?" She asked not wanting to agree with this.

"You won't be able to know. Just trust my judgement," Naruto said persuasively.

"You aren't the smartest person around you know…" Tsunade replied flatly not buying it. Naruto face faulted. Sakura just had to laugh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Bachan," Naruto said sarcastically.

"You are welcomed," Tsunade replied sweetly. Sakura covered her mouth in an attempt not to explode in hysterical laughter.

"Bah! Its my blood alright! Let me take my own risks. I cant have you watch over me forever!" Naruto hotly exclaimed. Well that statement is true because of how Tsunade related to Naruto she tends to be overly protective of him at times. Tsunade knows this all too well. She sighed.

"Well if anything goes wrong you are going to pay for it in ways you cant even imagine at this point," Tsunade said reluctantly conceding at the same time giving a final warning advice. Naruto grinned widely.

"Thanks Bachan," Naruto said sincerely.

"Is that all? If it is Sakura can accompany you to the infirmary where she can do it for you," Tsunade said tiredly. Worrying for the brat always drains her but she couldn't help it.

"Actually there is one more thing. I heard from Kiba the next Chunnin exams might be coming up soon," Naruto said with hope. Something suddenly clicked in Tsunade's head.

"That's right. While the date has yet to be confirmed it is coming up and you should start taking steps towards preparing for it," Tsunade said seriously.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically.

"Firstly would be to get together a team. Sakura will be participating together with you…" Tsunade said trailing off a bit. The atmosphere in the room dropped a notch as they knew thoughts of Sasuke were rising.

"After you are done with the drawing of blood you will go fetch the third person in your team before I get into the details. I already chose the person that would be good for your team without both of you having to put too much effort initially in getting to know the person though the situation is a little prickly," Tsunade said with unease. Naruto felt a chill run up his back as he got a very bad feeling about this.

"She is an excellent konuichi. However she has refused to take the exams again after a failed second attempt 2 years ago despite continually improving herself. Your job is to convince her otherwise something which I'm sure you can do," Tsunade elaborated the situation further. Naruto's face paled dramatically. Both Sakura and Tsunade blinked in confusion when they saw his reaction.

"What is the matter Naruto?" Tsunade asked worriedly. Naruto tugged at his hair with both hands and let out a frustrated groan as he already knew who his other team mate was.

"Argh! This is going to be so troublesome," Naruto groaned in an exaggerated Shikamaru fashion.

* * *

Naruto was making his way back to the Katsuragi weapons shop. Kept in a compartment of his robes were 5 vials of blood. That was as much as he could draw before he started to feel a little sickly. Sakura had given advice againstdrawing that muchbut he stubbornly wouldn't hear of it. Naruto had left Sakura behind at theinfirmary with the promise that he will pick her up soon before they headed off to find their team mate. Well there could be a chance that Tenten was going to be at the shop but if that was the case he would drop off the vials and his hair with a request that she stayed put till he could get Sakura before speaking with her with hope thatTenten would actually listen to him. Worse comes to the worst he will just hunt her down. 

Entering the shop the bells was heard again followed by the familiar voice of greeting. Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief. It was Shinji at the counter without any sign of her daughter being around. Returning the greeting Naruto made his way to the counter.

"Back so soon boy? I was expecting tomorrow the earliest" Shinji asked curiously.

"I prefer to get things done as fast as possible," Naruto explained to which Shinji chuckled. Naruto reached into his robes and carefully taking out the vials of blood one by one. Placing them neatly in a row Naruto displayed all five vials. Shinji blinked.

"Five at one go?" Shinji asked a little stunned.

"Its not a problem. I have high vitality thanks to someone," Naruto said confidently.

"**You don't only have that to thank me for Naru-chan," Kyuubi said with a silky smooth voice.**

"_Are you ever going to quit making remarks like that and in that manner?" Naruto thought with frustration._

"**Never," Kyuubi replied with a sultry laugh.**

"_Ugh!"_

"And the hairs?" Shinji asked oblivious to Naruto's internal interactions. Naruto lifted a hand to his head and curled a tiny clump of hair in between his fingers. With a sharp tug he plucked out more hairs than actually necessary.

"This should be more than enough," Naruto replied. Shinji nodded.

"Once it is done ill get Tenten to deliver them to you," Shinji stated.

"And the payment?" Naruto asked.

"The honour of being able to recreate this together with what you have shared with us is payment enough," Shinji said firmly with a serious face leaving no ground for Naruto to protest.

"If you insist…. Shinji-san," Naruto reluctantly conceded. Shinji merely nodded again.

"Also speaking of your daughter….." Naruto started again slightly cautious. Shinji raised an eyebrow at the young man or boy as he affectionately refers to.

"Is she at the back? I have something I wish to speak to her about," Naruto said softly.

"No. She went to her team's old training ground to train with Lee. However is this about what we discussed earlier? I would rather she not know of it. Don't get me wrong it is just information with a heavy responsibility which I rather she not have to bear," Shinji said lightly.

"No worries Shinji-san. That is not what I wish to speak to her about. If it could be helped I wouldn't wish on her the responsibility myself. However I have come with the orders from Hokage-sama to convince her to take part in the upcoming Chunnin exams," Naruto explained reassuringly.

" Ah I see. However that might prove…difficult," Shinji said with unease.

"Yes. I am aware of the circumstances. Neji enlightened me on it when I visited him earlier but I'm still going to give it a shot nonetheless.," Naruto said with conviction.

"Ah well I wish you luck then boy. I know she would very much love to get to wear the vest. It isjust that she has come upon a heavy block and I hope you could help her with it," Shinji said.

" I intend to," Naruto said again with conviction.

* * *

Naruto was now together with Sakura as they quietly made their way to the training ground where they expected Tenten to be at. Naruto could feel that there was slight tension coming from Sakura that was present ever since he left the office with her to draw his blood. Naruto had been expecting it but so far it was not as bad as he imagined it to be. 

"How are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked out of the blue. He could see her flinch slightly at the question. He knew the way he said it was meant to be pointed at something rather than a question of general well being.

"It pops in my head from time to time about what you told me. While I'm slowly coming to terms with it its still an effort to push it aside especially any thoughts concerning Kyuubi," Sakura said honestly. At least she felt comfortable enough to speak up honestly however vague it was. Sakura was slowly trying to walk closer to Naruto though she still couldn't really look him in the eye for long. Naruto seeing the discomfort decide to lighten the mood up a little.

"Does that include the side note you made at the end this morning?" Naruto asked mischievously. Sakura reacted quite dramatically. She kind of jumped aside with a heavy blush on her face. From his observations of the display of emotions that were running across Sakura's face Naruto could see that she wasn't quite successful in pushing out any impure thoughts out of her head. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Indignation out ruling any other emotion that she could be feeling right now got Sakura to glare menacingly at Naruto while the fierce blush was still lacing her cheeks.

"You asked that question on purpose didn't you? especially after I said I didn't really want to talk about that!" Sakura hotly accused Naruto pointing a shaky index finger at him all the while both of the still walking.

"Well I do recall the note saying _maybe_ so I asked. Its not my fault that you have a dirty mind," Naruto said carelessly shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly with his eyes closed.

Sakura responded by picking up a small rock and launched it accurately at Naruto's head. With his eyes closed it smacked hard at his temple causing Naruto to almost lose his balance at the same time inciting a loud yelp of pain. Sakura stalked off ahead of him while Naruto chased after her goading her more and Sakura the whole time yelling her head of at him. Naruto figured that by getting them back to their familiar bickering it would ease them into a routine which would open them up to more things for them to comfortably talk about in time to come.

Their antics were stalled once they reached their destination. The path in the vegetation opened up to a clearing in which two people were intently sparing. Apparently Naruto and Sakura's bickering didn't go unnoticed seeing it was rather loud. It became even more obvious when they stepped out to the clearing that the twowho were formerly sparing were staring curiously at their direction.

"Hey Lee," Naruto called out in cheerful greeting. Lee seeing Naruto after 3 years of absence had a fiery look of happiness in his eyes.

"Tenten," Naruto continued his greeting however with a more reserved tone. As expected Tenten's face darkened into a stern expression. Naruto looking straight into Tenten's intense eyes was reminded of Neji's words.

"_It is not that she hates you but you remind her of what she always wanted and failed to get. She hates herself and she sees that failure when she sees you." _

_

* * *

_

**AN: **Finally! i reached the point which i have been wanting to since the start of writing this fic in fact it was the first scene that sparked the creation of this story. Next chapter i will be attempting my very first full scale fight scene. i do hope i will do it justice. though dampering the mood is that i am horridly busy all the way till friday so dont expect the next chapter to appear until about the end of the week the earliest. till next week then Ja!


	10. Breaking the Mirror

**AN:** Woohoo! finally done the chapter i have been have waiting to write since the idea occured to me! i was very picky and impatientso this came out earlier than originally planned. though it took a lot of squeezing of every bitof time i could muster.Though impatient i didnt rush through this.hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. i truely had a blast with this one.

**Chapter Summary: **Naruto and Tenten square off in an exchange of swords and words.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto

* * *

"Hey Lee," Naruto called out in cheerful greeting. Lee seeing Naruto after 3 years of absence had a fiery look of happiness in his eyes. 

"Tenten," Naruto continued his greeting however with a more reserved tone. As expected Tenten's face darkened into a stern expression. Naruto looking straight into Tenten's intense eyes was reminded of Neji's words.

"_It is not that she hates you but you remind her of what she always wanted and failed to get. She hates herself and she sees that failure when she sees you."

* * *

_

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 10

Breaking the Mirror

"What are you doing here?" Tenten spat out viciously at Naruto. Lee gave Tenten a worried glance all the earlier fire in his eyes put out by Tenten's animosity. Lee was just as aware of the circumstances as Neji was. However he was a lot more susceptible to openly showing his disapproval of the matter. Sakura blinked at Tenten. She had thought this set up for their team was great. She was disappointed for the girl that she didn't make it 2 years ago but Sakura viewed it as a blessing in disguise now that she was to be her team mate. She thought highly of the girl. However to see her in this manner she could only wonder what all this could mean and how it would affect their teamwork if they could even convince her to join them in the first place.

Naruto however was unfazed. His face was a picture of impeccable calmness. He had been expecting different degrees of possible negative reactions and seeing this Naruto knew that this goes beyond all of the things that she saw about him. This time round it included being excluded by her parents as what she saw as something she should know just by being part of the family. That alone adding to the mix of messy perceptions that she already has of Naruto was enough to warrant such a degree of resentment.

Naruto took a step forward as a sign to show to Tenten that her viciousness will not yield anything to her liking and at the same time to distance himself from Sakura as a sign that he will handle this alone. Sakura briefly glanced at Naruto. Even though now Sakura was out of his line of sight he could sense his team mate's concern. Naruto made a small almost insignificant hand gesture to show to only Sakura that things are alright and to let him be.

"I heard that you were having some fun here. I came hoping I could join in the fun," Naruto said pointedly. Sakura stiffened at what Naruto was implying to Tenten. This was not why they came here. She didn't see the necessity of letting the already visible tension escalate.

"Naruto! that's not…" Sakura was cut off when she received a glance from Naruto. While all his features was visibly relaxed there was a slight hardening around his eyes which told her to stay out of it. Sakura was reminded of his reaction in the office when they were told who would be their team mate. She suddenly realised there was definitely something going on that wasn't quite right between the two and the stage was being set so that they would work out their differences before the request was made.

Tenten grudgingly frowned at the brief interaction between the two. She was feeling suspicious about their presence and this just made things worse. Earlier thoughts of having to get to know the blond idiot was totally absent as all she could feel was this rising anger as she kept being excluded whenever he was involved. Now Tenten could see that Naruto was preventing Sakura form highlighting something that would clarify the missing reason as to why Naruto would come here to seek her out.

"Well if you think you can handle it," Tenten said smugly with a smirk years of influence from her pale-eyed team mate showing. Naruto returned the arrogant gesture with one of his own.

"I was wondering if it was going to be the other way around," Naruto replied haughtily goading her into getting as angry as possible. Lee and Sakura looked at each other worriedly. Lee however decided to intervene in his own manner.

"Yosh! We together get to experience the flames of youth Naruto gathered on his travels!" Lee hollered in excitement implying a three way fight in hopes that he could lower the tension. Not even taking her eyes off Naruto with a flick of the wrist Tenten accurately sent a kunai she was already holding on to when both her and Lee were sparing together to the ground in between Lee's legs.

"Stay out of it. This is going to be just me and him," Tenten said flatly understanding her team mate's concern leaving most of the emotions she felt right now out of her voice. Lee's worried look came back but Tenten wouldn't have any of it and she didn't even look his way. Sakura's worries escalated as well she wanted to do something to stop this but see the look she got earlier Naruto will probably be a lot harsher if she tried something else now. Coupled with what she now knows of Naruto her fears were acting up again and she just stood rooted at her spot.

Naruto walked forward moving towards the centre of the clearing. He stopped about ten metres in front of Tenten not once breaking eye contact with her. However he now looked over at Lee and with just a some what of a side way nod he made a silent request for Lee to step aside so that he wouldn't get involved. Lee dejected moved back to the line of vegetation giving them space. Naruto slowly drew out his katana pointed it at Tenten.

"Lets start the party shall we," Naruto asked with an excited grin. Tenten smirked reaching down with her left hand she drew out in one fist four kunai in hand and brought it up in front of her in an on guard position. Naruto himself shifted into position but of an odd choice.

"Just because I'm confident doesn't mean I am going to fall for that," Tenten said calmly even though her face showing concentrated anger a dangerous sign of experience in her abilities to properly channel emotions in a fight. She was referring to Naruto's choice of stances. Naruto currently looked very relaxed with just his left foot slightly in front of his right both arms at his side his katana in his right hand pointed forward to the ground and him standing straight as if not interested.

Naruto smirked realising that Tenten saw through to what he has been planning. He was relying on Tenten's anger getting the better of her charging in with his supposedly relaxed defence.

"Well since you aren't going yet ill start things off," Tenten said confidently.

She channelled chakra into her feet to give her an extra boost as she jumped up from the ground. Rather than going forward she flipped backwards to the line of trees behind her. Just as she was about to complete the rotation she release the kunai one by one at Naruto with high velocity and accuracy. Naruto immediately brought up his sword to deflect all of the kunai. Completing the rotation Tenten was planted on the trunk of a tree. With her right hand she pulled out a spinning scroll before grasping it firmly. Simultaneously another burst of chakra launched her straight at Naruto as he made his first contact with the series of kunai. With a smooth extension of her arm Tenten unrolled the scroll and it poofed into a katana of her own speeding towards Naruto in mid air in a forward sword thrust.

Deflecting the last of the well timed kunai attack Naruto barely escaped the thrust by throwing his left shoulder back shifting his footing and parrying it with his own katana. Screeching of metal against metal was heard and sparks flewas the two well forged swords grinded against each other. If Tenten had aimed for a vital part he would have at least gotten a shallow cut instead of barely getting away without a scratch. Letting Tenten's momentum carry her past him Naruto lifted his katana in a counter attack coming as a downward diagonal slash on her now exposed back. Tenten smirked. As her strike went past Naruto touching down on the ground left leg first she used it as a pivot to pull her right side back in a blind side turn towards Naruto. Using that action she swiftly shifted the momentum from the previous strike to swing her sword smoothly to where she knew Naruto's sword would come from to strike at her formerly exposed back. The two swords met with a loud clang effectively cancelling out each other's strike. Both of them holding their ground they stubbornly stayed at a deadlock pressing against each other's sword. While Naruto had the physical strength to overpower herTenten had better technique and posture allowing her to match up to him.

"You are a lot faster than the last time I saw you fight at the Chunnin exams three years ago," Naruto said surprising Tenten slightly as he referred to her fight with Temari.

"I didn't know you took notice," Tenten replied flatly staring straight at him.

"General misconception about me thinking I wouldn't observe everyone properly," Naruto explained meeting her eye with a similar unwavering stare.

"Hn," Tenten snorted. Naruto smirked thinking how much this felt like fighting Neji rather than Tenten herself from the responses he has been getting.

"You held back as well," Naruto stated showing his knowledge on her not aiming for a vital point.

"Just how am I going to explain to Tsunade-sama if I happen to accidentally kill her precious little _brother _in a _friendly _spar?" Tenten asked her voice filled with scorn.

"You flatter yourself," Naruto said with hints of an amused smile. Tenten gritted her teeth at the sly insult.

By this time Lee had made his way to Sakura as they watched the exchange together with their individual worries. Lee knowing most of the circumstances was worried that Naruto's goading would get Tenten to go all out with him. The point to where Tenten has worked on herself till today might prove to be very painful if she decided to use the technique she has recently mastered about a month ago. Sakura however was worried if this escalated the slim chances that they had in the beginning of actually forming a team would reduce to none. She could see that they have their differences. Even though she didn't know exactly what it is but do they really have to go about it in this manner?

"It is not without grounds," Tenten said heatedly. In her head all the insults put downs and rejections from her past came up. With each passing memory her chakra unconsciously leaked more and more radiating a vicious battle aura.

"**Naru-chan might want to be careful here. I know what you are thinking doing this but she is reaching the end of her threshold," Kyuubi said lightly an ironic tone for giving a warning.**

"_I know. Just a bit more though," Naruto thought firmly._

"Lets go," Naruto said physically applying more force on Tenten not yet using chakra for any enhancements.

Tenten channelled chakra expertly into her left foot to hold her ground with the pressure Naruto was giving while she lashed out planting a foot into Naruto's stomach. This knocked Naruto back a few steps. Releasing the chakra in a forceful burst Tenten simultaneously flipped forward towards Naruto while changing her hold on her sword. Coming down hard and fast in a downward thrust from directly above Tenten attacked with full intent of stabbing him. Naruto managed to cleanly dodge the strike however not without consequence. He had left his left side open without the protection of his sword. As Tenten's sword came down it struck into the ground and once again shifting the momentum Tenten without setting foot on the ground placed a hand on top of the sword hilt to propel her body upwards sending a vicious kick to Naruto's head. Naruto barely ducked successfully feeling Tenten's foot sweeping his hair that stayed in the air from inertia. Naruto wasn't free yet. As the foot came around touching the ground Tenten shifted her weight there detached the sword from the ground and swung it in an upward sweep towards Naruto. Naruto expecting the strike blocked it effortlessly this time round. Once again the exchange ended in a deadlock with Naruto having achy abdominals as the only person to receive damage. They didn't stop here this time round. It quickly launched into a display of swordplay showcasing both of their abilities.

"You hold yourself well with it," Tenten commented while attacking Naruto from his left flank. Naruto blocked the attack proficiently and brought the sword around to counter attack in a similar fashion. Tenten however stepped back judging the distance well to move the minimum to dodge the strike. Naruto swung it upwards and brought it down intending to land a heavy blow on her. Tenten swiftly adjusted and brought her sword up to effortlessly block and absorb the blow deadlocking yet once again.

"Your sensei must be very good to get you to this point in just three years," Tenten commented again her voice getting lighter as she seemingly eased into the excitement of the sword fight with appreciation. This isn't where Naruto wanted it to go.

"_Time to push it up a notch. I cant let her hide her anger at me behind her appreciation of the art."_

Naruto put all his strength into pushing against Tenten's sword and jumped back to create some distance. Tenten looked at him in suspicion her sword still up in guard.

"I have to say I'm very impressed at your skills with the sword. I thought your excellence in weaponry only existed in accuracy with projectiles and manipulation of long distance attacks. I was proven wrong," Naruto started with compliments. Tenten smirked at the praise unknowing of what else is to be said.

"In fact I only knew of two people prior to fighting with you that moved with such deadly grace and fluidity in the art of kenjutsu that I have yet to achieve and I fought quite a number of people with the sword in my training and my travels," Naruto openly admitted his shortcomings continuing to butter her up.

"Then quit being so arrogant like you were at the start. At least now you know who is the better one," Tenten said confidently without arrogance in acceptance of what Naruto said. Naruto however smirked back with a little laugh to show that he thought otherwise of her statement.

"Ya know, the first person was Kimimaro whom I encountered during the mission to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound. The way he move he literally danced with his sword made out of bones using his bloodline limit. The second person was my sensei. Though contrary to your assumption I only spent a year with him. Come to think of it," Naruto paused for effect. Tenten narrowed her eyes at him wondering where Naruto was going with this speech.

"Coincidentally he has the same family name as you. He was a rather old man. Seeing the way you move with the sword is very much like him could you be related to him?" Naruto asked in mock amusement underlying the knowledge that he already knew they were but didn't mention earlier. Tenten's face immediately contorted in rage.

"You were trained by Katsuragi-jisama?" Tenten asked dangerously. She was like a tightly coiled snake now a moment away from striking with the intention to kill Naruto.

"Oh shit!" Lee exclaimed from the sideline. Sakura looked worriedly at Lee. She thought that things were getting smooth until Naruto said the last portion. She really was lost at what was going on. Lee noticed the confusion.

"There is a reason why most people don't know Tenten's last name," Lee began to explain. Sakura looked wonderingly at Lee waiting for him to continue.

"Her grandfather was a renowned samurai in the service of the Daimyo. Tenten was taught from young by him in the art of kenjutsu. He often called her his protégé. She was fiercely proud of this and the fact that she other than her father was the only person in Konoha to be trained by him. She in her pride kept it a secret wanting to be recognised for her abilities rather than coming from a background with a infamous figure in it. She didn't want to be his shadow so to speak. It took away one problem only to give her another problem when she turned out to be the only girl in our class which caused her to stick out and be ridiculed. Still she refused to elevate that problem by letting people know of her background and her parents supported her in this seeing her conviction in creating a name for herself out of her abilities," Lee explained in a lengthy speech. Sakura finally understood but looking out at the pair in the clearing it didn't make her feel any better.

"_Just what in the hell are you hoping to accomplish by doing this Naruto?"_

The pair in the clearing was silent. Rather Tenten was waiting impatiently for Naruto to answer her question while Naruto kept up his amused act.

"_Its going to be anytime now. Just a bit more."_

"**Don't get careless just because I'm around," Kyuubi warned.**

"_Don't worry but this couldn't be helped. I need her to let everything out." _

"Answer the damn question!" Tenten said her voice raised and very tight bringing the tension between the two of the to a all time high. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"I thought I implied it pretty obviously. Is it really necessary for me to spell it out for you? Yes you are better than me now but," Naruto paused again for effect with a lifting of his free hand to punctuate it.

"I trained under him for only a year and the other two years were of my own and if only in that time as compared to yours I reached this far it would mean I have better potential. In fact," Naruto paused to narrow his eyes at her with a sadistic grin.

"Katsuragi-sensei said so," Naruto said pronouncing each syllable pointedly at her.

"_Now!"_

That was the last straw. With a hysterical scream Tenten launched herself at him with full intent to strike Naruto down. She swung wildly and viciously at him not caring whether the strikes if successful would kill him. There would be no reservations now. Naruto remained calm in contrast to Tenten to efficiently block all her strikes. Though he made no effort to counter attack.

"Everything! This was the last thing I held dear! Even this you had to take away from me!" Tenten screamed while still going at it in her berserker mode. Naruto held on to a mask of impassiveness giving her the space to lash out at him.

"You weren't the only one to work hard! You weren't the only one to get shot down continuously! Why God damn it? You got your recognition from all our friends while I got sympathy! You got recognised enough to be trained by a Sannin and even brought back Tsunade-sama! She even gave you that damn necklace that belonged to the Shodaime! I saw it before! Why is it that she only has eyes of acknowledgement for you when you weren't the only one who excelled? I never even got a single word of praise or encouragement coming from our precious Hokage no matter what I did and that was all I ever wanted from her! She even denied me of my promotion I struggled and worked so hard for! Why? Why? Even now you came back from your training! Training you received from my grandfather that I cherished so much only to be thrown in my face that he thinks you will do better! With relics belonging to Yondaime! Made by my parents hands! Now they keep things from me when they have never done that before! All because you showed up!" Tenten viciously and hatefully lashed out at Naruto ranting with everything attack she struck wishing as if the words will strike him down as much as she in the moment wanted her attacks to do so. With every sentence Tenten's eyes released fresh hot angry tears pouring out all that she felt of what she has been through and how it involved Naruto and how it actually affected her so badly.

Sakura was visibly shaken at the vast display of anger hatred sadness and disappointment. She cried openly on Lee's chest while Lee gently pat her on the back trying to calm her down but all the while his eye were fixed on his ex team mate with pain worry and sadness. Naruto kept quiet the entire time. However as the attacks kept coming after the girl has gone quiet and each time their swords met it was a blow to his heart. Slowly the mask of impassiveness gave way to show a reflection of the pain anger sadness and hurt he saw in her eyes. Tenten even in her hysterical state saw it and confusion added into the mix of volatile emotions already running in her. Naruto saw this as the sign he needed to end this and finally sort everything out with the girl. He met the incoming strike now with a lot more force now causing Tenten to jump back in prevention of being knocked over by the force of it. Naruto himself jumped back to give them considerable distance the whole time not breaking eye contact with her.

"Gomen ne Tenten. I had to hurt you like this. I'm going to end this and then ill explain everything," Naruto said while in midair. He also curled his legs up to reach for the last of his father's kunai with his left hand and threw it low at Tenten. Naruto landed on the ground firmly the same time the kunai lodged itself into the ground right in front of Tenten. Her eyes widen but before she could do anything Naruto flickered out of slight. Tenten then stiffened at the feel of cool steel at the base of her neck coming from the back together with a whisper.

"Hiraishin no jutsu."

The two stood there silently for a moment as the fighting stopped. It could have been described as a scene of tranquillity if swords had not been drawn. The sun was starting to set as the evening approached with a breeze lightly blowing through the clearing .The place was silent other than the rustling of leaves on the ground and on the trees alike and chipping of birds showing little to no sign that a fight had just taken place.

"Tenten put down your sword so we can talk," Naruto said softly warmth lacing his voice.

Tenten didn't answer. Well she didn't answer vocally. Not yet. There was a shuddering of shoulders visibly from Naruto's point of view. Naruto observed her cautiously from behind wondering what this could mean. It started of soft. Soft chuckling almost like a giggle. Then it got louder. A laugh now. The laugh grew. Slowly but surely it once again started to match the hysterical behaviour she displayed earlier. Naruto frowned worriedly.

"**This doesn't look too good Naru-chan," Kyuubi stated warily.**

"_I know. We just have to deal with it. We knew it might come to this point."_

"Talk? What is there to talk about?" Tenten asked her voice sounding crazed.

"For one thing the real reason why I cam here looking for you," Naruto replied calmly.

"No," Tenten said deceptively calm.

"Tenten?"

"You don't understand. There is nothing to talk about. I will show you that I am better," Tenten continued the crazed voice evident once again. Suddenly Naruto could feel a pull at his sword. It was as if an invisible hand gripped the blade and tried to pull it away. Naruto blinked. In his confusion Tenten jump out of the harm's way. With another jump to distance herself from Naruto Tenten in midair took out two scrolls. Landing gracefully she placed the two scrolls by her side. Naruto braced himself knowing what is to come.

"Oh shit!" Lee exclaimed again. Sakura now a lot more calm looked over at Lee wondering what is wrong.

"What's wrong Lee? Naruto saw this move before at the Chunnin exams I'm sure he thought of a way to counter it," Sakura said in wonder.

"Its different after three years. It was incomplete at that point of time. The real technique comes in three parts of which this is only the prelude the first of the three parts. She finally mastered it about a month back. This could get very bad," Lee explained with dread.

Tenten went through quickly a series of seals. At the last seal the scrolls seamed to come alive. Unrolling itself the pair shot up to the sky swirling around each other and took the form of clouds shaping themselves into twin dragons. Tenten jumped up as well joining their ascend in the middle of the vortex created by the scrolls. Seals soon appeared lining the scrolls and a multitude of weapons shot out from the seals at Naruto.

"**Soushouryu no jutsu! **(Rising Twin Dragons)"

Naruto using Hiraishin flickered all over the place within its field to avoid the rain of weaponry. Tenten has really gotten a lot faster and if possible even more accurate in predicting enemy movements. It shows after the shower of weapons as Naruto was panting lightly while sporting several cuts in various places. Tenten gracefully landed on the ground again as the scrolls fell from the sky. Tenten stared at Naruto intently this time round her turn to sport the sadistic grin.

"Its not over yet Naruto," Tenten said as she made a short series of one handed seals this time.

"Kai!" Tenten shouted. Naruto looking around he could see all the weapons littered on the ground glowing eerily. Naruto not having a good feeling flickered as far away as possible from the majority of the weapons. At that moment the weapons exploded. Naruto dove for cover barely escaping the shockwave of the blast.

Lee had dragged Sakura behind the cover of the trees they were standing in front of. As the effects of the devastating jutsu settled and the smoke thinned out Naruto could see Tenten unhurriedly walk towards him her sword still in hand. With the raise of her left arm Naruto made a choking sound. Lee closed his eyes while Sakura's widened to its limit. Naruto's body was impaled by a multitude of sharp debris. Naruto's vision was blurry but he could feel the effects of Kyuubi's chakra starting to heal what it could. When his vision sharpened Tenten was still quite a distance but close enough to clearly see her face. Both of them at the moment was out range from Hiraishin's field so while escaping is still an option it did not give him an avenue for another surprise attack. From where he was impaled he could tell that vital points were missed. Queen of accuracy prevails yet again. Also from the way she walked Naruto was quite sure she wouldn't attack just yet. While Tenten was still walking Naruto removed the various objects in his body so that it could be healed as soon as possible.

"Che! You missed!" Naruto said playfully sitting himself up. Tenten stopped about five metres away.

Tenten replied by stabbing another object into his shoulder inciting a cry of pain from Naruto. This time she did this with a straight cold face.

"Damn chakra strings," Naruto retorted.

" **Hashukketsu Kanjou **( Bleeding Emotions of Blades)are not just chakra strings. Working with Neji over the years I formulated a way to instantaneously create strings straight from my tenketsus though I can only do it with my left arm. With the constant feed of chakra they come alive like extra lengthy hands controlled by thought. This is the final form of the incomplete version that you saw in the Chunnin exams. Soushouryu to create vast weapons that have seals to activate explosive tags placed on each weapon creating a field of scattered objects to use at my disposal with hashukketsu kanjou for those who survive the blast," Tenten narrated flatly.

"Hashukketsu kanjou? Kinda angsty don't you think?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"It fits the mood now," Tenten said coldly though there were hints of amusement. Naruto from the corner of his eye could see that Sakura was coming to his aid.

"Stay back! Its not over yet," Naruto shouted causing Sakura to halt in her tracks. At the same time it caused Tenten's anger to visibly resurface.

"I didn't kill you when I could for a reason Naruto. Its over," Tenten said with a tone of finality.

"I could say the same when I first did Hiraishin so we are even," Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto coughed as he got up sticking his katana into the ground to use as support. Stabilizing himself he pulled out his katana and sheathed it. Naruto slowly pealed of his robe and grimaced at how tattered and torn it was as he discarded it to the side carelessly. Tenten didn't move but with the setting sun at her back the 'strings' could be seen moving wildly from her left arm. She observed him curiously wondering what he was about to do knowing he was setting up and she allowed it wanting to know a bit of what he has been hiding. Naruto after sheathing his katana reached lower and slowly drew out his wakizashi. Tenten raised an eyebrow at him in question. Naruto however looked over at Sakura.

"I didn't want it to come to this point but it seems like she will not listen to me until one of us admits defeat. Also I didn't want to use this until I could properly speak to you about it but I guess I don't really have a choice. I know you will be scared Sakura. Just remember its still Naruto ne?" Naruto said to Sakura in a voice filled with sadness. Sakura bit her lip in trying to control her fear and just nodded a few times taking a few steps back not too sure what will happened. Naruto looked back at Tenten seeing that her look of ice was still present.

"Gomen Tenten. Firstly I have to say I lied about your grandfather saying that I had more potential. He never compared both of us. I did it so because I know it will be final straw and you would let everything out," Naruto said sadly. Tenten face once again contorted in rage. Naruto however didn't let her say or do anything as he channelled Kyuubi's chakra into the wakizashi.

"Since you told me about your technique I'll tell you a little bit about mine," Naruto started again. "This is why your parents didn't want you to know anything. These items comes with prices Tenten. I'll show you one of the small ways how I paid for it."

The short sword glowed red revealing complex seals imprinted on the blade. Naruto kept his eyes on Tenten. Even in her anger Tenten got confused by his words and the sad pained look in his eyes. Suddenly just as how the sword glowed red, Naruto's pupils looked as if it started bleeding and so did his hair. In a very fluid manner the crimson colour glossed over the bright blue of his eyes and the red dyed over his blonde locks. Tenten's eyes widen. As the physical characteristics took over the sword looked as if it was melting. As it liquefied it formed into a long strip of what looked like bandages only it was laced red with what Tenten remembered from the Chunnin exams to be his secondary chakra. The strip then with a life on its own wrapped around his right arm and torso.

"What is the small price I was talking about?" Naruto asked himself for Tenten. "Noticed how I never used any of my old jutsus? I cant any more. Want to know why?"

Tenten just stood there dumbfounded.

"Using this chakra makes me…unstable," Naruto answered his own question. Even his voice now changed it was very low and gruff.

"I need to have most of my original blue chakra to stay… sane," Naruto said with a loud laugh as if what he said was the funniest thing on earth. Though it didn't escape everyone's ears the bitterness it held. Everyone was shocked to say the least but Naruto didn't give them much time to revel in it.

"Come then since you want to prove it so badly. I will put your misdirected anger at me in the right place," Naruto said cruelly with a sadistic laugh. Naruto slowly took steps forward with a frightening aura causing Tenten to unconsciously take steps back.

"**Seigen shi shibori nasai **( restrict and constrict) **Ketsugou! **(Binding Tail)" Naruto called out causing the bandages to loosen its hold on Naruto's arm and torso.

* * *

**AN: **Personally i thought i did pretty well for this chapter though it could just be my excitement showing in finishing this chapter. Let me know what you think whether or not you agree with me. 


	11. When Push Comes to Shove

**AN: **Thank you everyone! Last chapter proved more successful than i expected by being the currently highest chapter reviewed the storyat 16 reviews. at this point making my story bump up to the 3 figures in total for reviews. I know i replied to a few people about explaining the wholeinsanity thingy in this chapter but that didnt happen. It didnt seem like the right place or time to do it so ill find another spot to do so.Thank you for all your support!

**Chapter Summary: **One problem leads to another when push comes to shove. The fight wraps up only to trigger another confrontation. major kyuubi appearance!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Come then since you want to prove it so badly. I will put your misdirected anger at me in the right place," Naruto said cruelly with a sadistic laugh. Naruto slowly took steps forward with a frightening aura causing Tenten to unconsciously take steps back. 

"**Seigen shi shibori nasai **( restrict and constrict) **Ketsugou! **(Binding Tail)" Naruto called out causing the bandages to loosen its hold on Naruto's arm and torso.

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 11

When Push Comes to Shove

"What's the matter Tenten? A little change in image scare ya?" Naruto asked sneering at her with blazing eyes. Naruto was literally stalking her as if she were a prey. Tenten still continued to back up in her steps. She remembered her surprise when she saw Naruto emitted that chakra during the Chunnin exams but now not only did his image change his personality did as well. It wasn't the cool arrogance he was displaying earlier on that got the rise out of her. This was downright condescending. Putting that together with the feral image of molten eyes fiery hairy and the wisps on the bandages that made him look as if on fire it did more than just tighten her throat. She felt fear.

"Its not over yet Tenten," Naruto quoted mocking her with an even more sadistic look. "I'll give you more to fear!"

Naruto raised his right arm pointing it right at Tenten. The bandages shot out in a spiral. Tenten eyes widened at the speed it was coming at. Out of instinct she swung her sword wildly at the strip of cloth. Instead of slicing it and stopping its advance, it merely bent the cloth and now it coiled itself around Tenten's sword and arm effectively rendering her arm useless. Naruto grasped the cloth that was right next to his palm and gave it a hard pull. The sudden tension on the cloth and the vice-like grip on Tenten's arm jerked her arm forward with enough force to dislocate it from her shoulder. Tenten screamed out in pain.

Sakura dropped down on her knees shivering violently at what she saw. Fear as it did Tenten wrapped around Sakura tightly. Tears came out as it did yesterday night out of fear she felt of Naruto and out of disgust for herself at once again failing to brace herself as she said she would.

"_Just remember its still Naruto ne?"_

"_Is this really you Naruto?" _Sakura thought once again feeling the split in wanting to stand firm for her friend and disbelief at the severity of Naruto's malicious being.

Lee felt disorientated. Naruto went from guarded to arrogant to apologetic and finally to _this_ in the matter of minutes. Not in the slightest way did Lee thought a reunion would ended up like this. Lee rushed in to stop the fight from getting even worse. Unleashing a devastating technique was one thing but with such intent… Lee had to do something.

Naruto snapped his head in Lee's direction. With a flare of chakra and an intense stare with his crimson eyes halted Lee. Lee tried to resist but he was paralysed not a muscle willing to move. Tenten panted in pain but using Lee's rush as a distraction she sent debris flying swiftly towards Naruto. More cloth uncoiled from his body and curled out in snapping actions deflecting anything that came his way. Naruto slowly turned his head to lock eyes with Tenten with a smirk.

"Tsk. Tsk. Taking advantage of a distraction?" Naruto chided questioningly wagging a finger at her to show her actions were in vain. Tenten grimaced. With her arm bound and the pain clouding her mind losing her accuracy and control with hashukketsu kanjou she did the only thing she could. She rushed at Naruto hoping to surprise him. Naruto's eyes widened as she threw caution into the wind. However right when Tenten was about the reach him whatever slack the bandage had that was created with the closing of distance snapped into action. Hitting her hard simultaneously at both her ankles the bandage swept her off her feet.

Everything seemed to slow down for Tenten. At that point she seemed to float in midair. A jarring pain burst from her hip as the bandage circled around and hit her where the pain sprouted from. Air got knocked out of her as she slammed into the ground. Instinctively Tenten curled out into a foetal position. The pain was agonising. Firstly from her dislocated shoulder then her hip and lastly the front of her torso as it was the first to suddenly make contact with the ground. The bandage uncoiled itself from her arm but that didn't give her any peace as a sharp kick was delivered to her back causing her to sprawl out on the ground a few metres away with another scream of pain.

"Is that all you got? Is that all your hatred for me has to offer?" Naruto asked condescendingly. Tenten struggled to get up. She got some help. The bandage once again coiled around the injured arm. With another hard yank she was painfully brought to her feet. Tenten bit down on her lip hard to suppress another scream causing it to bleed. The bandage yanked at her arm again lifting her of the ground. Pain tore throughout her body from her shoulder. However not even having the time to react to that the bandage uncoiled itself and another portion of the bandage hit her at her gut which sent her flying slamming her back painfully into a tree. As she slid down and about to blank out from the shock of the hit Naruto's Ketsugou wrapped around her entire body holding her up in place against the tree. The sharpness of the pain from her injured parts kept her awake rather than numbing out and sending her into a black oblivion. Naruto sauntered over to Tenten.

"Now don't I strike you more of the person you hate so much? Isn't this what you see everytime you lay your eyes on me?" Naruto asked menacingly. Tenten just hung limply against the pressure of the bandages.

"Well? You were rather talkative earlier.." Naruto said coldly. Tenten's head was facing downwards. Teardrops splattered on the ground in front of her.

"I hate you…" Tenten mumbled softly.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Tenten struggled against her bonds.

"I HATE YOU!" Tenten screamed struggling fiercely but still not looking up. More tears spilled on the ground.

"Really? Or is it this situation that you hate?" Naruto asked. However his voice was soft and surprisingly Naruto sounded… hurt. Tenten's head snapped up not quite believing her ears and blinked to clear the tears.

Gone was the malice. Even though the crimson eyes fiery hair and dancing wisps were present everything about Naruto showed pain and sorrow. From the slight frown to the watery eyes the sunken look and the sagging shoulders.

"Time and time again, you grew stronger and stronger but always not getting there. Always getting shot down always failing always left out from what you deserve…" Naruto said each syllable punctuating the pain and sorrow he felt. Tenten's tears came out again. She shook her head slightly and then more vigorously.

"No…" Tenten moaned still struggling trying to deny the reality of what Naruto said.

"It was never me to begin with…" Naruto continued in such a way implying it would have been better ifthat were the case. "I just happened to be there."

"NO!" Tenten screamed out helplessly. The bandages suddenly loosened. Tenten dropped down to her knees. Gripping at the undergrowth she steeled herself in order to stop the tears form coming out but the opposite occurred. More and more poured out against her will. Everything hurt. Her body her mind her soul. Her tears were her only release from all that she pent up in her after everything else was rendered useless by Naruto. Nothing to defend herself with, nothing to hide behind from.

Gentle arms wrapped around her. A soothing hand stroked her back to comfort her pain. Tenten still teary eyed slowly looked up. Looking down at her were the round concerned eyes of her ex team mate. Lee then looked up to glare intently at the remorse looking Naruto that was right in front of them.

"What in the blazing hell are you trying to do?" Lee asked in pure anger as he protectively held his ex team mate away form Naruto.

"Lee please.. I am not done yet.. If you would just step aside…." Naruto's pleading got cut off.

"I will not let you hurt her further!" Lee shouted angrily. Naruto flinched but he forcefully calmed himself down.

"Lee. She is a strong girl she can deal with this on her own. I believe we are done fighting. We still have issues to work out though that is just between the two of us," Naruto said calmly . Lee was about to protest again when he felt a gentle push coming from his side. Looking at Tenten Lee could see her determination coming up again. Tenten made a bit of distance from Lee and he stood up.

"Naruto is right. This is between the two of us," Tenten said firmly. Lee nodded dejectedly and went to join back up with Sakura who seemed to be still rooted on the ground staring fearfully at Naruto. Naruto while looking at Lee's departure noticed this and felt hurt. He knew it was bound to happen but that didn't change the fact how he would feel about it. Sakura saw that pained look in his ears. She buried her face in her hands crying while mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' . Naruto looked away dejectedly like Lee hadas that would be dealt with later.

"_One thing at a time."_

"**I see you took my advice when it came to this girl although intense it is starting to look up. Perhaps you are feeling too attached to do the same with the pink haired one. It would have made this a lot simpler," Kyuubi said in a some what wise manner.**

"_I am starting to incline in believing that." _

"**Good."**

"I want you to answer Lee's question though," Tenten said struggling to get up on her own.

"Its fine if you want to sit down," Naruto said sadly surveying what he had done to her. Brown eyes stared intensely into the crimson all previously existing fear gone.

"I'm fine! Answer the question already." Tenten said defiantly swaying slightly as she managed to get up. Her left arm curled up across her body holding up her injured arm.

"Someone taught me that the best way to deal with emotional pain was to let it run its course," Naruto said softly.

"How I deal with my pain is none of your business!" Tenten lashed out taking a step back to lean against the tree that she slammed into.

"Normally I would agree with that. However it became my business when you chose to direct it at me rather than dealing with the root of it all on your own," Naruto continued.

"You did this just to remind me of what I went through?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"What gives you the damn right?" Tenten spat out viciously.

"Your choice to involve me and my choice not to stand for it. Especially when I already lost a friend, a team mate to hatred all because he couldn't come to terms with what happened," Naruto said bitterly. Tenten looked away knowing what he meant.

"Is that where you see me going? Why should you even bother? I'm not a team mate let alone a friend," Tenten asked her voice coming out soft and weak. There wasn't much energy left to do anymore fighting against Naruto physically or verbally. Here was a person whom she thought she hated fighting against her when in reality he was fighting for her. Fighting for her against herself. Suddenly she was just tired of fighting it all.

"Everyone is worth fighting for Tenten. You are worth fighting for…. Besides we are friends now ne?" Naruto asked warmly. Tenten couldn't look up even if she wanted to now. Tears once again streaming down her face at the words of acknowledgement. Rustling of undergrowth was heard and a gentle hand cupped Tenten's chin as Naruto gingerly got her to face him. On his face was a genuine smile reinforcing his offer of friendship. Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly and gently got her to sit down.

"Gomen ne? My teachers were never really the kindest people when driving a lesson home. Lets get you fixed up," Naruto said kindly. Tenten looked into Naruto's crimson eyes seeing only sincerity in them and gave a small nod not only in agreement to the suggestion but also to the questions Naruto asked that was left unanswered.

Naruto slowly pried Tenten's left arm away and Naruto's Ketsugou wrapped her right arm to her torso firmly to give it the support it needed while he went to get Sakura to fix her up. While the wrappings didn't hurt her she felt a little uncomfortable not because of her injury rather because of the wrappings across her chest. The way Ketsugou moves it was like Hashukketsu Kanjou. It was like a living part of her. To have Ketsugou wrapped around her in this manner it felt to Tenten as if it was Naruto himself touching her chest. She squirmed a little only to have the bandages hold her body even more tightly making her feel very self conscious. She mentally tried to shake it away such thoughts knowing it was silly but when it failed she looked around to find something to distract herself. It was then she realised something. Looking at Naruto's retreating back with the trail of cloth leading to her she saw that he was still bleeding. In fact his tattered already dark clothes looked angrily darkened with many wet patches.

"_Other than dislocating my shoulder which could be easily fixed all he gave me were a bunch of nasty bruises that's not foreign to me from fighting with Neji and Lee. Even though I didn't hit any vital spots he still has multiple jaggered stab wounds that should be bleeding profusely and if something isn't done soon he could be in danger! How the hell is he still standing so sturdy?" _

"Naruto!" Tenten called out weakly. Naruto halted and looked back quizzically.

"You should get Sakura to tend to your wounds first. With the number of places I stabbed you in you should be bleeding pretty badly even though I cant really see it clearly from your dark clothes," Tenten said worriedly. Naruto frowned slightly and turned back. From Tenten's point of view she could see that Naruto was looking at Sakura. Looking at Sakura Tenten saw that she was still gripped in fear staring straight at Naruto. Lee was unsuccessfully trying to shake Sakura out of it looking very worried. Tenten frowned at the whole scene confused at what was going on.

"I don't think Sakura wants to be anywhere near me right now. Don't worry about my wounds. I'm fine. Its already handled," Naruto said calmly but Tenten could sense some bitterness in his voice.

* * *

"_Since its going well so far lets ride this wave further shall we?"_

"**Finally. I see your control over the taint is coming to good use here."**

"_Don't get the wrong idea. I use it when its useful."_

"**Of course. I never meant it otherwise."**

"_Two others are going to know."_

"**That was never an issue for me in the first place only how it affects you."**

"_I believe I have been beaten up enough in one day so you don't have to worry."_

"**You are taking away my fun, you know?"**

"_Save it for when I actually need it."_

"**Che!"

* * *

**

"Just what is going on Naruto?" Tenten asked confused. Naruto halted again but he didn't turn around this time.

"You are about to find out one of the biggest secrets the village has kept from its youth. The real reason why your parents didn't want you to be burdened with the truth. I apologise in advance. That goes the same for you Lee. Please move out of the way. You are not going to like what I am about to do," Naruto said gravely. Lee got up blinking with the same confused look on his face as what he imagined Tenten would have. The moment Lee took a reluctant step back Naruto didn't hesitant and rushed forward straight at Sakura.

"Naruto!" Lee and Tenten called out together. Naruto ignored them. He yanked Sakura up by her collar and roughly slammed her against the tree behind her with minimal force necessary to prove a point. Sakura eyes jolted wide open in shock at the treatment.

"Since your fear is already present lets go all the way shall we?" Naruto growled menacingly crimson eyes boring right into her emerald pair. Her body convulsed violently and her eyes looked as if she was staring right at her death.

"Naruto.. Stop.. Please," Sakura pleaded fearfully.

"No you stop!" Naruto hollered. Sakura whimpered.

"I have done nothing to hurt you! While I can understand your fear we might as well get this done and over with. Since all you can see is fear right now shall I demonstrate to you Kyuubi's full power so you truly have something to be fearfully about? All _Naruto_ here has done is nothing might as well give you something which will justify your fear. Maybe this will show you who is who," Naruto said in a very tight controlled voice.

"Kyuubi? What is going on?" Tenten asked staring at Naruto. Naruto lookedback at Tenten and then Lee with a stern expression.

"Isn't it obvious? I am a Jinchuuriki. The host to the demon that attacked our village 16 years ago," Naruto said softly and coldly his voice devoid of emotions stating a fact.

"What?" Lee asked incredulously.

"Tenten brace your arm. I will be needing Ketsugou back. I will show you the three of you exactly what it means to be a Jinchuuriki. Then you can start to distinguish the difference between what am I and who am I," Naruto stated bitterly. The cloth uncoiled itself and swiftly returned to Naruto. Tenten let out a slight hiss at the sharp pain that came with the loss of support. Ketsugou however didn't recoil itself around Naruto it once again seem to melt and then it condensed itself to reform the shape of the wakizashi returning to its original form of a black blade glowing red. Naruto transferred the sword to his left hand however holding it in such a way so that the blade ran up the length of his arm. Naruto then unsheathed his katana. He pressed the broadside of the katana to his forehead at the same time extending his left arm out shifting it in a manner so that the tip of the blade was pointing at his stomach where his seal was. Naruto solemnly closed his eyes as if in a prayer.

"Come out Kyuubi… Lets show them when we are put together what we truly are," Naruto said softly with pain and sorrow his eyes still closed.

"**Tairyou Hakai Heiki! **(Weapon of Mass Destruction)" Naruto said out loud stabbing himself with the wakizashi at his abdominals at the way to the hilt. Seeing this Sakura dropped down on her knees again looking limp not even fear present. It was pure traumatic shock as her eyes remained glued on Naruto. Lee had his hands on his head that was shaking slightly with a lost look on his face showing his uncertainty towards the reality of what is happening. Tenten painfully reached out for Naruto from her position screaming out his name.

Once Tenten's scream died out silence and stillness enveloped the area. Both the katana and wakizashi were glowing red again. Suddenly there was a violent burst of chakra. Naruto knew this would be detected by the village but he didn't care at this point because he knew he could handle almost anything in this form. If everyone was going to know from this so be it. Both swords melted to what seemed like molten lava.. Naruto let go of both hilts. Taking a life on its own both swords transformed. The katana condensed and covered most of his face solidifying into a black red mask of a sinister looking fox. It wasn't a full mask. It covered Naruto's entire forehead and the right side ofhis face. With a jaggered line it revealed his left side of his face from underneath his eyebrow to his chin. The mask was black with the red making out its features. A thick dot connected to a tapering line extending to the right end of the mask indicating an eye. A vertical slim longish triangle demarking a nose and a slim curved line extending to the cheek with a thick fang sticking out made its sadistic smirk. The molten wakizashi however grew as the majority of chakra leaked out from its source where it pierced through. The centre of the seal. It spread out starting to form what looked like a much thicker version of Ketsugou only of pure red chakra. The blade end grew and coiled around his hip and finally fanned out above his rear with nine tails swinging around violently. With a sweep of all its tails it effortlessly toppled numerous nearby trees in an obvious display of power. The hilt end coiled upwards around his torso and the end rested hanging over his left shoulder. The end grew further till it formed a head of a fox and two limbs one curled around his neck caressing Naruto's exposed cheek lovingly and the other curled around his upper left arm in a possessive hold. The fox's head lifted up slowly extended its tongue to lap up his ear affectionately. All in a display to show those around that Naruto was hers. Naruto however straightened himself up showing his stoic expression.

"**Naru-chan. As much as I appreciate the gesture I didn't think you would bring me out in the public quite so soon. Is this a wise choice?" Kyuubi asked endearingly.**

This was heard by everyone present.

"Sakura had to see while we come together a single person we exists are two separate beings. Tenten would have been next in line with what we intended to accomplish today. As for Lee I intended to tell the rest of my friends about it in the long run so he just got lucky to know it first," Naruto explained calmly out loud so that the three present could hear him. That way there were lesser things to explain.

"**And the village?" Kyuubi inquired curiously.**

"Knowing Ba-chan, she will probably come here herself soon to investigate with people running around pacifying the situation," Naruto answered calmly.

"**Quite a big risk you are playing… Oh well. If it turns out bad might just be fun for me," Kyuubi said with a gleeful giggle.**

"There will be none of that," Naruto said flatly looking down at the fox with an unamused look.

"**Being quite the stiff aren't you? You know I was just kidding. Though could you change the name of this technique? I told you countless times that it will be unnerving for those you know," Kyuubi whined playfully knowing he will just refuse as always.**

"It is what we are. Nothing changes that and it doesn't matter. It is how we use it that matters," Naruto said firmly.

"**I know. Well if you insist," Kyuubi acknowledged nonchalantly though nudging her head against Naruto's cheek affectionately.**

Naruto frowned slightly at her. He wondered how the rest would see this as once everything settled down if everything settled down positively.

Naruto turned his attention towards Sakura currently the immediate problem at hand to be handled.

"Sakura. Can you now see what I have been trying to tell you and how others have come to accept me?" Naruto asked gently trying to get a feel of how she was doing. Sakura still had a blank look on her face but she seemed to have grasped what was going on in front of her.

"Sakura. This is me Naruto speaking. The fox dangling on my shoulder is Kyuubi. Although together, we are not the same being," Naruto said repeating part of his conversation with Kyuubi to drive it in. Sakura now blinked repeatedly. Naruto inwardly sighed.

"**Naru-chan. Let me have a shot?" Kyuubi asked innocently.**

Naruto never liked the sound of it whenever she tried to be innocent but seeing he was unsuccessful Naruto decided to give Kyuubi a chance. He could always restrain her immediately.

"Nothing drastic," Naruto grudgingly agreed shooting Kyuubi a pointed look. The moment she heard those words a tail shot out and slapped Sakura hard across the face. Needless to say Kyuubi immediately lost control of the tail with an angry Naruto growling at her. Kyuubi ignored him instead choosing to focus on Sakura who now was knocked out of her stupor.

"**You listen up and you listen up good girl! I am not as nice as the dolt I am hanging on to at the moment. As obvious as we already put it out for you, you still don't get it do you? I have no fucking idea what made this dolt chase after you in his earlier years but I am glad he quit it because apparently contrary to what this dolt told me, you to me are just as fucking stupid as he is for taking so long to get this into that big thick forehead of yours!" Kyuubi lashed out viciously.**

"That's enough!" Naruto growled at his companion.

"**Che!" **

"No… its okay Naruto. She is right," Sakura shakily said. Though intimidated by the sudden presence of Kyuubi a demon that almost destroyed the village, the slap not only returned her to the present time and place but it also returned her voice.

"Seeing the two of you in this manner put everything into perspective for me. I get it now," Sakura continued. Naruto silently observed her. Sakura however looked directly at Kyuubi now.

"Thank you Kyuubi..err..san," Sakura said gratefully although uncertain.

"**Sama." **

"Hai Kyuubi-sama," Sakura said this time with a grateful nod of her head. Naruto closed his eyes and swung up his left forearm to smack Kyuubi's head in irritation.

"**What the fuck was that for brat?" Kyuubi snapped angrily at Naruto.**

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Naruto said annoyed.

"**What the fuck are you jabbering about? you ungrateful prick! I don't give a damn what the situation is! I am still a powerful being! I will be treated with respect!" Kyuubi roared at him.**

"And I am your container! So don't go around trying to muscle up my friends. Save that for the bad guys," Naruto retorted angrily.

"**You know you are going to pay for that," Kyuubi replied seething though not without a noticeable hint of slyness in her voice.**

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto said dismissively know where this conversation will go and not wanting to go there. Kyuubi instead of saying anything to him turned her head sharply at Sakura. Sakura jumped slightly at the sudden turn of attention. Kyuubi had what looked like a smirk on her foxy face.

"**The boy actually enjoys what I do to him," Kyuubi said suggestively to Sakura.**

Sakura's eyes shot open as wide as they could get with a gasp coming out of her mouth while blood heatedly gushed to Sakura's face turning her bright red at what Kyuubi was implying. Naruto mentally groaned. He should have known better than to think he could get away without Kyuubi finding some way to get the upper hand on him.

"Now that we are done over here I still two other people that I'm sure are in need of some answers!" Naruto exclaimed not wanting this conversation to carry on its current course. Before he could even face Tenten and Lee he heard a holler coming from not so far away.

"You brat! What the hell did you do this time?" the booming voice of the 5th Hokage hollered. Turning to where Sakura and himself first came from Naruto saw Tsunade Shizune and Jiraiya hurriedly appeared into the clearing.

"Make that five people that need answers," Naruto muttered to himself feeling his shoulders sag.

"**Well well. If it isn't the big breasted hag herself? Together with her entourage comprising of the sweet quiet medic-nin and that pathetic excuse of a Sannin. Glad we could finally meet Tsunade-hime," Kyuubi said in a smug voice.**

Tsunade looked at where the foreign voice came from and saw Naruto there with a fox that looked like it was made from chakra with nine tails swishing about excitedly hanging off his shoulder. Tsunade paled visibly.

"Oh god Naruto. Just what did you do.." Tsunade said gravely more of a dreaded statement than a question.

* * *

**AN: **I kinda had a rough time with this but it came out better than i expected. So thats good. Just to point out something. at the start of this chpater Naruto wasnt exactly insane rather he used the insanity that runs in him because of the taint in the chakra to prove a point. extreme yes but then again like Naruto said his teachers have never been the kind sort.

Oh yeah someone mentioned about my problem of switching tenses. Sigh i hope i did better this time. I gueess im still blind to my usual habit of writing and its hard to spot for me because it sounds right most of the time haha. i usually use present tense in the dialogue butnarration wise it should be in past tense unless its something in the moment or something to that effect. Anyway im looking forward to more constructive feedback as i have been getting more of that. Thanks and i hope i met your expectations in this chapter as everyone has different expectations. Till next time Ja!


	12. Acquisition

**AN:** Well well. Its been about a week. a rather busy week so i couldnt really get this out fast and its kinda short as well. well shorter than most of the chapters. Anyway the lastchapter was the first for me to have any form of negative reviews. i have been waiting for this actually and im glad i got it. To me it shows im doing something different which might not neccesarily fall into everyone's good books. Thanks to everyone who have put time to give me their opinions (yes that includes the not so nice ones haha) and special thanks for those who have continously supported my story. This chapter which i struggled through was for you guys. Though i dont really think you guys will enjoy this as much as this chapter is really mellow compared to the rest. just the remaining stuff i want to get out before going on to the bulk of the story where more of the twist and turns will occur.

**Chapter Summary:** Indepth look at what happened to Naruto during the fight as Tsunade fishes for explanations.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 12

Acquisition

"I see you still haven't read the report yet," Naruto said dryly looking at the Godaime. Tsunade twitched at the remark directed at her. Shizune was looking nervously at Naruto or rather what was hanging on to Naruto. Jiraiya however remained calmed and collected. Even though he has never seen the form he has heard enough from his student to expect something of this nature.

"Forget about that now. How do you expect me to explain this to the council?" Tsunade asked Naruto heatedly.

"Well if you had read the report it would be a lot easier to explain this," Naruto insisted.

"That is true," Jiraiya said sagely nodding his head. Tsunade jerked her head at Jiraiya.

"You stay out of this!" Tsunade snapped. Jiraiya with his arms raised in surrender took a step back in silence. Tsunade seeing that she wasn't going to be getting anymore interruptions from the pervert she returned her focus on Naruto and his tenant.

"Practically everyone in the village felt that. Of your peers they probably don't really know what it was however you can bet the rest of the village do. Before I came here myself to investigate I had to activate all remaining squadrons of Anbu still in the village to do what they could to prevent an outbreak of panic! So quit stalling because you owe me an explanation right now!" Tsunade hollered. Kyuubi silently but in amusement looked at the exchange between Naruto and Tsunade. Naruto had a stubborn look on his face.

"Tenten and myself were working out our issues and it was a good time to tell them the truth," Naruto replied quietly.

"You can tell the truth in words! Was this really necessary?" Tsunade asked in frustration.

"I wanted to show them the extend of what they are getting themselves into Bachan. They had to know," Naruto replied.

"Still.." Tsunade started only to be interrupted.

"I had to show them the difference between what I am and who I am. This is what I am Ba-chan. A jinchuuriki," Naruto said pointedly with a gesture of his hand extending from his head to his lower body. Naruto then placed his hands on his mask and on top of where his seal was. Releasing the jutsu the mask and form that Kyuubi took melted and reformed the pair of swords. With a hard pull Naruto yanked out the wakizashi from his mid section. Letting out a suppressed cry Naruto fell on his knees. Losing strength he lost grip of his swords and they fell on the floor.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called out frantically rushing to her surrogate brother's side. Kneeling down and placing an arm around him Tsunade held up the barely conscious Naruto. Tsunade looked down at him with worried eyes.

"This is who I am. Just plain Naruto," Naruto said with a sad chuckle barely loud enough for everyone to hear. Right after he said that Naruto collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Naruto!" everyone with the exception of Jiraiya chorused. Tsunade immediate laid Naruto on the ground. She lifted up his already tattered shirt to take a look at his wound at his midsection. Although still looking very raw, the stab wound that went through his torso showed signs of fast recovery that Naruto was known for. It was like magic as small wisps of smoke was seen while his body seemed to sew itself up. Tsunade covered his body and looked around. Shizune Sakura and Lee was crowding behind her while Tenten was still seated leaning on a tree looking in pain after an attempt to move and Jiraiya with an air of surprising disinterest was leaning on a tree himself. Frowning slightly at her ex-team mateTsunade stood up. However she addressed those right in front of her.

"Lets all take a step back and give Naruto some air," Tsunade instructed firmly. Three pairs of eyes just stared at her in worry.

"Is Naruto ok?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Don't worry about the boy. He's fine," the nonchalant answer coming from Jiraiya rather than from Tsunade. The three facing Tsunade now turned around to stare blankly at the man comfortably leaning on the tree with his arms crossed.

"Even with his healing ability would you care to explain why you aren't the least bit worried about your student who has just passed out from a gruesome self inflicted wound?" Tsunade asked anger underlying her tone of voice.

"Do you think a person even like him can draw on the Kyuubi's power without some form of a drawback?" Jiraiya asked coolly.

"Of course not but asking a question to a question does not make things any clearer," Tsunade said impatiently. Jiraiya shrugged causing Tsunade to glare infuriatingly at him.

"Chill Tsunade. I was with him for three years. Don't you think I would know what his abilities and weaknesses are? Basically being able physically manifest the Kyuubi will have effects on him. Fainting at the point of releasing the jutsu is one of them. Even though I personally have never seen this jutsu upfront Naruto told me enough not to be worried as long as he has people to guard him for a brief period of time," Jiraiya explained calmly.

"What did he tell you about it and how long will he be out?" Tsunade asked with a levelled voice showing that she was calming down.

"That depends on how long he holds that form. He will be out approximately three times the time he used holding it up. About what he told me, drawing that much of Kyuubi's chakra in that condensed form is…overwhelming to say the least. The swords assist him in controlling it and buffer out its negative side effects however it doesn't change the fact a human body was not made to handle such chakra. Even though he grew up with it at best it gives him the ability to endure it much better than anybody else could. You could say its like an adrenaline rush it keeps you going past your limits but once it wears off the effects will suddenly hit you," Jiraiya lengthily answered.

"I see. Since you know about him better than anyone else here you could answer my questions along with everyone here and shed some light on this whole situation seeing the brat wont be up for quite some time and I cant go back to the village without knowing clearly what to say in explanation," Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Before that," Tsunade started again this time turning to Sakura and Lee. "Sakura take a look at Tenten and fix her up. Lee help Shizune to bring Naruto over to where your ex team mate is. We will resume the discussion there."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Sakura and Lee replied obediently. Sakura trotted off to Tenten's location not too far off the side while Lee and Shizune carried the unconscious blonde by draping the said boy's arms over their respective shoulders. Tsunade herself walked over to the injured girl with the rest following behind her.

Once everyone was gathered and Tenten almost fully patched up, Lee and Shizune slowly laid Naruto on the floor and everyone gave the Hokage their attention.

"So what happened here?" Tsunade asked eyeing Naruto's peers suspiciously. Tenten Lee and Sakura squirmed under the scrutiny. Sakura much more than the other two. Tsunade noticing this gave her apprentice a very flat stare showing that she should speak up.

Sakura sighed and went into telling Tsunade what happened from the time they arrived till the point Tsunade appeared. She narrated on how they found Tenten to her instructions, her not being able to stop the both of them from fighting, Naruto's transformation, her reaction and finally their short confrontation with each other before Tsunade turned up with various inputs from Lee and Tenten. Tsunade took a moment to digest the information given before sighing herself. Looking at the unconscious boy in irritation she let out a tired sigh as she glanced at Tenten who looked down in shame.

"I know Naruto told me both of you had differences when I told him to seek you out but to this extend? Figures the brat would pick a fight when all I told him to do was to convince you to be his team mate," Tsunade said tiredly too used to his antics to even get worked up. Tenten however snapped her head up at Tsunade's remark.

"Team mate?" Tenten asked incredulously looking with wide eyes at Tsunade and then at Sakura. Sakura grimaced seeing that she left that out since Naruto stubbornly wanted to be the one to bring up the news. Tsunade slapped her forehead.

"Oh great. The brat didn't even accomplish the task I gave him," Tsunade exclaimed shooting Sakura an irritated look for not doing anything about it. Sakura frowned defensively at her sensei but before she could say anything movement was heard where Naruto laid.

"I was getting to that when you showed up," Naruto said groaning as he pushed himself up. Clutching his stomach a little he got himself up in a seated position and looked at all the observing eyes on him.

"I'm fine," Naruto said with a wave as a dismissive gesture. Tsunade had a stern look on her face as she crossed her arms glaring at Naruto. Naruto noticing this frowned back.

"I already told you this was going to be troublesome and I told you why. She wouldn't have even listened to me the way she was let alone form a team together. Besides what kind of team are we going to be when there's so much shit going on between the three of us," Naruto said giving Sakura and Tenten pointed looks.

"Look at where that got Team 7," Naruto added grimly. Sakura looked down biting her lip in discomfort.

"Fine. I grant you that much though I still got questions about what I just heard and since you are awake might as well get the information first hand than from him," Tsunade said pointing a thumb at Jiraiya.

"Hey, my information is always accurate," Jiraiya said defensively.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not doubting you. Its just better getting it from the source and you know that," Tsunade said casting Jiraiya a knowing look. Jiraiya just gave her an indignant look.

"Well what do you want to ask about?" Naruto asked.

"What is this about you saying you are unstable that I am hearing about?" Tsunade asked with a tone that told Naruto not to leave anything important out. Naruto could see everyone else practically leaned in to hear what he had to say to the question. Naruto sighed not really comfortable with taking about Kyuubi in front of so many people and also in front of those that just found out even if they don't seem to be showing any form of ill intent.

"I'm starting to wonder what the hell I wrote the report for," Naruto grumbled audibly. A knot formed on Tsunade's forehead at the obvious jab that was made at her however before she could say anything Naruto continued.

"But since everyone else would be wanting a clearer answer to what I mentioned to them I will elaborate," Naruto stated while everyone kept quiet in anticipation.

"A tailed beast's chakra is not something to be trifled with. Contrary to popular belief essentially they are not evil. Although it is an undeniable fact that they are destructive beings. Just like how forces of nature can be like. They just take on a more physical form. Humans just fear what they do not understand thus demons having such a reputation from the time mankind has existed," Naruto started to explain.

"**Such a display was cut short thanks to someone," Kyuubi muttered sarcastically.**

"_We have caused enough disturbances in the village to last quite awhile you know," Naruto thought just as sarcastic._

"**Hey! That was your choice. Don't you go dumping that on me when I actually warned you," Kyuubi retorted.**

"_I know! Shut it already! I'm in the middle of trying to shed a prettier light on your kind," Naruto snapped back._

"**I don't particularly care you know," Kyuubi said flatly.**

"_Whatever!"_

A few people blinked at the momentary stretch of silence and the far away look on Naruto's face. Shaking out of it Naruto continued.

"Sorry slight distraction," Naruto vaguely explained pointing to his midsection. The look of realisation dawned on everyone.

"Anyway because of their nature their chakra is volatile. Humans however have a much wider range of emotions. When mixed together in cases of a jinchuuriki like myself it heightens a person's aggressive aspects and creates a thirst for destruction in that person. Before I actually got my swords whenever I used Kyuubi's chakra I turned animalistic. A mild version of that was seen during my fight with Neji at the Chunnin exams. However that was merely a very small fraction of Kyuubi's chakra and its effects gets worse as I use more chakra. I used about tail's worth of chakra, if you want to use that as a form of measurement, when I fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Physically I looked even more so like an animal. Fangs claws and such and my body almost melted from the experience. Just imagine what it would be like with the amount of chakra I used earlier without the swords. As a comparison I release at least half of Kyuubi's chakra whenever I use that form. That is what I referred to when I said it makes me unstable. I call it a taint in the chakra," Naruto said finishing up the answer for the question.

"I don't understand part of it," Tenten blurted out. Everyone shifted their glance at Tenten. Unnerving as the attention might be Tenten continued to fix her eyes solely on Naruto. Naruto responded with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Which part?"

"You said tailed beasts are just destructive beings but when _she _was out earlier Kyuubi looked to have some range of emotions thatyou implied shouldn't be present," Tenten pointed out.

"Ah yes. Well its quite different for a tailed beast that is sealed," Naruto replied.

"How so?" This time Shizune shot out.

"Well being sealed within a human they are directly exposed to their container's life experiences. Therefore they share the same range of emotions as they, the container and the sealed beast, learn it with the container growing up," Naruto explained.

"So Kyuubi can be as loud and idiotic as you are?" Sakura blurted out without much thought.

"**I resent that," Kyuubi growled.**

Naruto ignored his tenant's complain.

"If you want to put it that way then yes. As how a tailed beast's nature can influence its host, the host's life experience and his character can influence the tailed beast's 'character' to some extent as well," Naruto said flatly showing he himself was resenting the remark. Sakura gave a sheepish smile at Naruto reaction to her question. Inwardly Naruto was quite happy seeing now Sakura wasn't fearful of him anymore.

"Yosh! That means Kyuubi is burning in the flames of youth just as Naruto strongly is!" Lee burst out causing Shizune to shake her head slightly, Tsunade to slap her forehead, Jiraiya to chuckle and Tenten and Sakura to sweat drop with deadpanned looks.

"**I resent that even more," Kyuubi growled once again.**

"_So do I."_

Though having such thoughts Naruto's happiness went up a notch. Another person has accepted him for who he was. That leaves Tenten. Other than the blurted remark Tenten didn't really show how she felt hearing this. Naruto locked eyes with Tenten however she didn't betray anything. She had the cool blank impassive stare she gave him when they met at the shop after his return. Naruto however didn't manage to get anything further as Tsunade launched into her next question.

"Then what about you not being able to use your former techniques? It doesn't add up about what you said to them since you actually used Hiraishin which I might add I'm quite surprised you could execute," Tsunade inquired with a hint of pride at the end of the sentence. Naruto gave her a smile for that but it was quickly lost.

"I guess I didn't really get that out clearly," Naruto replied once again everyone quiet with their attention solely on him. His forehead creased as he thought about how to say it.

"I didn't really mean it that way however it has the same outcome. Its not that I lost the ability to use them if that is what you guys are thinking I still can," Naruto started. To drive his point across he showed them the palm of his right hand. Steadily swirls of chakra appeared and formed a tight ball on his palm. While some of them were going wide-eyed Naruto looked at them with a sad smile and saw the same sad knowing look on his sensei's face. Naruto closed his fingers to form a fist dispelling the jutsu.

"That was done with the minimum chakra necessary," Naruto said.

"Continue," Tsunade said softly seeing his expression. Naruto nodded.

"Honoo no Ishi assists me in controlling the flow of Kyuubi's chakra and buffers out the physical side effects of the taint so it doesnt destroy my body. However the swords does nothing to stop its emotional and psychological effects. That's where my own chakra comes in. While I cannot use my chakra to eliminate the taint what it can do is to detach myself from the taint's effects which means the effects are still present in me but it does not affect me which in turn gives me the choice to react to the effects or not," Naruto said continuing his explanation.

"So you actually chose not to use them?" Shizune asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I actually need the majority of my chakra to accomplish that. The reason why I still use Hiraishin is that being a supplementary jutsu it doesn't use much chakra as compared to the rest though the hassle comes in its preparation. The lesser chakra of my own I have the more susceptible I am tosuccumbing to the effects. Rather than taking a chance on losing control I choose to stop using them and only use Kyuubi's chakra and the abilities that I gained from learning how to control it," Naruto answered.

"That was the rasengan earlier wasn't it?" Tenten asked with a hint of anger. Naruto looked at Tenten wondering where she was going with that sudden question.

"Yes," Naruto answered simply. Tenten narrowed her eyes at him.

"How is it you were taught Yondaime's secret jutsus?" Tenten asked

"My sensei was Yondaime's sensei. I thought that was a known fact," Naruto answered with a frown.

"That's not it! There's something more to it than that. I can tell from the way my parents acted. Why was it taught to you when almost all information about them was kept secret from the rest of the village?" Tenten asked with more bite this time. Naruto looked over at Tsunade and then Jiraiya for some form of assistance however they all sported looks and made gestures that said 'its your choice'. Tenten glared at Naruto with impatience.

"The same reason why certain techniques are kept within clans," Naruto answered cryptically.

"You mean…" Tenten mumbled out starting to realise something.

"Yes. Its meant to be kept in the family…The Yondaime is my father," Naruto said evenly.

"What?" Tenten asked harshly. Lee's eyes got even rounder. Naruto kept quiet.

"Then that means your father sealed…" Tenten trailed off averting her eyes.

"Yes my father did this to me which caused almost the whole village to hate me. Are you happy to hear that now you know the truth?" Naruto asked bitterly causing Tenten to flinch.

"Naruto! You will not speak of your father in that manner! Your father did what he had to do with the best of intentions! " Tsunade yelled at Naruto. He glanced at Tsunade.

"Things go wrong even with the best of intentions. I don't blame Otou-san for it but it does not change the fact or makes it any easier to swallow that what he did caused 13 years of my life to be a miserable existence!" Naruto shouted back.Tsunade flinched and looked away.

"It was never meant to be that way…." Tsunade said with grief.

"I know.. Shit happens," Naruto said quietly. Naruto then stood up and re-secured his weapons and went over to where the last remaining kunai belonging to his father miraculously laid intact after what happened. Keeping it he turned around to face the rest who had questioning looks on their faces.

"Its getting late and I believe I still have something to do," Naruto said directing it at Tsunade. Tsunade straightened herself realising what he was talking about.

"Let's all head back. Though Naruto the council might want to see you about this," Tsunade added. Naruto just nodded. Anybody who was seated earlier already got up and was walking out of the clearing joined by Naruto who was a slight distance away from them. Though there was one exception.

"Naruto.. Wait," Tenten called out. Looking back Naruto saw that Tenten had stopped walking and was looking at him with an odd expression. Understanding that there was still something she wanted to talk about in private Naruto called out for the rest to go on ahead and that they will catch up soon. The rest just nodded and walked off.

"So?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Why?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Why what?" Naruto asked back in confusion.

"Why go through all this trouble just to get a team mate?" Tenten asked quietly.

"I didn't do it just to get a team mate," Naruto replied. Tenten frowned in confusion.

"When I heard what Neji told me things just clicked. Even though I don't blame myself I do see where I was indirectly responsible. I didn't like where things were going and I'm just doing something about it," Naruto said softly.

"I see," Tenten said looking deep in thought.

"Besides since I already paid for all the good things that I have in my life. Might as well get a new friend along with it so I got more people to share it with ne?" Naruto said with a genuine smile. Tenten however gave him an irritated look.

"What is with the whole price thing? Its annoying how you keep harping about it," Tenten said. Naruto laughed out. It sounded light at first but it got bitter as it died down.

"It comes with being a jinchuuriki. Nothing is for free and most times I pay with everything else other than money," Naruto replied this time with a wiry smile.

"What the hell are you talking about? I believe some things do come for free like friendship. I don't believe I asked you for anything," Tenten said pointedly.

"I had to bleed quite a bit before we can actually talk normally like now," Naruto said dryly giving her a flat look.

"Oh… Hey! you are the one that wanted to fight!" Tenten retorted.

"Only because you would stubbornly clam up like you did at the shop if I tried to talk to you!" Naruto yelled back. Suddenly Tenten laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Naruto asked frowning further. Tenten's laughter soon died. She shook her head and gave him a secretive knowing smile.

"Nothing! Though why do you need another team mate and why is it me?" Tenten said changing to subject.

"We are taking part in the next Chunnin exams." Naruto answered straightforwardly. His body posture though was still showing that he was annoyed at being at laughed at without knowing why. Tenten obviously ignored the body language and carried on with the current conversation though not positively.

"Chunnin exams? I think im not fated to get that damn vest. I thought Neji already told you," Tenten spat out cynically.

"I didnt think after i beatNeji he would passon the fate disease to his team mate," Naruto replied dryly. Tenten crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly.

"Besides Tsunade-bachan thought you would make a great addition to the team and could match up to us easily as compared to other genins," Naruto continued knowing mentioning the Godaime's name would hook Tenten.

"Tsunade-sama said that?" Tenten asked in disbelief eyes wide open.

_"Gotcha!"_

"Not exactly but i know she thats why she choose you," Naruto replied confidently. Tenten narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Naruto.

"Are you just trying to butter up to me?" Tenten asked dangerously.

_"Uh oh"_

"Look you are a great konuichi. Thats what she said if you want to be _exact_. You in or out?" Naruto asked hastily after a long day which has yet to end his patiencewas running thin.Tenten looked down in doubt at both what he said and whether she wanted to take it up. Closing her eyes her shook the doubt away and came to a decision.

"In.." She said reluctantly.

"Good because this time round i am going to get that damn vest. Whatever it takes. Might as well do it together ne?" Naruto asked cheerfully. His confidence and energy seemed to have seeped into Tenten as she looked a little brighter now.

"Yeah," She replied more assertive now. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Naruto.

"Lets go back. Tsunade-bachan will be waiting for me. Thats not a good thing," Naruto said. Tenten closed her eyes again her face twitching in what seemed to be irrtation. Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Itai!"

Naruto just got smacked.

"Bachan! bachan! Dont you know how to show some respect? How Tsunade-sama puts up with you is lost on me!" Tenten exclaimed glaring at the squatting Naruto who was rubbing his head. Naruto looked up with his own glare.

"God! Do you have to be like Sakura-chan? I dont see what you girls are making a big fuss off. She's an old lady for goodness sake. How am i being disrespectful?" Naruto shot back.

"She is the Hokage!" Tenten hissed.

"So? the Hokage's an old lady who i treat like a mother i never had! Haven't you ever heard of names of endearment Tenten-_chan_?" Naruto teased at the end. Tenten's glare intensified.

"Call me that again and I'll castrate you," Tenten said her voice dripping with venom. Naruto just rolled his eyes at her turned around and walked off.

"Whatever! Lets go already. Ba-chan is probably going to hammer me just for taking this long!" Naruto exaggerrated as he walked off with voilent wave of his arms. Tenten seething glared at his back before stalking off after him.

* * *

**AN: **Personally i thought it was rather dry but i wanted things to be clear before i moved on and i hope that did it. 


	13. Blurred Lines

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 13

Blurred Lines

* * *

"You look like shit," Tayuya said flatly eyeing the person in front of her. 

Naruto looked down at himself. His untied robe was creased badly. That was probably the least of it. Leaving it untied even though was his usual practice probably wasn't a good idea. Right now it showcased the injuries that he incurred with his fight with Tenten. His undershirt was tattered from the debris that had flung his way. Even though his wounds have healed up nicely by the time he stepped into the interrogation room he didn't have the time to change into something fresh. Usually the darkness of the black would cover it up to some extend. However the blood caked the undershirt and the clarity of the glaring white lighting in the room made the blood stains very visible. Also even with the healing he could just imagine what his face looked like as a result to the aftermath of the battle.

"Probably the worst understatement anyone has made since my return to the village," Naruto replied echoing Tayuya's tone of voice.

"Then it would really be right to refer to you as such… chicken shit," Tayuya said with a bite in her voice and a sneer on her face.

Naruto didn't reply and just stood there with both of them staring at each other silently for a moment. Naruto ended the moment by throwing something on the table. Something he was holding on to that he brought with him into the room. It was a package that was haphazardly wrapped tied of with some twine. Tayuya took her eyes of Naruto for a moment to eye the package suspiciously. Rolling only her eyes up she gave Naruto a 'what the fuck is this?' look. Once again Naruto didn't reply. Instead he walked around the table to go behind Tayuya. She was still bound to a chair similar to their first meeting yesterday. Though she didn't take her eyes of Naruto Tayuya didn't move an inch. Naruto knelt down on one knee behind her and went to untie the ropes. Tayuya looking over her shoulder wondered what the hell Naruto was doing but kept quiet. The very moment the ropes loosen and dropped Tayuya twisted herself around the opposite direction of her looking over and lashed out a fierce elbow at Naruto's head. The elbow connected. However it connected not at Naruto's head. Instead a firm hand was gripping Tayuya's upper arm stopping its intended assault. Hard eyes locked with hers causing her to widen hers slightly.

"Don't start. As you can see it has been a long day," Naruto said softly. Though with the look he was projecting it gave his words the strength of steel.

Tayuya made a rude sound and jerked her arm out of Naruto's grasp. She didn't do anything else other than massaging her arms where Naruto had grabbed her and also to get more circulation in her arms after being tied up since the night before. Naruto got up and made his way back to the front of the table where he took off his robe and hung it on the chair's frame just like the night before. However he didn't sit down this time. Tayuya while in midst of massaging her arms once again gave Naruto the same look earlier on alternating from the package and him.

"There are clothes in there. I'm not the only one that looks like shit," Naruto said calmly his features already softened into one of indifference. Tayuya let out a growl. She was not one to care much about her looks but being in captivity for over the week has taken its toll with only a sink to wash up and no privacy in the cell. Not to mention no change of clothes. Since her struggle yesterday night they didn't untie her so she didn't get to wash up for a whole day and sleep was horrendous strapped up to a chair.

"Well get out then. Even though I may be a prisoner I am not about to give you a strip show!" Tayuya yelled with a fierce look. Naruto's face contorted in disgust not at her thinking that he wanted to do such a thing. Rather the intensity that was displayed made Naruto think of the _discomforts _that she could have faced prior to this for her to naturally assume such a thing.

"I never had such intentions coming here," Naruto said with a tight voice but he didn't move from his spot. Instead he drew out his wakizashi. Already on guard Tayuya growled further at the action.

"You say such things but you draw out your sword! You are just an asshole trying to get his load off after a long day! Nobody will give a shit about what happens to a prisoner! You sick son of a bitch!" Tayuya yelled even louder her ferocity increasing by a couple of notches.

"I don't like to repeat myself even if just to drill something into your head," Naruto replied heatedly his own anger rising from him being misunderstood yet again. Not caring for what she has to say Naruto channeled Kyuubi's chakra. Immediately his eyes and hair started to bleed red again as he performed his jutsu.

"Ketsugou," Naruto whispered as the sword started to morph.

Tayuya backed up in shock at seeing the transformation. Realizing her reactions she stopped and fiercely held her ground staring defiantly at Naruto. Naruto uncharacteristically smiled sinisterly at her.

"You are just going to force yourself on me aren't you? Asshole," Tayuya hissed her voice hoarse with anger. The way she stood looked as if she were a snake coiled up ready to strike at anything that comes her way.

"Do you want to wash up or not?" Naruto asked his voice sounding rough his sinister smile twisting into something that held amusement. Tayuya frowned at him now not sure of what his intentions are asking such a question. It was then Naruto's expression relaxed again after he shook his head a little as if to shake off something. Even though his form remained he had a more neutral look on his face.

"Look I wasn't kidding whenI said you look like shit as well.Seeing the condition I am in myself I would hate to have to change into something fresh without first cleaning myself up. Just ruins the whole thing," Naruto explained calmly with a light voice.

"What has that got to do with this?" Tayuya questioned suspiciously pointing to his current form. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"This?" He asked pointing length-wise at himself. "There is nothing here for you to wash yourself up with. Surely you don't expect me to let you waltz out of this room without any form of security right?"

Tayuya stubbornly held on to her look of skepticism.

"Bring up your arms willingly and you get to wash up and changed into fresh clothes. If not we continue with you bound up like a mummy," Naruto said blandly stating her only options pointing to the bandages that was currently bound around him.

Tayuya looked torn. On one hand the prospect of getting cleaned up sounded great. On the other hand she didn't know if she should trust him just yet. Naruto was being too nice for a captor and he didn't have any reason to do so.

"Don't make me choose for you…." Naruto lightly threatened his irritation starting to surface.

Tayuya growled once again jerked her head to the side and reluctantly stuck out her hands at him. Silently Ketsugou bound her wrist firmly without hurting her. Giving Naruto a sidelong glance Tayuya waited for his next move.

"Let's go," Naruto said simply with a jerk of his head and lightly tugging on Ketsugou. Tayuya snorted however she started moving.

When the door opened the chunnin on guard outside jumped at the sight of Naruto with his fiery hair and eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at him as if daring him to say something. The Chunnin took a step back before straightening himself to return the stare with one of hatred. Tayuya coming out of the room a little later took note of the exchange. Despite the stern look on Naruto's face his voice came out polite.

"Would you please escort us to the restroom?"

The Chunnin face turned to one of displeasure at the request but he nodded and led them down the hallway. They stopped a few doors down with the chunnin silently point to a particular door. Naruto opened the door to find a standard toilet with a sink and a toilet bowl. Tayuya being not too far behind managed to take a peek of what was inside. She took a step forward to enter the toilet only to notice that Naruto didn't move out of the way. Before she could even say anything Naruto spoke up. To Tayuya's surprise Naruto spoke to the Chunnin.

"Not this one. The one with the shower," Naruto stated. Tayuya's eyes widened at his words.

"I believe this is enough Uzumaki-san," the chunnin replied with tightness in his voice.

"You will escort us to that restroom or we will wander around ourselves till we find it. If you are not happy with either option you can take it up with the Hokage. Now which will it be?" Naruto asked with a sickeningly sweet smile though with his current look it looked more sinister than anything else. Even though he is just a genin Naruto knew his placing in terms of power.

The chunnin visible gritted his teeth at Naruto for challenging him in such a manner. This time round without even a sign he turned sharply to walk further the hallway. After making a few turns he stopped by another door and glared openly at Naruto and Tayuya. Even though the chunnin has been nothing but hostile in his demeanor Naruto decided to be polite still.

With a slight bow he said, "Thank you. You can leave us here we will be back shortly."

The chunnin turned around and took off without another word back to where they came from. Naruto for the first time since in the room looked at Tayuya. She had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Why are you doing all this?" Tayuya asked frowning at him.

"Huh? No chicken shit, asshole, son of a bitch?" Naruto asked playfully in return.

"Shut up asshole and answer the question," Tayuya spat out her mood turning 180 degrees.

Naruto didn't answer rather he opened the door and tugged on Ketsugou for her to head inside. Tayuya once again frowned at him but went in the toilet obediently. Once inside Naruto tossed in the package he carried from the room. It landed nicely on the sink. Calling back Ketsugou Tayuya was unbound. Massaging her wrists by reflex she stared at Naruto again with that questioning look. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the look she was giving him.

"What? You want me to join you?" Naruto asked oddly innocent.

"No!" Tayuya immediately yelled.

"Then hurry up. We don't have much time," Naruto replied in a clipped voice.

"By the way don't try to run. Ketsugou will catch you without me moving," Naruto warned before he took his place leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Tayuya gave him an irritated look before slamming the door shut. She mumbled some swear words under her breathe as she turned towards the sink.

"Ugh.. How am I supposed to take a shower without a towel to dry myself off? Should I ask him for one?" Tayuya contemplated out loud looking over her shoulder at the closed door.

"Nah! The asshole would probably make fun of me again!" She grumbled twisting back to face the sink and the package on it. She slowly unwrapped the package to see it contain a plain black yukata. Not only that there was a towel inside as well. Her eyes widened again.

"Even though I don't understand it the prick is quite nice even if just to squeeze information out of me," Tayuya said softly with a ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

Naruto was still leaning on the wall with one foot stamped on it as well. Crossed arm looking down he blew at his red bangs and tapped his foot on the wall to a beat of a song he knew to pass the time while waiting for Tayuya to appear from the toilet. It didn't take too long to hear the creaking of the door opening. Looking up he saw the other red head appear from the toilet clad in the yukata that he had bought on the way to the Hokage tower with Tenten's help. 

"_You want to buy a yukata? Whatever for? I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Tenten exclaimed blinking in confusion._

"_It's nothing of the sort. It's just to help someone out," Naruto replied giving her a blank stare._

"_Who?" Tenten asked nosily._

"_A prisoner," Naruto replied simply._

"_Huh?" _

"_I don't have time to explain… you helping or not?" Naruto asked in a hurry with a bit of irritation._

"_Whatever.. lets go," Tenten replied rolling her eyes._

The yukata fitted well and she looked a lot fresher other that the still angry bruises that coloured her face slightly from the fight yesterday night. Naruto eyed her warily though wondering whether she would bolt at this point though that would prove difficult with the outfit. Tayuya however stood still at the doorway staring at him with the package rewrapped in her hands.

"Why?"

Naruto stepped forward towards her and relieved her of the package not bothering to look her in the eye or answering the question. Tayuya however didn't take her eyes of him looking for signs of any possible answer.

"Hands please," Naruto said politely now looking at her however with an expression that didn't give anything away. Tayuya obediently lifted her hands up together and repeated the question.

"Why?"

"We don't have much time. Let's go," Naruto replied completely dodging the question while Ketsugou bound Tayuya's hands again. With a tug at Ketsugou he started walking back towards the direction of the interrogation room. Tayuya followed at his side. She looked to her side at her supposed interrogator and questioningly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey prick, you could answer the question while we are walking back you know," Tayuya said softly despite the name calling. Naruto just glanced at her with his eyeballs.

"It's nothing. Thought you could use the change of clothes since you appeared to be in the same set since you were captured," Naruto explained without much emotion.

"Why would you be so thoughtful to a prisoner? A trip to a sink to wash up and a toilet break would have been sufficient for a person of my status," Tayuya inquired her voice still soft. It sounded foreign to her with a thought of how long it has been that she has spoken in such a manner.

"So you prefer I just do that?" Naruto threw back a question with another short glance.

"No.. but this is too much for a prisoner. No one would have treated a prisoner as such in the Sound," Tayuya replied.

"Well you aren't in the Sound anymore. Get used to it," Naruto replied in turn.

"But your comrades didn't treat me this way. Why would you? You seriously don't think this will get me to spill information do you? You probably have a better chance at ticking me off again," Tayuya said her voice now almost a whisper.

"I've always been _different_. Besides that wasn't my intention," Naruto replied with some tension.

"Then what is?" Tayuya asked. At that question Naruto stopped in his tracks. He looked at her with a slight frown.

"Isn't it obvious? For you to get cleaned up," Naruto said with a tone of finality which stated that was the only answer and he wouldn't be saying anything else about the matter. After which Naruto started walking again. Tayuya blinked at his back before walking herself and they walked the remainder of the trip back in silence other than a ghost of a whisper that said……

"Thank you."

* * *

Naruto close the door behind the both of them as they returned into the interrogation room. Ketsugou unbound itself from Tayuya and recoiled itself around Naruto. Then the red from Naruto's hair and eyes receded to return them to their original colour as he released the jutsu. Naruto sheathed the wakizashi now that it returned to its original form. Turning around he faced Tayuya who had returned to her seat. 

"I'll leave you untied for now though ill have to retie your hands before I leave," Naruto stated. Tayuya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you risking yourself to an attack like that? After all I am an enemy," Tayuya asked curiously.

"Aren't you giving yourself away by asking such a question if you did intend on doing so? Besides I think you are underestimating me," Naruto replied confidently returning a raise of an eyebrow. Tayuya scowled at him.

"I _think_ that you are full of yourself asshole. You are just lucky I don't have my flute," Tayuya snapped back. Naruto laughed softly at that. Tayuya gritted her teeth at him.

"Can you play a normal flute?" Naruto asked putting a stop to his laughter. Tayuya eyed him like he grew another head.

"What kind of a question is that?" She asked incredulously.

"Can you play a normal flute? You know, make music not using it for a fight," Naruto went about saying punctuating each word as if she didn't hear him clearly the first time. Tayuya expression went to one of smoldering and banged her fists hard on the table. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question of her actions.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Tayuya spat out. Naruto now raised both eyebrows.

"First the clothes, then the toilet trip, after which a shower! You even thought ahead enough to pack a towel with the clothes! Leaving me untied like this and you ask me if I can play a flute like as if we are on a fucking dinner date!" Tayuya progressively yelled. Naruto's face fell.

"Were things really so bad for you that the moment you are treated without hostility you get suspicious?" Naruto asked softly as if hurt by the comment. Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why don't you go get yourself captured and then come back and tell me," she replied sneering. Naruto nodded absentmindedly.

"Were things in the Sound just as bad for you?" Naruto asked oddly concerned. Tayuya glared at him but didn't answer. Both of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes barely moving.

"Looks like this will be it for today then," Naruto finally said breaking the silence and getting up. He put on his robe and walked to Tayuya's back to pick up the ropes where he left it. He then made his way to her side. "Hands please."

She was still glaring at him but did what Naruto requested of her. Naruto silently bound her wrists picked up the package from the table and made his way to the door.

"Where are you taking my clothes? I want to keep it if I can," Tayuya said her voice coming out rough with her trying to control her temper.

"I'm going to get it washed. I bet it stinks after not changing for so long. You don't expect me to buy you another outfit do you? You could alternate between the two," Naruto replied in a matter-of-fact way looking over his shoulder. Tayuya fumed at the mention of her clothes smelling bad.

"Washed? And you bought this?" Tayuya asked in disbelief tugging at the yukata where she can with her hands bound.

"You should know by now they don't provide clothing for those in the detainment cells. They don't wear those in prison either. Where else do you think that can come from?" Naruto asked his voice flat. Tayuya didn't answer. Her head was down and her damp hair was covering most of her face hiding her expression. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her Naruto turned back and opened the door. Right when he was about to step out of the room Naruto heard mumbling from her. He looked back at her.

"I didn't catch what you said," Naruto said. Tayuya lifted her head up slightly and it could be seen that she was looking at him through her hair.

"I can play," She said her voice barely louder than a whisper but Naruto heard. He gave her a small smile and walked out of the room with his robe trailing behind him.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah i know its kinda short. i felt this waskinda rough around the edges as well and could use some polishing howver i do not have the time for this at this point. i just got out of national service about 2 months back and i got started on a new job and trying to settle in. its demanding work.i wanted this out so that you guys know im still working on this also to get back into the roll of writing. i have always been one to thrive on momentum.i hope you guys enjoyed what little i have put out. let me know what you think.Thank you everyone for all the reviews i apologise for not answering them if any. ill do my best to keep up with everything while im getting swarmed at work. haha love ya guys hope you guys will continue to support me in this :) 

Disclaimer: dont own Naruto (so lazy to keep putting it that i almost forgot so stuck it here)

Things to look forward to in coming chapters: Clashes with the council. Kakashi discharged from hospital/results of the experiment. Conclusion on the decision with the Uchiha eyes.


	14. Taking the Step

**Edited 03/08/06: **Made a mistake with Kakashi's name. put in Hayate instead of Hatake which is what its suppose to be. Hehe -sheepish grin- thank you prismdragon for pointing that out. Change has been made.

**AN: **Another chapter done. I'm glad to see that my story is gaining popularity. My reviews have jumped up into thetwenties range per chapter now going close to thirties. I'm glad to hear that people can see my commitment to my story. Makes it all worthwhile. i think there is some confusion in terms of the pairing. ill clear it up by stating it on the story summary ill be changing shortly.Its a Naru/Tayu and Naru/Kyuu. i know i got more to say but i cant remember. hahah thats always the case for me when preparing the next completed chapter. Hopefully ill discover it by the time i check down the chapter and it will appear in AN below. For now enjoy this as much as i have enjoyed writing it! Thanx for all the support!

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Naruto.

**Summary**: The Elders Council gets involved. What does this mean for Naruto?

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 14

Taking the Step

"Tsunade, what is this I am hearing?" one of the Elders asked. The Elders Council currently was nothing more than two aged but powerful shinobi of the village. The people who made up the council were once the sannin of the village or shinobi of high ranking now acting as advisors in their old age. There was suppose to be one more in the council but unfortunately has been lost during the invasion of the sound; Sandaime Hokage.

"Mitokado-sama what exactly are you referring to?" Tsunade replied a little too innocent.

"Hohoho. We may be old dear but we are not fools. I suggest you do not play us as such," replied the other Elder pleasantly. Tsunade felt sour inside but her cool façade remained on her face.

"I merely do not wish to jump into conclusions of the matter at hand, Utatane-sama," Tsunade replied to the other Elder with a slight bow of the head. She truly felt sour inside. This was another part of the work, other than the paper fights, that she hated with a passion. Being the off handed, crude person that she was, such stiff and respectful conversations irked her to no end. Tsunade was a lot similar to one particular young blonde than she would like to admit.

"The interrogation of the prisoner for starters," Mitokado Homura cut in curtly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the old geezer as Naruto would have referred to him as.

"What about it?" Tsunade asked already her rebelliousness seeping into the conversation. Utatane Koharu smiled patiently at Tsunade.

"The tasking of the interrogation of the prisoner being handed to young Uzumaki… A tad inappropriate don't you think?" She said with the benign smile she had on earlier.

"A tad inappropriate? You truly allow the saying of people getting softer with age to be justified Koharu," Homura said with a snort.

"And you truly allow the saying of old people being stiff necks to be justified Homura," Koharu countered with a soft laugh. Homura glared at his council partner.

Tsunade sweatdropped at the exchange. Coughing, she interrupted the exchange. "Looking at the situation at hand and how the prisoner reacts to the br… young Uzumaki it was appropriate. The prisoner wasn't responding to the usual tactics showing a very high threshold of pain tolerance. However just his presence has ignited furious words from the prisoner allowing her to insinuate at certain things."

"Hmm. Well that might work, loosening of the tongue due to anger towards a former adversary," Koharu replied thoughtfully.

"Still sending a genin who has no training whatsoever in interrogation to do the job is pretty far-fetched Tsunade," Homura argued.

"It has yielded results," Tsunade replied curtly. She really hated having her decisions questioned.

"That would be?"

"From the two verbal reports that he has given me, they have started communicating. However they were more quarreling than anything else and nothing substantial has been reported ever since their initial meeting," Tsunade answered truthfully.

"That's right. You got nothing," Homura replied flatly. Tsunade bristled inwardly at the comment.

"Now Homura lets not be too harsh. It appears to me young Uzumaki has achieved quiet a bit as compared to our prized interrogators even if it is not a direct result," Koharu cut in smoothly to prevent an outburst from Tsunade. Homura snorted in defense while Tsunade gave him a triumphant smirk.

"However," Koharu started again locking eyes with Tsunade. "What is with this _treatment _that young Uzumaki is extending to the prisoner? Without proper authorization at that?"

Tsunade's smirk melted away at the questions. She didn't like having to explain that.

"Just what did the boy do this time? You didn't go into details when you told me of him interrogating the prisoner this morning," Homura asked giving his partner a dubious frown.

"Dear please enlighten Homura of young Uzumaki's actions," Koharu replied looking at Tsunade with mischief in her eyes and voice behind her benign smile. The sourness Tsunade felt earlier on came back with twice the force and it showed on her face.

"He bought the prisoner a change of clothes and brought her to the toilet for a shower. He quarreled briefly with the chunnin on guard to allow that to happen," Tsunade said out reluctantly averting her eyes in discomfort. Homura apparently was shocked speechless at the statement since Tsunade didn't hear him say anything. Koharu laughed softly once again.

"Quite an interesting tactic he chose… don't you agree Homura?" Koharu stated more than asked. Homura had a slight gaping look on his face.

"It is not a tactic," Tsunade said sharply causing Homura to snap out of his stupor and gaining both the Elders questioning eyes on her.

"He truly feels for people in such situations especially when I told him about our failed attempts. You both should know in his case where such behaviour could have stemmed from," Tsunade said with strength holding their gazes.

"That is quite unbecoming of a shinobi. Such behaviour could be detrimental in future," Homura said darkly with narrowed eyes.

"He isn't your average shinobi Mitokado-sama," Tsunade replied tightly.

"Well well. Enough of such tension. While we haven't always seen the boy in good light he has been showing odd yet fruitful results. Tsunade being here is one of them. I for one am having a change of heart. Perhaps a time of reevaluation is in order Homura as we discussed this morning," Koharu interjected. Homura rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Now dear where is that more than average boy of yours? We still have the more than average matter at hand that occurred yesterday and this one we want to speak to him ourselves," Koharu stated quite blandly.

Tsunade's face twitched violently at that.

* * *

Meanwhile…….

Toothbrush in one hand in his mouth and the other tugging on his pants, Naruto was in a hurry. After such a long day yesterday he totally crashed once he reached home and now he woke up late. Spitting out the toothpaste in a hurry he gargled his mouth while pulling over the usual sleeveless t-shirt he wore nowadays. A clean fresh one that is. Spitting the water out he rushed out of the toilet to leave his apartment grabbing his robe and swords in the process.

"Its bad enough having one old hag beating the shit out of you for being late in the morning now I'm going to have three instead," Naruto groaned out loud to himself.

Naruto at that moment wasn't the only familiar person to wash up. However this person was in no hurry. After washing his face he replaced his face mask that was like a second skin to him. Looking in the mirror he saw that everything was in place. Well almost. Wetting his bushy grey hair he pushed and plastered it to the back of his head. He then tied his forehead protector across his forehead as usual with one slight but startling difference. He no longer tied it covering his left eye. Looking into the mirror reflection a pair of clear black eyes stared back. His left side still bearing the scar from the knife wound he took to what seem like a lifetime ago. Only now in addition to the scar was a mark that extended into his face mask signifying the completion of the sealing process. The experiment was a success and so far there were no side effects.

At seeing the scar together with the seal he closed his eyes and made a silent prayer of remembrance to his former teammate. As always when he closed his eyes in such a manner the memory of his teammate resurfaced. However it wasn't a memory of his. The point of view was Obito's. Seeing two well loved faces wretched with misery for the final time before an addition stab of pain spiked. The memory will then black out but the emotions will linger for awhile more. The pain of the wounds sadness of parting and the regret of many things unfulfilled. Though most of all overwhelming the others was an incredible joy at being able to save his team mate's life and his parting gift to Kakashi. Always at this point will the figure of Obito appearing before him with various expressions depending on the state of things. At rough times there will be a determined look on his face. At happy times there will be that goofy grin that he has on his face. At times when guilt kicked in he would have a sullen look on his face. Right now was the smile of satisfaction and encouragement. Shaking his head slightly Kakashi opened his eyes to see that he had a smile on his face. Running his hand through his hair he brought up it up to its usual gravity-defying spikes. Seeing everything was now in place he turned around and opened the toilet door.

A squeak and the sound of something clattering on the floor were heard. Blinking and looking around he saw a frantic looking nurse in his ward. With a wave and his usual close-eyed smile he chirpily greeted her.

"Hello!"

The nurse went from frantic to annoyed in a second, marching up to him.

"Don't you hello me Hatake-san! You almost gave me a heart attack especially after I came into the room finding no one around when you are suppose to be in bed!" huffed the nurse, arms akimbo, glaring at him. Kakashi returned her a sheepish look.

"Am I supposed to wait for you to come in to help me change?" Kakashi asked playfully. The nurse blushed at such a suggestion until she caught sight of his current attire. She immediately went back to her annoyed mode.

"What is the meaning of this Hatake-san? You go back in there and change back to your hospital gown. After which you will get back in bed just like Hokage-sama ordered which is supposed to be for a week!" ordered the nurse wagging a finger at him. Kakashi lightly took hold of her wrist and leaned in locking eyes with her.

"What if I refuse? Are you going to forcefully take my clothes off? I'm considering not struggling too much," Kakashi said playfully once again. The nurse went totally red and sputtering incoherently. Kakashi chuckled lightly. He then lightly held her chin and leaned in to lightly kiss her cheek.

"I'm glad that interests you but I have to take a rain check sweetie. Going to see the Hokage about getting that order changed," Kakashi said smoothly sliding past her to exit the room leaving her stunned in the room alone.

A few moments later the nurse managed to shake herself out of her stupor, turning even redder in anger and embarrassment. Stomping her feet in a tantrum, she lets out a frustrated sound at being charmed into letting him escape.

* * *

"I know I'm late Ba-chan. You can beat me later. Lets….." Naruto trailed off after barging into the Hokage's office with only quick words to the chunnin on desk duty saying he had an appointment. In front of him was a ticked off Hokage with the Elders each flanking both her sides.

"Err.. I thought we…" Naruto trailed off again before snapping into attention and going into a deep bow touching his sword. "Greetings Elders."

Prior to this moment Naruto has never met the Elders before. Everyone knows of them but they aren't often seen. While he doesn't know how his reputation holds up with these two, he was going to give respect till they gave him a reason not to. Further more it seems the impression he was giving in their first meeting wasn't all too good. Adding the topic that he knew they were going to talk about the possibility of things going civilly was probably slim to none.

"He is as Sandaime and Tsunade here has mentioned. A little rough around the edges but polite when he wants to be," Koharu said aloud laughing softly.

"A little too much if you ask me," Homura added gruffly.

"Keep that up and ill show you too much you old geezer. So much for being polite," Naruto mumbled very softly to himself still bowed waiting for the word for him to rise. Koharu laughed out loud.

"And an attitude added to the mix," Koharu said in jest. Naruto's head jerked up in surprise at being heard or so he thought. Homura glanced at his partner.

"Just what did he say?" Homura asked Koharu.

"Oh nothing of importance that should concern you Homura," Koharu waved away though the whole time keeping her eyes locked on the young man in front of her with a knowing smile. Homura snapped his head forward to glare at the youth.

"**Best keep your comments in your head Naru-chan. Seems like an enhanced listening ability or bloodline limit."**

"_Yeah. Got it."_

"Permission to rise Elders," Naruto asked bending his head down again. Koharu was the first one to speak.

"Of course child. Rise," She said smoothly. When Naruto straightened up he saw that Homura was staring daggers at Koharu.

"Thank you Utatane-sama," Naruto said remembering the name from one of the lectures given by Iruka years ago.

"Now now lets forgo all the formalities. After all we know it will disappear in a short while," Koharu said with that knowing smile again. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"You will still maintain your standing with me _boy_. I do not tolerate such things from anyone," Homura said with narrowed eyes and a strong voice of stature.

"All due respect Mitokado-sama but such things should go both ways," Naruto replied holding Homura's stare. Homura eyes widened at Naruto's reply only for it to sharpen again with more intensity.

"And just who do you think you are to demand that of me?" Homura asked dangerously.

"Uzumaki Naruto. That's all I need to be Mitokado-sama," Naruto replied without faltering. Homura's anger visibly increased. Both just stared at each other. The older one smoldering and the younger doing nothing else but holding his ground.

"My my… Doesn't that remind you of another blonde orphan we once had the pleasure of knowing Homura?" Koharu interjected smoothly cutting the tension. The anger in Homura drained away as a different light seemed to enter into his eyes as if he was seeing something else at the moment.

"Perhaps too much," Homura replied remorsefully.

"Now that that is done and over with let us begin with what was initially intended shall we?" Koharu continued pleasantly.

"Sure thing Utatane-obasan," Naruto replied casually with a shrug. Koharu smirked at the title.

"Obasan now eh?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah you are older than bachan over there so its only appropriate since you said to let go of formalities," Naruto said lightly.

"Naruto….." Tsunade growled. Koharu patted Tsunade's shoulder to pacify her.

"Ah so I did. Well how would you address Homura now then?" Koharu asked playfully throwing a glance at her council partner. He had a straight face keeping his eyes on Naruto waiting for him to answer the question. Naruto eyed Homura for a moment before answering.

"I'll stick to the same. He is too rigid to accept anything else anyway," Naruto said shrugging again earning a flat stare not only from Homura but from Tsunade as well.

"My protests never seemed to stop you why stop now?" Tsunade asked blandly. Homura let out a cough.

"Lets begin," he said with a tone of finality. Homura then leaned forward with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sure you know why you are here. So let us cut to the chase. We already got a report of what happened however we still have our concerns. As much as we can trust Tsunade or anyone else in the village some things are better evidenced on our own," Homura stated clearly. Naruto nodded showing his understanding.

"**Everything is going to be point blank from here on. You ready Naru-chan?"**

"_Yeah."_

"Are we in any danger of the Kyuubi escaping?" Homura asked directly his eyes never leaving the youth in front of him. Even though he said he was ready and the fact that they were justified to ask the question he couldn't help the twitch from forming at the corner of his left eye.

"You should have more faith in my father's ability. Shouldn't my presence here, with me talking normally, be evidence of that?" Naruto asked struggling to keep calm.

"This is not a question of faith Naruto which was why it was decided I am to be the one doing the questioning as you can see from the difference in character between Koharu and myself," Homura replied his voice tightening up.

"Naruto answer the question as it is," Koharu added in a soothing tone.

"No we are not. We wouldn't be in danger even if she could," Naruto replied indignantly.

"You sound like you are defending _her_," Homura said darkly. Naruto stared intensely into the old geezer's eyes.

"I am," Naruto replied with strength in his words. Both the Elders were taken aback.

"And just what is the meaning of that?" Homura asked.

"It means I am defending her. Which part of _I am _do you not understand Mitokado-sama?" Naruto asked defiantly. Homura's face darkened at that. Koharu interjected again to cut the escalating tension.

"What do you mean by saying we wouldn't be in danger even if she could escape?" she asked. Homura once again passed her an angry look. She threw a quick look of annoyance in return before returning her attention to Naruto with a look for him to answer her question.

"She wouldn't do any harm to my home. Not unless I will it," Naruto answered simply.

"A child definitely couldn't stop her sixteen years back. What difference would that make now if she were to escape?" Homura asked heatedly. Naruto was now an open book of anger.

"The difference is the sixteen years being sealed inside of me. You old geezers are being hypocritical you want me to answer the question as it is and I answered two questions in that manner and now you refuse to take the answers as it is," Naruto replied in controlled anger at Homura. Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at his answer.

"I cannot justify what she did sixteen years ago but what is in the past should and will remain in the past. You holding on to the notion that after sixteen years of confinement exposed to a human's perspective might not change things will only make the incident sixteen years ago a self-fulfilling prophecy in time to come. That will happen by _you _treating the only person holding it in its current state in this manner whether she escapes or not," Naruto continued before pausing again but this time with a sizing look on his face.

"Why do think Jinchuurikis were considered unstable? It is because _you_ made us so. It is because of the _people_ who reacted out of fear that made us so. As I told Ba-chan when I returned; How many times have I toed the line? Even now you still wish to test me with your bigotry? I can show you right now what would be the result of that with the very gift the village's best gave me! By surviving up to today with the ill treatment I have received to this point, I will show you that I have earned the right to the power that I can wield with no one here to be able stop my will!" Naruto exclaimed with a feral snarl killing intent spiking strongly. Homura shrunk back in shock at the outburst.

"That is enough Naruto," Tsunade said with force but also sadness ringing loudly from hearing his words once again.

"Yes anymore you possibly might give my partner a heart attack," Koharu said with a chuckle though nobody doubted she was joking.

"I apologize for letting my anger get the better of me Tsunade-bachan Utatane-obasan," Naruto breathed out heavily composing himself.

"We will continue with me asking the questions if that is alright with you young man?" Koharu asked waving off the apology.

"That will be fine," Naruto agreed.

"Good then. Homura could use the break to collect himself after such an attack," Koharu added chuckling again. Naruto looked at her indignantly.

"I know. I know," Koharu waved off his defense.

"You said that the sixteen years being contained in you made a difference. Would you care to elaborate on that? Even with what Tsunade has told us I am quite unsure how that works," Koharu asked looking to understand the situation.

"You could say she learnt how to be human or adopted such a concept seeing me go through my life and the people around me," Naruto replied.

"Ah I was told as much. Does this mean you can control her?" Koharu asked cautiously not wanting to set him off again. Naruto's face fell and he sweatdropped. Koharu blinked at the reaction in confusion.

"Kyuubi is laughing really hard at that question," Naruto explained flatly showing his displeasure at Kyuubi's reaction.

"**You bet I am!" Kyuubi hollered.**

"Okay…" Koharu was rendered quite speechless not really knowing how to proceed with that.

"No one can control a bijuu. She is merely confined in me," he answered straightforwardly.

"Then how does that work? It has been said the bijuu will ravage its host if not controlled," Koharu asked again frowning in confusion.

"Obasan you are not getting it. Those are misconceptions. I already said no one can control them. I worked hard at being able to control the chakra but herself? That's impossible and she's the most powerful out of the nine. That's just to say the least. The reason why few jinchuuriki have reached the stage I have with their bijuu is because they kept thinking that they had to control it when you cant or they succumb to their bijuu's will which doesn't work either way."

"Then what worked?" Koharu asked curiously.

"It took me the time when I was away from the pressures of the village to realize this but we had to coexist without either one dominating the other," Naruto continued to explain.

"Though me being just as stubborn as she is had something to do with me surviving up to this point without succumbing," Naruto added sheepishly. Koharu blinked again. This was starting to be quite a revelation to the adults.

"With both of us being stubborn no one could overcome the other and we fought through our differences to settle on terms of coexistence that we both could agree upon," Naruto elaborated.

"I see. I didn't think it would be in that manner," Koharu said nodding in understanding now.

"Well nobody bothered. Jinchuurikis has always been weapons to begin with. With weapons it was always how well one could utilize or control it. I was lucky to be one out of a last resort to saving the village than created to enhance it. I know that made all the difference because there were a few who could see past the fear to get what my father did," Naruto said solemnly to start with but brightening up at the end.

"What does this mean though comparing yourself to other jinchuurikis?" Koharu asked.

"In terms of ability?" Naruto threw back to gain clarity in the questioning.

"Yes."

"Because we operate from a common understanding we devised a way to negate the demonic properties. That leaves me with the access to gradually grow my usage with the vast quantity of the special chakra in the same manner how people normally increase their chakra capacity over time. Only mine is a tad more extreme. Opposing that to a jinchuuriki who is constantly battling with their bijuu over control with the high possibility off self destructing in the process puts me in a clear advantage especially since my bijuu is the strongest," Naruto stated confidently.

"I see. What would you say your level of power would be at right now?" Koharu asked cautiously again. This immediately had an effect on Naruto. He had a guarded look on his face. He answered nonetheless.

"Even though my anger was running I wasn't kidding when I said no one here could stop my will if it is to destroy someone or something. Though it would be more correct if I said no one person could. I almost killed Ero-sennin once," Naruto added the last sentence in softly with much vulnerability in his voice.

"Ero-sennin?"

"That would be Jiraya Utatane-sama," Tsunade explained blandly at having to indirect point out her teammate's favourite vice.

"Ah I see. That must have affected you quite drastically," Koharu mentioned symphathetically.

"Yes it did. It helped that he didn't hold it against me even bashing my head in a few times for me to get it. Though still feel guilty at times," Naruto said sullenly.

No one else could further address the issue because it was interrupted with the office doors opening without a knock. Turning around Naruto's eyes widened at the person who admitted himself into the room.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. The silver haired jounin went into his usual closed eyed smile.

"Yo."

"Does this occur often with your subordinates Tsunade? Barging in without knocking."

Surprisingly the question came from Homura rather Koharu. Even more surprising it came out rather even without any form of malice.

"Oh I see you have collected yourself Homura," Koharu said cheerfully.

"I already did awhile back. I just listened in to reevaluate my perspective on certain things," Homura replied glancing at Naruto.

"No it does not occur often with my subordinates. Just these two," Tsunade said giving as flat stare to the culprits causing them to identically smile sheepishly.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I came here to talk about that. It was getting rather boring especially without my books," Kakashi replied with a grin. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched but before she could express that further Homura spoke up again.

"That can come later. It's good that you are here Kakashi we can wrap up a standing issue since all parties involved are here with the exception of those carrying out the procedure. Those two do not have any objections do they Tsunade?" Homura threw her a glance.

"Jiraiya and Shizune? No they don't. Does this mean you have reconsidered what I have suggested?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"Yes. Since I was the only one disagreeing now the decision would be unanimous. It can go through as you wish Tsunade," Homura said with closed eyes. Even though that was what she wanted Tsunade didn't feel all too happy.

"Well that still leaves us with one problem," Tsunade said sadly casting a sidelong glance at Naruto.

"Would it be correct to assume the boy refuses to take it up?" Koharu asked.

"Hey! Don't go talking over my head! I know you are talking about me. Just what is this about?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"The eyes Naruto. Sasuke's eyes," Kakashi said as he walked up next to his former student placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up at his former sensei. Immediately his expression went guarded and stubborn as he turned to face Tsunade and the Elders again.

"I thought I already said no," Naruto said flatly.

"As stubborn as I was, up until your outburst , I did listen to your point of view in the end. How about you listen to ours now Naruto?" Homura asked civilly striking a chord in Naruto. Naruto nodded grudgingly. He didn't really have a choice other than to look like a hypocrite he accused Homura to be, should he refuse.

"Good. The Council and the Hokage have a job to do Naruto. Just like you have as a shinobi," Homura started off by stating. Naruto just nodded.

"What is the job of a shinobi?" Homura asked with interest.

"To fulfill missions for the village," Naruto replied simply.

"What would the missions consist of?" Homura continued asking.

"Guarding, spying and killing," Naruto answered with a straight face.

"Ah good. I see you have no disillusions about what a shinobi does," Homura said impressed. Koharu had an analytical look on her face, Tsunade frowned slightly and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his former student.

"It is a fact that that is what we do," Naruto said though now his voice was a little strained. This did not go unnoticed by the people around him.

"Even though you have no disillusions you don't seem to be taking it well," Koharu spoke up.

"Being a shinobi isn't exactly a pretty job," Naruto said the strain getting more obvious with each word.

"What exactly about the job isn't pretty?" Homura asked.

"The killing," Naruto answered simply and softly.

"Naruto have you…." Tsunade trailed off not being able to ask her surrogate brother the question hanging in the air.

"Yes," Naruto answered with his head bowed. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder in a supportive manner knowing how a person can react to killing.

"Where is this line of questioning going?" Naruto suddenly asked lifting his head up.

"it is going to give you clarity on the situation at hand for you to make an important decision. Not as a person but as a shinobi of Konoha," Homura said.

"Then what has this got to do with me accepting Sasuke's eyes?" Naruto asked frowning slightly.

"What is the job of a Hokage Naruto?" Homura asked instead of answering his question. Naruto glanced at Tsunade. She didn't say anything but was staring at him with a look tinged with sadness and regret. Naruto didn't understand.

"To protect the village," Naruto replied though confusion was still there.

"By what means?"

"Any means necessary," Naruto answered now already starting to frown. Frustration was starting to set in but he held it back.

"What would it take to fulfill that?"

Naruto kept quiet to think for a moment.

"You have to be strong," Naruto answered with certainty.

"In what manner?"

"Every possible way. You would have to be strong in body, capability, heart and mind," Naruto replied.

"As compared to whom?"

"To anyone else in the village in order for him to be able to lead them to protect the village," Naruto said with conviction.

"Half correct," Homura said.

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out.

"Are we protecting the village from its own people?" Homura asked intently. Naruto frowned at the question.

"Unless there is internal strife for the most part no," Naruto answered.

"I see you can think for wider possibilities even unsavory ones like betrayal which is good. Correct. For the most part we aren't. What are we protecting our village from then?"

"From other villages that would want to exploit us and our land," Naruto replied.

"And that would mean the Hokage would have to be…" Homura trailed off looking at him in question to complete the sentence.

"The strongest person alive," Naruto said with closed eyes. Naruto opened them to stare at Homura with a look that was held with steel. Homura smiled for the first time today.

"What is this dream that you have I hear from people Naruto?" Homura asked with a look of equal standing.

"You know it already. I don't have to say it," Naruto said with strength.

"Say it boy," Homura said with a smirk. Naruto shifted his view to Tsunade whom raised an eyebrow in question. He struck a pointed finger at her.

"I'm going to kick Ba-chan there out of that seat and take over so she can laze around and drink which is what she wants to do all day!" Naruto exclaimed with fire in his eyes. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched violently in irritation.

"Brat. You are going to get it from me later," Tsunade said venomously.

"Gladly!" Naruto said with a grin. Tsunade seeing that look on his face, she felt her irritation drained from her and her heart went out to him. Her face showed the softness that she had for her surrogate brother and how much she loved him for who he is.

"What is the job of the Council Naruto?" Homura began his questioning again. Naruto blinked as he looked at the aged man again not expecting that question.

"Um.. advise the Hokage?" Naruto asked uncertainly. He didn't know much about the council as nothing much was talked about them other than words of respect.

"Just one part of it Naruto," This time Koharu spoke up again. "It is also part of the council's role to choose and groom, if necessary, the next Hokage so that the current Hokage can focus on the village and one day take their place in the council."

"What are you implying?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Are you willing to do what it takes to fulfill your dream and protect the village with the highest capabilities deemed possible to you?" Homura asked. Naruto's eyes widened. He now knew what they were asking of him and what the immediate consequences would be. Closing his eyes he composed himself.

"Yes."

"You already have power beyond measure and you handled it well. Now we demand you take on more. Will you?" This time Koharu asked surprisingly serious. Naruto opened his eyes to see Tsunade had that look of sadness and regret on her face. Naruto now understood that she didn't want him to be under this pressure so fast and he loved her for her overwhelming care and concern for him. There was no way he could refuse now.

"Yes."

"I acknowledge the will that you have Naruto. You truly deserve to carry the swords your father crafted," Koharu said with pride. Homura had the same look even though he was silent. Tsunade's face didn't change and glancing to his side he saw his former sensei smiling confidently at him.

"That concludes our business for today," Homura spoke as he abruptly got up. Koharu followed with a nod. Everyone else kept quiet and still. As Homura walked past Naruto he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Expect to see us more often from now on boy," Homura said. Naruto blinked. For the first Homura used the word boy as a form of affection however slight. With that the Elders left the room.

* * *

AN: um still didnt figure it out oh well too bad then. i felt i could have added more into the conversation but i wanted sharp and impactful rather than it being draggy. Let me know if i achieved that. if i didnt what was missing.oh yeah just remembered something. im considering getting a beta reader because of my limited time cant afford to be anal about editing it. i dont really know how that goes about though. if anyone is interested give me a holler thru PMs.

Till next chapter. Ja


	15. Thin Side of the Coin

**AN: **First off i would like to apologise to Crakbaby23. At the end of considerations i chose Crak to be my beta but one thing which i find doesnt work for me about having a beta is nothing to do with anyone but rather how i do things. With juggling a ton of stuff i cant afford to have things hanging around in my mind and as such i will treat for my writing. Call me impatient but i rather focus onthe chapter sort evrything out and have it published thefastest i can from the time i have the rough draft. that is to facilitate clearing my space to handle other projects i have on my hand outside of writing.so when i write its 100 percent writing when i work its 100 percent working and when its something else its 100 percent there too. So i decided to handle it on my own as how i have been doing. Thank you for those who offered. perhaps i shouldnt have mentioned anythingne? Apologies once again to crak.Well just a warning about this chapter. it is prob the most controversial chapter to date. i think i might lose some people over this or i might intrigue more people. I hope you enjoy it. i had an insane joy writing this chapter.-grin-

**Disclaimer:**I dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 15

Thin Side of the Coin

"Naruto," Tsunade called out. Naruto turned around from looking at the Elders' back leaving the room. He saw that she had a serious look on her face.

"_Looks like its still not time to mess around."_

Naruto threw Tsunade a quizzical look, knowing that will do better than any words he had at the moment.

"You do know the seriousness of your decision, don't you?" Tsunade asked uncharacteristically leveled.

"Yes I do," Naruto replied evenly.

"What ever happened to having paid enough?" Tsunade asked some more. Naruto's face fell. He knew this question was coming. He knew that Tsunade was doing this out of her concern for him and he appreciated it. Looking back up his resolve returned.

"I don't think father had the option of waffling when he stood on top of Gamabunta during Kyuubi's attack," Naruto answered.

"You are not the Hokage yet Naruto. You still have a choice and a chance even if you were to turn it down," Tsunade said firmly making sure Naruto got what she was trying to say.

"I said before the time when you were around I not only want to be Hokage but better than everyone who has taken the job. The conversation with the old geezers made me remember that. Now that I see it how can I refuse it?" Naruto asked.

"You words struck me the last time we spoke about this Naruto. I myself don't want you to bear this whole burden yourself!" Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto's face fell again.

"I was given that burden the day I was born Tsunade-sama," Naruto said softly. Tsunade jerked back violently at his words. However before she could say anything Naruto looked up with a full grin.

"Besides, listen to yourself Ba-chan. With you constantly speaking to me in that manner, Kakashi-sensei ever so silently supporting me standing right next to me, don't you think the burden is actually shared? We haven't even added my friends into the conversation!"

Tsunade just looked at him in shocked silence. Kakashi had his signature crinkly smile on his face. Suddenly Tsunade's face turned serious again.

"You are not the only one."

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out blinking in confusion.

"The council never chooses just one to groom. If fact someone you know was called for and interviewed yesterday," Tsunade said locking her eyes on Naruto looking for a reaction.

* * *

Naruto was walking down to Ichiraku to get a couple bowls of ramen while he thought things through. It was quite a conversation he had this morning. It was more for him to digest to know that someone he knew was chosen as well. Tsunade had refused to tell him who it was despite much tantrum throwing. She couldn't divulge such information to him even if she wanted to but she said that she had a feeling the person will make himself or herself known to him soon knowing how fervently he often proclaimed his dream even though the person doesn't know that Naruto was chosen as well. 

"_You are not the only one"_

"_Should have seen it coming. Just who could it be? I wonder if the person will really speak to me about it."_

"**Does it matter, Naru-chan?"**

"_No, of course not. I still want this despite who else would want it but it is kind of unsettling to hear."_

"**What about it is unsettling? Not confident you can do this?"**

"_No. Just the thought of having to compete with someone I know for a dream."_

"**How is it different from competing on a normal basis… say the Chunnin exams before?"**

"_I guess its not."_

"**Then what does?"**

"_Then what does matter? Well then it would be that we do it fair and square. Winner takes it all with no hard feelings after giving it our all. Yeah that is what matters to me. That the person goes all out and not waffle about making a choice just because it is my dream to be Hokage."_

"**Then that settles it. So don't go brooding about that. All we can do is hope that the prick whoever it is has the balls to be straight about it!"**

Naruto couldn't help but grinned outwardly at that. His face then downcasted yet again.

"_Thanks fox though that isn't the only thing that is on my mind."_

"**Oh?"

* * *

**

Awhile back…

"We are going to do the operation tomorrow afternoon," Tsunade stated diving straight into the next issue at hand after everything that had to do with the council had been settled. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I see…"

"Last chance Naruto," Kakashi spoke up seriously. Naruto looked up at his former sensei in question. "After this if you say the word I'm going to hold you to it and will not allow you to fall out from it even if have to band together people to drag you there unconscious. A man has to honour his word."

Naruto scowled.

"Looks like we need to get reacquainted Kakashi-sensei. After three years you seem to have forgotten what your student's nindo is," Naruto said in a grumbling voice.

Kakashi chuckled. At this Tsunade chose to speak up again causing the two males to shift their attention to her.

"In the morning at eight you will meet with your team to let them know of the situation, the possible circumstances that will come out of the procedure and how you will need their aid and support in this. I will send someone to inform them of this. The location will be at the bridge your old team used to meet at," Tsunade ordered. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. Tsunade shift her eyes to the copycat nin.

"That applies to you too, Kakashi, since you can't stay still in the hospital," Tsunade added dryly. Naruto was beaming with joy at what that meant. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the Hokage more in amusement than surprise.

"I kind of expected that. Looks like there will be much more opportunities to get reacquainted Naruto," Kakashi said cheerfully. Naruto's joy morphed into a bittersweet expression with a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"You know, after tomorrow the team will finally be back together," Naruto said solemnly before cheerfully adding something else. "With a new addition of course."

Kakashi mirrored Naruto's expression giving him a slight nod showing his understanding.

"Alright! Both of you are dismissed. Kakashi come in _on time_ tomorrow morning to pick up the details that I want the team to be aware of. One second late and you will find sake bottles sticking out of _every_ hole you have in your body," Tsunade said threateningly at the end. Kakashi cringed at the thought. Naruto laughed heartily.

* * *

"_Tomorrow I no longer will have my blue eyes. I quite like my blue eyes." _Naruto sighed out loud. 

"**I don't think that really is the issue…." **Kyuubi mused.

"_Well of course not. I don't particularly care what I look like but rather what's going to happen when my eyes change yet again. Remember the time when we talked about the changes that I would go through with the techniques I learnt to incorporate Honoo no Ishi?" _Naruto questioned.

"**Yeah. What about it Naru-chan? You having second thoughts about this?"**

"_No. I wont go back on my words but I guess I'm feeling the same way as then._" Naruto thought as he walked kicking random stones on the walkway oblivious to anyone that might be looking at him.

"**Scared?"**

"_Yeah…."_

"**Just like before something big and new is coming up. Of course there is something to fear. What is written on your wakizashi Naru-chan?" **Kyuubi asked with intent.

"_Courage." _Naruto answered touching his wakizashi.

"**Just what is courage?"**

"_It is not the absence of fear but to act in the face of fear. I remember." _Naruto thought with certainty.

"**Good. Then be the swords that you carry that bears your father's will which you took up as your own. Your father was a great man and you are turning out to be just like him if not better." **Kyuubi said pride oozing in her voice.

"_Now just where did you hide that feisty fox that is supposed to be in me?" _Naruto thought with an inward chuckle.

"**Bah! That will be the last time I try to show my concern for you brat!" **Kyuubi retorted.

"_You say that every time I point out that you have the capacity for anything more that destruction." Naruto replied in jest but not without meaning it._

"**Just because I can do as such after being sealed in you doesn't mean I like it. Further more to be reminded of it." **Kyuubi growled.

"_Hey I know I haven't said this in awhile but thank you for sticking with me." Naruto thought having a heartfelt moment._

"**Its not like I have a choice in the matter..." Kyuubi said quietly in return suspecting something.**

"_True but you have a choice in how you could treat me. You didn't have to treat me in this manner just like the villagers chose not to and that is what I meant." Naruto explained._

"**Shut up and quit getting sappy on me." Kyuubi snapped partly fearing where this was going.**

"_You started it you know."_

"…"

"_Thank you and…" Kyuubi interrupted by exploding her predictions coming true._

"**Don't say it! Damn it brat! How many times have I told you not to go down this conversation track? Do you have to be so fucking stubborn? Its bad enough living for 16 years in you has made me somewhat human in character! I don't want to feel as such through these things called emotions that I get being part of you! I am a fucking demon! Treat me like…"**

"_I love you." Naruto finished quietly. Kyuubi made an audible sigh._

"**That red haired broad was right. You are a prick, an asshole and everything else she sprouted other than a chicken shit." **Kyuubi replied but without any resentment in her voice. In fact it sounded more like reluctant acceptance.** "Of course you do. I am but a part of you even if I am a separate being. If you can't love me as part of you who could you love?"**

"_It goes the same the other way as well, doesn't it? If not we wouldn't be where we are today and achieve what we can today if it wasn't the case." Naruto thoughtfully questioned._

"…"

"_Thank you." Naruto said again in his thoughts._

"**Whatever." **

Naruto smiled a sad smile. He knew she would react this way. She always had from the time they made their peace and learnt to coexist. She still couldn't come to terms that she in fact had become more than the destruction being that she was. Just as how Naruto at times had problems seeing that he has become more than the loud mouthed attention seeking brat who couldn't even do a single bunshin. They both have come a long way together in such a short time even if it was one relationship that was forced upon from birth. Ironic at how two beings could be so different yet one and the same.

Naruto reached Ichiraku a minute after his internal conversation. As he sat down on a chair at the counter rather than the tables, he gave old man Tenchu (is this his name? I seem to remember it from somewhere) and his daughter, Ayame, a big smile and a wave.

"The usual Naruto-chan?" Ayame asked. Naruto made a face at the young lady he saw as an older sister. She giggled. She could never get enough of his reactions to her name calling. Naruto was about to order when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Naruto quickly turned his head to see a familiar face. The said person however was looking straight at Ayame.

"Unfortunately, Naruto-san has another lunch appointment as of now," Hyuuga Hija replied for Naruto. Naruto blinked.

"Eh? I do?" Naruto asked stupidly.

* * *

Everyone was quiet and relatively still as the food was laid in front of them. Naruto's eyes moved left and right as he eyed the occupants of the dining room curiously. All five of them created a U-shaped seating arrangement. Hiashi was seated where the head of the household would be; at the extreme end perpendicular to everyone else. To his right was Naruto himself and to his left was Hinata with Naruto and Hinata siting across each other. To Naruto's right was Neji who was seating across Hanabi whom was to Hinata's left. Hiashi was of a picture perfect calmness drinking his tea while the servants finished up with the laying out of the meal. Neji and Hanabi mirrored Hiashi perfectly to the point where it kind of creeped Naruto out even though he had seen such things during his stay at the Daimyo's residence. Hinata was a different story altogether. Naruto saw that she that was fidgety and tensed, gripping and releasing slightly the cloth of her shorts she normally wore. Also she had her head down so Naruto couldn't see her face clearly as her bangs covered the top half of her face. 

Everyone began eating their food without a word once the last servant left the room, with the exception of one to pour the tea, and slid the door shut. Naruto had picked up his rice bowl and chopsticks but he couldn't begin eating. Hija had pick him up from Ichiraku before he began eating and told him that he was expected at the Hyuuga household for lunch without a word of saying why. Now that he was here, still no one said a word and waiting, however proper it was for him to do so, was killing him.

"May I ask why was I invited here for lunch with the family?" Naruto asked cautiously breaking the relative silence. Everyone, with the exception of Hinata, stopped eating showing that he had broken an unsaid rule in the Hyuuga dinning etiquette. Hinata was obviously doing her best against registering the reality of Naruto's presence. Naruto sweated a little under the scrutiny.

"You already did." Neji stated. Naruto shot him an annoyed glare to which Neji effectively ignored.

"Hinata has something of importance to discuss with you that might affect the family as well Naruto-dono," Hiashi said politely. Hinata made a chocking sound at the announcement by her father and uncomfortably coughed out the rice that went down the wrong pipe. From only the lower half of her visible face it could be seen that she was very red from embarrassment not only from the inelegant display but also from the words her father had said. Hinata's nervousness seemed to be infectious to Naruto. He was sweating a little more knowing something was definitely off.

"Let us finish eating first Naruto-dono…" Hiashi said trailing off as he eyed his elder daughter.

"Lest there will be more choking." Hiashi ended off with a hint of amusement causing Hinata's hands holding up her bowl and chopsticks to shake a little. Neji and Hanbi immediately continued eating as did Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata on the other hand took a little while longer to compose themselves before eating.

"**You know Naru-chan," Kyuubi interrupted halfway through the meal. Naruto paused slightly before continuing eating as he registered Kyuubi's voice. "This reminds me of something."**

"_Really? What exactly?" Naruto questioned. There was something about her tone of voice, just like the situation at hand, which said he wasn't really going to like what he was going to hear._

"**Remember the time you accompanied Tenzo when he was invited for dinner at the Jyuushiro household?" Kyuubi asked with an all too seemingly innocent voice.**

Naruto's chopsitcks clattered against each other on the floor. Everyone stopped eating and eyed him curiously.

"It must have slipped," Naruto said weakly giving a forced laugh. Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi gave him an odd look as the chopsticks were replaced with a new pair. They went back to eating as soon as that was done. Hinata however had a worried look on her face. Meeting eyes both Naruto and Hinata immediately ducked their heads to quickly continue eating.

"_You've got to be shitting me!"_

"**Well it does look awfully similar," **Kyuubi said with a snicker.

Tenzo was a sparring partner Naruto had who was a few years his senior while he was at the capital of fire country during his lessons of kenjutsu. One day Tenzo was invited to dinner by the jyuushiro household which was a well recognized house of samurais. The jyuushiro also housed a young lady that was the only heir to the name. To cut the long story short Naruto witness a dinner like this and a week before he left Tenzo was a married man.

Naruto started to panic.

"_I thought I made myself clear to her that morning in my apartment!" _

"**Well maybe something happened and in order for them to get out of whatever bind they are in they invited you here to ask for your help where a marriage is the only viable option."**

"_No way! Hinata could have talked to me about her problem on her own. Why have the whole family here?"_

"**Maybe they are here to muscle you into agreeing," Kyuubi said thoughtfully.**

"_Hinata wouldn't do that to me!"_

"**Naru-chan lift your head and take a good look at the girl across you," **Kyuubi said very seriously. Naruto complied and sneaked a peek at Hinata. She looked like she was having trouble eating but eating nonetheless. **"Does she look like a person who can ask you for your hand in marriage on her own?"**

"_Oh shit…"_

"**That's right. She has a higher chance of crapping in her pants than utter a single word on the subject without passing out a dozen times first."**

"_Don't say that about her! She is more courageous than you think she is!" _Naruto mentally snapped at Kyuubi.

"**Oh my. So protective already. Looks like you are going to marry her after all," **Kyuubi teased and the conversation carried on in his head as such; Kyuubi putting in words raising the probability of such a situation happening and Naruto freaking out more at each sentence. Soon enough Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he stopped eating. A bit afterwards everyone including Hinata finished their meal and noticed an ashen faced Naruto frozen like a statue.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked worried at the sight of his state of well being. Without warning Naruto suddenly jerked.

"Stop showing me pictures of kids you damn fox! I am not going to get married yet!" Naruto burst out.

"Kids/Fox/Married?" four voices said simultaneously. 'Kids' said by a scandalized Hiashi. 'Fox' by the bewildered Neji and Hanabi. Finally 'married' came out as a high pitched squeak from again a very red Hinata.

That snapped Naruto out of his reverie. If it was possible his face would have gotten paler.

"Oh shit… I said that out loud didn't I?" Naruto asked weakly wondering what kind of shit he has gotten himself into now. Kyuubi roared in laughter in Naruto's head. Judging from the looks on the faces of the Hyuugas what he blurted out was nowhere near what the issue at hand was. Knowing now there was no way they were going to postpone this Naruto put down his rice bowl and chopsticks. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down and prepared to face the other four in the room.

"_You planted that idea on purpose didn't you? You knew they weren't going to talk about this."_

"**That's for not listening to me earlier," **Kyuubi replied grudgingly.

"_For someone who refuses to acknowledge the humanity that has grown in her, you are being awfully spiteful," Naruto thought dryly. Kyuubi scoffed at his words but didn't say anything._

"Well… that was rather embarrassing," Naruto said weakly.

"I don't know how you got that idea Naruto-dono," Hiashi started. Naruto felt incredibly sour inside.

"Neither do I wish to find out…" Hiashi trailed off throwing a hard look at Neji and Hanabi to show that they had better follow after his example. Both of them lowered their head slightly in acceptance. Hiashi then turned his attention again to the young blond skipping Hinata seeing the mention of being married caught her full attention.

"But apparently there is a misunderstanding," Hiashi addressed openly for everyone.

"_Screw what Tayuya said yesterday. That is the worst understatement in my life," _Naruto thought with an inward cringe.

"Hinata would you please explain to Naruto-dono what exactly he is here for and why the family is here as well." Hiashi said plainly. Hinata fought down what remained of her blush as she lifted up her head.

"Yes Father," Hinata managed to get out. Taking a deep breath herself she locked eyes with the highly nervous and embarrassed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, we didn't invite you here to…" Hinata trailed off unable to say the words.

"Convince you to marry Oneesan," Hanabi added completing the sentence for her sister. Hinata shot her sister a disapproving glance to which Hanabi just shrugged though inwardly smirking. Clearing her throat she continued from where Hanabi left off not wanting to say the words herself.

"The reason you were asked here is because I needed to speak to you before making a decision," Hinata said evenly. Naruto having gotten past the embarrassment looked at her quizzically. She silently congratulated herself for managing this much after the embarrassing situation and urged herself on.

"Yesterday I was called by the Elders Council for a meeting," Hinata continued. However a loud gasp from the only blonde in the room stopped her from saying anything else. This time it was Hinata's turn to look at him quizzically.

"You are the other one Ba-chan was talking about!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly leaning forward pointing a finger at her. Everyone was taken aback at what he was saying.

"The other one? By that you mean…" Hinata said leaving the question unsaid and hanging in the air.

"I was called by the council today! Though it started out with something else but we got around to the grooming portion," Naruto said. The second sentence delivered in a rush not wanting anyone to dwell on the subject but Hiashi had a knowing look on his face. The rest kept quiet knowing this was a conversation between Hinata and Naruto.

"Ah well that is good then Naruto-kun," Hinata said genuinely happy with a smile.

"Well isn't this exciting!" Naruto exclaimed more than asked but his enthusiasm died when he saw the looks on everyone's faces. Hiashi's face was rather grim and he was staring at his elder daughter with a look of concern. Neji's face had a hint of a frown. Hanabi's face was an open book of disapproval. Hinata's face once again fell. Naruto's face contorted.

"You guys are not disagreeing, are you?" Naruto questioned roughly looking at all of them.

"Actually it is quite the opposite Naruto-dono," Hiashi spoke up.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused. Whatever anger that was rising dissipated.

"Hinata could you please explain why the rest of us are here?" Hiashi asked his daughter politely.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked bewildered. Hinata let out a long sigh.

"What father said is true. Father was present when I turned the offer to be groomed down. Though the Elders told me to reconsider at the end saying we will meet again. The reason why my family is here is not because they disapprove of the Elders' choice and want you to convince me otherwise but rather they disapprove of _my_ choice and want you to convince me otherwise," Hinata explained at length. Naruto blinked looking around taking in everyone's crestfallen expression. It was obvious that they were all supportive of Hinata.

"Well normally I would agree with not wanting anyone to muscle in on anybody's decision making but you have to be kidding me Hinata-chan," Naruto replied exasperated. Everyone's face had turned into a look of hope as they looked at the conversing pair . Hinata blinked.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" she asked looking at him with a confused expression.

"Come on, this is like the opportunity of a lifetime. It is not everyday you get picked to be groomed to be Hokage! By the council no less!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata immediately ducked her head.

"It's ok. I don't want to be," Hinata muttered.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked still confused scratching his head absently.

"Because I don't want to," Hinata mumbled. Naruto could barely hear her.

"We are all shinobi of the leaf Hinata! It's our job! Why would anyone want to pass up such a chance for the highest position in our line of work?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want to go through it," Hinata murmured slight louder now. She started shaking slightly. Hiashi wondered if he should put a stop to this but decided against it. Perhaps Naruto will pull another one of his miracles especially where his daughter was involved.

"**For a timid girl like her she is rather stubborn," **Kyuubi comment.

"_Not the time Kyuubi!" _Naruto mentally berated.

"**Pfft!"** Kyuubi scoffed.

"Is it because you don't feel sure of yourself?" Naruto prodded gently.

"No," Hinata answered shaking her head. There was a strain in her voice now.

"Then can you tell me why?" Naruto continued. Hinata just shook her head more vigorously.

"Naruto I think you should stop," Neji spoke up warily. Naruto chose to ignore him.

"Come on Hinata-chan. If you can't tell your family and your friends who could you tell right?" Naruto asked gently again.

"I already said NO! So stop pushing!" Hinata snapped suddenly. Naruto was taken aback. It was like a replay of the morning at his apartment. However Hinata didn't just stop there.

"I love you damn it! Why can't you see that I don't want to fight you for the dream that you hold so dearly?" Hinata practically yelled. However she suddenly gasped realizing what she had said not only in front of Naruto but her family as well. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hastily got up and ran out of the room.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out in vain. The sound of the door sliding shut cut him off.

"I guess this wasn't such a good idea after all," Hiashi said regretfully. Neji and Hanabi once again had the crestfallen looks. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

"Naruto, how could any of this be your fault?" Neji asked.

"I don't mean it in that way. Before Hija-san came to me I was already thinking about who could be the other person. I was afraid that the person would hold back just because of our friendship. Of all the names that ran through my head Hinata had the highest possibility of such a thing happening. Well now you guys know why," Naruto explained.

"It was kind of obvious," Neji retorted. "Only you didn't notice. Even Hiashi-sama knew."

"I realized it before I came back," Naruto said defensively.

"I just wanted to show to Hinata that the people she cares for supports her. Even though I knew, I failed to take into account that her feelings for you, Naruto-dono, could be the very thing that was stopping her. I was betting on you approving, knowing that you would, to spur her on as it did before," Hiashi spoke up.

"I can see that everyone had the best of intentions but it just didn't turn out the way we wanted it to. Shit happens," Naruto said shrugging. Hiashi gave Naruto an odd look while the other two stared blankly at him. Naruto grinned.

"Besides it isn't over yet. Actually it has just started don't you think? Now that she has finally expressed her concern all I have to do is give my take on things and then we can work things out. I should go find her. Anyone know where she might be? I don't want to get lost," Naruto asked laughing slightly.

"I will bring you to the places where she could be," Hanabi spoke up.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan," Naruto replied. Hanabi made a rude sound at the way he addressed her but nevertheless she got up and made her way to the door pausing momentarily beckoning Naruto to follow her. Naruto got up bowing to the remainder in the room before he left the room to catch up to Hanabi.

* * *

They found Hinata at the second place they looked at which was a small garden. Hinata was seated with her knees tucked to her chest in front of a pond her back facing them. 

"Could you leave me alone with her?" Naruto asked Hanabi softly. Hanabi looked at him silently for a moment. Naruto looking down at her could see that she was assessing him. The girl seemed satisfied at what she saw as she gave a nod and departed without saying a word. Naruto quietly made his way towards Hinata. He called out when he was a few steps away.

"Hinata-chan?"

Her response was a flinch.

"_It doesn't look too good for the moment."_

"**No shit!" **Kyuubi exclaimed sarcastically.

"_Shut up!"_

Naruto covered the rest of the steps and sat down similar to the way Hinata was sitting next to her nearly touching. Hinata scooted away slightly. Naruto sighed. He looked down at their reflection in the pond. He could see that she was avoiding him the best she could. Hinata picked up a pebble and threw it into the pond blurring the view. Naruto sighed again.

"Are you angry at me?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes you know," Hinata said her voice sounding resigned.

"I know," Naruto said sullenly.

"I can't believe you made me say such things in front of my family," Hinata whispered.

"I didn't twist your arm into saying it," Naruto grumbled defensively. Hinata picked up another pebble and flicked it at Naruto hitting him lightly on the temple. Naruto turned and frowned at her. She glared back at him but just as suddenly as she did that she jerked away.

"By the way your family knew already before today," Naruto added softly.

"Am I that obvious?" Hinata asked softly.

"I'm the one who was dense," Naruto answered.

"And an idiot as well," Hinata added.

"I thought we already covered that," Naruto said dryly.

"Just in case you were being dense again," Hinata replied. Naruto drew a flat look. Hinata took a peek at Naruto not hearing him say anything and giggled when she saw his expression. She thought he looked adorable in that manner. Naruto immediately brightened up.

"Does this mean you are not angry at me anymore?" Naruto asked.

"I could never stay angry at you for long," Hinata whispered. Naruto couldn't do anything but smile at that. Despite the fact that he didn't quite feel for her what she felt for him, he couldn't deny that she was a sweet person.

Hinata then scooted closer bridging the gap she created earlier. She then leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto froze for a second.

"Hinata-chan I…" Naruto trailed off not knowing how to convey what he was thinking. He didn't want to lead her on neither did he want to push her away for fear that she would take it as rejection.

"I know," Hinata said softly with a tinge of sadness. She hugged his arm bringing her closer. "Just let me stay like this for awhile."

"Okay…" Naruto conceded giving in to her request. So the both of them sat there in that manner for quite awhile; Hinata hugging his arm leaning on him with her eyes closed a content look on her that she had him for herself if only for the moment; Naruto occasionally looking at her from the reflection on the pond although relaxed was still looking a little torn.

"Hinata-chan, do you want the chance to be groomed for Hokage?" Naruto asked quietly breaking the silence between them. Naruto could feel her tense against him.

"I thought I already said I don't want to fight with you for the dream that you hold so dear," Hinata murmured.

"That's not what I am asking. For yourself do you want that chance?" Naruto asked again turning himself so that he faced her directly causing them to break contact. Naruto was staring so intently at Hinata that she couldn't look away. She could see it was important to him that she answered honestly. Still she was having trouble voicing her thoughts.

"I…" Hinata stumbled but Naruto nodded encouragingly. Steeling herself she spoke again.

"I do but not at the cost of.." Naruto stopped her by instinctively placing his fingers over her lips. She blushed lightly at the contact. Naruto immediately pulled back his hand realizing what he did while mentally cursing his perverted sensei's influence when reacting to females. Naruto saw him silence so many women he courted in this manner that apparently Naruto unconsciously picked it up. Naruto decided to push through to avoid anymore awkwardness.

"There is no cost," Naruto said firmly. "The last thing I want is for someone I care about to forgo a chance like this just for my sake."

"But…" Hinata tried to get a word in but was glared down by Naruto.

"No buts. You said you do want this then go for it. Just like how I want this as well and I wont let anything stop me."

Hinata frowned and then she glared back at him.

"What if I really want you to have this and I not doing this will give you a better chance? My dream is to see your dream come true!" Hinata raised her voice in conviction. Naruto couldn't help but grin at her.

"Despite you being the shy weird girl I knew back then, you really have come out of your shell huh?" Naruto asked playfully. Hinata immediately shrunk back into herself hearing those words.

"I meant what I said," she said softly and grudgingly. Naruto sported a look of stubbornness himself.

"Then you are not honouring my dream," Naruto said flatly. Hinata jerked back eyes widened as if she was slapped by the one she loved.

"What is the use of accomplishing my dream when anyone who I see deserves it as much as I do step back for me to take it?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"I…"

"You are dishonouring the very Hokage name that I hold up high by wanting it yet not possessing the will to go after it wholeheartedly," Naruto interrupted in a tight voice. Hinata went from shocked to sad to understanding and finally the look of determination settled on her face.

"Fine! You asked for it! Don't come crying to me if I do end up in with the position!" Hinata uncharacteristically exclaimed with confidence. Naruto gave a small but genuine smile.

"If I do it will be tears of joy. If it weren't me who else would I rather have lead the village other than someone who shares the same nindo as me?" Naruto said with that very smile. The smile together with the words of respect and acknowledgement he gave her melted Hinata's heart. She started to cry again. Naruto leaned forward and hugged her.

"If I am an idiot then you are a silly girl," Naruto said affectionately as she cried into his shoulder. Naruto looked up into the sky before continuing.

"Besides who knows what's to happen? There's probably others, other than the two of us that are to be chosen. Also who can predict what could happen in our line of duty. I could very well be.." Hinata suddenly broke away interrupting Naruto's words and what happened next shocked the both of them.

Hinata slapped him.

Hinata's eyes widened. She reached out to him before quickly pulling back and turned away from him.

"You are really an idiot. How could you say such things to me knowing how I feel about you," Hinata said softly openly vulnerable.

"I'm sorry but that's the harsh truth of our life," Naruto said honestly.

"I know but I didn't need to hear it."

"Hinata-chan look at me," Naruto called out. She slowly turned back. Her eyes were red from the tears she shed.

"I'm going for an operation tomorrow," Naruto announced suddenly. Hinata blinked before worry crept onto her face.

"This will probably be the last time you get to see my blue eyes," Naruto continued solemnly.

"Why?" Hinata croaked out with sadness.

"Sasuke's eyes will be implanted into me. The council wants me to have the sharingan," Naruto answered. Hinata was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted you to know beforehand," Naruto finished softly. Hinata just nodded. Naruto got up and extended a hand to Hinata to help her up. She looked up and reached out. Naruto slowly but firmly helped her up.

"Let's go. Your family was worried. Let's not keep them waiting," Naruto said letting go of her hand to turn around but Hinata didn't let go. Instead she gripped harder and tugged at his hand. Naruto turned back to look at her in question.

"One last look," Hinata whispered almost desperately. Naruto didn't say anything but just stood there looking at her. So the event ended with the two of them still holding hands staring at each other for a long while. Naruto then closed his eyes and once again let go of Hinata's hand. This time she let go and she also closed her eyes burning into her memory his clear blue eyes. A lone tear escaped Hinata's eye. A sign of mourning it was, for the loss that is to happen, for the blue eyes that she had on her for the longest time in her life and unfortunately for the last time.

* * *

"Tell me about Sasuke," Naruto said. 

"If you think just because you were nice for one day you are going to waltz in here with me spilling you got another thing coming chicken shit…" Tayuya said.

"Look you don't have to tell me anything important. Anything that you can without revealing any secrets is fine with me," Naruto replied patiently.

"What is it to you?" Tayuya asked suspiciously. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to say anything yet you are asking questions? You are in no position to do so," Naruto replied flatly. He felt his patience draining away.

"Well too bad asshole. You want to hear something then say something about it," Tayuya spat out.

"Neither are you in the position to negotiate," Naruto said tightly. Tayuya just spat on the floor. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Even if you are not going to tell I will find out information anyway from tomorrow onwards. In fact I should have a constant stream of information coming to me personally," Naruto said nonchalantly managing to keep his anger in check.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Did you capture another one of us, prick?" Tayuya asked angrily.

"I already told you that you are not in the position to ask for anything," Naruto replied stubbornly.

"Did you?" Tayuya roared. "You fucking tell me you asshole!"

"I really hate repeating myself," Naruto replied with a sigh. Tayuya clenched her fists hard wanting to lunge at him and beat the crap out of him.

"Fine asshole! You tell what the fuck is happening and I'll tell you a couple of stories!" Tayuya screamed.

"This is going to be a long night," Naruto said in resignation rubbing his forehead. Tayuya let out a scream lunged at him and threw a punch from across the table. Naruto caught her fist. He stared straight into her eyes.

"You are taking what little freedom I give you for granted," He said calmly. She threw another punch with her other hand as a reply. Naruto caught it just as effortlessly as before. Had there been no table in between them Tayuya would have probably head butt him. She tried to pull back but Naruto held on firmly.

"Now tell me," Naruto demanded harshly. Tayuya spat at his face. Naruto pushed her off and she fell back onto her chair. Using the sleeve of his robe Naruto wiped off the spit.

"You being stubborn will get you nothing," Naruto stated calmly. This was taking all of his patience but he didn't see the point in losing his cool now.

"Neither will you get anything," Tayuya sneered. Naruto's face was a picture of sadness hearing her words.

"I will be getting something regardless of whether I get anything from you," Naruto said solemnly. Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Quit hinting at whatever fucking thing you are talking about! It's fucking annoying," Tayuya growled. Somehow that brought a small smile to Naruto's face.

"That's all you have been doing Tayuya. Must make you a really annoying person then," Naruto replied. Tayuya to say the least was really ticked off now.

"You Konoha shinobi are all the same! Defected or not! Fucking pricks that like to pick on people," Tayuya yelled.

"I guess Sasuke influenced me more than I thought," Naruto said solemnly. Tayuya's eyes widen realizing that something slipped out.

"Fuck!" She cursed.

"He was an annoying person as well, wasn't he?" Naruto said almost affectionately with a chuckle. Tayuya kept uncharacteristically quiet with no retort.

"He was to me when he was around. Very rarely did anything good come out of his mouth when he was talking to me. Kind of reminds me of you," Naruto said softly with a chuckle. Tayuya just glared.

"And I remind you of him don't I? Which is why you get so ticked off. Kind of ironic if you ask me but we are one and the same in more ways than we would like to admit," Naruto said honestly. Tayuya looked away letting out without words the truth of what she thought on the matter.

"But you know, even if that was the case, that we were constantly at loggerheads, I treated him like a brother," Naruto continued his voice softening.

"I know," Tayuya said with a low voice. Despite the gloomy conversation Naruto smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing he spoke of me then," Naruto said smiling wistfully.

"All the fucking time. Though it was more insults than anything but doesn't make it any less annoying," Tayuya replied softly and grudgingly. Naruto laughed heartily.

"That's the Sasuke I know," Naruto said with affection. Tayuya kept quiet again.

"You know from the first night we met again I was envious of you," Naruto admitted quietly. Tayuya looked up with a questioning glare. Naruto smiled back at her.

"I haven't seen him in three years. At least you got that much before he died," Naruto answered her unasked question his smile turning bittersweet. Tayuya ducked her head and gripped tightly onto her yukata.

"I can tell you regarded him like a brother just as I did," Naruto added softly. Tayuya continued to keep quiet. Even though Naruto couldn't see her face, the tear that fell didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Did you have time to mourn his death? You were captured so quickly after the incident in the sound," Naruto probed gently. A few more tears fells as he could see her shake her head slightly. Her body was quivering now probably from trying her best to contain what she could of her tears. Naruto got up from his seat and went to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder lightly causing Tayuya to look up at him with tearful eyes of questioning.

"It's okay. You can let go. I wont report any part of this in return for saying this much. I'll stay here until you are done," Naruto said compassionately. Tayuya covered her face with her hands and she curled up on her seat. Soft sobs could be heard as needed tears finally fell signifying the beginning of her mourning. Naruto continued to stand there with the supportive hand on her shoulder. He closed his eyes as well, a lone tear escaping showing he too shared the pain.

* * *

**AN: **Heh. When i wrote this i was wondering how many people will think that i have gone bonkers. I made the most timid character in the Naruto world a contender for the Hokage title. haha well if i dont score points for originality there i dont know where else i would. haha. Where i am coming from is the premise that 3 years can change alot of a person (Tenten's portrayal is one example in this story) this is another. So she isnt the perpetual stammer that she was in the anime or manga but i dont believe i have strayed too far. Besides the basis of her character now has yet to be introduced ;) oh well im too tired to talk about the rest of the chapter its coming to 2 am where im from. anything that concerns you you can direct them to the reviews where i would be more than glad to explain at further length at my own time in days to come. Im also halfway through the next chapter already. im hoping to release it on sunday.

Till then... Ja


	16. To Eye a Note

**AN: **Many apologies ladies and gentlemen for i am late, horribly. i..um got lost on the road of life. haha. well thats not entirely worng if you look at it from a certain point of view. anyway i managed to scrouge up time to complete this chapter and 10k+ words! extra lengthy chapter just for the wait. Well it was rather tough to write this as i stopped writing for quite sometime due to my busy schedule and getting back into the story took some effort. ultmiately i dont feel too bad about this chapter i crafted its just that i felt i could have done better in cetain parts. ill speak more about that later. for now enjoy!

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 16

To Eye a Note

* * *

Naruto leaned over the bridge where Team 7 used to meet at. He was alone at the moment. He came over early seeing that he couldn't really get much sleep. He stared at the reflection of himself in the water possibly for the longest time he ever had in his life. To be more accurate he was staring at his eyes. After all, these were the last hours that he could look at those blue eyes of his. After today it will be pitch black. As he carried on staring at the reflection he let out a sigh.

"I never thought you were the narcissistic sort," said a voice from Naruto's left. Naruto jolted from his thoughts, turned to his left to see a slightly older girl with brown hair in twin buns and black eyes staring oddly at him. Naruto had an uncomfortable look on his face while he thought of an explanation.

"Um…"

"It's perfectly okay you know. You can admit it to me. I won't tell anyone," Tenten said giving him an accepting look and an encouraging nod. Naruto sweatdropped.

"It's not like that," he said dryly. Tenten gave him a skeptical look. Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"You'll know why later," Naruto said cryptically. Skepticism changed to questioning. Naruto frowned slightly.

"It's the reason why we are meeting today. Let's wait for the rest first. They should be here soon," Naruto brushed off. Tenten frowned.

"Kakashi-sensei is infamous for his tardiness," Tenten said giving him a look of hope that he would change his mind. Naruto grinned.

"I would like to see him be late today," Naruto said evilly. Tenten gave him a confused look.

"Are you crazy? He's late by the hours! Why would you want him to be late?" Tenten asked incredulously. Naruto snickered secretively.

"Let's wait and see. I don't want to be the one to spoil any nice image you might have of your favourite idol," Naruto replied shaking his head. Tenten hearing her idol being involved immediately stubbornness etched itself on her face.

"Tell me," Tenten growled. By the look on her face Naruto concluded that it would be wise to tell her.

"Ever seen a person drink sake from his ass before?" Naruto asked snickering some more. Tenten's eyes went to the size of saucers.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't know Ba-chan is a crude old hag," Naruto said jokingly even though everyone would know he meant it. Tenten twitched heavily.

"She may be a little rough around the edges but she is not a crude old hag," she said through clenched teeth and bristling. Naruto snorted.

"Ten-chan if she is rough around the edges, I'm as smooth as a pebble," Naruto quipped. With the name calling, added to what she would consider a blasphemous statement, Tenten looked like she was going to kill him very, very slowly if she could help herself.

"I'm glad to see I'm over that phase," another voice called out. The interruption caused Tenten to temporarily forget her anger as she turned around to the direction of the voice seeing a pink haired girl dressed in red walking towards them a few paces away.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"What phase are you talking about?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Good morning Naruto," Sakura said with a sincere smile before turning to Tenten.

"Get-pissed-at-Naruto-first-thing-in-the-morning-phase," Sakura answered laughing gaily.

"Must have been quite a feat to do so," She said dangerously as she returned her attention to the grinning blonde remembering her anger.

"You are just egging him on. Beating him doesn't help either. I should know," Sakura said giving Naruto a light pointed look in a reminiscing manner.

"Hey don't go spoiling my fun," Naruto said in mock irritation to Sakura. The very dark look appeared again on Tenten's face.

"Now I'm entertainment, is that it?" Tenten asked venomously. Naruto laughed nervously at her question. Before any violence could occur they were interrupted once again this time by a puff of smoke followed by the appearance of Kakashi surprisingly on time.

"Yo!" He greeted with his usual crinkle faced smile.

"I wanted you to be late!" Naruto jeered.

"Tsunade-sama threatened you again, didn't she?" Sakura asked with an amused look.

"It's been three years since we met like this and this is how you greet your sensei?" Kakashi asked with mock hurt. Naruto and Sakura snorted together before laughing happily. Kakashi couldn't help smiling.

"_Even if for a moment all that matters is that they are happy. There will be plenty of gloominess soon," _he thought.

Tenten watching the short interaction couldn't help but feel left out. They looked so comfortable together that she couldn't say anything edgewise. It showed slightly on her face. Naruto noticed from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Ten-chan you swallowed your tongue or something? You were rather noisy earlier," Naruto teased. Tenten could tell from the subtle look in Naruto's eyes that he was actually worried that they left her out. You do not spend years training with a stoic Hyuuga and not pick up subtleties in people. As angry as she was with him earlier and however annoyingly unorthodox his methods were she couldn't help but appreciate his efforts.

"You were just listening to your own voice, _narcissist_," Tenten retorted lightly. However she made effort to ensure eye contact between to let her appreciation show. Naruto registered it with a brief smile before showing her the same flat look as before.

"I already told you that isn't the case," Naruto said genuinely annoyed.

"I already told you not to call me Ten-chan. I'm older than you for goodness sake," Tenten replied equally annoyed now.

"Alright that is enough," Kakashi said lightly breaking it up. The addressed two transferred their annoyance to their sensei. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I have something serious to inform you guys of. You should know that Naruto. We shouldn't be wasting time bickering over small things like this," Kakashi chided.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto grumbled. Tenten just kept quiet.

* * *

"Just why do we have to this at my place?" Naruto asked forehead twitching as he sat down at his dining table. Kakashi sat next to him and the girls sat across them. 

"We need some privacy and you live alone. Besides this is about you so be more accommodating," Kakashi replied. Tenten and Sakura's eyes immediately focused on Naruto. Naruto worriedly took a glance at the girls wondering how they will react to the news before adverting his eyes downwards.

"What's happening, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously though her eyes were still on Naruto.

"He is having an operation later this afternoon," Kakashi stated pointing to Naruto.

"An operation? Is there something wrong with you Naruto?" Tenten asked blinking. Sakura had a worried look on her face.

"No," Naruto answered. Tenten waited for awhile for him to continue. When he didn't give any sign of it, she frowned in confusion.

"Then why would you have to go for an operation?" She asked. Suddenly Tenten heard a gasp from Sakura. Tenten looked questioningly at her but Sakura's eyes were glued on Naruto.

"You are going to have…" Sakura trailed off not able to complete the sentence.

"Yes," Naruto said simply. Tenten frowned further.

"Can you guys be straight here? I'm new to the team so I don't get this fill-in-the-blanks game you guys play so well together because I don't know all of your history. I had enough of being talked over already," Tenten said a tad miffed.

"My apologies Tenten. That was and never will be our conscious intention. As you know Sasuke was killed during the chaotic and unclear situation that happened in the sound village. Naruto will be inheriting Sasuke's sharingan this afternoon," Kakashi stated clearly and directly.

"So that's why you kept staring at your reflection…" Tenten said softly feeling guilty at the misconception earlier however trivial it might seem.

"Yeah," Naruto affirmed.

"I'm sorry for…"

"Don't be. You didn't know and I didn't want to say it yet," Naruto said cutting Tenten off. His quick acceptance didn't make her feel any better. In fact it gnawed at her more.

"I thought you didn't want it," Sakura spoke up shakily.

"I changed my mind," Naruto said.

"What made you do that?" Sakura inquired.

"Duty," Naruto answered simply.

"With what I imagine you went through because of the majority of the village I didn't think that would be the reason," Sakura said feeling stabs of guilt herself.

"Duty to myself Sakura-chan. It just encompasses the village as a by product of that commitment," Naruto said raising his head making eye contact to show he was serious.

"What do you mean?"

"The Elders' Council placed it as a requirement for me to be groomed as Hokage. It is duty to myself to see that I get to make my dream a reality Sakura-chan," Naruto explained with conviction.

"Wow," Tenten exclaimed astonished by announcement of Naruto being chosen to be groomed.

"They did?" Sakura asked excitedly hoping she didn't hear him wrongly.

"Yeah though I am not the only one," Naruto added excitedly.

"Its best we keep this to ourselves for Naruto's safety," Kakashi suddenly spoke up. Tenten and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Also Naruto the council failed to mention certain things to you."

"They did?"

"Only the person chosen to be groomed has the authority to tell others of the decision personally. Even the Elders and the Hokage cannot breach that. It is part of being solely responsible for your own actions as that will take on a larger scale if you are finally chosen to be Hokage from the ones whom were groomed. From the way you spoke I can tell that the other person has made him or herself known to you. You will keep that confidential. The rest of us and anybody else will remain ignorant to it unless that person chooses to tell. Anyone found breaching that agreement even toeing the line by implying in any way causing the identity of any chosen one to be revealed will be at the mercy of the person whose identity was revealed. Even if that person demands the death of the guilty party, it will be executed as stated in the law," Kakashi warned.

"Got it," Naruto replied. The seriousness of the warning got everyone quiet for a moment.

"I'm happy for you but I'm worried as well," Sakura said hesitantly breaking the silence.

"Hey it's going to be fine," Naruto reassured. Sakura frowned at him.

"You don't know that. There could be a lot of complications," Sakura said worried.

"That's what we are here to discuss actually," Kakashi stated. The team gave Kakashi their undivided attention

"For starters Naruto will be rendered slightless for a few days even with his ability to heal fast," Kakashi said.

"So we get him to stay at the hospital until he recovers his sight," Sakura suggested.

"What am I going to do there? I'll be bored out of my mind stuck in a room," Naruto complained.

"What can you do being blind? You will bump into anything and everything!" Tenten added in.

"Well at least that would prove more interesting than being strapped in a bed for a few days," Naruto stubbornly argued.

"We can't have you causing a riot by causing accidents every few minutes. Also that way you can be taken care of easier," Sakura said giving him a no nonsense look.

"Fine fine." Naruto grumbled. Sakura beamed at him when he decided to listen to her but he still had on his grudging look saying he was not happy about it.

"That's just the minor immediate problem," Kakashi said seriously.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"The major problem is the reason why Naruto was chosen," Kakashi cryptically explained.

"Which is?" Tenten asked warily.

"Because of his circumstances he has much more experience in dealing with and surviving psychological trauma as compared to anyone in the village," Kakashi said in a proud voice. Naruto gave him a slight smile.

"Isn't that rather cruel?" Tenten asked softly giving Naruto a glance.

"Cruel?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean Naruto already had gotten enough shit right? From the way you say it even though I don't understand why, more psychological trauma is going to be inflicted on him through this procedure," Tenten said with a concerned look. Naruto gave her an appreciative smile.

"It's not really a big deal actually. Gathering from Kakashi-sensei's experience in the matter, I'm just going to be able to see some of the things the brooding bastard went through that's all," Naruto said shrugging making light of things but Tenten could see that he was in his own way concerned as well. That realization didn't sit well with her but just as she was about to voice it Kakashi held up a hand to her.

"He made this choice on his own. I told him I will hold him to it once he did and there will be no backing out of this. Naruto taking this on will increase the chances of the village keeping the ability alive greatly," Kakashi said seriously.

"But," Tenten started but stalled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tenten frowned at Sakura who had a compassionate look on her face. Sakura glanced briefly at Naruto before turning her attention back to Tenten.

"Let's not make it any harder for Naruto ne?" She said with a sad smile. Tenten blinked before sending an apologetic look at Naruto.

"I wasn't trying to make things difficult," Tenten said softly.

"I know Tenten. Thank you for your concern," Naruto said gratefully with a nod. Looking up he gave her a grin. "Besides this time round it's going to be different. I won't be alone in this. I got you guys and the rest of my friends for support right?"

Tenten broke into a grin herself and lightly thumped a fist on the table.

"You can bet on it!" She exclaimed. Sakura had the bittersweet smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Did you want it?" Naruto asked softly.

"Sasuke would have wanted you to have it," She said softly.

"So you did."

"Of course I did. He meant just as much to me just as he did to you but to him I was just a team mate. You both had a bond that extended out of that which didn't include me. He would have wanted you to have it," Sakura insisted with the same bittersweet smile.

"Now you guys know of the circumstances that will fall on us or rather Naruto. However we are to support him in this," Kakashi stated. The rest nodded.

"We can't say that this is all there is to it. With him being a jinchuuriki that is an added factor to consider. Not to mention the reactions from people once the word gets out," Kakashi continued. The three frowned slightly at that.

"Naruto we need you to be completely honest with us with we are to help you. If there is anything at all that is out of place you have to tell us," Kakashi said seriously to Naruto. Naruto nodded firmly in agreement.

"Got it."

"Tenten, Sakura," Kakashi addressed. They sat at attention. "We have to be on guard. Especially the first few days after the procedure. As much as I hate to say this most of the villagers and some of the shinobi have never really been nice to Naruto. I don't expect this to make things any chirpier."

"Till the day Naruto recovers from the operation, the Elders' Council has commissioned this to us as a mission," Kakashi elaborated. Tenten and Sakura were a little shocked. They didn't think it would go to this extend.

"It will be a B-ranked mission. We will rotate shifts during the day. However at night while we will all still take shifts all of us will be present in the room. This will continue till he recovers his sight. Any questions?" Kakashi asked looking across the table however he saw a hand raised from the corner of his eye. Raising a question eyebrow he gave Naruto a sidelong glance.

"Do I get paid for this too? I am part of the team," Naruto asked curiously. A thud was heard as Kakashi's head hit the table. Naruto sweatdropped.

"I take it that is a no," Naruto said blandly. Kakashi straightened himself before giving Naruto an annoyed stare. The girls sighed and shook their head at Naruto's silliness.

* * *

Surprisingly Naruto's recovery period went past without much incident. Other than the usual squabbles within the team and antics caused by Naruto's perpetual restlessness. Kakashi thanked having being born with his silver hair. If not there will be quite a bit of hair dyeing to do after once he gets back. Kakashi let out a sigh as Naruto goes through another bout of his typical restlessness. 

"Can I take it out already? How long more do I have wait? Can we go for ramen after this? Oh yeah, I have to. Ouch!" Naruto tireless antics cut short by a swift punch courtesy for the Hokage herself. Naruto vigorously rubbed the back of his head to relieve the smarting pain.

"Shut it already brat. We are about to get down to it," Tsunade said grumbling impatiently.

The whole team was here in the solitary medical ward together with Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya to witness the unveiling of Naruto's eyes. After five days of anxious waiting the time has arrived to see if the operation that would leave Konoha with its second carrier of the sharingan successful or not. After a diagnostic test this particular afternoon to see if the eyes has recovered, its finally time. Tsunade guided the still grumbling Naruto to a mirror and when both of them paused the grumbling from the young blonde ceased. An almost audible swallowing of saliva came from the said person as he anticipated the unveiling of his eyes. Tsunade paused to take a look around at the room's current occupants. All eyes were on both blondes in the room with an apprehensive look on their faces. Taking in a deep breath Tsunade removed the clasp holding the bandages slowly unwinding the binding that held Naruto's eyes shut.

The moment the bandages fell Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He winced slightly at the brightness of the afternoon light after days of darkness. His vision was blurry to say the least but it greatly relieved Naruto that it was a sure sign that he hasn't lost his sight. He blinked a few times in effort to clear his vision and clear it did. Sheer joy surged through him and he turned around sweeping across the room taking in the sight of the faces which he has been wanting to see for the past few days. Gasps could be heard all around. Immediate throwing his arms Tsunade, he gave his beloved older sister a tight squeeze.

"I can still see!" Naruto cried out in relief and joy.

"I am glad that.." Tsunade got cut off as she felt Naruto suddenly stiffen in the embrace and twisting around so fast that Tsunade had to take a step back. Tsunade blinked in confusion at the youth's back. Taking a step to his side she placed a careful hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tsunade asked worriedly staring at his profile. Naruto turned slowly to face and all the while blinking with an incredulous look on his face. Both his hand lifted up and pointed to his eyes.

"It's still blue!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah. I couldn't stop myself from gasping when I saw. Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"I thought his eyes would be pitch black, like the Uchiha's," Tenten chipped in, scratching her temple in thought.

Jiraiya and Kakashi kept quiet waiting for Tsuande to explain the situation and true enough it came in a snort causing the youths in the room to look curiously at her. Tsunade was a picture of pride, standing with arms akimbo, eyes closed and with a confident smile on her face.

"Just who do you think I am?" Tsunade asked smugly. "Few can match up to my skills and with a proper medical facility I can do a hell lot more than a medic can out in the field. No offense Kakashi."

"None taken, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said nonchalantly with a gesture of a hand to wave it off.

"So what exactly did you do Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked curiously with Sakura nodding after the question. Naruto still silent, looking at Tsunade in askance.

"It took a lot of preparatory work and study but I managed to extract and implant only the parts that tie to the Sharingan trait. It will reduce some of the psychological side effects that we are expecting which is the primary reason I decided to do it this way. Coincidentally it allows Naruto to keep his original eye color," Tsunade explained. She turned her attention back solely to Naruto.

"We are not done yet brat so let's save the celebrations when all the tests are done and everything is successful," Tsunade said warily with concern and worry in her eyes.

"Hai Ba-chan," Nauto said seriously not wanting to worry her further.

They started off with a physical check. Tsunade got Naruto to sit down ask she asked him a couple of questions concerning the physical state of his eyes. When the answers were positive she moved on to shine a torchlight in his eyes to check for the normal reactions, the range of motion of the eyes and finally the eyesight test to using a scroll of letters to be read out from a distance.

Tsunade took a wary step back and casted a worried look on Naruto.

"Physicals are fine. Now is the part that I am worried about the most," Tsunade stated. Naruto frowned slightly but gave a nod that he understood what's to come and silently waited for her instructions.

"We are going to attempt to activate the Sharingan to see if we managed to retain the ability or lose it," Tsunade explained further. She looked behind and gestured for Kakashi to come forward. "I'll be needing your help in instructing Naruto how to activate the Sharingan through the seal on his forehead."

Naruto filled with apprehension unconsciously brought his hand up to his forehead where the seal has permanently been branded on him. Kakashi now standing in front of the seated Naruto gave him a reassuring smile which showed as a crinkle around his eyes.

"Naruto, I want you to close your eyes," Kakashi instructed smoothly. Naruto complied obediently.

"Now I want you to slowly channel a very small amount of chakra to your forehead," Kakashi continued. Naruto did accordingly and a glow of bluish light lit a small section in the middle of the seal on his forehead.

"Good. Now I want you to slowly, gradually increase the amount of chakra you are applying and when I say stop you will maintain that chakra flow without increasing it's amount, understand?" Kakashi further instructed and asked. Naruto nodded in understanding and slowly the bluish light spread to the rest of the seal on his forehead.

"Stop. Keep you eyes closed," Kakashi commanded as the whole seal lit up. "Maintain the chakra flow and get a feel of how much chakra you are using. This will be the amount needed to activate the Sharingan. Okay. Now with the chakra in your forehead I want you to shift your focus to your eyes call out Sharingan with the intent of activating it."

With a nod Naruto frowned slight in concentration and opened his mouth to call it out.

"Sharingan."

A loud sound rang out as the chair bounced off the floor as a result of Naruto suddenly standing up and trashing around. He clutched his face as he let out a loud hiss of pain.

"Naruto!" Everyone shouted out lunging forward towards Naruto with the exception of Kakashi. Kakashi held Tsunade back with one hand and with his other hand he signaled for everyone to stop in their tracks.

"The first time will hurt because he is not of the bloodline," Kakashi quickly explained. Kakashi let his hands down and took a step towards Naruto who still had his hands covering his face.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"_Fucking shit! This fucking stings!"_

"**You expected this to be a walk in a park?"**

"Not the fucking time, Kyuubi!" Naruto hollered.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi said soothingly as he place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped trashing around when he felt the hand of his sensei but his breathing was labored. Naruto slowly let his hands down but Kakashi could see that he was still in pain as his facial features was contorted. Though Naruto was still in pain Kakashi saw that he still had the Sharingan on since the seal was still lit.

"Good you still have it on. Come, let me take a look at it," Kakashi said. Naruto straightened himself. And tried to relax his face. With a series of repeated blinking he managed to get the pain to subside to a tolerably degree before fully opening his eyes to face Kakashi.

"Sorry. It fucking stings and Kyuubi was being a smart ass," Naruto said apologetically.

"**I am a lot more intelligent than you can fathom boy."**

"_Whatever!"_

"It's understandable. it was extremely painful for me to use as well when I first got the eye," Kakashi replied acceptingly. By this time everyone has gathered at a comfortable distance behind Kakashi. Kakashi took a step to the side to display that Naruto was fine. He then made eye contact with Tsunade.

"Activation is successful, Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated.

"Ah yes. I can see that," Tsunade replied as she turned her gaze towards Naruto. There he was though standing a little shakily and still breathing quite hard but his eyes were open and hearing the murmurs from Naruto's teammates from behind no doubt the operation was successful. A pair of eyes warily stared back at them. A pair of red eyes with three comma swirls in each eye.

"Oh my god," Sakura said incredulously not being able to say anything more in shock. Tenten was a lot more composed as compared to her other team mate.

"Hmm. Well not really much difference from when you used that jutsu when we were fighting. Other than those comma thingies and the fox not showing up around you," Tenten said thoughtfully again scratching her temple.

Naruto tilted his head to the side to look at the mirror. It was just as Tenten has said. He noticed as well that as he moved his head around the commas will start swirling and his vision altered causing faint images where the his head would be expected to move.

"_This must be the Sharingan trait of 'foresight' so to speak."_

"**It seems like it. A very useful trait in battle. It seems that the swirling of the commas captures the motions in your view at a highly accelerated rated causing your vision to show where the image is going to turn up next. Hmm." **Kyuubi paused in thought.

"_You notice something else?"_

"**Yes Dear."**

"_What is it?"_

"**Seeing that I'm being sealed inside you I am more attuned to the changes that has happened to your body," **Kyuubi stated.

"_And?"_

"**The implant the old hag was talking about. It s not just connected to your optic nerves which affects your vision as such but…" **

"_But?" _Naruto prodded impatiently.

"**Quit interrupting me! I'm trying to find the words for it!" **Kyuubi snapped out.

"_Che! And you say you are 'too intelligent for me to fathom'." _Naruto retorted.

"**Do you want to know or not?" **Kyuubi mildly threatened.

"…"

"**Good! The implant has changed your nervous system somewhat to adapt to it."**

"_Eh?"_

"**To make it simple, it seems to have opened you up somewhat. You are move sensitive to the images that you see and the connection of your nervous system to the rest of your body has strengthened. The speed that you send and receive information to and from your brain is a lot faster now."**

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed at his ear causing the poor male blonde to jump in his spot. Naruto spun around and glared at his surrogate sister. Tsunade not used to his red eyes took a step back. It was quite intimidating to have swirling fiery red eyes locked onto yours.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto heatedly asked. Tsunade gathered herself before calmly answered.

"You were zoned out staring at the mirror. I thought something was wrong after I called out a few times before shouting."

" I told you guys he was a narcissist," Tenten let slipped. Naruto shifted his glare to his newest teammate. She however remained unfazed seeing that she already fought him looking in similar conditions.

"Geez. I was just kidding. Didn't think you were the sensitive sort," Tenten huffed crossing her arms under her chest.

"Actually from now he will be. Not the emotional sense that you are referring to but physically. Though being new to the experience it might affect him emotionally as you can see," Kakashi cut in.

"Huh?" Tenten blurted out in confusion.

"Yeah. Kyuubi was saying something like that which is why I was zoning out," Naruto said with a bite to his words and sending a pointed look to Tenten. Tenten stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"So what does that mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked seemingly coming out of her shock.

"Any further would be classified information that I cannot divulge without permission," Kakashi said giving Tsunade a questioning look.

" Go ahead," Tsunade said with a nod acknowledging his unvoiced question. " After all they will be assisting you in training Naruto to learn the capabilities of the Sharingan as you all train as a team."

"The secret to understanding doujutsus or any bloodline limit is in understanding how the body functions to the particular trait. It is not only the eyes that change but the rest of the body as well to aid in the functions. For the Sharingan in particular, the nervous system would have changed to adapt itself in sending and…"

"receiving information to and from the brain a lot faster right?" Naruto asked. Kakashi blinked a little with a wondrous look on his face.

"I wasn't having small talk to the fox you know," Naruto said rolling his eyes at the incredulous looks everyone was giving him.

"**Hey. That's not all."**

"_what else?"_

"**Not only faster information transaction but improved capability in information accessibility and storage not only for the brain but the entire body even when the Sharingan is dormant. In short 'foresight' plus photographic memory equals ability to copy and execute enemy techniques instantaneously and keeping it as your own."**

"…"

"**What?"**

"_You just love feeling smarter than everyone else…"_

"**Because I am."**

Naruto rolled his eyes one more time before addressing the rest of the room occupants.

"The almighty intelligent Kyuubi …" Naruto started out sarcastically.

"**Brat."**

"Wants to inform you guys that she also knows that not only does the information gets passed around the body at an accelerated rate but capability of storing and accessing the information is greatly increased giving a person photographic memory once the technique is copied even when the Sharingan is dormant," Naruto continued in a dry voice.

"**Say the rest damn it!" **Kyuubi hissed in his head and Naruto sighed.

"In short 'foresight' plus photographic memory equals ability to copy and execute enemy techniques instantaneously and keeping it as your own. Like how we witness Kakashi did during his fight with Zabuza, Sakura," Naruto narrated once again in the same dry tone as earlier.

"Oh I see…" Sakura replied thoughtfully.

"Everyone please thank Kyuubi-sama for figuring everything out on her own due to her unmatched observation skills and intellect," Naruto added in sarcastically.

"Um she is kicking a fuss isn't she?" Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto looked up in thought as he tuned out all the curses coming from his tenant.

"Yup."

Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone back on track. Everyone placed their eyes on the Hokage.

"Now that we are done with that and you all know how it functions all the is left to be seen is how well you can wield it Naruto. However that can come while you train with the rest of your team so you can deactivate the Sharingan now and give it a rest. I bet your eyes are still sore," Tsunade instructed. Naruto nodded and with a blink his clear blue eyes returned.

"For the rest of you the mission that you guys have been commissioned with isn't over. It seems that with the added effort that I put in towards the medical procedure and the placement of the sealing any psychological effects haven't surfaced _yet_," Tsunade continued with a heavy emphasis on the last word. "Kakashi ensure that the team carries out the mission parameters and make arrangements to the change of circumstances seeing Naruto is fit to leave the hospital."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Continue with the daily reports. Summon one of your dogs to find Jiraiya and I should any emergencies arise," Tsunade further instructed to Kakashi.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied vocally.

Tsunade turned to the girls with a smile.

"You girls have done fine job so far even though nothing eventful has happened but don't get complacent you hear me?" Tsunade said encouragingly.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Both girls sharply. Sakura standing rigidly as a sign of respect. Tenten the same plus a look of adoration in her eyes. Tsunade nodded in acceptance before turning to Naruto.

"With your medical condition your personal assignment was postponed. You are carry on the assignment as prior to the operation. Inform your team what your assignment is as well," Tsunade instructed.

"Hai Ba-chan!" Naruto replied with exaggerated sharpness followed by a mock salute with a mischievous grin on his face earning a disapproving glance from Tenten. Tsunade just closed her eyes and calmly started for the door accompanied by both Jiraiya and Shizune. As she walked past Naruto a swift backhand caused the youth to stumble forward clutching his head and also causing everybody to chuckle. However right before she exited the room she turned back with a warm smile for Naruto.

"I'm glad and relieved that nothing has happened out of the procedure. Make sure you take care of yourself," Tsunade said with motherly warmth. With that she and the other two with her left the room with Naruto genuinely smiling at their backs.

* * *

Naruto turned around to see the rest of his team lounging around the room. Both Tenten and Sakura has taken a seat on his hospital bed and Kakashi was leaning on a wall not too far away from the rest of them. 

"So Naruto what is this assignment that was given to you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto went about narrating to the whole team about the events that occurred that led to him being assigned the task of interrogating Tayuya and what has happened so far and his opinion on the matter.

"You actually befriended a prisoner?" Tenten asked incredulously. Naruto just nodded.

"I guess I can understand seeing the way you are Naruto. You've always been able to bring the best out of people. Gaara being the best example. He went from a cold merciless killer to the Kazekage that protects his people. If this is how you want to approach this than I will support you," Sakura said warmly with pride and affection for her teammate.

"I guess that's one of the few things that is unexpected about Konoha's number one surprising ninja," Kakashi said with mirth.

Naruto gave them a sheepish grin with his usual rubbing of his head with one hand.

"While I don't totally agree with you on the matter, its your assignment. If Tsunade-sama trusts you even when she knows what's going on I guess I can accept it to a certain degree. Not like I have any choice in the matter anyway," Tenten said slightly grudging.

"Thank you Tenten for at least some form of acceptance. You are entitled to your opinion so I am not going to force anything upon you," Naruto said with a small smile. Tenten just diverted her eyes away from him and crossed her arms. Naruto smirked at the response but didn't say anything.

"Now you guys listen up. This is what we are going to do for the remainder of the day until we meet up back at Naruto's apartment which is where we are going to be staying till this mission is complete," Kakashi said gathering their attention.

* * *

Tenten let out a sigh as she, Naruto and Pakkun walked down the hallway towards the interrogation room. She was taking the first shift in accompanying Naruto as part of the team's mission. Sakura had training with Tsunade and Kakashi… Well who knows what he does in the afternoon. Pakkun was here as a messenger should something come up. 

"I cant believe you actually bought something for her," Tenten sighed out loud finding another chance to voice out her disapproval of Naruto's 'interrogation' methods.

"It isn't your money nor your assignment so I don't see why it should bother you," Naruto replied calmly.

"What if she uses it to attack you or anyone else?" Tenten argued.

"A standard kunai would slice through it and every prisoner here has their chakra sealed that only a person that is highly skilled in seals would know how to remove," Naruto answered.

"What if she is that skilled?" Tenten continued on Naruto's case.

"She can't now anyway even if she was," Naruto answered cryptically looking down at the floor as they continued walking. Pakkun currently the silent observer frowned slightly as he could see Naruto's saddened expression from his vantage point.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tenten ask heatedly, too immersed into the argument to hear Naruto subtle sadness in his voice.

"You don't want to know," Naruto said softly but firmly eyes still glued on the floor.

"Oh yes I do!" Tenten stubbornly replied. Naruto halted in his tracks. He sharply looked up and locked an intense gaze on Tenten that would have caused her to back off if she wasn't so immersed in her stubbornness. She returned a challenging glare.

"Tsunade told me that she had an extremely high threshold of pain before I took this on. I saw the case file," Naruto started before his eyes hardened to the point where it looked like he was about to attack her with killing intent.

"Her chakra pathways were damaged beyond repair in all four limbs. Do you know what it takes to destroy a person's chakra pathways?" Naruto asked in a low venomous growl. This time that was enough to get Tenten to step back.

"_No way! A person would be crippled if such a thing was to happen!" _Tenten thought.

"The way you spoke about her earlier I'm sure she is fully physically functional!" Tenten cried out in denial.

"Jyuuken," Naruto replied tightly. It tore at him that techniques used by people he knew and cared for were used this way but such was the ninja world. Duty to their village and the tasks they had to do.

"_Damn this world!" _Naruto thought in frustration and anger.

Tenten knew what that meant, having been part of a team with a Hyuuga. She knew what were the Jyuuken's capabilities. She never knew though that it could be used like this. Having been exposed to diluted controlled Jyuuken attacks in the past, she could only imagine the pain one had to go through having their chakra pathways ruptured bit by bit without affecting the rest of the person's muscular abilities. The ultimate price at falling capture by Konoha's hands, what is most common amongst ninjas, the ability to channel chakra. No wonder the Hyuugas were seen with fearful reverence.

"Tsunade-sama.." Tenten whispered out only to be cut by Naruto

"Sanctioned the motion to proceed to that final procedure in Konoha's interrogation protocols. The pain would have forced the prisoner to spill or drive the person insane and eventually to death. So far she is the only person to have endured this much without losing a shred of sanity," Naruto said grimly. He could see that Tenten was very shaken by the revelation especially with her holding Tsunade at such a high pedestal. He had to do something to restore her balance. He quickly closed the little distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders which got her to look at Naruto with haunted eyes.

"Tenten I know you are shocked at hearing this. I didn't want to tell this to you for this very reason. Both our stubbornness got this conversation too far. We would make a great couple with such a striking similarity wouldn't we?" Naruto asked trying to distract her by making a presumptuous suggestion. The haunted look disappeared replaced by absent blinking while registering the close proximity and the suggestion signaling his success. Slight color tainted her cheeks as the words hit her and she roughly pushed him away.

"Just what are you trying to do?" Tenten asked in embarrassed anger. Naruto straightened himself and a serious look splashed across his face.

"Getting you out of your funky space. Tsunade did what she had to do because there was no other alternative available at the time. I understand that much. It was probably more difficult for her to make such a decision than for us to hear about it and if anything I respect her for having to make such a difficult decision for her village even if I loathe the methodology involved. So should you. Besides even if it was by chance that I could provide an alternative at least we managed to spare Tsunade, Tayuya and anybody else involved any further torment that such a decision entails," Naruto spilled out with conviction. He could see that while she was thoughtful and torn over cruelty of the action and the necessity of the decision she has somewhat come to an acceptance of the situation. A typical mischievous thought entered Naruto's head to get them moving.

"Are you by any chance thinking of picking up my offer?" Naruto asked playfully while watching for her reaction. Tenten spluttered trying to get out a coherent reply at suddenly being assaulted with such an inappropriate question for the circumstances. Naruto chuckled and continued down the hallway with Pakkun following shaking his head.

"Naruto!" Tenten called out dangerously from behind.

"Hurry Ten-chan. You wouldn't want to fail your mission by losing me in a building now would you?"

"Why you.."

* * *

All three of them were in the interrogation waiting for Tayuya to be escorted in. Naruto already seated but Tenten was standing at the corner of the room glaring daggers at Naruto's head for embarrassing her. Pakkun however was lounging near Naruto's feet. 

Soon enough the door opened to admit a bound Tayuya being escorted by a Chuunin. The Chuunin roughly tugged her along and unceremoniously dumped her on the chair across Naruto. He glanced at Naruto who gave a polite nod of thanks. Naruto then looked down to his side at Pakkun.

"Pakkun would you please wait outside with the Chuunin? At any sign of trouble you know who to find," Naruto instructed politely. Pakkun nodded and proceeded to follow the Chuunin out. As the door closed, he gave his full attention to Tayuya with a smile.

"Precautionary procedures. I hope you don't mind," Naruto said nicely. Tayuya returned the gesture with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Not like I have any choice."

Naruto saw Tayuya glance past him at Tenten.

"Who's the bitch? She looks grouchy. You guys had a lovers' tiff over coming to visit poor little me? That's why she tagged along today?" Tayuya snidely asked.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Tenten shouted heatedly.

"Hmm. You sure could fool me," Tayuya shot back sarcastically. "Anyone who defends herself like that definitely has something to hide."

"Why you.." Tenten started as she marched forward. Naruto immediately stood up and blocked her path.

"She's just trying to get under your skin," Naruto said trying to calm her down.

"That's right! And Naruto, figures you were the type to go for a bitch," Tayuya hollered over them. Naruto facing away from Tayuya had a smirk on his face. Tenten gave him a questioning look.

"Ill buy you some firepower," Naruto whispered just loud enough for Tenten to hear causing her to sport a confused look. Flattening his features to a serene calmness, Naruto turned around and made his way to Tayuya. Going on one knee behind her he proceeded to untie the bindings that held her hands behind her back.

"Tayuya if what you say is true then I would be a lot more interested in you," Naruto said cajolingly. The moment the binds came off Tayuya spun around and grabbed him by the collar of his robes.

"What I wouldn't give to…" Tayuya started menacingly only to be cut off by Tenten.

"My, my. Now who has something to hide?" Tenten asked understanding what Naruto said earlier.

Tayuya jerked her head towards Tenten and growled at her. Tenten returned the gesture with a smug look. All three occupants of the room are well aware that nothing would happen even if she wasn't bound since Tenten wasn't too far away from the door. Tayuya angrily let go of Naruto and sat back down in her chair silently. Naruto straightened his attire and went back to his seat. Settling down he saw that Tayuya still held a menacing stare at Tayuya.

"Should I question your sexual orientation now?" Naruto asked lightly. Immediately the sharp look got transferred to him. Naruto smiled pleasantly in return at having her attention once again.

"That is Tenten by the way. She is a team mate of mine. Normally I wouldn't bring someone along since this is my solo assignment but she is under a mission herself," Naruto explained. Tayuya gave Tenten a quick guard glance.

"What mission might that be that she has to be here?" Tayuya asked warily.

"I was suppose to be here everyday," Naruto replied.

"Yeah the hag said that you going to torture me with your daily presence. You went missing for five fucking days. But what the hell has that got to do with my fucking question?" Tayuya asked again.

" You actually counted. I'm touched," Naruto replied lightly with a smile.

"Stop screwing around and answer the fucking question," Tayuya retorted irritably. Naruto chuckled.

"Unfortunately I had to undergo an operation and Tenten is here to make sure that I'm okay and that I don't go ballistic over the possible side effects of the procedure," Naruto finally answered.

"Naruto!" Tenten called out interrupting the conversation. Naruto made a flippant hand gesture to tell her its okay.

"Don't you try to shush me Mister. Why are you telling her about my mission? And your operation? What do you stand to benefit from that?" Tenten questioned quickly slipping into her stubbornness once again.

"Who is she going to tell? She isn't going anyway," Naruto answered continuing his flippant attitude.

"But still.." Tenten got cut off by Naruto giving her a stern look.

"Have you so quick to forget the conversation earlier? You keep this up we are going to head down the same track," Naruto warned. Tenten blinked quietly taken aback. She was sometimes too stubborn for her own good. Sparing a glance at Tayuya, Naruto's words earlier about her treatment assaulted her mind and it showed on her face with expressions of sadness regret and sympathy.

The look on Tenten's face didn't go missing by Tayuya. A few things clicked in her head. She felt the fires of anger being stoked and starting to burn fiercely again. Tayuya growled furiously at Naruto getting his attention.

"You read the fucking file they had on me! You know what they fucking did to me and you fucking told her! How dare you! And you!" Tayuya paused pointing a finger at Tenten shaken in fury. "Don't you dare give me the fucked up sad puppy look like I am some poor creature! I don't need your fucking pity!"

"Tayuya," Naruto called out softly locking eyes with her.

"Don't you start!" Tayuya screamed at him. Tayuya was a picture of smoldering fury. Her body was shaking, her fist were clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white, her face contorted so much by fierce anger that she looked like a demon but her eyes. It held extreme pain, suffering and unshed tears. Not only for the treatment she received in Konoha but highly probable that this ran very deep and far into the past. Something that Naruto could relate to all too well which was why he knew.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed conceding to her harshly expressed request. Seeing those pained eyes sent him to the recesses of his own painful memories. Times of misery when he was abused physically, emotionally and mentally.

"**Naru-chan you got to stop. Something is happening," **Kyuubi warned.

But stop it didn't for Naruto. Visions of pain, hurt and suffering kept assaulting his mind. What started as an ache from when he started reminiscing it became full fledge pain and now the visions changed to something he never seen before. It was a vision of black and red. Mutilated bodies littered around. Wandering shocked and lost till he reached somewhere very familiar. As he opened a door a scene of someone striking someone else down splashing blood all over. A pair of red, black eyes staring right into his soul.

"_Hate me," _the voice whispered.

The pain now became insufferable and Naruto clutched at his head letting out a painful but stifled groan. Naruto bent forward and his elbows banged on the table in front of him. Tayuya watching glaring the entire time suddenly got confused as she saw Tenten quickly attending to Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you okay? Should I send for Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked in a rush worry starting to overwhelm her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and her other hand clasped over one of his hands as she bent low to try to take a better look at him. Naruto gripped her hand almost painfully tight but at that moment the pain suddenly disappeared leaving him feeling groggy and breathing hard. Releasing some of the pressure he managed to suck in a desperate deep breath in effort to get himself together. Slowly but shakily he gently pulled his hands away but still lightly clinging on to Tenten's hand for whatever support he could have.

"I'm fine now," Naruto croaked out through his labored breathing.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked, worry still evident in her voice. Tenten squeezed his hand slightly to show support.

"Yeah the pain is gone now. Thanks," Naruto replied looking up at Tenten. Though Naruto's eyes still looked slightly glazed but she could see that he wasn't lying.

"Well just look at that lovey-dovey stuff," Tayuya snorted out sarcastically. "Cut it out already won't ya? And what the fuck just happened to you dipshit?"

"Look he probably just went through one of the side effects from the operation he told you about earlier. So why don't you cut him some slack huh?" Tenten shot back in Naruto's place irritably before softly adding something else. "To think he was so nice to get you something."

"What did you say at the end bitch?" Tayuya asked hostilely not catching the last sentence.

"To think he was so nice to get you something," Tenten repeated it snidely with a sneer.

"This rag?" Tayuya asked plucking at a portion of the cloth. " I already thanked him for it."

"That was for her?" Tenten asked incredulously directing the question at the groggy blonde pulling herself back. Naruto groaned. He shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his head.

"That rag you are referring to was pick out by me showing some freaking gratitude," Tenten lashed out again at Tayuya.

"So what? It was his intention not yours. What? You jealous or something?" Tayuya retorted. Tenten didn't have time to protest.

"Shut up already. Both of you!" Naruto shouted getting fed up over the quarrel with him having just come out for that painful experience. Both females glared at him.

"You," Naruto looked over at Tenten. "should know better by now how she will react and try to rile you up so there's no point quarreling with her."

Tenten huffed but didn't say anything and made her way back to the corner she previously stood at.

"And you," Naruto turned to Tayuya. " if it weren't for Tenten I probably would have a lot harder time getting that for you. I'm not exactly well liked here and I have a tough time getting my own clothes let alone something for a female. So you should thank her too."

Tayuya struggled for a moment before mumbling an almost inaudible thanks. Tayuya could be one hell of a mean bitch but she wasn't ungrateful. Thankfully Tenten didn't do anything to provoke the situation.

Naruto took one last deep breath before finally getting back normal other than feeling drained.

"Also the yukata wasn't what Tenten was referring to Tayuya," Naruto stated. Tayuya blinked not getting what he was saying. Naruto fished into his robe to take out something was tucked at his belt. It was a long rectangular box about the length of an average forearm. He placed it the table and with a light push slid across the table to Tayuya's side.

"What's this?" Tayuya asked uncharacteristically soft, eyeing it oddly and not touching it as if unsure what to make of it.

"Open it and you will find out," Naruto replied simply.

Tayuya kept moving forward and back feeling terribly unsure of herself, an emotion which she thought she had lost a long time ago after acquiring her shinobi skills. Nervousness set in as she kept exchanging glances between Naruto and the gift box. Naruto gave her an encouraging and reassuring smile. At the back of her mind she knew what is it, remembering their previous conversation.

"_Can you play a normal flute?" Naruto asked putting a stop to his laughter. Tayuya eyed him like he grew another head._

Part of her wanted to believe that someone actually was kind enough to do something like this for her but the little evidence that she had surrounding her life made her fearful to open the box. That it will only to dash her hopes which she couldn't help feeling the moment Naruto pulled out the box.

Tenten watched the whole scene in masked disbelief.

"_Is this girl really the person that kept getting under her skin the moment they met? Is this really the person she just quarreled with? Is this really the person that seemingly only has vulgarly strung words coming out of her mouth? Naruto truly wants to make a difference for this person and if she can be reduced to this just from a simple act of kindness maybe she truly needs this." _

Looking at Naruto now her respect for him went up a couple of notches. She also felt ashamed thinking back on how she treated him when he returned from his trip.

Tayuya after struggling for what seemed like ages managed to place her hands on the box. She was like in a trance. Nothing existed other than her and the box. Her eyes were glued on the box as if this time if she were to lose sight of it once she touched it the chance of actually finding out will disappear. With one hand holding the box down and another shaky hand she slowly lifted up the cover. The moment the cover was fully off the box it dropped to the table as the person holding on to it totally forgot about it. She was staring at the object inside the box; a wooden flute. Shaky hands proceeded to gently scoop up the flute as if putting pressure on it will break it. She had given up the thought of ever holding one again after being captured by Konoha forces. She brought the flute to her chest holding it dearly and a single teardrop of joy. Closing her eyes she lifted her hands, brought the flute to her lips and she played.

From the first note, gone was the shakiness, the nervousness, the fear, the pain and the suffering as all those emotions was fed through the flute and created the most tearful saddening tune reflecting on all her past pain and suffering. Each note played purged all those emotions from her. Slowly but surely the notes got lighter and the tune transcended to express peace happiness and joy that she got from playing the wondrous instrument.

All the has a beginning has an end and as the final note faded off the sound of clapping was heard. The spell she casted on herself when she was playing has broken and her eyes snapped open to gaze at the admiration that came from a pair of blue eyes.

"That was beautiful, Tayuya," Naruto said sincerely and with those words reality came crashing down on the musician. Even so she couldn't bring any of the animosity she felt for her current circumstances. Playing the flute always had that effect on her and it usually takes awhile before the bitterness anger and hatred seeped into her being once again. For now she was at peace and allowing it to linger she kept silent.

Tenten hurriedly wiped the tears that fell while hearing the tune not wanting any evidence of her being moved by the beautiful tune to be seen by another one especially the musician herself despite her already transforming thoughts on the person. She still is stubborn and proud.

Unknown to Tenten Naruto knew what she was doing because of the overwhelming silence that occupied the room the soft rustling of cloth was obvious to him so he purposely kept his eyes on the musician in front of him who had her eyes cast down enjoying the peace that she currently possessed. Naruto knew this spelled the end of the session for today as he himself didn't want to disrupt the peace that has descended on Tayuya. Once the rustling of cloth stopped he allowed some time to pass before standing and turning to his teammate.

"We are done for today," Naruto said simply to her.

"That's it?" Tenten started. She wanted to say more but seeing the look of compassion on Naruto's face that no doubt she herself felt she let it slide. "Fine."

Naruto walked over to Tayuya once again to perform the necessary procedure of tying her up before leaving. Kneeling down beside her, he gently took hold of the flute she played beautifully earlier on. Gently he tugged on the instrument and it smoothly slid out for Tayuya's grasp as she offered no resistance showing to Naruto the gratitude she felt for what he did. Naruto then tucked it into the obi of her yukata. This however caused Tayuya to stiffen. Naruto guessed that she didn't expect to be able to keep it and that she could only play it in his presence whenever he would bring it with him during the visits that he will do in the future.

"It's yours now. Ill make arrangements for you to be able to keep it in your possession," Naruto stated kindly. Naruto saw a tear drop onto her lap. Naruto smile knowingly.

Tayuya shifted in her seat so that her back faced him now. She also willingly placed her hands behind her back for Naruto to bind not saying a word. Naruto picked up the rope which dropped on the floor earlier and tied her wrists together firmly.

Rising Naruto then turned to Tenten who was observing everything silently. He nodded his head towards the door, "Lets go."

Nodding in acknowledgement Tenten waited for Naruto walk past her below following his lead. Right before they left the room they heard the same two parting words that Naruto heard the last time he and Tayuya met.

"Thank you."

* * *

**AN: **Well there you go i hope you like it. i usually plan out in advance what the chapter is going to be like. initially i wanted to cover Naruto's recovery period but what i had in mind wouldnt really move the plot along and would unecessarily lengthen the fic and it wasnt really what i wanted to write about its drawing close though. the previous chapter i mentioned that i worte half the fic already before i stopped or rather i got stuck whatever i wrote after the team met at Naruto's place got chucked out of the window and the rest came in. my explanation for the way the sharingan work kinda came on the spot so i hope i didnt do too badly for that. Also the portion with jyuuken being used as an interrogation tool jst popped into my head kinda created an angsty feel to it. the portion with Sasuke's memories in my opinion was poorly written. i wish i could do better but the my memory on the scene is rather vague thus the outcome and i didnt want to waste anymore time searching through my video library to look up that scene. pardon me on that. finally i felt i could do a lot better with the last scene with Tayuya playing the flute. i felt i didnt really draw out and express the vision i saw for the scene adequately but same reasoning with Sasuke's memories. i didnt want to waste time so you could say this was rather rushed though it took probably about 2 full days to complete. i mentioned before i write rather slow. hahaha. let me know what you guys think. thank you for all the past reviews i appreciated it and its what got me back writing the moment i found time for it. Thank you once again. i dont know when i am going to release the next chapter but it will come! that i promise. till next time.

* * *


	17. Team Issues

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 17

Team Issues

* * *

"That was really sweet," Tenten said softly once the three of them were walking away from the interrogation room. 

"I thought you were against the idea," Naruto stated more than asked giving her a glance.

"I was. Until I saw how she reacted to it. It's like she totally changed," Tenten said in slightly amazement.

"Personally I had a hunch it would help her but really I didn't expect it to be that much," Naruto said honestly.

"You figure that would open her up?" Tenten asked.

"That wasn't my intention," Naruto answered. Tenten gave him a quiet look of questioning.

"It would be great if she did, don't get me wrong. The gift itself though it felt like something I needed to do, not out of duty, not expecting something in return, rather as a person who went through tough times like she did," Naruto explained.

"How do you know?" Tenten asked.

"You can ask Neji that," Naruto said chuckling. Tenten raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why is that? You are here and obviously you know the answer," Tenten prodded.

"You like to ask a lot of questions don't you?" Naruto said with a small smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tenten shot out a little offended. Naruto let out a small laugh.

"Nothing offensive I assure you. I'm just wondering how long you would keep it up," Naruto answered honestly.

"Until you tell me," Tenten said with conviction. Naruto chuckled. "And quit laughing at me. Its not funny!"

"Sorry," Naruto said with an apologetic smile. "I'm not used to people asking me so many questions. Also I find it a little ironic seeing how we got off on the wrong foot when I returned."

"Well things changed. Deal with it!" Tenten huffed mildly.

"Hai, hai," Naruto said happily. They walked in silence for a few moments before Tenten nudged him with an elbow.

"So?" Tenten prodded. Naruto tilted her head towards her in question.

"Answer the question?" Tenten said this time poking his shoulder. Naruto frowned in mild disapproval.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked back.

"Geez. Why do you have to be so secretive? I mean we are teammates now right? Thought I get to know you a little better," Tenten replied sullenly.

"I don't mean to be secretive. Again this is something I am not used to," Naruto explained. "Remember the time when Sasuke bolted from the village?"

"Yeah," Tenten replied.

"We first thought that he was kidnapped but apparently he left on his own consumed by his desire for power falling into such darkness. Neji said to me that if anyone could get him out of it, it would be me. He said that I have even better eyes than he did," Naruto finished with a short embarrassed laugh.

"Doesn't sound like him back then but after all that was after you defeated him. I got to say, I was surprised. I think almost everyone thought he was going to cream you," Tenten said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Naruto said with a hearty laugh. Tenten frowned slightly seeing through the laughter.

"That was a compliment Baka! Don't you know how to accept one?" Tenten chided. Naruto chuckled sadly.

"I don't really get much chances to learn that," Naruto said with a wry smile. Tenten frowned again before beaming.

"Well start learning now! You will have plenty of chances if I can help it!" Tenten exclaimed slapping a hand on his back.

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out as he stumbled a little looking lost.

"As team mates we encourage each other. Praise each other when we do well and kick their asses when we are not just like what you did in the room when I was out of line getting immersed in my stubbornness!" Tenten replied joyfully not at all angry for reprimanding her earlier.

"Ah I see," Naruto said before softly adding, " Thanks."

Tenten lit up in joy at the word.

"There you are learning already!"

With that line they exited the building with Pakkun quiet as ever trailing after them. The two squabbled for awhile on where to go as they still had some time before Kakashi turned up. One wanting ramen and the other wanting pastry. There's no real need to say who wanted which. But a swift punch to the head and a certain blonde being dragged by the collar settled it. Pastry it was.

Tenten helped herself to the array of pastries courtesy of Naruto's wallet at a nearby cafe. Tenten wanted to pay for it but Naruto insisted saying this is again a rare thing and he would like to try it out. Tenten gracefully accepted although saying next time round it will be her turn. Naruto just smiled. Though there was a tinge of sadness to it.

"What's with the sad smile?" Tenten asked in between eating.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked seemingly coming out of thoughts.

"You smile but it kind of looks funny though," Tenten said thoughtfully.

"I was just wondering about what you said about teammates," Naruto answered.

"What about it?" Tenten asked lightly.

"That if that's the case then, I missed out on quite a lot. Team 7 wasn't like that," Naruto said slightly sad.

"Hmm. I don't want to judge but I'm guessing every team is different. I'm sure they have done what I mentioned maybe you just don't see it," Tenten suggested.

"Well if so they show it in the funniest ways," Naruto said laughing lightly.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Tenten said encouragingly.

"It wasn't perhaps its just weird," Naruto said quietly.

"How so?" Tenten asked.

"For one thing. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke ever sat down and talked to me like this," Naruto said smiling at Tenten showing his appreciation to which Tenten smiled back. " Sasuke was always brooding and talking only about strength and training and Sakura, well, was all about Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei wasn't to bad I guess but I have to say he did pay more attention to Sasuke. But at least things are different now."

"Sakura and Kakashi-sensei more attentive?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. Things were great for me leaving on a trip. Ero-sennin, as much as a pervert he was, he was an excellent sensei. When I came back the way people treated me are kind of different as you say more attentive," Naruto elaborated.

"I heard a few things about Team 7 here and there from the former genins that took the last exam with us," Tenten started giving Naruto a glance. "I heard things were tensed but you guys bonded well even if the dynamics were weird. I'm guessing when Sasuke left and you did as well both Kakashi-sensei and Sakura saw things differently. They say you never truly know what you have until you have lost it."

"Yeah. Maybe this was truly for the best," Naruto said wistfully unconsciously rubbing his eyes slightly.

"I don't know if that is true but let's make the best of it," Tenten replied with yet again an encouraging smile. Naruto returned it genuinely.

"This is refreshing. While I wish things were like this with my team back then I don't want to linger in the past and I'm glad my team now is like this," Naruto said sincerely. Tenten's face grew bright at the words.

The two proceeded to continue with the conversation sharing stories of their past getting to know each other better. They didn't even notice Pakkun slipping out to find Kakashi to let him know they were at this present location.

* * *

"Well, well, if I didn't know better I swear you guys look like you are on a date," Kakashi said jokingly showing up after a considerable period of time seeing them alone with an empty plate and drinks chatting. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten protested with a scandalized voice. Naruto just blinked. Well looking at it from another point of view it would look as such if they weren't team mates and Tenten not on a mission.

"Don't pay attention to his words, Tenten. You'll get used to his mannerism even if it does get you in a little trouble from time to time," Naruto said calmly but his eye twitching remembering the note Kakashi left him when Hinata was at his place.

"Oh I'm hurt Naruto," Kakashi said with a look of mock sadness. Naruto snorted playfully followed by shaking his head at his sensei's hip attitude as a certain person in green would always say. Kakashi laughed.

"I'm actually glad you guys are hitting it off rather well. I heard of the friction you guys had," Kakashi said getting out of the playfulness. Tenten sported an embarrassed look.

"Oh that's over already right Naruto?" Tenten said thumping Naruto repeatedly on the shoulder while laughing nervously earning a weird look from Naruto.

"Err yeah," Naruto just let out then he noticed something. "Hey where did Pakkun go?"

"He slid out on you guys when you settled here. He came to me letting me know where you guys are so I'm here," Kakashi explained. "Well let's get out of here. There's some light left still so we could do a little training."

Naruto and Tenten nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Actually I want to get you guys to a private location to get a report on what I have missed. Training will carry on still but only for Naruto for this evening. Team training will commence tomorrow onwards after I make my report to Hokage-sama," Kakashi said seriously. This earned questioning looks from the two genins. 

"Why Naruto only?" Tenten asked feeling a little left out again. Naruto nodded wanting to know as well and with a glance he could tell that Tenten wasn't taking this well even if it was partially hidden. Kakashi smiled reassuringly.

"Don't get me wrong Tenten. This is a one time thing. Naruto with the operation, he needs to get the basics of the Sharingan. Once that is accomplished his personally advancement will solely be on his own with me giving pointers just as what I will be doing for you and Sakura," Kakashi explained. "I will elaborate more on that tomorrow."

"Oh okay," Tenten said acceptingly but the tinge of sadness was still there but the matter was put aside as she went into the verbal report that Kakashi requested followed by Naruto. Kakashi asked some questions and listened intently to whatever answers they gave. Once they were done the sun was setting. Kakashi dismissed Tenten giving her the next set of instructions. She left with a nod of acceptance but the slight hunch in her shoulders did not go missing by either Kakashi or Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto started with uncertainty.

"I know what you are going to say Naruto. You are thinking what I'm doing now is the same as what I did during the Chuunin Exams three years ago right?" Kakashi cut in.

"Honestly, yes," Naruto replied.

"I don't blame you nor do I blame her for thinking in such a manner but it is but isn't at the same time. You aren't the only one that has changed over the three years, Naruto," Kakashi said firmly. "it doesn't change the fact that at that time and now I'm the only one that can instruct on the usage of the Sharingan. I know I did more than that at the time but that's what's different now. Today will only be training on you getting used to the pair of eyes right now. There will be no private training sessions after today. Everything else will become clearer tomorrow onwards."

The last sentence was said with a tone of finality. Naruto decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and put faith in his sensei. Besides they would know tomorrow.

"Fine then. Let's start," Naruto replied without a sign of hostility if any were to be expected.

"Before that tell me more about what you experienced in the room with the memories," Kakashi said. Naruto went on to narrate the memories that he had and the experience that he went through without diving to deep into the emotions. Kakashi kept quiet the entire time and listened very intently with the occasional nod to show he was following.

"It might be too early to tell for you but from past experience its probably the same for you as it was for me," Kakashi said grimly.

"Which is?" Naruto asked warily.

"Sasuke's memories are triggered when you experience having memories holding the same kind of emotions," Kakashi explained.

"So earlier on when I was remembering stuff that traumatized me when I was a kid it pulled out events that traumatized Sasuke?" Naruto asked for clarity. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. Seeing what Sasuke was like chances are most memories that get triggered will probably be negative ones. Usually the emotion connected to the memory has to be rather strong in order for it to surface," Kakashi elaborated sharing what he knew from past experience.

"I see," Naruto said acceptingly.

"Also it hurts the first few times but the physical pain will go away after those few times," Kakashi added.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked curiously. Kakashi looked up in thought and frowning a little wondering how to put it into words.

"Well I don't know," Kakashi finally said after moments of silence. Naruto face-faulted. Kakashi laughed slightly seeing Naruto's reaction.

"Hey there wasn't anyone around to tell me what to expect and why certain things happened when I got it. So be grateful alright," Kakashi chided playfully.

"I'm not ungrateful! I just didn't expect such an answer!" Naruto protested. Kakashi laughed further.

"Everything is from my own experience so whatever I can tell you are the conclusions I came up with. For this particular aspect what was logical to me is that like the eyes, the memories are foreign. So the first few times it occurs would almost seem like an assault since it isn't part of you and would take some time for it to integrate," Kakashi explained.

"Oh I see," Naruto replied thoughtfully. Kakashi looked up at the rising moon.

"Looks like we still have some time before we have to head back to your apartment. Let's move on to the training," Kakashi said.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as the pair headed to the centre of the clearing at the deserted training ground. To Kakashi's instructions the two stood facing each other about five meters apart. Despite it being night fall already there was sufficient moonlight for them to see each other in the clearing.

"Okay first thing you are going to learn is how to do a silent activation," Kakashi stated. Naruto silently nodded.

"Observe what I am about to do. There will be no explanation yet," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded again in acknowledgement. Without a word Kakashi black eye turned red without him blinking. The Sharingan was activated.

"Eh?" Naruto blurted out.

"What did you observe?" Kakashi asked patiently.

"Your left eye turned red," Naruto said flatly making it sound like Kakashi asked a very stupid question.

"What _else_ did you observe?" Kakashi asked again making an emphasis. Naruto frowned as he did a quick recall of the past few moments.

"I saw your seal, the bit that isn't covered by your face mask, light up a split second before you activated the Sharingan," Naruto answered though a little doubtfully. It happened so fast he wondered if he imagined it and if it happened simultaneously instead.

"Good. Now think back on what I instructed you earlier today at the hospital in regards to the activation," Kakashi said pausing allowing Naruto do as instructed.

"What do you think is the difference between what you did earlier today and what you just observed?" Kakashi questioned once he got a sense that Naruto had sufficiently analyzed his memories.

"The obvious thing would be me calling it out," Naruto answered.

"What would the purpose of that action be?" Kakashi asked.

"To activate the Sharingan?" Naruto asked unsurely. Kakashi's activated eye twitched slightly.

"How does that action achieve that?" Kakashi asked patiently. Well he was trying his very best. Naruto thought out loud with some hmms and ahhs before Naruto's face lit up as he tapped the bottom of his fist to his palm.

"It executes intention!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Correct," Kakashi affirmed. "Just like how hand seals aids chakra manipulation, calling out a technique is the action confirms your intention and executes it."

"Yeah I think it was covered in the academy," Naruto replied scratching his head in wonder. Kakashi nodded.

"A jutsu when you are starting from scratch like how you first entered the academy can be a pain because it's rather complex and there's many areas to touch on before you can even do a simple henge which is why we use the hand seals, verbalization and sometimes other means to aid us in the execution and very few jutsus exist without these aids."

"Yeah like the Rasengan," Naruto added in. Kakashi nodded again.

"Bloodline limits however are slightly different. Well actually it depends from different bloodline limits but for an awaken Sharingan very little chakra is needed for the activation. Maintaining it is of course a different story but we will get down to that later. Which means with lesser chakra lesser manipulation and control is needed. Thus with practice we can execute it without the aids," Kakashi elaborated.

"Oh," Naruto said getting what the questions and explanations are for.

"So good. You got the theory part already. Time to execute it," Kakashi said briskly showing that talk time is over. "Run through the same steps and activate the Sharingan with intent alone."

It took Naruto a few times to get it to work and even so it wasn't as immediate as Kakashi's earlier demonstration plus he had to struggle with the pain that came with the activation of the eyes. Though the more he practiced the lesser the pain got. They stuck at it for another fifteen minutes repeatedly activating and deactivating Naruto's Sharingan before Kakashi told him to stop once he could do it within three seconds and by then the pain managed to wither away to a point where it was a discomfort.

"Okay, we are moving on," Kakashi announced.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"Lets start on learning how to use the Sharingan with taijutsu first. While its harder to react to as there is no chakra involved its simpler to understand how it works from observing its basic functions using taijutsu. As you take your time building faster reaction speed you would already know how to use the eye to predict and copy techniques," Kakashi explained.

"Activate your Sharingan. I will attack once and you will block while the whole time paying attention to the entire process," Kakashi commanded. Naruto nodded and with a slight frown he put the concentration to activate the bloodline limit.

"Here I come, " Kakashi warned as he dashed forward. Kakashi shifted his weight slightly to the left before shifting back to the right and throw a left hook. Naruto managed to block it although a little sloppy as he was paying a lot of attention to the entire sequence of events.

"Sloppy," Kakashi mildly chided.

"Was too absorbed in observing," Naruto grumbled as they both straightened themselves.

"Fine enough seeing we are just starting. What did you observe?" Kakashi asked.

"I could tell that you were faking at the start. As you leaned slightly to left the images that appeared showed you were going to lean to the right and true enough you did and I could see you throw the left hook as you actually leaned slightly to the right," Naruto replied.

"Good. Lets work on your reaction time while maintain your focus. With practice you should be able concentrate less to keep your focus as it becomes second nature to you," Kakashi remarked. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"No retaliation on your part. Blocks first. Then we move to evasion. Once you start to get the hang of it depending on whether we have time we will move into a proper taijutsu spar," Kakashi said stating the flow of events for this training.

For the next hour that's what they did with short rests in between discussing the progression of the training. Naruto only managed to satisfy Kakashi with his performance with five minutes spent on sparing before Kakashi called it quits for the night. They took a slow walk back to Naruto's apartment to cool down and for Kakashi to explain how to adapt what Naruto has learnt today in using it to copy/counter chakra based techniques.

* * *

"Why are you twitching like that Naruto?" Sakura asked a little worried. 

"You look like you are going to go into a fit," Tenten said expressing her concerns as well.

On their way back to the apartment Naruto had started twitching heavily all over his body. Kakashi explained that it was probably due to him still not used to it and using it over a prolonged period during their training earlier caused his newly developed enhanced nervous system quite a bit of strain. Thus the twitching. Once the girls were told as such Sakura went over to Naruto to do a diagnostic to check if everything is ok and express her concerns. Naruto accepted it gratefully. It didn't go missing on Tenten as she smiled slightly at the exchange.

"Well I am going back for a bit to grab a shower and a change of clothes. Ill be back shortly. You girls don't do anything to him I wouldn't do okay?" Kakashi said with a giggle. Both girls rolled their eyes at him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with Tenten with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Especially you after that little date of yours. Take it nice and slow ok?" Kakashi said with a laugh as Tenten turned red with embarrassment and indignation. Sakura blinked and looked over to the other girl.

"You guys had a date?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"No!" Tenten protested. "You actually believe him?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as if to say anything is possible.

"Naruto! Where are you running off to? Come back here and help me explain!" Tenten hollered in frustration as she spotted Naruto creeping away almost reaching the bathroom. Once he saw he was spotted he scrambled into the bathroom. Just then she heard another door close and realized that Kakashi has left as well leaving her alone with a very amused and very curious Sakura. Tenten let out a groan.

The misunderstanding caused by the mischievous Kakashi and the equally if not more mischievous Naruto got cleared once Naruto got out of the shower, though not without incident. Naruto was scowling at a huffing Tenten, nursing an aching skull while Sakura giggled at the entire scene. Kakashi's 'shortly' turns out to be longer as expected. Tenten decided that since her shift will be coming up next she better get some rest first. Retiring into Naruto's bedroom where her sleeping bag was already laid out she left Naruto and Sakura alone for the night. Naruto went into the kitchen leaving Sakura alone in the living room. The apartment was small so the distance between the two wasn't so great that they had to shout to have a conversation. Sakura looked at the retreating Naruto.

"I figure since I still would be up and you have to be till it's Tenten's turn, I'd make some tea," Naruto said without turning around.

"That would be great Naruto. Thanks," Sakura commented. Naruto was about wave of the thanks until he remembered the conversation he had with Tenten earlier.

"Yeah. You are welcomed," Naruto replied as he waited for the water to boil. Squatting down Naruto opened a cupboard to take out a box. Inside was a tea set which he never used before which was a gift from the matron of Konoha's only orphanage. She was one of the very few that didn't taunt him other than the Sandaime during that time. That was before he met Iruka-sensei. The matron had a soft spot for tea and gave him this tea set when the decision was made for him to live alone once he entered the academy. He should visit her sometime soon. It's been too long.

When the tea was ready, Naruto took out the whole set on a tray to the living room, placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch Sakura was sitting on. Sakura eyed the tea set appreciatively.

"That's a nice looking set," Sakura commented. Naruto smiled.

"It was a gift," Naruto said affectionately. Sakura saw a look of nostalgia on his face. Seeing the questioning look on Sakura's face he sat next to her and went on to tell her a little bit about the matron and his time at the orphanage.

"You know back when we all first got together as a team, I didn't know that you had such a tough life growing up," Sakura said solemnly after hearing his story.

"Very few did. Don't brood on it. I don't. It's in the past now," Naruto said with a small smile taking a sip of the tea. Sakura nodded. She couldn't help the nagging feeling of guilt that she felt right now for the way she treated him in the past but at the same time she was glad that she knew better now and they are back together in a team. Sakura glanced at the direction of the bedroom.

"Tenten is a great addition to the team," Sakura suddenly commented. Naruto glanced at his team mate.

"Yeah. She kind of makes things lively again," Naruto replied chuckling. Sakura joined in agreement.

"Yeah. After all that we went through as a team before, its refreshing," Sakura mentioned gratefully.

"I told her that earlier today," Naruto brought up. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I told her a little bit about how we were as a team and with her around, there's quite a bit of things to get used to," Naruto continued.

"Oh," Sakura muttered looking crestfallen. She wasn't very proud of the way she was last time. Naruto nudged her with his shoulder.

"Hey I know what you are thinking. Like a said earlier the past is the past. Since we have a chance at being a team again, we should make the best out of it," Naruto said encouragingly with a genuine soft smile. Sakura nodded but kept quiet. The pair sat in companionable silence for a while, just drinking tea until he remembered something. He struggled slightly wondering if he should tell her but seeing both Tenten and Kakashi knew it would be unfair to her if she didn't even if it was dragging up the past.

"I wasn't the only one with a tough childhood," Naruto spoke up. Sakura turned her head to look at her team mate.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I saw it today. One of his memories," Naruto mentioned.

"You did?" Sakura asked again this time blinking.

"Yeah. It wasn't pretty. It was his memories of the Uchiha massacre," Naruto said grimly. Sakura gasped.

"Seeing that, I can understand why he went down that path," Naruto continued as Sakura burst into tears covering her face with her hands.

"I tried Naruto! I begged him to stay," Sakura cried out in between sobs. Naruto slung an arm along her to give her a comforting support.

"The last words he said was, Thank you," Sakura said shakily. Naruto felt a stab of pain in his heart hearing the words from the girl. Images of his last memory of Sasuke flooded his mind and now the stab went to his head. Naruto recoiled back with his eyes closed from the pain letting out a hiss. Sakura immediately stopped crying hearing the sound.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out worriedly looking up from her hands. At this point the door to the apartment opened signaling that Kakashi has returned. Sakura hurriedly called out for their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! Something is wrong with Naruto!"

Kakashi rushed over to the blonde who was doubling over in pain.

"Naruto!" Kakashi cried out shaking him a little by his shoulder for once his laid back attitude nowhere in sight. "Say something damn it! Snap out of it!"

Naruto eyes snapped open and once again he sat there panting hard. Sakura did a few hand seals and muttered something under her breath. Both hands lit up green and she leaned over to place her hands over his head at the temples. Almost immediately Naruto began to breath easier.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I'm fine now. The pain is gone," Naruto said shakily as he placed his over hers to removed them from his head and the green glow disappeared from her hands.

"Another memory?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"What was it this time?" This time Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her but looked away almost immediately. He kept silent.

"Naruto. What was it?" Kakashi repeated the question. Naruto brushed them off and stood. He silently walked over to the window and looked down at the deserted street. He imagined a brooding Sasuke walking down the road by himself on the way out of Konoha. Naruto let out a sigh.

"I don't think I should say it out," Naruto said unconsciously giving Sakura a quick glance. Kakashi spotted the glance and sighed. Sakura didn't missed it either.

"It was of the time when I confronted him before he left wasn't it?" Sakura asked softly her head bowed down.

"Yeah," Naruto answered reluctantly looking out of the window again.

"I think you guys should get some rest," Kakashi spoke up suddenly.

"I'll stay out here for a little bit more," Sakura said softly. Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl and then over to Naruto.

"I'll be in to watch over you in a moment," Kakashi said to Naruto with a certain look in his eyes. Naruto understanding what his sensei was going to do nodded and walked past them to go into his room.

"What did he feel? Could you tell?" Sakura suddenly asked as he walked past causing him to pause. Naruto frowned in thought.

"Guilt… Gratitude… But most of all resolve," Naruto said sadly before walking again.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto silently prayed she could find some closure. Perhaps that prayer was for himself as well.

Opening the door to his bedroom he was surprised to find that Tenten was awake seated up in her sleeping bag which was next to his bed. She seemed deep in thought. Naruto silently closed the door behind him and circled around her. Sitting crossed legged on his bed he looked down at her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping already?" Naruto asked. Tenten looked up at him. She looked a little sad.

"I heard Sakura shouting for Kakashi-sensei saying there's something wrong with you," Tenten replied.

"And you didn't come out?" Naruto tilted his head looking her in wonder.

"Almost did," Tenten said looking down at her hands which was fiddling with the end of her sleeping bag.

"And?" Naruto asked further. Her hands became more restless adjusting the way the bag was covering her legs.

"It felt like I was intruding so I didn't," Tenten said softly. Naruto blinked a few times before he got it. Once more Tenten felt out casted and this time she let herself be left out. It didn't help what Kakashi did earlier. Naruto uncoiled his legs and pulled at his bed covers.

"You shouldn't have said all those things earlier at the café if you don't believe you are in the team," Naruto said in irritation as he tucked himself under the covers but still in a seated position. Tenten looked up at him in shock.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tenten asked clueless to why he was irritated.

"When I was in pain two of my team mates did what they could to help me but later on I find the other one sulking just because she didn't _feel _like part of the team. What ever happened to making the best of things huh?" Naruto asked heatedly.

"I am trying. Its difficult when I see you guys like that knowing you guys were together in a team before I came in," Tenten mumbled softly.

"Not good enough, _Teammate_," Naruto retorted roughly lying down on his bed facing away from her.

"Naruto I'm.."

"I rather you be part of the team than be sorry," Naruto cut in. Tenten didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm not angry at you for not being there," Naruto continued this time in a sad voice. "I'm angry at you for leaving yourself out. It's hard being in a team with such a bad history which is why we will be needing you around. You are not a replacement Tenten. You are a cure for this hurting team."

Naruto heard rustling of fabric. Naruto figured Tenten was lying down and covering herself. He could hear sobbing coming from the girl. He sighed. He had said enough to make the poor girl feel bad. He was about to turn around when he suddenly felt an arm wrap around him. The sobbing got louder and his shirt got damp as he realized she was right behind him

"That was the sweetest thing any body ever said to me. Thank you Naruto," Tenten said her sobs reducing to sniffles.

"Yeah, yeah, you are welcomed. Better get some sleep you have to up in a few hours. Kakashi-sensei will cook up another story if he comes in finding you on my bed," Naruto said chuckling giving her arm a reassuring pat. Naruto felt her nod and she slid out of his bed and with more rustling he could hear her settle in her sleeping bag.

"Good night Teammate."

"Good night Teammate."

* * *

**AN:** I wrote this chapter twice and i had to edit this chapter. i usually edit once i upload it to FFN but when i was done i clicked save changes and it said traffic is heavier than normal so there goes the changes i made. i hope i got everything right seeing i went through it a lot faster. i wrote this twice because the first time round the moemnt Naruto and Tenten left the room at the start of the chapter they quarreled to a point where it didnt make sense to me. this way it gives it a better approach for me for the team dynamics. the part i didnt rewrite was the training with kakashi. hopeful the insertion was seemless.. well this is shorter than the last one but its a hell lot quicker! i'm in mids of a transition for work so i got time. also i am sick with flu and fever i hope it doesnt show in the writing. Till next time. 

PS: i just worked out the exact details for the ending of the fic. some people will love it some people will hate it but as usual.i dont really care! i love it though. cant wait to get to that point! i'm probably being evil doing this because you have no idea what i am talking about. hahah well too bad. just wait and see!


	18. Past, Present and Future

**Standard disclaimer of ownership applies

* * *

**

Will of the Flame

Chapter 18

Painful Past, Unsettling Present and Possible Future

* * *

"Naruto wake up," a voice called. Naruto's eyes shot open to see a masked man with silver hair staring down at him. Relaxing visibly seeing it's just Kakashi, Naruto sat up. Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes slightly chasing the morning drowsiness away. Looking around his bedroom he saw his two teammates still asleep in their sleeping bags. Looking out his window he could tell that it wasn't too late into the morning probably around seven.

"I just switched with Tenten not too long ago let them get a bit more rest first. Go grab a shower and meet me at your living room," Kakashi said in his usual laid back manner though there was a little bit more than that in his voice. Naruto nodded as he lifted his covers to get out of bed. Quickly and quietly he made his bed and crept out of the room to give them the little bit more rest they could afford.

Naruto came out of the shower not too long after that in his usual clothes minus the robe and his forehead protector. He had a towel on his head as he was drying his hair. Seeing Kakashi already seated on the couch he went to plop down next to him still drying his hair. Kakashi bent forward and pushed a cup of hot tea towards Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said. He brought down the towel so it hung around his shoulders before leaning forward to himself to the tea Kakashi made.

"So how was Sakura after I retired for the night?" Naruto asked with concern after taking a sip.

"We spoke about what she went through that night when Sasuke left. How she tried to keep him here. I just listened as she unloaded. I didn't say much other than telling her I got something to show you guys today," Kakashi said describing briefly what went on in the living room yesterday night.

"So we will all go see whatever it is you want to show us after they wake up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No. I will be leaving soon to make my report to Hokage-sama. Wake them up after I leave after which get some breakfast and meet me at training ground where I did the bell test with you guys those years back," Kakashi answered and instructed. Naruto nodded taking another sip of the hot beverage.

"I take it you handled Tenten fairly well yesterday night?" Kakashi asked speaking up again. The question surprised Naruto, almost choking on his tea.

"You knew she was awake?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"As powerful as I hear you guys are becoming, you still have a lot to learn," Kakashi said lightly chuckling. Naruto took that comment in stride and nodded acceptingly.

"She's fine. She just feels like the odd one out seeing we all used to be in a team together," Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"How did you handle it?" Kakashi asked.

"I got angry," Naruto said with nervous laughter. Kakashi chuckled in amusement.

"But I'm guessing she got the point," Kakashi pointedly said. Naruto nodded.

"Good then. I'll see you guys later," Kakashi said standing up and walking to the door to make his exit.

* * *

After waking them up, the girls went through their normal morning routine. Though Tenten said that if Kakashi was going to be leaving she shouldn't have slept in the first place or Naruto should have woken them up earlier. Breakfast was an incidentless affair with normal chatting amongst the teammates. The trio now walked down the path heading towards the said training ground with Naruto in the centre flanked by the girls.

"He's not going to be late is he?" Tenten asked in irritation as if knowing the answer to her question already.

"I don't know really. He didn't state a time. He just said after breakfast," Naruto answered nonchalantly, expecting the man to be tardy as usual.

"You didn't think to ask?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"It's not that Tenten."

It wasn't Naruto who answered the question but Sakura. Tenten bent forward a little to look past Naruto at Sakura curiously. Sakura gave her a pleasant smile.

"If Kakashi-sensei said he has something to show us then it isn't a mission. So he could say nine but arrive at twelve," Sakura continued with an amused laugh. Tenten frowned at what that could mean for future team meetings or training. Naruto saw that look and waved it off.

"You will get used to it. Beside if he isn't around yet what we usually do is train on our own, or help each other out while we are trying techniques that we are working on," Naruto said.

"Yeah. He usually comes by and gives pointers as if he was there the entire time and continue to taking up missions or with training," Sakura elaborated. Tenten blinked slightly.

"Although I said to Naruto yesterday that every team is different you guys do take it quite far down that road and also I have to say Kakashi-sensei's methods are rather unorthodox but hearing it now it doesn't seem baseless," Tenten thoughtfully pointed out. Sakura giggled.

"Kakashi-sensei has always been fond of saying that a ninja has to read underneath the underneath," Sakura said appreciatively. Naruto placed his hands behind his head and nodded knowingly.

"Underneath that is independence and teamwork," Naruto pointed out.

"That is quite correct," a voice spoke up. Hearing a snap of book being shut the trio looked forward and saw Kakashi sitting on the very pole where Naruto was tied up on years ago during team seven's bell test tucking in an orange book into his jounin vest. Tenten blinked in stupor. She honestly thought that the copycat ninja was going to be late but as she looked to her side she noticed that she wasn't the only one. Seeing how much Sakura and Naruto were used to Kakashi's patterns Tenten was in for quite an amusing sight. Sakura was repeatedly rubbing her eyes and blinking and Naruto's mouth was wide open with gurgling sounds coming out as if not successful in creating coherent speech.

"Quit the gawking," Kakashi said in a tone that made them look silly. "As I told Naruto when the two of you weren't around, things have changed. You guys are not fresh genin anymore so training methodology obviously will change. If you guys are going to be surprised by this change alone I wonder how you guys are going to survive out there. Remember what I said this morning Naruto?"

"Yeah. You guys still have a lot to learn," Naruto quoted sheepishly snapping out of his disbelief.

"Come. Its time I show you guys something," Kakashi beckoned.

He lead them to a place familiar to all who have lost someone, the memorial stone. The three genins looked at Kakashi with a frown of concerned curiosity. Kakashi didn't turn around to face them but he just stood there silent and still like the memorial stone in front of them. The team taking after Kakashi's lead stood there in silent respect sending a prayer to those who have fallen in the line of duty, giving their lives for the lives of others.

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than trash," Kakashi said ending the silence after a considerable amount of time. The trio looked up at him surprise. The tone of sadness and vulnerability in his voice was something rare to hear.

"Those were the words of a team mate of mine from many years back," Kakashi continued in that haunted tone. Kakashi raised his hand to touch his eye. Kakashi spoke about his team, the time when he first became jounin during the times of war Konoha was involved in, his experience with his father's death, the mission that lead to the downfall of his team and how he got the Sharingan.

"So he died staying true to his words," Kakashi said barely above a whisper ending his tale.

The girls were crying and Naruto had a stricken look on his face. He always wondered how Kakashi got his Sharingan but the man never bothered to share the tale and now hearing it he knew why. There was a rustling of leaves and Naruto looked up. Kakashi was facing them now. Naruto could see from the red stained eyes that Kakashi himself had been shedding tears even if his voice never wavered while telling his tale.

"I'm sure you guys must be wondering why I am telling you this," Kakashi said softly turning back to the memorial. The sentence caused the girls to choke back their sobs. Naruto being the most collected amongst them answered.

"Yeah."

"Life has a funny way of repeating it's lessons if we fail to learn it's meaning," Kakashi started vaguely.

"While Obito's line was engraved in my mind the essence of it didn't. I cant say I have been the best sensei to Team 7 but that is in the past now. Dwelling in the past was what I have done till this point and fearing that history will repeat itself and focusing on Obito's only relative caused it to happen again. Do not make the mistake I did. There is only one lesson to learn from experiencing the pain of death of loved ones."

"To cherish what we have so there would be no regrets," Naruto finished quietly for Kakashi. The copycat ninja gave him a wistful smile.

"Yes. I expected you to understand the best Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto returned the comment with a sad smile. The girls still sniffling shifted questioning glances between the males. Naruto aware of the looks gave the girls a benign smile.

"When you don't have anything to begin with you cherish the little that you have with hopes that it will grow and it did," Naruto answered gently with warmth as he took in the whole team causing the air of gloominess to lift and brightness lit the faces of all four at the memorial.

"Alright. Looks like I have achieved the first thing on my agenda today," Kakashi announced after clearing his throat. The three genin looked upon him in curiosity.

"Deal with the past, work on the present to move into the future," Kakashi said. The trio nodded in reply.

"Chunnin Exams are in two months. Since we got together for this purpose first and foremost. We will start training for that," Kakashi announced again this time round earning blinking looks from the young ones.

"So the date has already been decided?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"What is the format like?" Tenten asked warily thinking back on her past experiences. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"you should better that even I don't know that," Kakashi mildly chided. Tenten look downcasted.

"You shouldn't worry too much. From the reports I've read of each of you. You all are powerful on your own right in terms of personal fighting ability. However you all should know that is not all there is to it when it comes to your promotion. That is why I say you guys still have a lot to learn and we are going to learn this within these two months. Tragedy has befallen on our village time and time again with very little time for recovery. We will need as many of you guys to be promoted. The reason why our village still exists despite all the tragedies that has occurred to us is because we were resilient. Time to show the world that we are more than just stubborn people who refuse to go down ne?" Kakashi ended off with an encouraging question.

"Hai," the three chorused.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallway to the interrogation room, this time with Kakashi's company. He was feeling a little dizzy and it showed in the sluggish way he walked right now.

"Been awhile since you read that many books huh?" Kakashi asked with a chuckle. Instead of some physical training after the talk the team had Kakashi brought them to the library to go over some books and scrolls on fighting strategies pertaining to team formations.

"Uh.. yeah," Naruto muttered rubbing his temples. "Doesn't help that you told me to use the Sharingan to do so. It will take some time for the information to sort itself out."

Kakashi chuckled further. "You are going to be your team's encyclopedia. I noticed that some of the things you were already familiar with?"

"Yeah. You don't train with a sannin, even a perverted one, without learning some of this stuff," Naruto replied with mirth.

"Well that doesn't change anything since that's just the knowledge. Do you know what's the difference between knowledge and wisdom?" Kakashi asked casually. Naruto answered with a blank look.

"Knowledge is the acquiring of information. Whereas wisdom is knowing the information through application and experience. You don't just understand the information, you know it because it has been tried and tested," Kakashi explained.

"Ah I see," Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Two months is a short time but I have a feeling we are put together once again for more than just the exam," Kakashi added in. Naruto looked over at Kakashi in curiosity but the man didn't elaborate further. Soon they reached their destination.

The chunnin on guard snapped into attention at seeing Kakashi and Naruto.

"The prisoner has already been escorted into the room, Hatake-san," The chunnin announced. Kakashi gave him his usual lazy gaze before looking over to Naruto. Kakashi then returned his attention to the Chunnin.

"I believe Naruto here is actually in charge of this interrogation. Shouldn't you be addressing him instead?" Kakashi asked lightly with an undertone of sternness. The Chunnin was a little taken aback at the statement. After all what Kakashi just did was to defer to one that was two ranks below him which is almost unheard of.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said respectfully.

"It's your assignment Naruto. Which means you call the shots despite our difference in rank since you are responsible for this," Kakashi commented waving of Naruto's thanks. Naruto nodded understandingly. The Chunnin frowned slightly but thought better than to refute the jounin's words. He opened the door to usher the two in. Naruto nodded in thanks and stepped into the room first followed by Kakashi.

Tayuya was there as usual bound and seated across the table in front of them. At the sound of the pair coming into the room she lifted her head up. Her eyes were puffy and she looked distraught. She looked at Naruto first and then at Kakashi. She then stared at Naruto with a look of silent pleading with short glances at Kakashi. Naruto frowned slightly reading the looks on Tayuya before turning to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you mind waiting outside for me?" Naruto asked politely. Kakashi glanced at Tayuya before giving Naruto a curious look.

"You sure this is wise of you?" Kakashi asked again in a very light manner as if the answer wouldn't matter either way.

"I started this on my own remember? Don't worry I wont jeopardize the team's mission as well," Naruto answered reassuringly. Kakashi thought about it for a second. He could refuse seeing that it was his mission to look over the blonde genin but looking at the situation he could tell that Naruto was in the process of performing one of his miracles. Kakashi shrugged and with a pat on the shoulder to signify his support he left the room closing the door.

Once the door close with a soft click of the knob, Naruto went forward to the table. He pulled back the chair meant for him and he shrugged out of his robe. He hung it on the chair and walked over to Tayuya's side. As per normal, he bent down to untie her binds before sitting himself back on the opposite side of the table. The whole time Naruto did this Tayuya had her head down.

"What's wrong Tayuya?" Naruto asked gently. Tayuya looked up at him in silence. Again the look of distraught and conflict was on her face. Rubbing her wrists gently to ease the discomfort caused by the rope she then looked down to reach for something. Naruto was relaxed even though he couldn't see what she was reaching for. After all Konoha wasn't incompetent to allow something that could cause harm to be on a prisoner. As expected she pulled out a familiar object, the wooden flute. Her hands were shaking just as how it did when she received the flute yesterday. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the gesture. She held it close to her for a moment before extending her hand out. The further the flute got from her, the worse the shaking got. Anyone could see she was struggling with something and then it hit Naruto.

"Take.. it.. back," Tayuya said softly her voice wavering confirming what Naruto thought.

"Why are you…"

"Take it back!" Tayuya screamed effectively cutting Naruto off and stunning him into silence. The doorknob clicked and the door opened with Kakashi sticking his head in to see if everything was okay. Naruto turned his head with a small smile to show that everything was in order. Kakashi nodded and the door closed once again. Naruto turned back to see the flute on the table and Tayuya sitting rigidly with her hands under the table. If Naruto had to guess, she was trying her hardest not to snatch the flute back. She had on her face the look conflict. There was determination to get something done but at the same time that determination caused her pain. That also explains the puffiness around her eyes. She probably cried hard over this.

"I don't understand. You seemed happy about it yesterday," Naruto said cautiously.

"You don't have to understand. Just fucking take it back," Tayuya said uncharacteristically soft yet firm.

"Just what am I going to do with it? I'm not exactly musically inclined," Naruto retorted lightly.

"You can shove it up your ass for all I care," Tayuya countered with narrowed eyes.

"I don't believe you would allow me to defile an instrument you consider precious in such a manner," Naruto said chuckling. Tayuya banged her hands on the table.

"I don't care! Just fucking take it back!" She screamed again.

"You do care," Naruto said quickly and seriously, all jokes set aside. "After seeing you play in that manner yesterday and seeing how hard it is for you to do this I know you do. You cannot lie. It is written all over your face."

"So what if I do?" Tayuya spat out.

"Keep it then," Naruto answered simply.

"I cannot do that," Tayuya said softly. Her eyes got moist again as Naruto caught her glancing at the item of conversation.

"Why?" Naruto asked simply. Tayuya face took on a vicious look.

"I should be asking you that! Why are you doing this when you know I refuse to spill a single word on what I know? Is it not enough that I have endured your physical torture only to have you come along to torment me emotionally as well?" Tayuya lashed out.

"I'm sorry if my gift causes you so much pain. It is not my intention," Naruto replied genuinely remorseful.

"Then what is?" Tayuya asked tightly.

"Solace," Naruto answered softly.

"Why gift me with such a privilege when you know I have resigned myself to my fate the moment I have been captured?" Tayuya screamed out incredulously. "I already told you I will not tell you anything!"

"You don't have to. I have already taken steps where I can do that for you," Naruto answered cryptically.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Tayuya asked in a tight voice.

"May I?" Naruto asked extending his hand to the flute asking for permission.

"I told you to fucking take it. Why the fuck are you asking permission for?" Tayuya spat out.

"And I already told you it is yours. I merely wish to borrow it to prove a point thus the asking of permission," Naruto answered calmly.

"What point?" Tayuya asked warily.

"May I?" Naruto asked.

"I already said.."

"May I?" Naruto repeated the question again with more firmness not back down from what he said. Tayuya growled. She knew by now he was stubborn enough not to budge if he didn't want to and she was in no position to do otherwise other than to answer his question.

"Fine. Whatever. I thought you said you couldn't play," Tayuya said disgruntled. Naruto didn't say anything in reply. He merely made a small bow of thanks and reached out to pick up the flute. Lifting the flute up to his lips he closed his eyes and prepared himself emotionally. As the first few note flowed out Tayuya's eyes widen in shock. It was the same melody she played!

"_How is this possibly? I played it only once and the fucker played it back like as if it was his own. Even the emotions are matching to the way the notes flowed!"_

Tayuya watched in silence. Shocked into disbelief there wasn't much she could do. Once again the emotions that she put into composing the melody was given sound. As the melody floated and engulfed the room the emotions she had hoped to bury resurfaced itself, tugging viciously at her heartstrings, creating further emotional turmoil. Try as she might, gripping hard on the cloth of her yukata, she could not escape what the melody did to her and having someone else play it to her only increased the magic of the melody. All determination that she mustered, after crying her eyes out over night to once again resigned herself to her perceived fate, banished by means of her own creation. Tears she could not help despite shutting her eyes tight splattered on her hands like the beginnings of a rainy day. By the time Naruto finished the melody tears fell like an overfilled dam as a single emotion now laid in her. The emotion that she carried her through for the majority of her wretched life. The reason for this creation. The very reason she did not want to have at this moment or from this point in life onwards. Hope.

Naruto observed her for what seemed like the longest minute for the occupants in the room. Naruto leaned forward and placed the flute once again in front of her for her to pick up.

"From what I see I believe the issue of the flute has been resolved," Naruto stated softly but confidently.

"Damn you," Tayuya cursed not in anger or hatred but more in sadness. That was evident as she stared the blonde down in a picture of grief and mourning for her loss of resolve. She picked up the flute and held it close once more. Looking down at it for a moment, she stared at Naruto once more. "How?"

Closing his eyes and channeling a little of his chakra, Naruto decided to let actions speak for itself. Tayuya gasped once Naruto reopened his eyes. Her eyes hardened once the realization sunk in.

"You stole his eyes, you fucker!" Tayuya hissed. Naruto looked away sadly as his eyes reverted back to its original sky blue.

"You probably wont believe me but I didn't want it initially," Naruto said.

"Bullshit. Don't give me fucking excuses when you already have his eyes," Tayuya replied venomously.

"This is why I will not press you for any information," Naruto announced going off topic.

"What?" Tayuya asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't given the eyes on a whim Tayuya. Who do you think can easily handle the psychological backlash that comes with inheriting these eyes in such an abnormal manner?" Naruto asked fiercely.

"What the hell are you trying to get at?" Tayuya asked warily.

"These eyes comes with unwanted memories Tayuya. I have already triggered it twice. Once in front of you," Naruto answered tightly. Tayuya's eyes widened again.

"I didn't want it initially because I have enough shit to deal with already and now I have to deal with his! But the council demanded for it and out of my own self respect to achieve my dreams I took it! I will also be protecting people I know from having to go through the nightmare of the harsh memories that he had! Now I ask you again who do you think can handle such a thing?" Naruto ended off by asking darkly.

"I don't know," Tayuya muttered softly. This time it was Naruto who banged the table.

"You know! It is people like you and I who have gone through life filled with wretched pain that can handle this without breaking because we know little other than pain and suffering!" Naruto hollered.

Tayuya was at a loss. She wanted to be angry and spiteful at the person in front of her but she couldn't bring herself to it. Why was that so? Because she was show kindness? Because Naruto understood the pain that she went through without even knowing the circumstance? Because he himself was in so much emotional turmoil in accepting the eyes? She shook her head slightly to elevate the confusion.

"With these memories, in time I will know what happened in the Sound. So you don't have to say anything," Naruto softly added.

It then hit Tayuya. He also took the eyes because he then would know what they have been trying to pry out of her absolving the need for having a sound prisoner. That doesn't make sense if so why then be nice to her if it weren't for information? Why would he still be here? What would happen to her now?

Naruto observed her and saw the multitude of question popping up in her head. While he doesn't the exactly question he roughly knew what was going on her head. It didn't take a genius to read the variety of emotions splattered on her face at the moment. Even so he just kept quiet. She was bound to speak up sooner or later. It would be too much for her to bear. Especially since she had already gotten used to Naruto answering her honestly without holding much back. And so it came true, a lot sooner than he expected.

"Why do this if you know I was going to be useless to you all?" Tayuya asked softly looking down at the yukata and the flute that she was given.

"If I had the chance for a better life because someone did something for me I would dishonor him if I did not do so when I see someone else that could benefit from it," Naruto answered in a calm collected voice.

"Why not other prisoners?" Tayuya asked not wanting to believe him.

"You are the only prisoner I am allowed to meet. I am only a genin if you cannot recognize that," Naruto answered.

"And if you could?" Tayuya asked again.

"I cant say for sure now can I?" Naruto threw a question back.

"I still cant.."

"What is it that you want to hear or see Tayuya?" Naruto asked with a little frown. Tayuya blinked, taken aback by the question.

"I don't understand what you are asking," Tayuya answered.

"You refuse to accept any form of goodwill from me even when right now it is clear that I no longer require anything from you. Do you truly wish for me to treat you as how you have come to accept your life to be? A prisoner?" Naruto elaborated the last question very much almost a whisper. Tayuya kept quiet not knowing how to answer. How does one accept something that is not a reality in his or her life for the majority of it?

"I really don't know," Tayuya finally said.

"I guess that is a start," Naruto said with a sigh.

"How is that so?" Tayuya asked looking up confused.

"It's better than refusing everything I have thrown at you ne?" Naruto asked with a small smile. Tayuya frown slightly still not very sure. "Don't push yourself."

Tayuya blinked. The situation was so foreign from her conceptions that she really was at a loss. She had to gain some ground before she lost herself to further confusion.

"What is gong to happen to me now that you don't need me anymore?" Tayuya asked carefully. Mentally she cringed at having some hope of a favorable outcome seeping into the question despite taking care. Though if that didn't go missing on Naruto, he didn't show it.

"I have yet to report these events to the Hokage. I cant say for sure," Naruto answered honestly causing both to go into silence for a couple of moments.

"Can I ask for a favor?" Tayuya asked breaking the silence. She had look on her face that was as weird as hearing that question. It was a weird mix of resolve sadness and mild resentment. Naruto regarded her warily seeing she never asked for anything before.

"Depends on what is it," Naruto replied.

"Please refrain from anymore acts of kindness. I thank you for all you have done. It has been impossibly more than anyone could imagine a prisoner would get but it does not change the fact that I am a prisoner. I finally realized what is it from you I refuse to accept," Tayuya said uncharacteristically polite. Naruto stared at her a little stunned. Sure she has been turning around the past few days but such length of speech without a hint of hostility was a little difficult to accept even if it was a good sign.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked being able to find his voice.

"Hope Naruto," Tayuya answered. To say Naruto was stunned was an understatement. After all she has never uttered his name before. "Even you cannot say what is going to happen to me. If you wish to be kind with me in this manner then you are only being utterly cruel especially when I am held captive in an enemy village and now without a use. Even if you wish to hide this fact the two outside that door have heard and I am sure it is their duty to report today's findings. Hope does nothing but break me and that is what you have done now that I have accepted your gift of kindness. You have accomplished the very thing the Hokage wanted you do to without me uttering a single thing directly. Congratulations. You are truly a remarkable person."

The truth of what she said hit Naruto so hard that he was left in utter complete silence.

"**What are you going to do now? The broad is right you know. Anyone can see that in exchange for your kindness she has lost her spine."**

"_They will kill her," Naruto whispered in his mind._

"**No Naruto. You already did," Kyuubi said with a sigh.**

"_She is still alive!" Naruto hissed._

"**For how long my dear? What can you will at this point?" Kyuubi asked curiously.**

"_A future for her," Naruto said with determination._

"**Oh?" Kyuubi questioned with amusement.**

"_I started and caused this. I cannot allow it to end in that manner when I am responsible for it! I will figure a way out!"_

"**You amuse me to no end Naru-chan," Kyuubi said with glee.**

"_I am serious you damn fox!"_

"**I know. Don't get angry now. I just love to see this side of you," Kyuubi said teasingly.**

Naruto locked eyes with Tayuya. Its seemed that she was no longer resigned but she has accepted the outcome being caught in this situation. Naruto narrowed his eyes in determination. He suddenly got up from his seat. He went about going through the proper procedures before he would leave. Tayuya looked at him go about the work in curiosity. She could see there was something about him that made her a little uneasy despite her feeling calm coming to terms with the situation. Naruto finished off the same way as yesterday, tucking in the flute into her obi. Getting up he walked to the door but not without pausing.

"I know what you are thinking. since I started this I will find a way around it," Naruto said with a little anger directed at himself.

"Don't," Tayuya said. "You have done enough. This is the way all villages function."

"Not if I have something to say about it," Naruto replied sternly.

"You said it yourself. You are a mere genin. Don't get yourself into trouble over a prisoner that will soon be no longer around," Tayuya said starting to feel agitated again.

"We started out without you having a say in it. Even now you have no say in what I am going to do but there will come a day where you will have that privilege. This I promise you," Naruto said.

"Stop being cruel to me!" Tayuya screamed suddenly. "Stop it, damn it! I have had enough!"

"If I have to be cruel to be kind to you then so be it."

With that Naruto left the room leaving Tayuya with more hope than she could ever imagine contradicting the reality of the situation. Suddenly she felt afraid. She didn't know which she feared more though, him succeeding or not.

* * *

"Naruto where are you going?" Kakashi asked as he walked beside Naruto in a relaxed manner, contrasting the blonde, who looked like he was marching into a battlefield.

"Reporting to Oba-chan on today's session," Naruto said throwing Kakashi a suspicious glance. "You heard everything that went on inside didn't you?"

"Shouldn't you expect that? I am a jounin you know," Kakashi answered lightly taking no offense in his questioning.

"So aren't you going to say anything?" Naruto asked curiously. This time just facing forward.

"Nope," Kakashi replied chirpily with a closed eyed smile.

"I see you really mean it when you say I call the shots for this assignment," Naruto muttered.

"You aren't breaking any laws and you are reporting to your superior, in this case the Hokage, I'd say everything is going the way it's suppose to. So I don't have any disagreements," Kakashi quipped. Naruto rolled his eyes at his sensei's laid back reply but he understood his sensei's intentions in wanting him to learn to deal with his problems and be responsible for his actions. After all he's to be groomed into the Hokage role.

* * *

Tsunade's forehead was twitching. She was coming close to exploding but she schooled herself to some form of calmness.

"You are recommending a prisoner to be released as a commoner in the village," Tsunade commented in a very flat dry voice. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Kakashi sighed quietly as he stood witness to a clash of loggerheads. But you would have to admit the request or recommendation that Naruto was stating was rather far fetched.

"I know," Naruto sighed in frustration scratching his head. "After reporting what I did and with you guys now knowing that I can supply that information instead of her what is the next step?"

Tsunade frowned. As much as she didn't like it there were protocols and these protocols were not there for nothing. It was after all for the safety of the village itself. She could feel a headache coming and that couldn't be blamed on anyone other than herself. Sometimes as much as she loved Naruto his view point makes things very difficult. At this rate how can he survive being a Hokage?

"We are not going to execute her if that's what you believe," Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Really?" Naruto looked up with a look of hope.

"Not yet anyway," Tsunade answered with an after thought.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked with a heavy frown, the hope starting to crumble. Tsunade stared at him for a moment in silence rather than answering him. She thought very hard about what she was about to say next.

"_The boy has become too attached. I should have seen it coming but at that point there really wasn't anyone else to crack her open," Tsunade thought. "He sympathizes too much with people who has seen much hardship like him. Once again a fine example of how a person's strength can be his greatest weakness." _

"You haven't coughed up the info yet Naruto. Thus we do have to keep her alive as back up," Tsunade said observing his reaction carefully. Naruto's face lit up but it immediately went back into a frown.

"Which means the moment I tell you what you need to know," Naruto said in a dead voice. "is the moment she is dead."

"There isn't anyway about it," Tsunade said firmly again keeping a close eye on him. Naruto's face hardened slight showing a look of bullheadedness.

"_This is what I feared he is going to withhold info till he can find a way around it," Tsunade mentally grumbled._

"There has to be a way. We just haven't figured one out yet," Naruto said stubbornly. Tsunade eyed him carefully also mentally picking out his words to see if there was anything to pick up in between the words. "Oh don't give me that look. You think I am going to withhold information to keep her alive don't you?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the young blonde. She cracked her neck in anticipation of a longer argument and relieving some stress at the same time.

"Yes, Naruto," Tsunade answered honestly.

"I can't say I didn't think to do so but I will not," Naruto replied genuinely. Tsunade raised both eyebrows this time a little stunned at the lack of the usual resilience and willfulness. "But…"

"_Ugh, too good to be true."_

"In exchange I want her to be kept alive," Naruto stated. Tsunade had no choice. She is the Hokage after all and she cannot allow a genin even one that she favors to muscle her as such.

"You are in no position to make demands Naruto. We all have to what it takes to keep the village safe. If I find out you are withholding anything and if I have to interrogate you myself, rest assured I will. You are stepping very close to the lines of treason," Tsunade replied dangerously.

"Can I at least ask a question?" Naruto asked calmly. Tsunade continued to eye him warily. However she nodded in consent.

"Why does she have to be killed? She is practically harmless after what you guys did to her," Naruto's voice dropped to almost a harsh whisper at the statement.

"I'll ask you this Naruto. Where are we going to put her? In her cell till she rots? She is an enemy with crimes against the village Naruto. Tell me why should we spend village resources on keeping her alive?" Tsunade asked briskly knowing it sounded harsh but it was the harsh reality nonetheless.

"Because she is still human. Don't tell me you haven't err before?" Naruto challenged with a very pointed look towards the Hokage. Tsunade could feel herself getting angry again but he was making a valid point and with that look she knew that he was referring to her turning her back and leaving the village for god knows how many years in escape of her own issues and would have been a missing nin if not for her status to save her from that.

"Naruto," Tsunade started. Her resolve on the issue already wavering but before she could continue Naruto spoke up first.

"I know I am just a genin. So out of respect I will concede to your wishes, whatever they may be. Just think about it first ne? I promise I won't hold any info back if I do trigger anything from my memories. You know I wont go back on that. If you still decide, all hearing all you need to hear about the Sound, that she is to die can you at least allow one thing from me?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Let's hear it first," Tsunade replied.

"That I would be the one to kill her," Naruto stated seriously. This stunned both Kakashi and Tsunade.

"For goodness sakes why?" Tsuanade asked incredulously. The whole time Naruto never allowed his head to drop and from that they could see that he was dead serious about this.

"You gave me the assignment. I directly caused it to be this way. I want to carry through my responsibility right to the end," Naruto answered firmly.

"I'll think about it," Tsunade said a little shaky. Naruto nodded in a way to make seem like a daily thing.

"If there is nothing else. I would take my leave," Naruto said getting up from his chair. Tsunade nodded and Naruto turned around to leave the room. Kakashi excused himself as well to trail after his student.

When finally left alone, Tsunade opened a drawer to remove a bottle of sake. Sighing at today's events, she poured herself a drink.

* * *

With the crashing of some trees to the ground, Naruto sheathed his sword as the red in his eyes, hair and chakra receded back to its original color.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked lightly as she came out into the clearing. Once again in the darkness, they were at the training ground next to the memorial stone, where their old team used to train at, seeing that Sakura already switched shifts with Kakashi.

"Stress relief," Naruto answered in a clipped voice as he looked up at the pink haired genin.

"Tsunade-sama was very upset after that conversation that you had with her," Sakura stated.

"Likewise Sakura-chan," Naruto replied softly.

"Are you going to answer with only a few choice words this entire time I am going to try to talk to you?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe?" Naruto replied jokingly with a small smile, not wanting to take frustrations out on his teammate. Sakura came up next to him and gave him a light punch on the shoulder in mock annoyance, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked in a supportive encouraging voice. Naruto removed his swords from his waist, sat down on the ground and placed his weapons next to him. Sakura took it as a sign that he wished to talk and sat down herself. Naruto leaned back and allowed himself to fall and lay on the ground. Staring at the sky he let out an audible sigh.

"What can I do Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a sad voice, rolling his eyes towards the pink haired girl for a glance.

"This doesn't sound like you," Sakura replied solemnly, glancing down at the blonde.

"Everyone goes through a hitch once in a while," Naruto said in a light joking manner as he continued to stare into the clear night sky.

"I don't know myself you know," Sakura admitted in a defeat voice. "Though I don't want to sound unsupportive but why are you doing this Naruto? You've only met her a couple of times Naruto and from what I hear, she's quite a spitfire. Have you been smitten by her somehow?"

Naruto let out a laugh.

"It's not like that," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Then what is it like?" Sakura asked ruefully.

"We share a common past," Naruto answered his voice matching hers.

"She's a jinchuuriki too?" Sakura asked in surprise. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know what her circumstances were but the outcome shows the same thing," Naruto spoke sadly.

"Which is?"

"A mask to hide what is really inside," Naruto answered in a way to show he knew all too well.

"Everyone wears masks Naruto," Sakura replied, looking down a little worried at her teammate. Naruto smiled sadly up at her.

"True but there are different degrees to it. For her all the anger she lashes out at everyone hides the vulnerability she feels inside. A vulnerability which I uncovered today. Seeing that how can I ignore such a thing? Could you?" Naruto ended off throwing a question back at her.

"I don't know," Sakura answered sadly. Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"I doubt anyone could. They would have to be pretty heartless to do so which is why I can understand Oba-chan being upset because she knows this just as well as I do. She has her own duties and so do I but I cant just turn my back on this. I have to find a way," Naruto said resolve cracking through conflict.

Naruto suddenly got up in a crouch with one of his weapons in hand which immediately got Sakura to be on alert as well.

"Geez. Chill will ya. It's just us," a female voice said as a pair came into the clearing. As the moon light fell on the pair, the dim light showed that it turned out to be their remaining teammates. Both Naruto and Sakura visibly relaxed. Naruto got up picking up his swords and re-secured them at his hips. Sakura followed almost immediately.

"We would have gone back to the apartment in a bit. It wasn't necessary for you guys to come out here," Naruto said. Tenten glanced at Kakashi for a moment before addressing Naruto again.

"I heard from sensei what happened earlier. Figured you'd be out sulking," Tenten said with a teasing look.

"I was not sulking," Naruto retorted with a slight glare.

"Yeah he wasn't. He was brooding," Sakura spoke up with a giggle. Naruto threw her a disappointed glance.

"You just had to join her, didn't you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Of course! We girls have to support each other," Sakura quipped inciting a playing grin on Tenten's face. Naruto gave the girls a flat look before eyeing the only other male for some support. Said male only shrugged, to Naruto's disappointment.

"We could have waited back at the apartment but Tenten brought something with her which got me interested," Kakashi spoke up. Naruto and Sakura looked at him in askance. Kakashi just nudged Tenten. She had a wide grin on her face and excitement in her eyes. She dug at her weapons holster and lifted up both hands showing five fork shaped kunai.

"Hey, those look like the one you gave me when you came back!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. I told you I needed them replicated," Naruto said to Sakura. "Though the one you have is the few of the original that remains that my father owned."

"Well let's see the technique again. Kakashi-sensei wanted to see it again after so long, which is why Kakashi-sensei and myself came here rather than wait for you," Tenten said with mock irritation.

Naruto shrugged and relieved one of the kunai from the girl. Looking around to see that he had everyone's attention, Naruto gripped the kunai lightly before swinging his arm to launch the kunai to one of the trees at the fringe of the clearing. Everyone's eyes followed the kunai as it zipped through the air. The kunai lodged itself in the middle of a tree. A split second later, Naruto was crouched on the trunk of the tree itself, his hand already around the kunai pulling it out. With a burst of red chakra he launched off the tree, causing cracks in the trunk. Throwing the kunai again, Naruto sailed into the air only to disappear once again. A thud was heard as the kunai struck the ground in the middle of the clearing and with it, Naruto standing right next to it.

"Jikan Kuukan Ninjutsu: Hiraishin no jutsu," Naruto announced. Kakashi had a sad nostalgic look on his face seeing the technique again after so long.

"Brings back memories," Kakashi said wistfully. Sakura suddenly noticed Naruto sporting a frown despite executing it the way she saw him did when Tenten and him fought.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura spoke up asking. Naruto looked at Sakura and then frowned at the kunai on the ground.

"Something is different," Naruto muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone had the same look on their faces; curiosity. Naruto took in the looks before locking eyes with Tenten.

"Could you move back a little, Tenten?" Naruto requested.

Tenten looked confused at the request. However with an urging gesture, she backed up till he gave a signal to stop when she was about ten meters away from him. The moment he did though, he disappeared. Tenten froze when she felt something unmistakable. The cool feeling of steel at her neck. From the corner of her eye, she could see black metal resting high on her shoulder, sharp edge facing away from her flesh. Pushing the blade roughly aside, Tenten spun around with a glare at the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing?" The girl hollered. Naruto was looking in her direction but he seem to be lost in thought. Tenten heard him mumble, "It's further now." He disappeared again before anyone could say anything.

"What the hell?" Tenten exclaimed as she looked around for the blonde. She only saw Sakura with a very confused look and Kakashi frowning in thought. A moment later, Naruto appeared walking back into the clearing with his sword still unsheathed. Tenten sent a death glare over to the blonde and she received an apologetic one in return.

"Sorry Tenten. I was testing something," Naruto explained apologetically as he re-sheathed his sword. The pair squabbled further over the incident until Naruto explained a few things that he had before to Tenten's parents about the jutsu and why he wanted it replicated. Apparently now, the range of the jutsu has increased with the kunai using his blood. Though he had questions about it, he knew they would go unanswered. He could only draw certain conclusions, of which he just accepted, honoring the request Tenten's father made of him.

"Here Sakura-chan," Naruto said handing her one of the newly made kunai. "Could I have the other one back? After all you would only need this one. I would like to keep my father's."

"Sure no problem," Sakura said without resistance, taking out the kunai Naruto gave her and made the exchange. Naruto faced Kakashi next.

"You might not need it as much as the rest but who knows yeah?" Naruto said. Kakashi accepted the kunai with a thoughtful nod. Naruto then faced Tenten. Instead of giving her one, he handed her the remaining three.

"Huh? Why all three? Don't you want to keep at least one of the improved ones for yourself?" Tenten asked. Naruto just grinned.

"Take it as an apology for the stunt earlier. Also you are the best with weapons. I have an idea for a team coordinated attack where your accuracy will be vital!" Naruto said excitedly. Tenten accepted the kunai with a little bit of embarrassment that came with the hearty praise. Tenten feeling the need to cover up the embarrassment, she made a comment.

"We could just summon you at a whim now, you know," Tenten said jokingly with a chuckle. The response that she got wasn't one that anyone could have expected. Naruto stared at Tenten with a wide eyed looked of excitement. He jumped and fiercely hugged Tenten for a moment before letting go and holding her by her shoulders.

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted, bursting with excitement. Tenten felt her face flush with full fledged embarrassment at the sudden display of affection but the same time she was as still as a statue, at a loss to what she actually did. The display stunned the other two members of the team as well. Naruto still had all his attention on Tenten.

"Uh… you are welcome?" Tenten asked shakily with a confused look. Naruto grinned widely at her.

"I need to speak to Ero-sennin and your father tomorrow before I go to Oba-chan," Naruto announced.

"Naruto what is this about?" Kakashi asked managing to shake out of the sudden shock. Naruto whirled around to face his sensei.

"I figured out a possibly solution to offer Oba-chan to keep Tayuya alive!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

**AN:** I'm a little hesistant about this chapter. I hope the flow of conversations in this chapter is smooth and it wasn't too confusing. Anyways the plot is starting to move along sticking mainly the genre for this fic. A few mentioned that there was too much Tenten in the past few chapters but no worries more of Tayuya will be come along seeing the plot will revolve around her and Naruto however expect a lot of the team interaction as well as that plays quiet an important role with the exams coming up. Thank you for all the reviews though it could be more detailed and perhaps a little more critical. I really don't mind if you have something bad to say if you point it out properly. It really helps to know what I could work on from the views of people. I know for a fact I'm far from perfect in my writing. Thanks once again for your support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	19. Weight of a Life

**Standar d disclamier of ownership applies.**

**AN: **I would like to thank everybody for their encouraging remarks and your criticism. Special thanks goes to isthisparadise for his comment in a review couple of chapters ago which i incorporated into this chapter, my beta Thewatcherandreader whos offer i felt compelled to pick up on just by reading the review (thank you also for your speedy work and reply i was expect it to take much much longer) and moonlight for writing the longest review i've gotten.:D Thank you everybody. Enjoy the next installment.

**

* * *

**

**Will of the Flame **

Chapter 19

Weight of a Life

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she hurriedly made her way into the apartment. Four sets of blinking eyes stared at her outburst upon entry. Hinata, however only registered one pair. Rushing towards that pair of sky blue, Hinata cupped the owner's face. 

"You didn't go for the operation in the end? Your eyes are still blue!" Hinata exclaimed squeezing the face slightly. Naruto just continued blinking, stunned by the action.

"Makings for an interesting morning," Tenten said in a flat, disbelieving voice. Sakura chuckled.

"There is a room right behind us, you know," Sakura said teasingly to Hinata. Although Hinata did not turn to face either speaker, her eyes widened at the sudden acknowledgement of her actions in front of Naruto's teammates. In an thoughtless, desperate attempt to hide from the attention she was receiving, Hinata unwittingly did what Sakura suggested. Grabbing tightly to Naruto's hand, Hinata literally dragged him into the bedroom.

"Oi, Hinata," Naruto called out as he stumbled along while being dragged away. Further words that could be heard were cut of by the slamming of the bedroom door.

Sakura looked at Tenten in disbelief. Tenten was sporting a similar look.

"I didn't think that she would actually do that," Sakura said, voicing her disbelief.

"Tell me about it," Tenten said, somewhat in awe. Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out his favourite book from his vest pocket.

"I wonder which scenario would most likely happen with those two… hmm…" Kakashi muttered to himself as he flipped the pages, oblivious to the twitching glares coming from his female students.

Hinata lightly panted from the short sprint into the room as she leaned against the closed door. Her head shot up as she quickly scanned the room. Her face felt hot as she realized once again, what an embarrassing thing she had just done. Her hands covered her face as she let out a very muffled, embarrassed scream.

"I don't really think they'll take it the wrong way," Naruto said. However he looked up in thought. "Though Kakashi-sensei might be a different case."

Naruto let out a laugh as he could just imagine the wild thoughts his sensei would be having. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt air leave him as Hinata tackled him into a hug.

"I was worried," Hinata said softly, as she dug her face into his shoulder.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto called out reassuringly, holding her lightly. Hinata's hands gripped hard on his shirt, almost piercing his flesh.

"I glad you didn't take the operation. I'm glad you're alright," Hinata mumbled, barely audible. Naruto smiled at her concern and gave her a light squeeze to show his appreciation. Holding her shoulders Naruto gently pushed her to give them some distance so he could see her face when he spoke.

"Yes. I'm fine but I did take the operation," Naruto said with a smile on his face. Hinata frowned in confusion.

"But your eyes are still blue Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto laughed slightly.

"Yeah, they are. Obaa-chan is quite amazing, ne? She managed to pull off the procedure without having the need to use the whole eye, just certain parts," Naruto explained. Hinata beamed for a moment before her face fell again.

"I'm glad but are you really okay? I wanted to come by earlier but I had a relatively long mission. I just came back and…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. You didn't have to rush all the way here just when you reached back. I see you haven't even changed out of your outfit as well. You look a little messed up," Naruto said with a chuckle. Hinata frowned but her face was a little red from embarrassment.

"I was really worried. I can get cleaned up later," Hinata said, uncharacteristically stubborn. She even glared slightly at him. Naruto laughed and gave her a sincere smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Naruto said genuinely, placing his hands on her shoulders. Hinata smiled acceptingly. Naruto removed his hands and moved past her.

"Let's head back out, ne? I bet you are hungry. Let's join the others for breakfast," Naruto suggested as he headed towards the door.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called out softly. Naruto paused and looked back.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked in wonder. Hinata frowned slightly before shaking her head. Naruto observed her silently as she walk ahead of him to open the door before him.

"It's nothing. Let's do as you said," She said softly, as she exited the room. Naruto stared at her back. It was a posture of slight defeat. Naruto frowned slightly himself and silently walked behind, mirroring Hinata. The atmosphere lightened as the five settled around the living room with a light breakfast as they chattered. Immediately the pair got teased mercilessly for their earlier antics, but that soon eased into conversation of Hinata's mission and Naruto's hospital stay.

* * *

"You are crazy," Tsunade stated in a flat voice as she stared into a pair of blue eyes that had given her so many headaches. Naruto had a devious glint in his eyes as he sat in front of the Hokage in between two males. Jiraiya was massaging his forehead while Katsuragi Shinji was looking excited. 

"Well I'm out of here," Jiraiya said, getting out of his seat, shaking his head. "Either way if you decide to go along with the plan most of the work will fall on my shoulders. The things I do for my students."

"You know where I will be if my services are needed Hokage-sama," Shinji said, as he himself got out of the seat.

Tsunade did nothing more than nod at the both of them. Even so her eyes never left the young blonde.

As the two men left the room Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for a violent explosion of outrage from the Hokage. However, it didn't come. Naruto curiously peeked through one eye to see Tsunade still staring sternly at him. Naruto now opened both eyes and raised his eyebrows in question.

"You are crazy," Tsunade repeated.

"Either way you still get what you need Obaa-chan," Naruto said nonchalantly, seemingly unafraid after seeing her lack of reaction. "It,s a win-win situation for you. In fact you actually stand to gain more if we go by what I suggested. No matter what the outcome might be, you know it to be true."

Tusnade's face suddenly fell into a tired expression.

"Why are you being so kind?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"I thought we already spoke about this," Naruto answered.

"Not only to the girl Naruto. To me as well," Tsunade said closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. "This in no way is beneficial to you."

"You are being pessimistic, Obaa-chan," Naruto replied.

"How can you say that?" Tsunade asked in a sad voice, as she reopened her eyes.

"Something has to give. I'm not giving much as compared to what I have already done in my life," Naruto answered in a bittersweet tone.

"You are not being fair to yourself Naruto," Tsunade said.

"Father wasn't very fair to himself as well right?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Naruto. The scale is way off," Tsunade's voice was starting to sound desperate. Naruto smiled wistfully, understanding Tsunade wanting to give him a better life without having so much on his overflowing plate.

"Thank you. I think we are done here today. I take it I have permission to go about it?" Naruto asked. Tsunade gave him a look of defeat.

"You could show more support you know? After all, this _is_ helping you," Naruto said in mock annoyance.

"Thank you Naruto. For what it's worth, I hope it doesn't go as you want it to," Tsunade replied. Naruto laughed as he got out of his seat. Seeing that they both were alone he circled around the wide table to give her a hug. Tsunade sighed and returned the hug.

"I love you, Obaa-chan," Naruto said before letting go. Tsunade shook her head.

"That's because I entertain your nonsense," Tsunade said snorting. Naruto laughed as he made his way to the door.

"Love ya too brat," Tsunade added, before the door opened. Naruto turned around and flashed her a grin before leaving the room.

* * *

"What's this?" Tayuya asked eyeing the package that was carelessly thrown on the table. 

"Your old set of clothes. I wanted to bring earlier. There was the operation and other stuff so yeah," Naruto elaborately answered, standing at the door. Tayuya reached out and picked up the package. She hesitantly undid the package and saw that he was true to his words. Once again, there was a towel inside the package.

"Am I..." Tayuya trailed off not wanting to complete the question.

"Yeah," Naruto simply said knowing what she was going to ask. Tayuya didn't say anything else. She just sat still in her chair. Naruto looked over at her. Her head was a little bowed down so he couldn't see her face. Her posture resembled the last time he saw her. It also reminded him of when he watched Hinata walk ahead of him with the way she hunched her shoulders slightly.

"Oi," Naruto called out. Tayuya looked up. Her hair was messily all over her face but she didn't bother to push it aside. Naruto could still see the expression on her face though. It was a pondering look.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting?" Naruto asked mildly. Tayuya frowned in confusion.

"Aren't you going to tie me up first?" Tayuya asked.

"Let's go," Naruto just said, opening the door, going outside. Tayuya's frown deepened. Looking down at the package she was holding she felt further confused. Brushing it aside for the time being, she got up from her seat and made her way out of the room, for the first time unbound.

The pair walked in silence with Naruto slightly ahead leading her to the toilet that they were brought to before. This was getting too suspicious. There wasn't anyone around them and she was unbound. Further more she had this peculiar odd blonde for company. That alone was suspicious enough.

"Where is the guard? I didn't see anybody when we left the room," Tayuya asked, dispelling the silence.

"Doing other stuff," Naruto answered vaguely.

"What about your teammates? I thought they had a mission related to you?" Tayuya continued asking.

"They're not here," Naruto said.

"I think I can see that," Tayuya replied tightly, her usual irritation towards the blonde resurfacing.

"Then no need to ask," Naruto said nonchalantly in return. Tayuya was starting to boil. Throwing a glance she was reminded of all the things that he had done for her so far and that helped sooth the anger rising in her. The remainder of the trip was in silence. For the second time they arrived at the toilet for her to wash up. Tayuya opened the door and was about to enter when she turned her head to see what Naruto was doing. Again he was leaning on the wall on the opposite side of the corridor with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You want me to help you?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. The only answer he got was the door slamming. Naruto chuckled and shook his head a little. However he remembered what the plan was and he frowned. He wanted it to go the way it was suppose to, but… shaking his head his resolve returned.

Behind the door was the fuming red-head. With gritted teeth and hands gripping hard on the package, she almost tore what she held into shreds. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. Barely managing, she removed the contents of the package.

"The cold shower would be good," Tayuya muttered to herself.

She came out of the toilet about half an hour later all dressed in her old outfit. Without a word Naruto beckoned her to follow him and walked off. She hurried a little to catch up with him. Once next to him she slowed down to match his walking pace. Once again the silence fell upon the pair. Through the parting of her damn hair Tayuya kept glancing at the silent blonde walking next to her. If Naruto knew he didn't say anything of it.

They reached the junction in the corridor where they were supposed to turn to go back to the interrogation room. Naturally, Tayuya thinking that was where they were heading, turned only to bump into Naruto.

"What the fuck?" Tayuya cursed stumbling backwards. "Don't just stop like that you prick!"

"You were about to go the wrong way," Naruto said with a straight face.

"Huh?" Tayuya said in a loud coarse manner. "Your sense of direction so fucking bad that you don't know the fucking way back? It's not that far for fuck's sake."

Tayuya was vigorously pointing down the corridor back to the room. Naruto sighed.

"_At least she's back to normal."_

"**I agree with the hag, you know. Things are already starting to fall into place for you. Why are you purposely trying to do such nonsensical things?" Kyuubi asked in irritation.**

"_You should know how I am. Can't help it can I?" _

**You are really an idiot," Kyuubi replied in a resigned tone.**

"We aren't going back yet. We are going this way," Naruto said to Tayuya pointing in a different direction. Tayuya gave him a stupefied look.

"Huh?" Tayuya went on again in the same coarse non-ladylike manner. "Just where the fuck are you taking me then?"

"Just follow," Naruto answered simply. Without another word he walked down the corridor. This time, however, Tayuya didn't follow. She just stood there staring daggers at the back of Naruto's head. Naturally Naruto felt it. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just what is it this time?" Naruto asked in irritation.

"It's time right?" Tayuaya asked. "I didn't think it would be you to escort me."

"Just what are you talking about?" Naruto asked this time in a tired voice.

"My execution," Tayuya answered in a tight voice and with a hard look on her face. Naruto's shoulders slumped forward.

"Just where did... forget it. Look, no one is dying today. We are just going to go meet someone I know," Naruto replied. Stubbornness emanated from her as she just stood there.

"**Just look at the person you are going through all this trouble for!" Kyuubi suddenly exclaimed.**

"_Two stubborn females. I'm really cursed," Naruto mumbled in his thoughts._

"**Don't you dare lump me together with that... that... filth. I'm too refined for that," Kyuubi instantly retorted.**

"…"

"**What?" Kyuubi snapped. **

"_You do realize that if everything goes as planned you will have to get used to her being around a lot more…" _

"**Why do you think I am making such a big fuss?" Kyuubi asked snidely.**

"_That's really not helping you know," Naruto thought tiredly as well._

"**I don't want to help!" Kyuubi roared.**

"_Geez. You're one to talk you know. See? You're being stubborn, just like her," Naruto said lightly._

"…"

"_Kyuubi?" Naruto called out._

"…"

"Great, she's pissed," Naruto said out loud.

"Of course I am!" Tayuya shouted, having heard Naruto's comment.

"I wasn't talking about you," Naruto said shaking his head. Tayuya gave him a look as if he was crazy.

"There's only two of us here. Who else can you be fucking talking about at this point?" Tayuya asked incredulously. Naruto gave her a flat stare. Tayuya gave him another stupefied look not knowing what his look was supposed to mean. Naruto pointed to himself. More accurately he pointed towards his stomach.

"It's a she?" Tayuya asked incredulously again eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah."

Tayuya burst out in laughter. Now it was Naruto's turn to look kind of stupid.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Naruto asked a little irritated.

"It must be fucked up to be you. A male jinchuuriki for a female bijuu," Tayuya barked out in midst of laughter.

"Yeah."

Naruto voice sounded obviously dead. Tayuya stopped laughing when she heard it. Apparently she struck a horrid nerve. It hit too close to home for her, that tone of voice. Naruto's head was bowed down. Hearing her quiet down he turned his back to her and started walking again. Tayuya didn't say anything as well and this time she followed.

Tayuya blinked. Naruto brought her out of the building. Along the way, whoever they met that Naruto didn't know, would whisper amongst themselves. Though there were those who greeted him amicably, however, the former outnumbered the latterr. Some of the whispering could be about her, along with the numerous glances in her direction. Naruto was stoic for the most part, other than a couple of genuine smiles in return for those who greeted him.

As the pair stood outside for a moment, Tayuya felt the tension between them had dissipated somewhat. Rather it was transferred elsewhere seeing a faraway look in Naruto's eyes. Tayuya took the chance to survey their surroundings. The position of the sun showed that it was late afternoon. There were rows of buildings connecting them to the one they just left. Many people were also busy with their own business, some going in or out of the various buildings.

"Come," Naruto said starting towards the right. Tayuya again had to catch up with him and then settle for walking right behind him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto suddenly asked after they covered a few blocks. Tayuya looked over at him wondering if he really had forgotten about the exchange they had earlier.

"Yeah."

"So how does the town look?" Naruto asked.

"Peaceful," Tayuya reluctantly said. "It doesn't seem like a ninja village."

Naruto nodded. He then tapped her shoulder and pointed to the left at the junction.

"This way," he said before turning. Tayuya followed without a word.

"Was it like this in the Sound?" Naruto asked loud enough for only Tayuya to hear. Tayuya answer was a snort. Naruto waited a little further but nothing else came. He figured she thought that he was still fishing for information so he moved away from the subject of her village.

"It's nice isn't it? Being so peaceful... feels like you could do whatever it is that you like," Naruto commented offhandedly. Another snort came.

"What's with the fucking small talk huh? Besides, peace doesn't last. You should fucking know that," Tayuya said harshly.

"Yeah. All the more reason we should treasure it while it lasts," Naruto said in a bittersweet tone. Tayuya frowned slightly. She felt as if Naruto was trying to point to something. Naruto just gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing," Tayuya replied sullenly.

"We are here," Naruto announced. Tayuya stopped walking together with Naruto standing in front of a big gate of what looks like a mansion. From the corner of her eye Tayuya caught a plaque. Her eyes widened slightly and she immediately shot Naruto a look.

"An orphanage?" Tayuya asked giving him a ridiculous look. "Why the fuck did you bring me to an orphanage?"

"If you didn't know already I was an orphan shortly after birth. This was where I stayed before I started going to the academy," Naruto said. Although calm, as Tayuya looked at him, Naruto had a melancholic feel to him.

"I see," Tayuya replied somewhat sullenly however she continued in a slightly irritated voice. "Still doesn't answer why I'm here though."

"You'll see," Naruto replied cryptically as he pressed the bell. The pair waited in silence. It didn't take long for someone to appear. A woman who looked to be in her early thirties was walking up to the other side of the gate. The woman when she caught sight of Naruto paused in her stride before continuing her way to the gate.

"It's you," the woman said in a tight voice. Naruto just calmly nodded to her rather rude attitude.

"Yes. I wish to see the Matron," Naruto said politely. The woman narrowed her eyes slightly at the request. She didn't react in any other hostile manner. Rather she just silently opened the gate. Tayuya watched the exchange between the two. Naruto gently held her by the wrist and pulled her past the now opened gate. Tayuya frowned at this, however, she didn't retaliate. Partly she is curious at the day's events. She was still a prisoner. Now she was being escorted around without any guard other than the blonde doing anything but prisoner-like activities. She idly wondered what other weird things the day had in store for her.

Tea. The answer to her earlier idle wonderings.

"Is your companion a rather shy person? Although both of you haven't been here long, but she has been quiet the entire time," asked an elderly woman. Naruto almost choked on his tea and started coughing slightly. Tayuya seeing the reaction thumped Naruto hard on the back in mock concern while giving an awkward smile to the lady. She leaned towards Naruto and whispered harshly into his ear.

"What the fuck I am doing at a fucking tea party?"

"I brought you out for some fresh air and you start complaining about getting tea to drink? Shouldn't you be enjoying it?" Naruto whispered back just as harshly.

While the matron couldn't hear what the pair was talking about, she observed the emotions play out across their faces in amusement.

"You both look like you get along well. Is she one of your friends from the academy?" the matron asked in a motherly manner.

"I'll tell you more about that later," Naruto answered in an evasive manner. Tayuya gave him an annoyed stare.

"I am a prisoner," Tayuya said curtly. Naruto let out a silent groan. The Matron merely raised an eyebrow to this.

"I find that hard to believe. You came in rather freely and I don't see Naruto restraining you in any manner, Tayuya-chan," the Matron replied. Tayuya had to restrain herself from reacting to the suffix attached to the name. Naruto almost laughed seeing the struggle.

"I am wondering about the reason for that myself," Tayuya said, shooting a glare towards Naruto. The Matron looked over at the blonde as well.

"It's confidential," Naruto said stiffly.

"So, something fucked up is definitely up," Tayuya growled suspiciously. The matron didn't seem affected by the use of vulgarities. Or at least in a negative sense, as she started laughing. This time round the youths turned to stare at her.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," the Matron said with a knowing smile after her laugh died down.

"Huh?" Tayuya blurted out.

"Weird things always happen around him, or rather you could say he is almost always the cause of it," the Matron replied. Naruto had the grace to at least give a sheepish smile.

"So he is a fucking troublemaker," Tayuya said dryly.

"So what if I am?" Naruto retorted heatedly. The Matron just laughed at the sight.

"It's been very quiet around here, Naruto," the Matron interjected kindly. The pair momentarily stared at her.

"I sure you're glad the prick isn't around to trouble you anymore," Tayuya said to the matron, however, her heated glance was directed once again at Naruto.

"On the contrary actually, it was rather lively with him around," the Matron said with a nostalgic smile.

"Sorry old bat, but I don't see how you can fucking stand him being around. He pisses the hell out of me," Tayuya said with a snarl.

"It seems that both of you are quite alike then," the matron said again with a smile. That comment got Tayuya to shut up for a moment as it kind of took her aback. Naruto however spoke up before she could anything else.

"Could we step outside for a moment please Matron?" Naruto requested politely giving Tayuya a short glance. The Matron saw the exchange and nodded in agreement. Before Tayuya could say anything in protest, the said persons got up from their seats and left the room leaving Tayuya alone in the room.

"Just what the fuck is going on?" Tayuya muttered to herself in frustration. Seeing no one was around, Tayuya let out a sigh and indulged herself to the tea and snacks laid on the table.

* * *

"Please be sure to visit again ne Naruto-kun?" the Matron asked. Naruto gave her a warm smile. 

"You know I will," Naruto said genuinely with a bow. The Matron smiled back in return.

Tayuya had an extremely dark look on her face. Both Naruto and the Matron had ignored the look considering what happened earlier.

Seeing that it was Tayuya's first visit, the Matron suggested showing them around with the thought that Tayuya might like to see the environment in which Naruto primarily grew up in. There wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. From classrooms to the bedrooms and finally where most of the children were at this time of the day in the playroom. There, children were playing around with various toys or with games amongst each other. There were the usual childish squabbles as well. However, as usual, whenever there was something new, it always attracts the attention of children. It was a conversation, after introductions were made, that got Tayuya to put on such a dark look.

"_Ne, ne Nii-san," a girl of about five years old called out to Naruto. _

"_Hmm?" Naruto responded in acknowledgement. He squatted so that he would be at the child's eye level and he patted her head affectionately. _

"_Pick me, ne?" the little girl asked shyly. The question however was still heard by everyone and murmurs were going all around. Naruto blinked in confusion and wondered what it meant. Tayuya raised a curious eyebrow and looked over as the Matron. The elder woman was starting to look flustered. The first time for Tayuya to see since they met a little while back. Naruto noticed it as well. However he continued to give his attention to the little girl._

"_What do you mean Nana-chan?" Naruto gently asked the little girl. The girl frowned a little as if trying to find the words to explain what she meant. Suddenly her face brightened. The little girl pointed to herself. _

"_Nana!" the little squealed in excitement. Naruto laughed slightly while nodding. Then the girl pointed at Naruto._

"_Papa!" The girl exclaimed. Naruto froze. _

"_Did the girl think that..."_

_Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when the girl next point at Tayuya. Naruto eyes widened when he saw who she was pointing to. Tayuya had a look of shock. _

"_Mama!" The girl squealed again._

It was total chaos after that. Nana wasn't the only child who had such thoughts. It took awhile to calm everybody down and explain everything without having disappointed children wailing all over the place. Apparently whenever a pair came to the orphanage, it almost always means someone getting adopted. The Matron seemed to have missed out on that fact due to the joy from Naruto's visit.

It struck a very big nerve with Tayuya. With that expression on her face she only said one thing.

"I hate orphans like her."

Luckily she said it when they had already left the company of the children.

The sun was setting as the pair walked away from the orphanage. There was a tense silence accompanying the pair after that incident earlier.

"Were you once adopted?" Naruto suddenly asked. A hand lashed out however Naruto caught it and firmly held it by the wrist. Tayuya was trembling. Her head was bowed down though. Naruto couldn't see her expression. She didn't have to vocally answer. The action said more than necessary. Her adopted life was probably very miserable.

Tayuya jerked her arm away. The force she used probably hurt her wrist slightly as Naruto caught sight of her massaging it lightly.

"It's none of your fucking business," Tayuya hissed out as she took a few defensive steps away from Naruto.

"I see."

"Let's hurry back," Tayuya said softly as she stood there waiting for Naruto to take the lead. However, Naruto didn't move just yet. He just stood there staring at her. Tayuya reluctantly lifted her head up once she notice that he wasn't moving. He had a stern look on his face. It softened once he made eye contact with her.

"We are not going back," Naruto said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tayuya shouted, her temper getting the better of her as usual. A few passersby stared at the duo. Recognizing Naruto the usual whispering started up. Some hurried themselves, not wanting to be in the vicinity.

"You'll find out soon enough," Naruto said cryptically once again and started walking.

"Just hold on you bastard," Tayuya called out.

"I thought you want to get going?" Naruto asked mildly.

"But you said we aren't heading back," Tayuya reminded him.

"We are going elsewhere," Naruto answered calmly.

"Where?" Tayuya asked demandingly. Naruto sighed. He was starting to doubt his own decisions once again.

"_I wonder if I am going to live through this," Naruto thought._

"**Even if you do, I am going to make it hell for you for doing this," Kyuubi spoke up in his thoughts.**

"_Jealous?" _

"**You wish!" Kyuubi snapped at him.**

"I'm hungry we are going to get something to eat," Naruto said to Tayuya. Tayuya just stared at him. Not caring to read what was displayed on her face Naruto carried on walking.

"We are going," Naruto announced without turning back. Tayuya for the umpteenth time today played catch up while grumbling to herself.

* * *

Tayuya belched after the meal. 

"I guess you had enough?" Naruto asked glancing at the two empty bowls of ramen in front of her. He himself only had one bowl this time. He wasn't exactly hungry.

"Yeah. This sure beats the lock up shit," Tayuya commented. Ayame who came around to clear up the empty bowl gave Tayuya a disapproving look. Tayuya stared back in an arrogant, challenging manner.

"You sure meet very colourful people, Naru-chan," Ayame commented. Apparently Tayuya's stare didn't deter her from commenting in such a manner. Tayuya growled only to prove Ayame's point.

"It comes with the job," Naruto replied in jest, laughing a little. This time Tayuya directed a scowl at him.

"Too true," Ayame said with an amused smile.

"Have you and your father received the summons?" Naruto asked out of the blue. Ayame cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I wondered what that was about. Father will be staying here, taking care of the shop. I will be there. I'll inform him of what happens," Ayame answered. Naruto, satisfied with the answer, simply nodded. Ayame excused herself and went back to her job.

"What's that about?" Tayuya roughly asked.

"I don't think you are in the position to know," Naruto answered with a glance.

"Oh no you don't, you prick. Today is like a prophesized end of the world kind of shit. Things that aren't suppose to happen are fucking happening," Tayuya retorted.

"Are you being overly suspicious?" Naruto asked lightly.

"Don't tell me if you were in my shitty shoes right now, you won't feel suspicious?" Tayuya asked giving him an evil glare. Naruto just stood up from his seat.

"Let's go," Naruto beckoned, once more evading her question. Tayuya growled at being ignored. Naruto faced her with a serious look on his face.

"Unless you don't want to know today's agenda?" Naruto baited. Tayuya knew she had no choice either way, she reluctantly stood and nodded.

* * *

The moon was already up in the sky by the time Naruto and Tayuya reached their destination. It was at the edge of the village. A rather familiar spot. It was a pathway leading to the exit out of the village. 

Naruto struggled slightly. His eyes were hurting. He started seeing visions of Sasuke's defection. The encounter he had with Sakura. The sight hurt him. Tears threatened to escape both from the physical pain and the exchange that he was witnessing. It was a confusing situation if anyone experienced it. Tayuya was standing where Sakura was standing. Tayuya was there but so was Sakura. Both sights vivid and clear yet overlapping. It was somewhat ghostly. Only one thing for sure, was, if a person were to see it, they wouldn't have any idea which of the two was actually the real one standing. Sakura had a look of sadness and grief. Tayuya a look of suspicion coupled with slight worry. Naruto imagined that he was looking hard to be standing on two feet. He could hear Sakura's cries. Pleading with Sasuke not to leave. Naruto reached for his weapons holster and took out a regular kunai. Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him. Tears were pouring out of Sakura's eyes.

"So this is it huh?" Tayuya asked in a cold voice.

"I love you so much!" Sakura screamed at the same time.

Naruto swung his arm launching the kunai at the same time closing his eyes wishing the action would wave away the memory. The kunai hit its target. About an arm's length from Tayuya's feet.

"If you can't stay, take me with you!" Naruto heard Sakura scream. Naruto staggered, to stay on his feet.

"You really are annoying," Naruto/Sasuke said, Naruto opening his eyes. After saying that, Naruto barked a laugh and he fell on one knee. The pain was getting absurd. Being at the very place where the memory occurred was taking its toll. Tayuya glanced at the kunai and then stared at the kneeling Naruto. Naruto sounded funny to her.

"Didn't I tell you no one was going to die today?" Naruto struggled to say.

"Then what the hell is all of this for? With today's events and now this?" Tayuya hollered pointing at him and the kunai.

"Just one of the side effects from taking the eyes. This is a nostalgic place for Sasuke. Seeing this was the last place in the village he was seen I thought this would be a fitting place for us to do this," Naruto said tightly, dealing with the pain and blinking repeatedly.

"Do what?" Tayuya asked her voice icy cold.

"I figured I would be in pain like this. Today was just to show you what peace could be like for you," Naruto somewhat answered.

"Peace?" Tayuya asked in a shrilled voice. "You gotta be kidding me right? Have you forgotten the circumstances I am in?"

"I am already overwhelmed by the pain. It wouldn't be much for you to take me out and leave the village by the exit behind of me," Naruto started to explain. "Knowing the current circumstances, if you pick up the kunai and take that choice. Your life will be one of hide and seek."

Tayuya kept quiet, however the coldness didn't leave her and it reflected in her eyes. Such a calculating look. Naruto gave a pained smile.

"If you so choose to stay behind and take me to the Hokage I can guarantee you an everyday life similar to today."

"What's the catch of staying behind? There's definitely more than what you just said," Tayuya voiced out. Naruto let out a short chuckle.

"You can't tell how it will come about right? That's the catch. You won't know till you've actually made that choice. The pain is getting too much. Not much time left. Now choose. Stay or run," Naruto ended by demanding. Tayuya stared at him for a while more. With blurry eyes, Naruto once again saw two people. Such a contradiction in the sight. One looking to break down in grief. The other looking almost to kill with a kunai in hand. Naruto chuckled at his vision and cursed himself a little for putting himself through shit like this. Naruto's vision blacked out momentarily. The next thing he saw was an overlapping of red and pink.

"Thank you Tayuya/Sakura," Naruto/Sasuke said. The pain disappeared as the memory/incident ended. Whatever light Naruto could see was fading. Naruto closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as consciousness started to fill him. "I knew it would be painful but I didn't think I would faint." 

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" a person with a gentle voice asked.

"Ah… I guess so," Naruto mumbled. His vision was still a little blurred but he could see someone looking down at him.

"Looks like you won brat," another voice said. He looked over to the side and blinked his eyes to clear his vision. The person that came into sight was Tsunade. She was pointing to a scowling Tayuya, seated on a chair, on the opposite side of the room. Naruto gave a weak smile. Naruto took in his surroundings, seeing his vision sharpened already. He seemed to be in some kind of reception room where there were a couple of sofas chairs and tables laid out. Quite a number of people were present in the room. The former rookie nine minus Sasuke and the former Team Gai with all the instructors. Konohamaru and his two friends. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Hanabi, Ayame and Tenten's parents were present as well. Tayuya, of course was there as well. Though one person seemed to be missing.

"Ah, where's Hinata? I thought I heard her voice when I woke up," Naruto asked in a strained voice. No one answered him though. Everyone gave him the same 'Are you stupid?' kind of look.

"Err Naruto-kun," the familiar gentle voice called out from behind. The voice was very near. Naruto immediately shot up to sitting position.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed causing many of his peers to snicker. Naruto was staring at a very embarrassed Hinata.

"The sofa is kind of hard and..." Hinata tried to explain.

"It's ok Hinata-chan. Thanks," Naruto cut in with a smile, not wanting to make her even more embarrassed. Hinata nodded silently in acknowledgement.

"Well you got what you wanted. You explain what's going to happen," Tsunade said in mock irritation. She went to take a seat with the rest of the adults. She poured herself some sake. In fact all the adults were drinking. Naruto's shoulders drooped slightly. They were expecting a difficult night. Tsunade took a sip however the whole time she had her eyes on him. It was an intense, serious stare. Naruto could tell what she wanted him to say.

Naruto made sure to make eye contact with every single person in the room. Everybody could see the look of resolve on his face. However whenever there's resolve, there's a hard decision that has already been made. Everybody could see that on Naruto. The adults, seeing this, almost simultaneously took a gulp of sake.

"I'm sure you all have been called here being told that I am announcing something important," Naruto said. Naruto tried to smile but it came out awkwardly.

"It isn't very important actually but I guess only to me which is why only you guys are called here," Naruto continued. Naruto looked at Hinata. His eyes held sadness and regret for that moment. Hinata frowned slightly, catching the emotions and wondering what that meant.

"Some of you might have trouble accepting what I am about to say however please hear me out," Naruto said in an almost pleading voice while staring at the ground. He lifted up his head and stared at one last person. Tayuya.

"I'm getting married."

* * *

**AN: **I bet this isnt exactly what you expected huh? haha. while i have yet to explain how it actually works you guys just have to wait :P i'll do my best not to make the wait too long. also wanna address a comment made by Jess D about hinata. i have been postponing plugging Hinata back in and the development on that end as that doesnt involve much what is about to happen next and i found that it might have cause somewhat of a loop whole though i will be writing more on that in the future once the chaos of the Naruto's announcement has settled.i have to admit i didnt really like how i put in Hinata at the first part. i fet it was kind of slipshot. however i will move on and promise for better develop next time round she appears. it just jams things at this point and i find hard to incorporate it in at this point. i might be no biggy for some of you guys i guess but im pretty particular about these things. i'm a little apprehensive for the next chapter. while i have the thought hard about it i wonder if you can tell how hard is it going to be to explain the situation without creating a major loophole. hahha. writing this AN right now makes me feel challenged at the task at hand and i will be working on it. prepare for lots of chaotic moments to come. hopefully i can pull it off smoothly. :D feel free to ask questions but ill do my best not to spoil thing while answering. i also apologise for some late replies. i dont get a lot of internet time nowadays so things have been somewhat tough. Till next time. take care and thanks for the support. as usual criticism in very much appreciated. maybe i'm masochistic in this aspect. the harsher you can get the better.hahah. XD even though this might not appeal to everyone i do hope to hear what you have to say be it good or bad. thannks once again. 


	20. Price of Carriage I

Any original character belonging to the world of the anime/manga series Naruto does not belong me. Neither do i claim to own them.

**AN: **I believe i missed out Shizune in the list of people that are present in the room when Naruto made the announcement because there is mention of her being present here, though it's only one line. Special thanks once again to my beta, Thewatcherandreader for pointing out the mistakes i commonly make on the technical aspects of writing.

**

* * *

**

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 20

Price of Carriage

Part 1

* * *

Chaos. 

One does not drop a bomb like that at the age of sixteen and expect everyone to be cheering. Especially when you just returned unconscious, dragged in by a prisoner and your bride is that said person.

A head landed on Naruto's lap. One belonging to the only known person to him in the race to become Hokage. Kiba and Shino rushed over to relieve Naruto of the Hyuuga heiress. So did their sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. Naruto stood to make way for them. Now it was Hinata's turn to be lying down on someone's lap, namely her sensei. Both males in her team were stunned. While Shino made no outward display, Kiba was practically growling. Hinata's affection for Naruto, after all was an open secret. The shock was probably too much for her, hearing those three words coming from him. Hiashi was uncharacteristically drinking while holding on to Hanabi, lest an outburst came from her. The younger Hyuuga had an intense frown on her face.

Most of the males stood there, sporting looks of conflict. Shikamaru was uttering his favourite word repeatedly. Neji was deep in thought. Chouji was stunned still, mouth hanging open with a chip about to enter his mouth. Lee was looking at Naruto with worry etched on his face. Both Kakashi and Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh. Asuma went over silently to Kurenai to give her some support, seeing her worry over her student. Even Gai was silent.

The girls however were a different matter. Well, actually only Sakura and Ino. They were standing in front of Naruto, bombarding him with endless questions to which Naruto didn't answer. He just stood there and let himself be bombarded. Tenten was bent down, shakily picking a dropped kunai which she was twirling around before the announcement. Tenten's parents went over to her with their concerns. There was some whispering from them which was met by a glare from the weapons mistress.

The kids were just confused by the sudden announcement and giving each other weird looks. Tsunade shook her head and rubbed her forehead. Shizune was alternating between throwing concerned glances at Naruto and comforting her mentor. Tsunade was about to stand up and do something to settle the commotion when Tayuya, who was seemingly forgotten, suddenly got up and marched towards Naruto. She placed her hands on the shoulders of Sakura and Ino, who were blocking her from Naruto. Roughly casting them aside, the pair stumbled, shocked by the action. Tayuya cocked her right arm back and slugged Naruto with all her might. Even though she couldn't use chakra, she hadn't lost much of her physical strength.

"You fucking bastard!" Tayuya screamed venomously.

"Naruto!" Several people called out. Kakashi and Gai quickly moved forward to incapacitate her. Tayuya struggled like a wildcat while screaming obscenities.

Naruto staggered back after taking the blow. Naruto touched his mouth and found out that it was bleeding. He hadn't lost any teeth, but apparently his bottom lip grazed them and split open at the impact. Naruto straightened himself calmly and stared blankly at the struggling trio in front of him.

"Let her go," Naruto said. His voice was flat, devoid of any emotion. Hearing that, Tayuya stopped struggling. However she glared intensely at him. Nobody moved at this point, Naruto's statement causing tension to peak. Kakashi and Gai exchanged a glance. They simultaneously looked at Naruto. With a curt nod they released Tayuya. Tayuya started to move again however at a familiar sound and feel, she immediate froze in her tracks. Naruto had drawn his wakizashi and now the tip of the blade was at the side of her neck, where her jugular was. Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, analyzing the probability of him following through with his wordless threat. With a twitch of his wrist, the skin broke and the small cut bled slightly onto the blade. Tayuya felt it but she didn't flinch.

"Don't," Naruto said. Although it was just a word, the tone spoke volumes. Tayuya gritted her teeth in anger and frustration.

"Naruto you don't have to do this," Sakura interjected with concern.

"She is still my responsibility," Naruto answered without taking his eyes off Tayuya. "I will not have someone die if I can help it."

"Isn't this a little too extreme Naruto?" Ino chipped in. "Marriage to save someone's life?"

"Yeah! She's a freaking enemy for goodness' sake!" Kiba shouted heatedly. Kiba shot Shikamaru a look, seeing he was the one that battled with her. Shikamaru closed his eyes and pretended he didn't see anything. Kiba growled at him for his avoidance. Shikamaru sighed again.

"How does this marriage save her to begin with?" Shikamaru tiredly asked. Naruto hearing the question quickly glanced at Jiraiya.

"If I knew he was going to do something like this, I wouldn't have bludgeoned him with such knowledge during the trip," Jiraiya said grudgingly. "There are a couple of conditions, if met, an enemy can be accepted by law as part of the village. This was passed by the Shodaime Hokage."

"Those conditions being?" This time it was Neji who spoke up.

"Firstly, the person must display actions where he or she can be trusted," Jiraiya stated.

"She did bring Naruto back when he was unconscious, when she could have used that chance to escape," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Shika!" Ino protested.

"It could be just a one time thing," Kiba shot in.

"True," Shikamaru said, agreeing that the possibility was there.

"She even hit him when his announcement could save her life!" Kiba further added in.

"Anyone in her position would be compelled to do so," Naruto spoke up, defending Tayuya.

"Naruto!" This time it was Sakura who protested. He didn't really blame her. He understood that she was just looking out for him.

"Sensei, please continue," Naruto said, ignoring Sakura's outburst. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow at the respectful address, but continued nonetheless.

"Second, the enemy is to have his or her abilities disabled till further verification through probationary means is achieved," Jiraiya continued.

"That has been taken care of permanently," Naruto said coldly. Tenten flinched when he said that, not that anyone noticed with all their attention on Naruto and Tayuya. Tayuya's expression darkened at the statement. Anyone could see that, that was the truth just from her reaction alone.

"Just how is that possible?" Kiba rebelliously asked.

"That information is confidential," Naruto answered, the chill in his voice still present. This caused a silence to fall upon them for a short while before Jiraiya saw fit to continue.

"Lastly, the person must have a guarantor," Jiraiya said. The few more sensitive ones could pick up from his tone that there seems to be somewhat of a catch there. Uncharacteristically, Shino was the one to speak up, though it wasn't surprising that he picked up on the undertone.

"What does Naruto guarantee the Hokage and the council with?" Shino asked. His voice held some hesitancy as if not really wanting to know the answer.

"His life," Jiraiya said with some difficulty. Tenten dropped her kunai again. Gasps could be heard from the rest of the girls. The guys had a somber look on their faces. Tayuya's expression changed as well. It held one of bewilderment. Tayuya searched Naruto's face for some sort of an answer to why he would do such a thing. When Naruto's face didn't reveal anything other than the seriousness of the situation Tayuya's head bowed slightly, her hair falling forward to cover her face.

"Why..."

"Actually there is a clause added to that law by Sandaime Hokage," Jiraiya said interrupting the question Ino wanted to ask. "He was ever the compassionate person. If in fact the accepted person was to ever betray the village, the guarantor is given a month to hunt down and execute the person, that is if the person actually managed to escape. Failure to do so the guarantor is regarded at the minimum as a class A missing nin regardless of the person's social standing. Execution on sight, even if the guarantor is to return to the village."

Silence reigned in the group as the gravity of the situation Naruto had placed on himself sunk in. The only sound that could be heard from the group was the scratching of his head coming from Kiba.

"I don't get it. If he has to guarantee with his life, why does he still have to get married?" Kiba asked. His hostility was gone with the facts being revealed, but it didn't quite take his disagreement away. Kiba looked after Hinata's like a sister and this didn't look too good where her affections for Naruto were concerned.

"There has to be a ceremony to solemnize the agreement. This was also added by the Sandaime Hokage," Jiraiya answered. "Family adoption for the same gender, marriage for the opposite."

"I understand that you don't want someone to lose her life unnecessarily, Naruto," Ino spoke up a little hesitantly. "However, I think I speak for a lot of people with this."

Ino paused and bit her lip as she looked around. She could see everyone had mix feelings about this and someone has to say it. When Naruto saw, from the corner of his eye, that her attention returned to him, he gave a reassuring nod while not leaving his eyes from Tayuya.

"I would find this easier to accept had it been someone else. She was one of those who erected the barrier that led to Sandaime-sama's death and she was also one of those whom your very comrades almost died fighting when they escorted Sasuke away which ultimately ended with his death!" Ino exclaimed with concern. A lot of subtle actions of discomfort were made with that statement.

"I know but she cannot bear responsibility for all that," Naruto replied.

"If that is the case then you cannot possibly be solely responsible for her! Why do you insist on doing so?" Ino asked her voice almost pleading.

"Does she look like she has anyone left to defend her right now?" Naruto asked softly, but harshly.

"But..." Ino said, wanting to continue.

"I am not saying that I am doing the absolute right thing, but if a few people would take a chance with me during a time when almost everyone would shun me, then I would like to give her that same chance," Naruto said, cutting Ino off.

Ino couldn't find any words to refute what he had just said and she felt somewhat guilty as well for verbally attacking him even if she was just concerned. Marriages were always supposed to be happy occasions and it turned out like this for Naruto. Ino opened her mouth to apologize but she was once again interrupted.

"Naruto," Tayuya called out. Naruto blinked in surprise. This was the first time she called him by his name.

"Put down your sword. Even though I hate the arrangement you have made, I will not resist," Tayuya said, surprising everyone with the strength in her voice. One would have thought she would be resigned to the circumstances rather than accepting it. Naruto lifted the sword off her neck and sheathed it.

"Hokage-sama, can I now be escorted back to my cell?" Tayuya asked respectfully.

"Naruto," Tsunade called out authoritatively.

"Hai," Naruto replied seriously understanding the unspoken command. Naruto started for the door and Tayuya followed silently beside him. Everyone stared at the would-be-married couple as they walk past. Naruto paused as he opened the door. He looked back at Tsunade.

"I think this might be a good time to tell them. Could you do that for me please? It's going to come out sooner or later. They might understand a little better why I am doing this once they know. I would like to have faith in my friends as well," Naruto said with a small smile. Tsunade snorted with a smile on her face.

"They'll pull through. If I have to beat it into them then so be it," Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles causing a few of Naruto's peers to look a little sickly. Naruto chuckled.

"Love ya Baa-chan," Naruto said casually as he left the room.

"Yeah, yeah. You too squirt," Tsunade replied nonchalantly not wanting to be all affectionate with her surrogate brother in front of so many people.

"Just what the hell are you people doing, staring at me with that stupid look on your faces?" Tsunade bellowed to cover her embarrassment when she saw the looks she was receiving.

* * *

Naruto closed the door leaving him alone with Tayuya in the hallway. As they walked Naruto looked to see how she was fairing after the fiasco in the room earlier. With just her eyes, Tayuya showed him that she knew he was watching. She had a rather stoic, stiff look on her face. Naruto couldn't really blame her. She was going to be a prisoner to a wife in a short time and she didn't have any say in it. It if was him, he would be chewing the other party out by now, not that she didn't earlier. He just would have kept it up longer. 

"I still hate you," Tayuya stated icily. Naruto nodded as if expecting that response.

"How much though?" Naruto asked curiously. Tayuya gave him an irritated sidelong glance.

"Enough not to bother to yell at you at the moment," Tayuya answered with the same frosty tone. Naruto chuckled at her answer.

"What the hell is so funny?" Tayuya asked, heat starting to seep into her voice.

"Someone once told me that love and hate are kind of the same," Naruto answered.

"Don't flatter yourself with that line of thinking," Tayuya said dryly.

"You don't agree?" Naruto asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Of course not," Tayuya answered sounding annoyed.

"When you love a person all you can see is that person. When you hate a person all you can see is that person as well. If you look at it that way it's somewhat the same isn't it?" Naruto pointed out.

"…."

"Hit a nerve?" Naruto asked gleefully.

"Shut up! What the hell are you so happy for? This isn't a fucking fairy tale, you know? I don't have any delusions of thinking that love exists between us either way," Tayuya spat out. Naruto's expression fell when he heard her words.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto said quietly.

"God, you're annoying. Happy one moment, sulky the next," Tayuya grumbled.

"Then what do you want me to be?" Naruto asked thoughtfully. Tayuya frowned.

"Just shut up alright? I don't know," Tayuya grumbled further. They walked in silence for the remainder of the journey. Reaching the cells, he told the guard that he would be personally taking her to her cell. The guard eyed him for a moment before handing him the appropriate key.

When Tayuya was secure behind bars, she reached out and grabbed his sleeve before he could walk off. Naruto raised a questioning brow at her.

"I... uh..." Tayuya struggled. Naruto waited patiently. She was looking at anywhere other than at him.

"Well… I... what the fuck am I stuttering for..." Tayuya mumbled to herself some more. She heard rustling of cloth and felt a hand on her shoulders. Tayuya looked up and saw Naruto's gentle smile.

"It's okay. Don't force yourself," Naruto said reassuringly. Naruto released and pulled his arm back.

"Wait!" Tayuya called out. She happened to catch his hand before it left the bars. Realizing it, her hand recoiled as if burnt and looked away again. Naruto looked at her with some concern.

"Stop being so fucking nice alright! I got something to say so let me fucking say it alright?" Tayuya said hurriedly. Naruto stood silently, but was attentive.

"What I said... in the hallway. I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea... It kind of came out wrong," Tayuya said, struggling at the start. She glanced up to see what his reaction was. Naruto didn't show much other than an accepting look on his face. Naruto noticed that she was somewhat fidgety so he didn't speak up yet, figuring that she had more to say.

"Your friends... they were right you know... You didn't really have a valid reason to argue for my life, but… you still did. I've never had a person stand up for me like that. Thank you," Tayuya said roughly, though a little soft.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied simply.

"It was hard right?" Tayuya asked with some uncertainty.

"What was?"

"Um... standing up for me against your friends," Tayuya said uncomfortably. Those words put together were very foreign to her. The way she was speaking was foreign but she wanted to show her gratitude and she figured this was the first step.

"Yeah, it was," Naruto answered quietly as he glanced down the way from whence they came from.

"I don't want to make things worse than they already are," Tayuya added. "But I don't see how things will get any better for you. After all, you are going to have a wife that everyone loathes."

"I have faith in the people I care about. Give them the same chance I gave you. They will come around," Naruto said warmly. Tayuya didn't say anything in return this time. Seeing that, Naruto decided to excuse himself. There were things and people to attend to. He doubted that everyone will leave things as it was.

"I'm going. I'll see you when everything has been prepared," Naruto said. The only response he got was a nod.

* * *

"I expected you to be here. Che! You know how troublesome it is to come up here? Still making me come all the way here," a voice spoke in mock irritation. Naruto didn't bother to turn around. He just sat there enjoying the night wind, overlooking the village from the top of his father's head. It had the typical melancholy that one could expect to feel in such a situation. 

"Shows that you are feeling your age, Ero-sennin," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Che! You were so polite just a while ago," Jiraiya retorted. Naruto let out a carefree laugh. It felt good for the moment to banter with his sensei with everything that happened. It added a feel of normalcy to his ever tumbling life.

"Naruto," a different voice called out.

"Baa-chan? You here too? Shizune-neechan is going to freak if you keep slacking off on your paperwork," Naruto said in jest.

"Even a Hokage needs to take a break," Tsunade said. The way she said it though was as if it was for him rather than for herself. Naruto let out another laugh. From Jiraiya's and Tsunade's point of view it looked like Naruto was rubbing his eyes.

"This feels funny ya know," Naruto said, his voice a little shaky.

"How so?" Tsunade asked in a gentle probing manner.

"Both of you are like parents coming after a sulking kid, or at least that's what I think this would feel like if such a thing happened," Naruto said in a bittersweet voice.

"I'm not as kind as you are, Naruto. I wouldn't marry this pervert even to save his life," Tsunade said flatly.

"Ah! I'm hurt, Tsunade! How could you say such a thing?" Jiraiya said in a mocking fashion, clutching his chest. Tsunade swiftly pounded him into the ground. Jiraiya let out a sickly groan from where he laid. Naruto chuckled a bit before he spoke up again.

"How did they take it?" Naruto asked solemnly.

"Those who didn't know were already suspecting a grandiose life story such as yours," Tsunade said mildly.

"There's nothing really grand about it," Naruto replied.

"Most of them took it into their stride. I didn't see any adverse changes in views but I can't be certain. You'll know when you meet up with them," Tsunade continued, completely ignoring what Naruto just said.

"I see. What about Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She woke up shortly after I broke the news to them. I don't know if she heard what I said," Tsunade answered.

"You didn't tell her?" Naruto asked.

"I think you are underestimating the shock you dealt her. She walked out like a zombie the moment her eyes popped open," Jiraiya answered for Tsunade.

"She should know by now though. Her teammates went after her and I told them to tell her," Tsunade added in. "Though Hiashi wants to speak to you."

"The whole world probably wants to speak to me," Naruto said with a sigh.

"They care, Naruto. This wouldn't be difficult if they didn't," Tsunade said with concern.

"I should get going then. No point delaying this further. I've had enough time to myself," Naruto announced standing up. He turned around. Both adults could see that he had put on a strong front. His eyes were lightly stained red from crying. Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he walked past them halting him in his tracks momentarily.

"There are needs and there are wants, Naruto. Be proud that you didn't turn your back on the person in that room earlier that truly needed you the most. I am," Jiraiya said uncharacteristically.

"Thank you, both of you," Naruto said, his voice once again shaky from overwhelming emotions been tightly contained.

Naruto left leaving the two legendary nins behind. Tsunade dropped her head on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"I'm worried," Tsunade whispered.

"I know," Jiraiya simply said putting a comforting, companionable arm around Tsunade.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I don't him to become a hero," Tsunade said with partial contempt.

"Unfortunately for you, that was already decided when Arashi got a boner on a night like this seventeen years ago," Jiraiya said with a perverted chuckle.

"Perverted idiot," Tsunade mildly chided.

"He never really showed that side of him," Jiraiya said thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"I was talking about you!" Tsunade reprimanded. Jiraiya just laughed and gave his long time teammate's shoulder a gentle comforting squeeze.

* * *

At Hiashi's instructions, Naruto was being escorted to Hinata's room by Hija. Naruto thought back to the short conversation and wondered how the night would turn out. 

"_You will see to my daughter first. Her concerns hold precedence for now. Return here after you have spoken to her. We will speak of the foolishness that you choose to involve yourself in after you hear what she has to say," Hiashi said in a brisk tone and a stern look on his face._

"_I'm sorry that you see it in such a manner, but I will comply with your current wishes. That was my intention coming here in the first place," Naruto said, his head bowed in a deferential manner._

"_You will understand it if you happen to sire a child with your bride," Hiashi added In with a slight narrowing of his eyes._

"_I do not blame you. I can clearly see your concern for your daughter," Naruto replied respectfully. _

"_She's waiting," Hiashi said in a clear dismissal. Naruto bowed and left the room._

Naruto stopped a step slower than Hija, he almost bumping into the man. Taking a step back he gave the Hyuuga escort a questioning look. He silently gestured to the room next to them, showing him that it was Hinata's room. Once Hija saw that Naruto understood, he took a step to the side and walked away from him. Naruto turned around to call after him.

"It shouldn't be difficult for you to retrace your steps. If you should get lost there isn't a lack of people within the walkways to point you in the right direction. I was instructed to leave the both of you alone," Hija said, guessing the reason for him to be called. With a small bow of his head he continued on his way.

Naruto stood still for a moment. It felt odd, but he was honored that they trusted him enough to be alone with the heir of the clan.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto called out questioningly with a lap rap on the sliding door.

"Come in," Hinata's soft spoken voice answered. Naruto silent slid the door open. The room was dimly lit by a lamp next to Hinata's futon in the corner of the large room. Her room was about three quarters of the size of his small apartment. Hinata was seated on her futon in said corner, with her lower body covered by a quilt. Naruto made his way and seated himself in front of the futon. Hinata was dressed in a modest white yukata presumably used for sleeping. Naruto had to admit to himself that she looked quite lovely in the attire. He couldn't see her face though, with her head slightly bowed down and with the dim light, her hair casted dark shadows on her face.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered, hoping she would let him take a look at her.

"How long did you take to decide to go through with it?" Hinata asked softly without moving.

"One night, once I realized that was the only way I could keep her alive," Naruto honestly answered. Hinata didn't take the answer very well. Naruto could see that she was gripping her quilt a little harder.

"Do you know how seriously marriage is treated in Konoha?" Hinata asked. Even though she was still soft spoken, her voice had taken on a slight edge.

"Yes. Breaking of marriage vows... is seen the same as treason to the village. Loyalty is a highly valued principle," Naruto answered with slight faltering, having an idea where this conversation was going.

"How could you take such little time to consider something that will affect your whole life?" Hinata asked, the edge in her voice getting slightly more pronounced.

"A life was at stake. I did not have the luxury of time," Naruto tried to explain. His voice held a hint of desperation. If it was anyone that he wanted to understand, it would be her because she would be the most hurt from the news.

"Where does this leave me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto was stunned. It was as if the tiny hint of desperation from him rippled and caused a wave to entirely wash over Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I..." Naruto trailed off not too sure of what it was that he could say.

"If I threatened to kill myself, would you marry me to save my life?" Hinata asked softly. She looked up at this point. She looked like she was trying to smile in vain. Tears were threatening to spill from her already reddened eyes. Naruto felt his heart clench.

"Hinata-chan. Please… I beg of you... Don't do this," Naruto pleaded desperately. Hinata let go of her quilt and covered her face. Tears fell and seeped through the cracks in between her fingers.

"What am I suppose to do then Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in between sobs. "I cannot... I can't smile and say that it's okay Naruto-kun. Not when I heard from your very lips that you're getting married. Not when the reason is your wish to save a life. I love you more knowing that, yet it shatters my heart!"

Hinata fell forward onto her futon. She gripped the quilt and cried hard into it. The very sight shattered Naruto's own heart. Naruto reached out to somehow comfort her. He was inches away when he hesitated.

"_If you wish to be kind to me in this manner then you are being utterly cruel..."_

Words from a prisoner. The prisoner that would be his wife.

"_Was this such a case as well? To comfort her only to cause her more pain?"_

Once again luxury of time escaped Naruto, as he felt something clasp his wrist firmly. Naruto's eyes widen as he came face to face with Hinata.

"I thought with time I could capture your heart. I worked hard to change myself to this point Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. "If you can be kind enough to save an enemy with your future, please… mend my heart with the present."

"Hina..."

Hinata grabbed his robe with her free hand and pulled him forward. Caught off guard both fell on back onto the futon.

"Hinata-ch..."

Hinata held his face and leaned into him, giving Naruto her first kiss. Hinata's hand moved to the back of his head and gripped his hair, urging him to return the affections. Swept in the moment, Naruto unwittingly reciprocated. As the kiss deepened Hinata let out a soft moan. She curled her arms around him, pulling him close and he rolled, lying on top of her, inciting another soft moan.

"_If you wish to be kind to me in this manner then you are being utterly cruel..." Tayuya's voice rang in his head again._

That broke the spell of the moment. Naruto pressed his palms on the futon and pushed himself up, forcefully breaking the embrace. Hinata gasped and stared at him in surprise. Naruto had a heartbroken look on his face as his saddened eyes looked away in shame.

"No…" Hinata whimpered miserably. She gripped Naruto's robe and shook it hard, at times thumping his chest.

"Why can't you just give me this?" Hinata cried out, heartbroken. Naruto lifted up a hand to wipe away the overflowing tears from her face.

"It's because you love me," Naruto answered sadly. "If I am just being kind, it will only be utterly cruel to you."

Naruto got up and he left the room. The moment he closed the door he could hear the heartbreaking cries once again. Naruto snapped his eyes shut as tears start to flow out of his own eyes. Clenching his fists he willed himself away from the room.

* * *

Hiashi stared silently at Naruto. Naruto didn't bother to do anything to hide from the man. He was sure the grief and sadness he felt was shown on his face, no matter how stoic he thought his face was at the moment. 

"You can go," Hiashi said after a few minutes of silent staring. Naruto leaned forward slightly and blinked in confusion. This was something he hadn't expected.

"Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'm cutting you some slack, as you youngsters are fond of saying," Hiashi said in the same brisk tone. "I've seen what I needed to see. Make no mistake though! I still think what you are doing is foolish, but I understand why you are doing it and how hard it must be for you."

"Thank you."

That was all Naruto could say. Naruto's journey back home was a stumbling haze. He fumbled with his key only to find his door unlocked. Turning the knob and pushing it forward, he jumped backwards kicking the door and landing on guard. He heard a short scream of surprise.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto blurted out at the surprised kunoichi seated on his couch. Naruto visibly relaxed and his shoulders slumped.

"God, Naruto! You almost gave me a heart attack," Sakura exclaimed. Naruto dragged himself into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He allowed his body to lean back on the closed door.

"I forgot you guys would be here. It's kind of late. Where are Kakashi and Tenten?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"They won't be here. Tsunade-sama ended the mission. Apparently your black-out was the peak. When you were unconscious she ran a check and said that flashbacks should be a lot less painful from now on and would disappear soon. I volunteered to come back here to inform you. Also I wanted to see how you are doing," Sakura explained at length.

"Oh…"

Hearing that no one else was going to be around, the last of Naruto's strength left his legs and he slumped noisily on the floor, into a seated position, still leaning his back on the door.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You don't look so good," Sakura inquired worriedly. Naruto weakly shook his head and leaned forward to rest his head on his knees. Naruto then suddenly started hitting the floor with his fists.

"Damn, damn, damn," Naruto kept repeating. Sakura hurried and knelt by his side.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruto just kept cursing and hitting the floor.

"Naruto, you are making me more worried... please talk to me," Sakura pleaded. Naruto stopped hitting the floor and he hugged his legs. His body was shuddering.

"_He's crying."_

Sakura did the only thing she knew when it comes to this kind of situation. She gave him a comforting hug and allowed him to cry.

* * *

"And then you left?" Sakura concluded. 

"Yeah," Naruto answered his voice sounding heavy. Naruto had taken a shower after his crying episode and with a pot of freshly brewed tea, he had just finish narrating what happened earlier with Hinata and Hiashi.

"Kind of brings back memories," Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Sorry," Naruto said sadly. Sakura just shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm actually glad that you told me. I can understand what happened to me better," Sakura said genuinely.

"I'm glad I can talk to you about it," Naruto said with a small smile though still looking quite sad.

"Do you feel better?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. This time round his voice sounded lighter, even if only by a bit, it made Sakura smile. Naruto frowned a little though as a thought entered his mind. Sakura threw him a questioning look.

"What do I do now about Hinata?" Naruto asked, airing his thoughts. Sakura pondered for a moment.

"I would say…" Sakura paused tapping her chin in thought. "Don't compensate for it."

"Huh?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Don't do anything over the top to make up for it. You don't think you did anything wrong right?" Sakura asked seriously, scanning his face for confirmation.

"No," Naruto answered honestly.

"Then there's nothing to make up for but don't ignore her either. That's just as bad. If you did nothing wrong there's nothing to avoid," Sakura pointed out, using her index finger to emphasize the point.

"Uh okay," Naruto mumbled.

"That includes not pretending that it didn't happen either. It maybe awkward facing her the next time you see her. If so then just let it be, address it at the right time when both of you have calmed down, then you can finally talk and you can take it from there, wherever that is," Sakura lectured.

"It sounds a little confusing," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Don't act dumb with me mister. I know you're smarter than that, but basically continue treating her as a friend and address the issues as they come along," Sakura chided. "I know both of us ourselves have been through quite a number of rough spots and we still made it through. Honestly, I think Hinata's a much better person than me. If we can still continue as friends like this, I don't think there should be any problems for the two of you."

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement feeling a more lighthearted.

"Thanks," Naruto said. The two sat in companionable silence, drinking tea for awhile. During this time Naruto tried to communicate with Kyuubi. The effort, however, was in vain. He could sense her in his consciousness but she was refusing to budge. Kyuubi could be stubborn at times.

"_Probably inherited it from me."_

Naruto had a scowl on his face and Sakura noticed it.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously, ending the silence.

"Kyuubi is being stubborn," Naruto answered honestly. Sakura continued to have a questioning look on her face.

"Kyuubi didn't agree on going through with the plan. With what happened earlier today with everyone and later on with Hinata, I'm guessing she's leaving me alone to squirm," Naruto elaborated with a sigh.

"Oh, I see," Sakura said distractedly.

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned, catching the undertone.

"About today…" Sakura started hesitantly.

"Just say whatever you want to say," Naruto said, without a trace of hostilities.

"It's not that we wanted to go against you, its just… argh… why is this so hard to explain?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I understand Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"Eh? You do? But I haven't actually said anything yet," Sakura replied confused.

"Baa-chan said some stuff to me earlier before I went over to the Hyuuga compound. I kind of figured it out as well before that. You guys care for me which is why you guys don't want me to take any unnecessary risks with an enemy. I appreciate it," Naruto said genuinely. Sakura listened and nodded in agreement.

"I want to support you, but I can't just _not_ think of her as an enemy," Sakura said.

"Then do so," Naruto replied simply.

"Huh?"

"She is an enemy. You know, from the time I was assigned to her she has not once tried to lead me into thinking that she wasn't an enemy. She was honest that way," Naruto said before laughing.

"In fact, most of the time she gets pissed off at me because I refuse to acknowledge her as one," Naruto said with a grin. Sakura laughed when she heard that.

"That definitely sounds like you, stubborn like a mule," Sakura said affectionately. Naruto laughed with her.

"What I'm trying to say is that, if you want to see her as an enemy, I'm not stopping you because there are facts that support that. However, I don't think it would hurt if you keep an open mind. You might just start seeing other sides of her that distinguishes her from being _just _an enemy. Just like how you had to struggle awhile before you could accept that I am not just a jinchuuriki but more," Naruto said. Sakura smiled warmly, seeing his point.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Hey, it's getting late already. Let me walk you back. You accompanied me and helped me out. It's the least I can do," Naruto suddenly said. Sakura looked up in thought.

"I'll just bunk over," Sakura announced.

"Eh?" Naruto said eloquently.

"What? I'm not welcome here?" Sakura asked mock angrily. Naruto, getting over the surprise, rolled his eyes.

"It's not that. Your parents?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't told them about the mission concluding. So I'll just tell them tomorrow," Sakura shrugged.

"Suit yourself. As long as you don't get into trouble," Naruto said.

Sakura laughed gleefully and ran into his bedroom screaming, "The bed's mine!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again at her childish antics. Naruto yawned. He was getting tired as well and laid down on the couch. With the day's events, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Naruto was jolted awake when he heard loud thumping on the door. He almost fell out of the couch.

"Coming!" Naruto hollered. For some reason it didn't silence the thumping. Naruto groaned and hurried himself to the door. "I said I'm coming already!"

When Naruto opened the door, he spotted a pissed looking Tenten.

"Tenten? Were you outside for long? I'm not heavy sleeper," Naruto said frowning and wondering why she would look so angry.

"Not you," Tenten answered curtly.

"Oh… What's up so early in the morning? The sun barely rose," Naruto asked rubbing his eyes a little bit.

"Breakfast... my place... now" Tenten replied, her tone still sharp.

"Okaaaay… Let me wash up first, alright?" Naruto asked eyeing her weirdly. Before Tenten could answer, a voice was heard from behind Naruto.

"Naruto, who's at the door?" asked a sleepy Sakura rubbing her eyes. Tenten's anger was momentarily forgotten. She blinked at the sight of Sakura coming out of Naruto's bedroom. She then stared at Naruto, her anger quickly returning.

"I slept on the couch. Don't get any funny ideas," Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Come in."

"It's Tenten. Go and wash up first. I'll get her something to drink," Naruto said to Sakura as he headed to the kitchen. Sakura waved at Tenten as she came in and closed the door behind her.

"Morning," Sakura greeted lazily as she headed into the toilet.

"Morning," Tenten replied in flat voice barely audible to Sakura from that distance. Her somber mood had returned.

"Hey, over here," Naruto said calling her over to the dining table. Tenten silently complied. Naruto pushed a glass of orange juice over to Tenten as she sat next to him.

"What's with the long face?" Naruto asked lightly.

"I didn't come here willingly," Tenten replied.

"I see. This got to do with breakfast at your place?" Naruto inquired further.

"Yes. My parents wish to dissuade you from going through with the marriage," Tenten answered after taking a gulp of the orange juice.

"I see. Did they say why?" Naruto asked. Naruto caught a look of hesitancy before she answered.

"They didn't say."

"Ah, okay. Though why are you angry? I kind of expected it," Naruto commented.

"I wanted them to respect your decision," Tenten replied.

"So you aren't against my decision?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Tenten flinched at the question. At that moment Sakura came out of the toilet.

"Naruto, your turn," Sakura called out. Naruto stood up but before he left for the toilet he placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten was a little surprised by the contact. When she looked up at him, he was smiling wistfully at her.

"If you want to scream and shout at me for what I'm doing, go ahead. Just because I will not heed your advice, doesn't mean I don't wish to listen to what you have to say. Talk to Sakura, I had a similar conversation with her yesterday," Naruto said, patting her shoulder encouragingly.

Naruto closed the door of the toilet and sighed. It was tiring for him even though he didn't show it. Although he expected this much resistance, the experience of having to handle it was a different matter. As Naruto brushed his teeth, he ran through the possible arguments they could think of and mentally prepared polite ways. At the same time while running through those thoughts he gathered his resolve.

When Naruto returned back to the dining table the sight surprised him. Sakura was worriedly looking over Tenten whom had her face covered by her hands and looked to be crying. Naruto frowned worriedly.

"What happened?"

Tenten, hearing his voice, hurriedly wiped her face.

"I don't know. What did you say to her Naruto? She suddenly started crying when I sat down," Sakura answered in a bewildered tone.

By then, Tenten had already left the seat and she banged into Naruto to walk past him. Naruto fortunately didn't stumble and he managed to catch hold of Tenten by her wrist.

"Oi! Just what is going on?" Naruto asked rudely. He knew this wasn't the time to handle things delicately when she was rushing out like that.

"My parents are waiting," she answered coldly. She roughly pulled her arm away from Naruto and stormed off. Naruto was about to go after her when he was held back by Sakura.

"I think we should give her some space," Sakura advised. Naruto sighed heavily.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Katsuragi household alone. Sakura had decided against accompanying Naruto to Tenten's place, not to avoid the events that might occur there, but rather, not wanting to worry her parents since she stayed overnight. Naruto, of course, understood and didn't mind going alone even though the support would have been nice. 

When he arrived, the door to the house was left opened. He was a little surprised but Naruto figured they were expecting him soon anyway. Closing the door behind him as he entered, Naruto went straight to the dining room. He walked in seeing the family of three already seated. Glancing at Tenten, Naruto noticed that she had calmed down somewhat, even though she still looked slightly disturbed. Naruto sat down at the seat prepared for him which was next to Tenten. Naruto glanced at her hoping to make eye contact. Even if she had noticed the small effort, Tenten made no sign of it.

"Boy, you are late," Shinji said jokingly.

"My apologies," Naruto said politely wanting to get into the mood for polite conversation however difficult it may be in the very near future.

"Shinji," chided Yukiko. Shinji grinned at his wife and made a flippant gesture to wave her off, only to be met with a fierce stare. Shinji weakly smiled at his wife before returning his attention back to Naruto.

"Not only did you come late, you allowed my lovely daughter to come home alone, unescorted, after she went to fetch you!" Shinji said in mock horror.

"Otou-san!" Tenten called out angrily, beating her mother to the punch.

"Hai, hai," Shinji said to appease his daughter. However it was momentary as his attention once again returned to Naruto.

"Even though I am the only male in the family, it's quite obvious I don't wear the pants," Shinji said this time in mock sadness.

"Shinji/Otou-san!" Both females hissed with equal ferocity. This time round Shinji backed down.

"Let's eat shall we?" Shinji announced weakly. Naruto smiled awkwardly. This was not how he imagined the start to the meeting with the Katsuragi family would go. He had a bad feeling about this.

Breakfast was a silent affair and after tea cups were filled to wash down the meal, Yukiko spoke up.

"Shinji, if I may."

Even though she sounded calm it was rather obvious that Yukiko was still angry at her husband and wanted to direct the conversation instead of him. Even though it was worded as a request, it was quite obviously the opposite. Shinji just nodded.

"Naruto-sama," Yukiko called out formally. Naruto almost cringed. Naruto knew it was a sign that she seriously meant to dissuade him from what Tenten had told him earlier.

"Yes Yukiko-san?" Naruto replied politely.

"I'm sure Tenten has told you why we wish to speak with you," Yukiko said heading straight for the issue at hand.

"Yes. You wish to dissuade me from going through with my announced marriage," Naruto said objectively.

"Yes, that is correct, Naruto-sama," Yukiko replied.

"May I ask why?"

"Naruto-sama, you are still young and..."

"Konoha has no law dictating the minimum age of marriage, due to traditions in the past where arranged marriages were popular custom. While the traditions have mostly been forgotten, no law concerning the age limit on marriages has been passed and I intend on fully utilizing that to my advantage, Yukiko-san," Naruto interjected in a mild tone. Age would naturally be first to be used to argue against him, seeing he was only sixteen.

"That is because getting married without parental consent is still heavily frowned upon," Yukiko replied.

"Which is still to my advantage seeing I have neither parents nor guardians," Naruto said. It was rather painful still, even after so many years, to say such a thing but Naruto managed to say it evenly.

"How could say such a thing so easily?" Yukiko asked in surprise. Sadness that Naruto tried to hide washed over his face now. He didn't expect that question.

"It is a trained response in accordance to laws that might be used as means to dissuade me from seeing my decision to the end," Naruto answered flatly sounding like a robot.

"Are you saying to that you have no wish to hear us out?" Yukiko asked in disbelief. Naruto sighed.

"No, it is not that. Just as I told your daughter, even though I will not heed your advice, doesn't mean I don't wish to listen to what you have to say," Naruto said, upset seeping into his voice.

"How is not heeding our advice, listening to what we say?" Yukiko said, her voice getting louder and she was clearly upset.

"I came here, did I not? Even when I knew what was going to be said? At the same time, I wish to reserve my right to make my own decisions," Naruto answered, his own voice escalating as well.

"Just what are your decisions based on? How do you even know it is right? Who told you it was right? Why do you presume that you are right when you have no one to guide you?" Yukiko's voice got louder with each question till she screamed out the last. Yukiko's upset unfortunately triggered Naruto's upset as well.

"Was it my fault that I had no one? If you are so right then why the hell weren't you there for me?" Naruto hollered.

"That's enough!" Shinji barked slamming his hands hard on the table. Yukiko broke down and cried. Shinji immediately wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. Naruto bowed his head in shame seeing what he had caused.

"I crossed the line. I'm sorry," Naruto said. His voice was soft, at the same time, filled with grief.

"You weren't the only one. I apologize on behalf of my wife," Shinji said, his voice sounding sad and troubled.

"_This went so wrong, so fast."_

"If you would excuse me, I will be leaving," Naruto said shakily. Shinji made a sound of assent. Naruto quickly got up and exited the room. Just as he was about to leave by the main doorway he felt someone grab his hand.

"Naruto wait!" Tenten called for him to stop. Naruto paused for a while before turning around. He had a wide smile on his face. It was so fake, that it was painful for Tenten to look at him. Naruto did his best to hold the smile, even though it was quivering and tears had already fallen from his eyes.

"I'm okay Tenten. I'm just a little tired, that's all. Sakura-chan and I stayed up pretty late talking so I want to rest for a bit before I have to meet Ero-sennin," Naruto lied openly. His voice sounded like he was going to break. "Help me tell your mother that I'm really sorry okay?"

Naruto slipped out of her grasp and started running. Tenten gave chase. She wasn't trailing, but she saw Naruto's hair suddenly turn red and with a red flash, he disappeared. Tenten slowed down to a stop and stared down the empty pathway leading away.

"Shit!"

* * *

Naruto's room was a mess. Naruto had trashed the room, venting his frustrations and now he sat in the center with his legs curled up to his chest. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him. 

"**Hold on to your swords."**

Naruto picked up his swords and embraced them in such a way that he could hold on to the hilts of the swords.

"**Let me have control."**

Naruto made a sound of acknowledgement. With that, Naruto hair and eyes turned red, signifying Kyuubi's chakra being channeled. A negligible wisp of chakra trailed out from his abdomen and spiraled around his torso. It tightened slightly so that it was snug.

"**I'm sorry, Naruto."**

The husky voice in his head was absolutely gentle. Such a rarity that was. Naruto hearing it, coupled with the only way Kyuubi could ever hug him without being noticed, broke down and cried.

* * *

**AN: **First of all i would like to thank everyone. seeing the number of reviews i got in such a short time with most of them highlighting the fact he was getting married shocked a lot of people as i thought it would. Although there was some explanation coming from Jiraiya that isnt all there is to it. hope this pricks the tears out of your eyes, if not you are all unfeeling bastards. haha just joking. though i do hope that i managed to instill that with being overly angsty. Actually i have quite a lot to say about this chapter but im kind of tired right now. So if any questions pops up for you just ask. i think i didnt answer a lot of the reviews this time round because i know this would come out faster that the last one did. Sorry for that. thats all for now. Ja!


	21. Price of Carriage II

Disclaimer: Any original character belonging to the world of the anime/manga series Naruto does not belong to me. Nor do I claim to own them.

AN: I realized that I left Iruka out as well I think two chapters ago for the gathering for the marriage announcement. I don't hate Iruka nor do I like him. I understand he is an important person to Naruto but I don't have plans on including him much only when necessary. I have more to say but read this chapter first.

* * *

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 21

Price of Carriage

Part 2

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I did not give you that kunai as a calling service," Naruto said in irritation. He straightened himself, releasing his hold on his swords, realizing he was summoned not because of a threat.

Many hours had passed since the incident at the Katsuragi household. It was rather late at night actually, with the moon shining high up in the sky.

"So… what's up?" Naruto asked, irritation still present in his voice.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing," Kakashi said casually. As per normal, he was reading a book from his favourite series, perched on the same pole Naruto was tied to years ago, _again_. He didn't even bother to look up. Naruto's irritation became further evident by the obvious twitching of his facial features. Kakashi's tone and actions irked Naruto. His nonchalance, that book and perching on _that _pole in particular. Naruto had a feeling he always chose the centre pole just to remind him of what a goofball he was back then. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but recent events hadn't been favourable to him.

"Real peachy…" Naruto replied, thick on the sarcasm. Kakashi briefly glanced at him before returning his attention to the book.

"Hmm… I see," Kakashi said nonchalantly as he flipped a page. Naruto growled at his sensei.

"Look _sensei_. I'm not really in the mood for a social call right now," Naruto said menacingly.

"Precisely why I called you here," Kakashi replied, maintaining his demeanor. Naruto took a long breath in and sighed.

"Thank you for your concern, really," Naruto said tiredly. "As you can see, I am quite tired. I still have quite a bit to do tomorrow. Though come to think of it… how come there's no mention of training from you?"

"I didn't tell you. We trained today," Kakashi answered. Naruto blinked.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Naruto asked, stunned enough not to get angry.

"You are already training on your own," Kakashi answered ambiguously.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"Ninja training isn't just all about fighting. You seemed to be doing some tough psychological training. Broke down twice already," Kakashi elaborated lightly. Naruto finally got what Kakashi was talking about.

"Sakura-chan and Tenten told you what happened, huh?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"They did air their concerns but no. I have been observing you myself," Kakashi said, flipping another page.

"Eh? You've been spying on me?" Naruto asked incredulously, almost in an accusing manner. Kakashi just nodded honestly, not taking his eyes off his book. Naruto felt a little odd with the way he answered the question. Part of him wanted to be angry that he was spied upon. However, perhaps Kakashi was just worried. He was his sensei after all.

"When did you start?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Since you left the building after your announcement," Kakashi answered. Naruto sighed.

"Till now? Don't you need to at least sleep a few hours?" Naruto asked exasperated.

"Kage Bunshin. I'm surprised you chose to stop using it. It's really a useful skill. Though I slept when you did," Kakashi explained still not looking up.

"With the circumstances it couldn't be helped. You know, you could at least look at me when you talk to me. That habit of your is really annoying, not to mention disrespectful," Naruto commented. Kakashi glanced at him and returned back to his book.

"I'm paying attention. You should know me by now but I'll give you that much since you asked for it," Kakashi said with a crinkling of his eyes, showing that he was smiling. He snapped his book shut and kept it in his vest pocket.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm. Kakashi ignored it.

"Katsuragi-san didn't show up today right?" Kakashi asked as he leapt off the pole landing cleanly on the ground.

"Yeah, he didn't," Naruto said sadly. "Though it wasn't fruitless. Ero-sennin and I still got some stuff done."

"Everything ready then?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Shouldn't you know, since you were spying?" Naruto asked in return.

"Confidentiality in terms of the techniques involved. You should understand that," Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded.

"Well, we still need Shinji-san's assistance," Naruto said, his voice a little troubled.

"I see. So what are you going to do about that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll probably head over again tomorrow morning," Naruto said with some hesitancy. Kakashi just nodded.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started again, hesitancy still present. "What's your take on my marriage?"

"Don't call me to babysit," Kakashi answered with mirth.

"That's not what I'm asking! Come to think of it though, I never thought about kids. All I was concerned about was keeping her alive and giving her a chance," Naruto replied.

"You already decided. Why bother asking for my opinion?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked down at his feet.

"I don't know. I guess since everyone is doing it so freely I thought you'd probably want to do so as well," Naruto said softly, almost mumbling.

"If it's approval you're looking for, I neither approve nor do I disapprove," Kakashi replied. Naruto shot his head up.

"You do what you think is right. It's your life after all. My only concern, for this case, is how you deal with your decisions and how you come out of it, not why," Kakashi continued. Naruto smiled a little.

"Thanks. I think I really needed to hear that," Naruto said softly.

"I know. Sometimes right and wrong is really subjective. Just think about the consequences of your actions and which you want to accept," Kakashi added seriously. Naruto just nodded silently.

* * *

"Did I wake you?" Naruto asked softly. He leaned back against the bars as he sat down. He didn't feel like returning home yet after speaking to Kakashi and he ended here.

"No." Tayuya replied.

"Good."

"You shouldn't do that," Tayuya spoke up.

"Do what?"

"Show your back to me like that. I could fucking strangle you or snap your neck," Tayuya answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Go ahead," Naruto replied in a resigned manner. He could hear footsteps followed by a soft sound of someone kneeling on the hard floor. Naruto felt oddly warm as hands circled around his neck. Tayuya squeezed lightly.

"Your hands are warm," Naruto said gently. Tayuya paused, but didn't let go.

"Why are you here?" Tayuya asked with a hint of resentment.

"I couldn't sleep," Naruto replied, not moving a bit, putting himself at her mercy. Tayuya squeezed a little harder.

"And you fucking come here to see me?" Tayuya hissed lightly. Although unseen by Tayuya, Naruto smiled a little.

"Your presence is oddly comforting right now," Naruto said warmly. He could feel her flinch. The warmth of Tayuya's hands left his neck and was replaced by warmth of her back on his as she leaned back on the bars.

"I've been thinking," Tayuya spoke up. Naruto made a sound of acknowledgement. He could feel her tense up.

"I am not giving you a kid," she said stiffly. Naruto burst out in laughter once he heard that.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Tayuya burst out indignantly. Naruto shook his head as he calmed down.

"Sorry. Earlier Kakashi-sensei mentioned that he wasn't going to be babysitting when I asked him what he thought of the marriage," Naruto explained still sounding a little ticklish.

"I'm serious," Tayuya said. Naruto sighed a little.

"I know. I wasn't expecting anything. Not I've actually thought that far, to tell you the truth," Naruto replied softly.

"Don't you want a family?" Tayuya asked quietly.

"I do. In a few days time, we are going to get married. You don't sound as opposed to it as initially. So even if it is not much, I can't help but feel a little happy about it because you are going be to my first real family member," Naruto answered genuinely.

"I still hate you, you know. I didn't even get a fucking proposal," Tayuya said, disgruntled.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto asked softly, after a short silence.

"Great. My life can't get any fucking worse. I just got proposed to while I'm behind bars," Tayuya cursed. Naruto burst out in laughter.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Tayuya," Naruto said softly, with a small smile after his laughter ended. Tayuya suddenly stood up.

"I am going to sleep," she announced, walking away and Naruto could hear the sound of shifting sheets. Naruto got up as well. By the time he did and turned around, Tayuya had already settled in bed with her back facing him.

"Good night Tayuya," Naruto said. She didn't reply and he walked off.

* * *

Naruto was walking back to his apartment mostly in silence. Other than the expected passing questions from the night patrols, he was pretty much by himself.

He heard a familiar sigh coming from the recesses of his mind.

"Yes?" Naruto spoke out loud seeing no one would be around at this time of the night.

"**You are not changing your mind about this right?" Kyuubi asked in an uncharacteristic defeated voice.**

"You should know me by now," Naruto answered.

"**Too well, unfortunately," Kyuubi replied.**

Naruto chuckled at the response.

"Why choose to speak now? Even after earlier today, you didn't say anything more other than to apologize," Naruto asked in a slight curious tone.

"**I don't need to explain myself to you," Kyuubi retorted.**

Naruto chuckled again. Naruto had long gotten used to her tantrums and from time to time found it amusing.

"**Just what the fuck is so funny?" Kyuubi asked angrily.**

This time Naruto burst out in laughter. So much that he had to momentarily stop walking and hug his sides. If anybody spotted him right now they would probably chuck him into the psych wards. Kyuubi growl indignantly.

"Kami! You sound just like her!" Naruto said before going into another fit.

"**Just fucking stop! Who the hell are you talking about?" Kyuubi asked, growling again.**

Naruto managed to get a hold of himself after awhile and he began walking again.

"Don't play dumb Kyuubi. That's highly unlike you. You know who I'm talking about," Naruto replied.

"**I do not appreciate being compared to the likes of that prisoner," Kyuubi replied. **

This time round her voice came out frostily. Her words struck a chord in Naruto. It made him momentarily stop his tracks as a thought entered his mind before he started walking again. Apparently the thought wasn't missed by Kyuubi as she kept quiet for a while. After a bit of growling, she spoke up again.

"**I fucking… shit…" Kyuubi cursed midway through what she wanted to say. **

"Hate you?" Naruto asked, finishing Kyuubi's sentence for her.

"…"

"I think I am starting to understand better why I wish to save her," Naruto admitted.

"**Stop! I don't like where this is going," Kyuubi protested.**

Naruto unconsciously looked down and smiled sadly.

"I think we've already reached it," Naruto said softly.

"…"

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stumbled out of his room. Through slit eyes he glanced out of the window. He groaned when he saw that it was similar to yesterday morning. The sun had barely risen. The knocking on the door that woke him up was heard again.

"Can't these people wake me up a little later? I don't even have a mission anytime soon," Naruto grumbled to himself switching on the living room lights as it was still rather dark.

Naruto was instantly awakened the moment the door was opened. The Katsuragi family was standing outside his door. Father, mother and daughter were standing stiffly, not making eye contact with him. Naruto swallowed thickly.

"_Though come to think of it, Tenten almost banged down my door around the same time yesterday," Naruto thought._

A cough from Shinji brought Naruto out of his musings.

"Ah! Good morning Shinji-san, Yukiko-san, Tenten," Naruto greeted them awkwardly, with an uneasy smile plastered on his face. He took a step to the side in an unspoken invitation and to allow his visitors entrance to his apartment. However they continued to stand at the door. Naruto looked at them questioningly. Shinji made eye contact with Naruto and he had an uncomfortable, yet serious look on his face.

"Yes. Good morning to you as well boy," Shinji said. Naruto glanced briefly at Yukiko. Surprisingly she didn't react in any manner to Shinji's casual speech. They still continued to linger uncomfortably at the door. Naruto frown slightly but figured they were more traditional and would require a spoken invitation.

"Would you all like to come in?" Naruto asked politely. The unease on Shinji's face became more apparent. He cleared his throat as if to ward away his discomfort.

"That would be nice boy. However could you please be in more… appropriate attire. There are women accompanying me," Shinji requested uncomfortably.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he looked down at himself. He was clad only in a pair of white boxers. With the living room lights shining through the thin garment, it was hardly modest.

"Ahahah! Please make yourselves at home while I go freshen up and change. It was rather warm yesterday night," Naruto invited and explained hurriedly, as he rushed into the bedroom leaving the door open for them. Thankfully his venting was restricted to his bedroom so the visible area was clean.

"_God! That was embarrassing. Kyuubi, why didn't you say anything?" Naruto hissed in his thoughts._

"**Hah! Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Kyuubi replied snidely.

* * *

**

After hastily stumbling through randomly picked clothes, which ended up to be a plain brown tee and khaki shorts and rushing through his morning routine, he managed to come out modest enough to receive guests. Just as he did, Tenten came out from the kitchen holding a tray containing his tea set.

"I remembered where you kept them," Tenten mumbled an explanation, still embarrassed in catching him in such attire.

"Ah okay. Thanks. You didn't have to. Come let me," Naruto said hurriedly, relieving Tenten of the tray. She didn't protest and went to join her parents at the dining table. Naruto, made his way there. He settled the tray on the table and like a gracious host, he set a cup in front of each of his guest and poured tea for them.

"Thank you, boy. You didn't have to," Shinji said casually, his discomfort already dissipated. Yukiko still had her bowed down slightly in avoidance of eye contact. However, this time Naruto figured it was the reason for the visit. Things had ended off rather badly yesterday. He still felt a little awkward himself looking at Tenten's mother.

"You are guests at my house after all. It's bad enough Tenten had to be the one to prepare the tea," Naruto replied politely, taking a seat. Once again the seating arrangement mirrored yesterday. Naruto fidgeted slightly in discomfort.

"I don't remember him being this nice when the team was around," Tenten grumbled sullenly. Naruto glanced at her and saw that she was seated rather stiffly. The atmosphere was truly awkward.

"Tenten," Shinji chided mildly.

"Sorry," Tenten muttered halfheartedly. Naruto glanced around nervously as silence seemed to befall on them, waiting to see who would break it. Seeing this was his apartment…

"About yesterday…" Naruto started unsurely. This time round Shinji nudged his wife. This was really very odd.

"Naruto-sama," Yukiko paused as she voice came out a little cracked. She shifted in her seat as if to compose herself.

"I wish to apologize for my outrageous actions yesterday," Yukiko said harshly. She suddenly stood up and bowed deeply. Her behaviour showing her shame towards herself.

"Kaa-san!" Tenten protested. "You don't have to go so far!"

"Tenten!" Yukiko scolded loudly, while keeping her position.

"Naruto would have understood. An apology would have been enough!" Tenten continued to protest. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto! Don't make my mother go through this further!"

"Tenten!" Yukiko repeated with increased ferocity. Naruto was visibly disturbed by the display. However he calmly stood, glanced at Shinji briefly before putting his hands on the woman's shoulders. Naruto gently guided Yukiko to straighten herself and tried to make eye contact with her. While she allowed herself to be relieved of the bow, she refused to meet eye contact.

"Tenten is correct, Yukiko-san," Naruto said gently.

"But--"

"Yukiko-san," Naruto interrupted, not wavering on his gentleness.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Yukiko replied respectfully, almost immediately.

"Please stop this Yukiko-san. I do not deserve any of this. If you must, a simple apology would suffice," Naruto started out, making his speech sound more formal in hopes that it would be better received by the traditional woman. "I, myself, have equal responsibility for yesterday's outcome. For that I sincerely apologize as well."

"Naruto-sama, as happy as that makes me, please, you don't have…"

"Yukiko." This time the interruption came from Shinji. "You are upsetting the poor boy. He sincerely wants to be responsible for his own actions. You deny him of that, you will stunt his becoming of a man."

Yukiko was rather shocked by her husband's words. For the first time that day, she lifted her head to venture a look at Naruto. Naruto gave her an uneasy smile with hopes that she would listen to her husband. She slowly allowed herself to be seated with the guidance of Shinji's arm gently pulling her down. Seeing that, Naruto got seated.

"I humbly apologize once again, Naruto-san," Yukiko said this time looking at him. Naruto let out a relieved sigh and gave the woman a grateful smile.

"Thank you Yukiko-san. However let's move on shall we? What has passes, has passed," Naruto offered. Yukiko gratefully nodded. Both parties took a sip of the tea to wash down whatever remnants of discomfort both still had. Neither saw the look of relief and thankfulness on Tenten's face though, seeing the tension dissipate.

"I really appreciate you guys coming here today. I was worried after yesterday's incident and Shinji-san not showing up to assist Ero-sennin and myself on the upcoming procedures," Naruto said evenly. Naruto noticed Yukiko balk at the grimace and smiled knowing she was back to her normal self.

"For that I apologize, my boy," Shinji spoke up. Naruto just shook his head gratefully.

"I am thankful. Even if you guys hadn't come here this morning I had intended on paying you guys a visit. I'm sure you know that while the procedures we planned having no bearing on the outcome of my decision, it was the main factor for it to be accepted in the first place."

"Yes, which is why we came here, Naruto-san. While I refused initially, my husband reminded me of the purpose of the procedure," Yukiko said.

"I know a lot of people would be worried, a fact that moved me. Which is why I would have preferred to go through this decision with your aid and support," Naruto added. Shinji sported a look of conflict with Naruto's words.

"Something wrong, Shinji-san?" Naruto voiced out.

"I wish you would have discussed me and Jiraiya-sama what you wanted to do when you asked about the possibility of performing that procedure. I blame myself for not asking why you had such questions," Shinji said a little disgruntled. Naruto sighed.

"Please. We both know the reason I didn't tell you was because there was a chance that you would act in this manner. Unfortunately, you currently are. Fortunately for me, it is a little too late for anything else right now. I have already made the decision and the Hokage as well the Council, as I was informed by Ero-sennin yesterday, that it has already been approved."

"We could still talk to the council members," Shinji said stubbornly.

"And say what Shinji-san? I didn't make this decision just on an egotistical notion of being a hero and saving a life. This has to do with the village as well, seeing Tayuya's presence will trigger Sasuke's memories which will provide information on the matters of the Sound village," Naruto countered evenly.

"How is that not an egotistical statement? You sacrificing your marital future for the sake of the village," Shinji challenged calmly.

"If that is the case, then my father would have been a very egotistical person," Naruto said, chuckling lightly. Shinji however did not see the humour in it. His expression visibly darkened. Naruto spoke up before he could get angry.

"I understand the circumstances are different. To be truly honest, the reason why I am doing this only really became clear yesterday and yes I admit it is a selfish and egotistical reason. The rest happens to be byproducts and benefits that got dragged along. But isn't that great?" Naruto ended his speech by asking. Shinji narrowed his eyes, not liking the direction the conversation was going.

"What is?" He asked tightly.

"I am going to quote something my father said to me in a letter he left behind together with the swords," Naruto announced bringing a little shock to those present.

"It is selfish of me to perform my role as a Hokage above that of a father. In my selfishness, however, I have included the lives of many others including yours. Please forgive me for not being a father," Naruto narrated.

"How can this be? I do not believe your father saw himself as selfish when he saved the lives of an entire village!" Shinji shouted, in an uncharacteristic display of anger. Naruto kept quiet for a moment with his eyes closed to allow Shinji to calm himself down. Shinji, seeing this, forcefully took a deep breath to gather himself.

"I never really understood what he meant until this situation came about," Naruto said calmly. "I am selfish because the reason I want to save a prisoner is because I see too much of my own predicament in that person. Perhaps, had it been someone else I would not have gone so far, but I believe my father felt the same, seeing he himself was an orphan. He orphaned his own son with the knowledge that many others would be spared that predicament. He expected me to understand and I do. As selfless of him to do so, it was still a selfish act of not wanting to see with his own eyes what he went through before. That cannot be ignored."

Naruto received a slap from Shinji. A look of shock was on everyone's faces. Naruto was excluded as if he expected it. Shinji stared at his own hand that dealt the blow as he plopped back down onto his seat.

"I…" Shinji stuttered not knowing what to say. Even after all the words of apology, the conversation still went wayward just as it did yesterday. Naruto's face was still calm.

"There is no need to apologize. I understand the conflict you are going through. I still have conflicting thoughts. However, at the end of the day, I see something I can do and I will do it regardless of the consequences, just as my father did," Naruto said with unwavering resolve.

"Naruto-san, this is quite different," Yukiko spoke up, seeing her husband was still in shock.

"Almost everyone seems to say that. Essentially I am doing the same thing. How is one life any less different than many others? Even if the life is that of an enemy? Indirectly, how many enemies' lives did my father save? Even in my father's case, the many lives that he had saved all came from each individual life. Can you safely say my father would not have done the same thing as I did if he were in my shoes?" Naruto asked. That last question seemed to have pulled Shinji out of his shock.

"Boy… I don't know what to say about what I did…"

"It's okay Shinji-san. What I said might have come across as insulting to my father's honour. Just as my many people would have died to prevent my father's death, I see all your actions mirroring the essence of that. You just wish to protect me. For that I cannot thank you all enough," Naruto said, his head bowed. Shinji had his head bowed as well.

"Even though I still don't agree with your decision, you took the time to figure out something that will make everyone else less worried before going through with it. That I respect and for that reason alone I will assist with the procedures. You could have told everyone about the procedure before leaving that night. It would have eased a lot of things for you," Shinji said tiredly, this morning's conversation wearing him out.

"I have faith," Naruto replied simply. Shinji looked up at Naruto. Even though Naruto didn't notice the look of grief on the man's face, he could hear it from his next words.

"Your father's faith was lost."

"It still lives in me," Naruto said softly.

"I see…"

Shinji got up. Following his example the rest of his family did as well. Similar to Jiraiya as Shinji walked past Naruto, he laid a hand on the still seated blonde.

"You father is proud of you, of that I am sure," Shinji said before he made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

Naruto didn't move, even after everyone had left. He sat there staring at the cup of tea which was lukewarm by now. He suddenly felt a chill on the cheek that was hit. He turned to see Tenten back at her seat holding a cloth with ice to his cheek.

"I'm sorry my dad did that," Tenten said softly.

"It's okay. As you can see, your parents respect my father a lot, which is why they're going so far to change my mind," Naruto replied with a wistful smile. "Why are you still here? It's just a slap, you know. We've been through worse before. Kyuubi would have taken care of it."

Tenten kept quiet and rubbed his cheek gently with the ice pack.

"It's quiet boring to talk when you don't get any response, you know," Naruto said in jest. That earned him a hard rub. Naruto winced lightly and gave her a scowl, which she returned in kind.

"Aren't you going to stop me too? So far you haven't actually been agreed to the matter," Naruto inquired lightly.

"After seeing you arguing with my parents twice, whatever I have to say seems kind of pointless," Tenten said. She was slightly dejected, even though she was trying her hardest not to let it show.

"It's for the best, weren't you paying attention?" Naruto asked jokingly. "Tayuya doesn't have to die. People don't have to be risked unnecessarily by sending them out to investigate and Baa-chan gets her information in due time. Everyone wins."

"Not everyone," Tenten replied quietly. Naruto pushed on despite the melancholic reply he got.

"I get to be selfish too you know! I get the satisfaction of knowing I can do something!" Naruto replied a little too cheerfully.

"Why are you trying to convince me when you already made the choice, Naruto?" asked Tenten, her tone unchanged. Naruto's cheerfulness fell.

"Enough people have been hurt. Even though I said a lot of things, I'm hurt too, you know. I can't help but want to be unconditionally supported, at least by a few," Naruto admitted.

"I'm sorry. I can't give you that," Tenten replied sadly. Naruto tried to give her a smile, but it came out rather weak.

"Don't be. At least you're still here. Thanks," Naruto said genuinely.

"Mm," Tenten mumbled in acknowledgement.

* * *

Blues eye stared into black through the cold steel bars.

"It is time."

* * *

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya as he came out from the room.

"It was successful," Jiraiya stated, though there was no sound of triumph despite the boundaries they had crossed since the time of Naruto's father.

It only took a day after Katsuragi Shinji agreed to assist in the proceedings, but the preparations were done and the sealing process to permanently bind sixteen year old Naruto and eighteen year old Tayuya together, was completed. Naruto and Tayuya blind folded exited the room that was used for the sealing procedure guided by Shinji. Since the process was related to that of the Hiraishin, blindfolding was a necessity. Both youths came out topless, though Tayuya had bindings to preserve what little modesty they could without disrupting the procedure.

"You can take off the blindfolds now," Tsunade announced stiffly, as she caught sight of the intricate seal branded on the centre of their respective chests. Naruto and Tayuya independently removed their blindfolds to Tsunade instructions. Both blinked as their eyes got used to the light in the hallway. Taking in their surroundings, they noticed the company that they had. Other than Jiraiya and Shinji who were in the room with them, Tsunade, Shizune and the two elders were there as well.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked Naruto warmly. Naruto gave her a grin.

"Alright. It kind of itches though," Naruto replied lightly, bringing his hand to scratch his chest only to have it slapped by Tsunade who now was giving him an irritated glare. Naruto returned it with a sheepish grin.

"And you?" Tsunade asked Tayuya. Her voice remained warm, disregarding Tayuya's background, considering that in a short while she was going to be the wife of her surrogate brother, making Tayuya Tsunade's sister-in-law in her eyes. Though she would probably die first before admitting it. This much she could do for Naruto after all that he had been through. She was as aware as Kakashi was about the incidents that happened after the announcement of his marriage was made.

"Cold," Tayuya answered without any hostile intent. She was aware of Naruto's relationship with the Hokage. As much as she detested the situation, she knew better than to make this difficult. Neutrality was the best attitude she could muster.

"You both will be dressed shortly," The female elder, Utatane Koharu spoke up. "While we will not be attending the ceremony, seeing as it should be a personal affair, we still wish to speak with you both afterwards."

"Got it," Naruto replied in his usual manner. Tayuya just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shizune, Jiraiya, Shinji," Tsunade called out, gathering their attention. "Go on ahead to the shrine. The rest should be waiting by now. Tell them to prepare. We'll be there shortly after these two get dressed."

* * *

Those present in the shrine hushed as the bride and groom stepped into the ceremonial room. While weddings were usual a solemn affair, the atmosphere that currently shrouded the room was more suited for a funeral march. The crowd present was small, as to be expected with the circumstance. However the grim look on each person present for the ceremony only showed the severity of the situation. This wasn't a match made in heaven or at least what was usually implied for marriages. For a marriage of necessity or rather unnecessary, according to the majority of those present, such as this one, only reflected how jarring reality could be.

Naruto, walking side by side Tayuya, glanced around to see who had decided to make their presence. Everyone who was present during the announcement was given an invitation. Naruto's expression visibly fell when he noticed who wasn't present for the occasion, Hyuuga Hinata. Hiashi, Hanabi and Team Kurenai had also chosen not to make an appearance. While it affected him, it did not hurt as much as the Hyuuga heiress' absence. Naruto had quickly forged a bond with Hinata in the short time since his return. He had expected it to happen after the heartbreaking incident he had with Hinata. However, bearing witness to her actual absence was nearly as heartbreaking as watching her break down that night. While he may not have loved her as she loved him, he still valued her as one of his precious people. Naruto struggled to keep his composure.

Unknown to the participants of the ceremony, Hyuuga Hinata broke down once again as she saw the crestfallen look on Naruto's face using her Byakugan. Accompanying her in an alley just beyond the walls of the shrine, were the members of Team Kurenai with the addition of Hanabi. Hiashi had decided against accompanying his daughter, lest, he do something uncharacteristically rash from seeing her breakdown. Shino and Kiba flanked the girl slumped to the ground, hugging her knees in despair. Shino had a hidden troubled look about him and Kiba's face was one of pure anger. Opposite them was their jounin instructor, Kurenai, with Hanabi by her side. Kurenai had averted her eyes in sadness the moment her once extremely shy student had broken down. Hanabi had a crestfallen look similar to that of Naruto's as she helplessly watched her elder sister cry her eyes out. Even though Hinata was crying hard, she didn't release her hold on her Byakugan. As painful as it was, she was determined to watch the entire proceedings even if she could only do so from afar.

Naruto and Tayuya finally reached the ceremonial altar after what felt like an eternity. Trailing behind them a slight distance away was Iruka and Tsunade. As the marrying couple halted and knelt before a lowly raised altar in the presence of the priest performing the ceremony, Iruka and Tsunade took their respective places beside the bride and groom. Seeing that those positions were usually occupied by the immediate family members of both parties, Iruka and Tsunade took those respective roles at the Naruto's request.

To the priest's instructions, Naruto took the lead in performing the san san kudo and the pair alternated between each other through the three nuptial cups. After that was completed, two shrine maidens offered to Iruka and Tsunade the ceremonial sake for immediate family members. Iruka and Tsunade sipped the sake simultaneously after which they returned the cups to the shrine maidens. Both then took out the wedding rings and prepared to hand them over to the bride and groom. The exchange of rings commenced with Naruto once again taking the lead. Relieving Iruka of the ring, Naruto held Tayuya's offered left hand and slipped the ring over her fourth finger. Tayuya in return repeated the action, concluding the short and simple wedding ceremony.

The two shrine maidens escorted the bride and groom and the 'family members' to an adjoining room that was to be used as a reception area. Normally, the escorted party would receive well wishes from the invited guests. This however wasn't a normal wedding. This would probably be the most awkward event of the wedding.

As the two shrine maidens exited the room to invite guests to give their well wishes, Iruka and Tsunade faced the bride and groom to speak to them before the rest arrived.

"Naruto and... uh... Tayuya," Iruka started awkwardly. Naruto gave a small smile while Tayuya gave a blank look.

"I know this isn't exactly the best of occasions like it's supposed be. That is… uh… considering how and why it happened, but I still wish both of you all of the best. I hope both of you can create something worthwhile together," Iruka ended it of sincerely, despite the awkward start.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. That means a lot to me," Naruto said in a heartfelt reply. Tayuya gave a polite nod, refraining from saying lest an ugly reply came out. Even though she felt a little sickened from the fact that she actually went through the whole thing, she felt a little relieved that the first person said something nice to them.

"_This person I've never met before must be rather important to him, seeing his reaction and the fact that he was representing him as family," Tayuya noted._

"Alright, brat," Tsunade started in her usual annoyed manner. However that didn't last long as it her expression changed to something warm and motherly.

"You got what you wanted. Stay strong okay? This is just the beginning," Tsunade said supportively and she gave him a hug.

"Thanks for always worrying about me," Naruto said as he hugged her back.

"Like I can help it. Hurry up and let go already! The rest are coming!" Tsunade said slightly frantic as she heard murmurs of the rest headed towards the room. Naruto laughed out loud as he released her from the embrace.

"I've always enjoyed hearing that laugh. Make sure you don't lose it," Tsunade added in. Naruto grinned at her, genuinely happy hearing her words. Tsunade saw from the corner of her eyes the first few had entered the room. Both her and Iruka took their places next to the bride and groom. While it was customary for guests to give well wishes to the 'family members' as well, they both know they won't be receiving any in this odd affair. Tsunade leaned slightly towards Tayuya.

"I am not going to expect or force much out of you. Just don't hurt him," Tsunade whispered loud enough for only Tayuya to hear. The only sign she gave that she heard her words was a glance but she didn't say anything in return.

The first person to come towards them was Jiraiya. He had an unusual serious look on his face. It was almost a miracle it last that long. His face immediately turned lecherous.

"I didn't expect her to be quite a hottie. From what I could see earlier, she has quite a decent figure," Jiraiya said with a perverted chuckle. This earned the pervert vicious glares from all four standing in front of him. Jiraiya ignored it as usual.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. Though Naruto, she seems like she could be a wildcat in bed. Lucky you! Be sure to make Tsu-chan lots of kids to play with!" Jiraiya added gleefully before bolting, knowing what was to come.

"Why that…" Tsunade trailed off as she abandoned her post to clobber her old team mate. Tayuya glared at Naruto as if this was his fault, while Naruto sighed tiredly, already resigned to the fact that his sensei would never change his ways. Iruka just hung his head shamefully, once again witnessing one of Konoha's powerful shinobi being an incorrigible pervert. They heard sounds of screams and crashes as Kakashi approached them.

"Remember, no babysitting," Kakashi said simply before turning around and leaving, causing the three to repeat their earlier actions. Tsunade came back as Tenten's parent's approached them with Tenten trailing behind the pair.

"I don't think we've said anything that needs to be said other than what we already have. So on a positive note, all the best my boy," Shinji said with an odd mix of disapproval and encouragement. Yukiko merely gave a formal bow in a show of agreement to her husband's words. Naruto returned it in similar fashion and gave both a grateful smile. Tayuya didn't really know what to make of it so she reverted back to her blank stare.

Tenten stepped up as her parents departed. They waited for their daughter to say what she wanted to say. Tenten gave Tayuya a measuring glance before looking at Naruto in the same manner. Tenten returned her attention to Tayuya.

"Since I'm Naruto's team mate we should be seeing quite a bit of each other. So I hope we can get along," Tenten said in a voice that didn't reveal anything other than civility. Tenten struck out her hand for a handshake. Tayuya silently regarded her momentarily with an analytical look. Tayuya shook her hand firmly, however, when Tenten moved to release the handshake Tayuya firmly held on. Tenten looked at her, slightly surprised.

"I want to whisper something to you," Tayuya said echoing the same civility Tenten displayed. Tenten frown slightly but leaned to forward to oblige her seeing there were still a lot of people around so she couldn't pull anything of. Naruto observed them carefully. Tayuya leaned forward and whispered to Tenten in a way that denied Naruto a view of her moving lips. Tenten suddenly recoiled from Tayuya breaking physical contact. Tayuya smirked at Tenten, while Tenten stared at her with narrowed eyes. It lasted for only a moment before she schooled her features back to her earlier expression. Naruto looked at Tenten with concern. Tenten faced Naruto without any change in expression.

"Naruto. You married quite an interesting person. Congratulations," Tenten said with the same tone of voice she gave Tayuya. Naruto looked at her in confusion. He couldn't tell whether she was sarcastic or actually meaning it.

"What did you say to her?"

Tsunade was the one who asked the question as she looked at the bride in the same measuring manner as Tenten did.

"It's a personal matter between us. I don't think she would appreciate it if I spoke of it. It wasn't a threat or anything of the like if that was what you are thinking, Hokage-sama," Tayuya said in a slight mocking manner, not bothering to give the woman a glance. Tsunade eyed her warily but ignored it for the time being. Naruto still had a look of concern. As he looked at the retreating back of his team mate he saw his other team mate approaching them with a smile on her face.

"When I told you I would look for a girlfriend for you, it figures you would jump the gun like this. You're too impulsive for your own good," Sakura said in jest. Naruto laughed hearing her comment. "I don't know what she's like." Sakura paused here to glance at Tayuya. "At least she is pretty. So congratulations!"

Naruto laughed again. He really couldn't help it.

"Thanks. I expected something like that from you," Naruto replied, with a mock eye roll. Sakura smiled sweetly. She also gave him a hug and a sisterly peck on the cheek. She didn't leave just yet though. Sakura then turned her attention to Tayuya. Tayuya looked vaguely at her with a slightly raised brow.

"Naruto's more than just a team mate. He's become like a close buddy to me. I've also come to trust in the decisions he makes when it comes to situations like this. So I hope you will do your part to make this work somehow," Sakura said in a light casual manner. She surprised Tayuya though by giving her a quick hug. Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. Naruto had to bite his lip to prevent laughing at Tayuya. Tayuya didn't even get a chance to react as the pink haired girl skipped away. Tayuya growled quietly to herself.

Next that came was the Asuma's team. Asuma was smoking even in the shrine. Naruto briefly wondered if there was a place where he wouldn't smoke in. Shikamaru nudged Ino. The girl seemed rather nervous.

"Uh… Naruto… I just want to say sorry for the other day. Also what Hokage-sama said to us doesn't really matter. You are still a friend… um, so, yeah… I hope things work out for both of you… yeah," Ino said nervously with an uneasy laugh. Naruto smiled back at her.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Naruto said simply in return, which seemed to melt away her nervousness as she flashed him a more typical playful smile.

"You're a troublesome guy, you know that," Shikamaru said lazily. Naruto laughed at his typical speech. Shikamaru glanced at Tayuya.

"I fought you before. You're just as troublesome as he is. So you both probably fit well together," Shikamaru commented. Tayuya gave him an incredulous look.

"_Was that supposed to be a fucking compliment?" Tayuya thought._

Shikamaru just looked away in a lazy nonchalant manner.

"You should feed her more from now on Naruto. She looks kind of skinny," Chouji commented next. Tayuya opened her mouth only to have it covered by Naruto's hand. He laughed nervously as he shook his head slightly at her.

"Will do Chouji. Thanks," Naruto replied. Chouji nodded absentmindedly oblivious to the indignant glare coming from Tayuya.

"My old man is probably having a field day looking down at us now," Asuma spoke up lazily. Naruto let go of Tayuya as he paid attention to the chain smoker.

"He always was fond of you. You never failed to surprise him in the things that you did. Can't say you disappoint him with this," Asuma said with a lopsided smile, seeing that his cigarette was still on his lips. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the mention of the Sandaime Hokage possibly being amused at what he decided to do.

"Thanks."

"No sweat, kid."

The spandex twins came next with an extra fiery speech of youthfulness which Naruto patiently listened to. He figured the extra effort that was put in was to ease both parties' discomfort in the matter. Following that came the Konohamaru Corps, accompanied by Ayame and her father. They gave general well wishes seeing that they didn't really have the full grasp of the whole situation with Tayuya. Shizune came after that, giving Naruto a hug and expressed her support in his decision. She didn't leave after that though. Instead, she moved to Tsunade's side just as she always did.

One person left. The person strode forward in the calm collected manner that he always exuded.

"I thought you wouldn't come, Neji. Thanks," Naruto said with some sadness. Neji nodded.

"I came here to also ask you something," Neji said with an even voice.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What do you intend to do about Hinata-sama?" Neji asked straightforwardly. Naruto's expression fell at hearing Hinata's name.

"I'll speak to her when the time comes," Naruto answered. His answer came quite out quite shaky, which obviously didn't go past the Hyuuga genius.

"When is that Naruto?" Neji asked in his monotonous voice. Naruto took a deep breath. While the situation with Hinata still bites, he couldn't afford to be wishy-washy about it.

"When things have calmed down, Neji. When she has calmed down. I know I hurt her feelings, but you know there wasn't any way around it," Naruto answered elaborately. Neji nodded, but there was still a hint of conflict on his face.

"You were her source of strength Naruto. I hate to think how this might affect her," Neji commented. Naruto stared straight at Neji.

"I still think you're not giving her the credit she deserves," Naruto said firmly.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Neji asked, with a hint of hostility.

"She's a lot stronger than this Neji. You just wait and see," Naruto said with conviction.

"You are still too kind, Naruto-kun," A voice from the doorway spoke. Everyone's attention snapped to the doorway. Standing there was Team Kurenai with Hanabi. Hinata stood in the centre with everyone else surrounding her in a show of support. There was a little bit of whispering that occurred in the group. Kiba detached himself from the group and marched up to Naruto. Naruto briefly wondered if this was going to explode, knowing Kiba's temper. Kiba went up right into his face and grabbed Naruto by his collar. Naruto knew retaliating now would make things worse so he was prepared to take whatever Kiba said calmly.

"This is the last time, you hear me?" Kiba growl quietly. "One more time I see her cry like that because of you and I swear I'll beat you into the ground even if it's the last thing I do."

"Please, Kiba-kun," The gentle voice spoke up again. Kiba growled one last time before backing off. Kiba wasn't the only one though. It seemed as though everyone backed off to give them some space. Tayuya was an exception. She only had a rough idea of what their relationship was, so she stayed put to observe and find out for herself.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up softly looking at him. The very first thing that he noticed was how bloodshot and puffy her eyes were. The stab of emotional pain resurfaced.

"I apologize for arriving so late," Hinata said in a voice that was oddly shaky yet clear at the same time.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. I'm glad you could make it in the end," Naruto said, sounding a little uncertain. This was the first time he didn't see her smile when he spoke with her in a normal conversation in public.

"I already told you I can't. Please forgive me," Hinata said as if reading his mind.

"If it is anything…"

"Let's stop here for now Naruto-kun. I am not ready yet," Hinata interrupted. "I came here to wish for your happiness, even if this might not be the occasion for it."

Naruto looked Hinata in the eye. He could see her grief and yet she still managed to hold herself together like this.

"Thank you," Naruto could only say. His voice sounded hollow. Hinata then turned her attention to Tayuya.

"Uzumaki-san," Hinata greeted with a slight bow. Everyone flinched at Hinata's greeting.

"Please take care of Naruto-kun," Hinata said the same soft spoken manner everyone was used to. Hinata then turned to leave.

"Oi! Wait a minute," Tayuya called out rather coarsely. Naruto frowned at her. Tayuya noticed it, but chose to ignore him. Hinata turned her attention back to the red haired girl.

"Yes?"

"What are you to him?" Tayuya asked curiously. Everyone went stiff with the question. Hinata glanced briefly at Naruto.

"I am just… a friend," Hinata said. She had to struggle to get the last part out. Tayuya blinked before she realized something.

"Oh, my bad, I asked the fucking wrong question!" Tayuya exclaimed animatedly. "Who is he to you?"

"Tayuya!" Naruto hissed at her.

"What? I can't fucking know?" Tayuya asked rudely.

"It's not that. Now isn't really the time for this," Naruto growled at her.

"Aw, fucking come on! You spew all that crap about her being strong and now you want to be fucking hypocritical? I was standing there like a fucking doll listening to that shit and now I want some fucking evidence. As much as I hate it, I am your fucking wife now. How the fuck am I supposed to stay under the same hellish roof as you if I am not even allowed to fucking know about this stupid drama that surrounds my fucking husband and another girl. Why, chicken-shit? Lost your faith in her that she can't stand up for herself?" Tayuya ranted at length, compensating for the duration of silence that she put up with for the majority of the ceremony. Naruto briefly glanced at Hinata before backing off, not wanting to contradict his faith in her. Tayuya gave a sickening sweet smile of thanks to Naruto before turning her attention back at Hinata.

"Well then missy. Let's get back to the fucking question shall we?" Tayuya asked, giving Hinata a curious look.

"Apologize to him first," Hinata muttered.

"Why the hell should I?" Tayuya asked with hostility. Hinata looked up and glared at her, surprising everyone.

"You just acknowledged him as your husband. How could you call him such names?" Hinata asked, tightly controlling her voice.

"Isn't that my fucking business? What I want to know is what he is to you?" Tayuya shot back at her. Hinata's body was shaking now.

"If you must know I love him. I lost my chance when he chose to marry you to save your life and you repay him by insulting him. I will not allow that. You apologize this instant," Hinata said, her formal soft spoken speech twisted horribly by anger. She even went so far as to activate her byakugan as a threat, shocking everyone. Tayuya, however, wasn't intimidated. She stared right back at her with narrowed eyes.

"Make me," Tayuya snarled. Hinata lost it. Armed with Jyuuken, she lunged at her and hit her target. Or so she thought. Blood sprayed across Hinata's face. Blood that wasn't Tayuya's, rather…

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered in disbelief. From the point of view of the rest, the three involved seemingly froze. Naruto was standing in between the two quarreling females, both sporting looks of shock. On Naruto's chest was Hinata's small palm. Had the circumstances been different Hinata would have been delighted at their close proximity and physical contact, but they weren't. Naruto suddenly fell onto his knees and coughed out more blood this time staining Hinata's jacket.

Suddenly, as if time that had lagged was catching up, everything was in a rush. People pulled the three apart. Tayuya, the fastest of the three to snap out of it, was struggling against Iruka and Kurenai, wanting to rush over to Naruto who was being attended to by Tsunade and Shizune.

"Naruto!" She screamed. The pair holding her struggled to keep her in place. She was just like how Jiraiya described her earlier, a wildcat thrashing violently to free herself.

"Keep still, damn it! He's going to be alright. The best medic-nin in the country is looking over him right now," Kurenai hissed. Her words only seem to cause her to struggle more.

"I don't fucking care if Kami himself is looking over him! Let me fucking go!" Tayuya screamed. She didn't know why she was so frantic at the time. All she wanted was to see if Naruto was alright.

"Iruka, hold her tight for just a second," Kurenai said. Iruka nodded. Kurenai released her hold on the girl. However, before Tayuya could break free from Iruka, Kurenai hit her hard at the base of her head rendering her unconscious.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Kurenai. Go take a look at your student," Iruka said to Kurenai. She nodded and went over to Hinata. Hinata was being looked after by the rest of her peers. Thankfully they didn't crowd tightly around her. They sat her down against her younger sister whom had a look of worry on her face. Kiba and Shino stood to the side while Neji was talking to her trying to snap her out of her shock.

"Neji, move," Kurenai said authoritatively. Neji didn't hesitate. Kurenai knelt down in front of Hinata. Kurenai held her face so that she was looking at her. It was a good thing that they had wiped off whatever blood they could off of her. Hinata still had a totally lost look on her face and she kept mumbling Naruto's name. The shock must have been great for her. Kurenai drew her arm back and struck her hard across the face. Those around her winced at the sound made when Kurenai's palm struck Hinata's face. However it seemed to have gotten her to snap out of her trance.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata called out weakly as she saw who was in front of her. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Stop!" Kurenai said forcefully, placing her hands on her shoulders to prevent her from getting up. "I just knocked out the red-haired girl for struggling against me when her presence might disturb Tsunade-sama. I'll do the same to you if you try to get up."

Hinata seemed to get the message.

"How… is… Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shakily and fearfully. Kurenai looked back. She saw Tsunade still hunched over a very still Naruto lying on the ground.

"We don't know yet," Kurenai said hesitantly. Hinata bowed her head in guilt and it got worse when she spotted Naruto's blood splattered and stained on her jacket. Tears fell once again. Nobody said anything and the silence reign for about half an hour.

"Naruto!" Tsunade suddenly shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Naruto sat up coughing some more. Residual blood from the injury still splattered out of his mouth with each cough. "Idiot, lie back down! I managed to heal the majority of your injury with the help of Kyuubi's chakra constantly working to prevent your condition from getting worse. Even though you heal fast, doesn't change the fact that you just took a possible fatal blow just about half an hour ago! If you don't rest even Kyuubi's chakra isn't going to be able to save you!"

Hinata flinched hearing Tsunade's words. She knew Tsunade didn't say it on purpose to aggravate her and only to warn Naruto about how serious his injury was. Hearing confirmation that she struck a killing blow to him, even accidentally, brought guilt and grief beyond compare. She gripped the hem of her jacket tighter.

Naruto coughed a bit more as he tried to talk.

"I'm late already Baa-chan. You know how Mitokado-sama is going chew my ass since he doesn't like me already," Naruto said jokingly, laughing a little. It sounded sickly because you couldn't really tell if he was laughing or coughing.

"Naruto, I'm seriously worried here! Don't make light of what I'm saying!" Tsunade scolded more out of worry than anger.

"Baa-chan. I know. I know, but it is just a split lip. Kyuubi's gonna fix it up and it will be good in no time. So no need to fuss over me okay?" Naruto spoke with the same lighthearted tone, but the question had a hint of pleading that was rather obvious. Adding the fact that he had changed the cause of injury and the situation at hand, made Tsunade eye him critically in silence. Tsunade had to struggle with herself not to help him as she watched him struggle to get up on his feet. That attempt failed and he fell on his hands and knees. Iruka almost bolted forward but he decided to follow the Hokage's lead, even though he didn't quite understand what was going on. Hinata, however, didn't follow. With everybody's attention on Naruto. Hinata managed to push Kurenai away and rush forward towards Naruto.

"You will stop right there, Hyuuga Hinata!" Naruto shouted harshly as he struggled to get back up on his feet. Hinata immediately stopped. Naruto coughed some more from that forcefully speech.

"Naruto! Why the hell are you being such an asshole? Hinata's just worried about you!" Kiba hollered at him, as he started marching up to him.

"Kiba, halt!" Kurenai ordered. Kiba immediately froze.

"But sensei!" Kiba protested.

"You will keep you mouth shut as well!" Kurenai barked harshly.

"Hinata is just worried and Naruto…"

The sound of a tight slap was heard. Kiba clutched his cheek and stared at his sensei in disbelief.

"Why are you disobeying orders, Kiba? Will you listen now?" Kurenai asked him harshly, standing in front of him. As Kiba stared into his sensei's eyes he could see conflict in it.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei," Kiba said frowning, not really understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Her voice sounded broken and remorseful. Naruto laughed. It was painfully obvious that it was faked.

"There is nothing to worry about and nothing to be sorry about, okay?" Naruto half asked everybody, in a light cheerful manner. The falsity of Naruto's action's caused Hinata more grief.

"There was an accident. I tripped over Hinata, fell hard and split my lip badly. I think I hit my head as well, so I'm feeling a little weak and dizzy right now. There is nothing more to it than that, so we don't need to speak of it anymore."

Naruto's narration of what supposedly happened was delivered harshly as a warning to follow.

"Baa-chan, could you help me tell the elders of the accident? I don't feel too good right now and it looks like my wife is sleepy as well. I think it's better if I go home and rest. I will apologize to them myself tomorrow," Naruto said in a tired voice.

"Sure brat. Make sure you rest well. Do you need any help going home? You look rather groggy," Tsunade said playing along with his story, though genuinely concerned at the same time. Naruto just shook his head.

"Iruka-sensei, would you be kind enough to help me wake my wife up? Quite a troublesome woman I've married. Falling asleep here, of all places," Naruto said in the fake light voice followed by more fake laughter. Iruka didn't answer, not trusting his voice, but he proceeded to shake Tayuya to wake her up. He even lightly slapped her to hasten the process. Soon enough she stirred. She suddenly sat up remembering what happened.

"Naruto!" She called out.

"Here, sweetie," Naruto called in jest. This time he didn't sound false, as he was really joking with Tayuya. Tayuya looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course I am. I just tripped, split my lip and hit my head. Come sweetie, help me. I'm feeling a little dizzy after the accident," Naruto repeated the supposed event for Tayuya's benefit. She looked at him as if he just grew a second head. Naruto waved in dismissal. "You were asleep through the commotion. Come listen to your husband for once. I'll explain everything when we reach home."

This time, Naruto stressed his last two sentences. Tayuya continued to look at him suspiciously. She looked around a little bit and took in the grim looks on everyone's faces.

"_Something must have happen while I was out. I guess I'll take his lead for now. I could use some time away from all these fuckers," Tayuya thought. _

"Sure, let's head home," Tayuya said simply. She got up and slung Naruto's arm over her so that she could help him walk. The pair exited the room and shrine in silence. The tension left once Naruto left.

"Sorry Kiba. I had to do it because you were being stubborn. You should have just listened," Kurenai apologized. Kiba frowned further.

"It's okay, but what the hell is going on?"

Kurenai didn't answer but she looked over at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed. She walked over to Hinata who was now kneeling on the ground with her head bowed down and clenching her stained jacket tightly. Tsunade knelt down as well and place her hands on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata jerked back from the contact.

"It's okay Hinata. Nothing is going to happen, okay?" Tsunade said reassuringly to Hinata.

"It already did," Hinata said in the same broken voice as when she apologized.

"Then you understand what Naruto did right?" Tsunade carefully asked her. She was silent for a long moment before she decided to answer.

"Hai. He protected both myself and Tayuya-san," Hinata answered. Though it wasn't broken like the previous statement, she didn't exactly sound alive.

"He protected you both?" Kiba parroted incredulously.

"Tayuya-san is Naruto's wife now. Overwhelmed, I lashed out at her with intent to kill. Had Naruto not stepped in between us and taken the blow. I would have…," Hinata trailed off as she broke down again at this point, out of shame at her actions. Tsunade hugged the emotionally overwhelmed girl.

"Tayuya is a civilian of Konoha now. Do you understand now the severity of the situation, Kiba?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai," Kiba replied angrily. This time the anger was directed at himself.

Tsunade motioned to the younger Hyuuga to take her place. Hanabi scurried forward and replaced Tsunade in giving her sister a reassuring hug.

"We need to get this place cleaned up. Iruka, report to the shrine keeper that there was an accident here so they can do that. Make an official report with statements from witnesses of the accident. You have thirty six hours," Tsunade instructed taking lead to close today's mess.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Iruka replied.

"Kiba, Shino give your statements before you leave. Neji, Hanabi bring Hinata back home immediately and let her get some rest. Iruka will come by later for your statements on the accident. Shizune, Kurenai, you will come with me. Iruka will also take your statements later. That is all. Dismissed," Tsunade said giving out the remaining instructions.

* * *

"That was a mess earlier," Tsunade said feeling annoyed, taking a seat in her chair once the room was secure against any form of spying.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama," Kurenai said with a bow.

"Just what are you doing Kurenai?" Tsunade asked as she took out a bottle of sake from her hidden stash. Shizune noticed, however, this time round she didn't protest, seeing the events that occurred today.

"Hinata is part of the cell that I am in-charge of Hokage-sama. She went out of line today and as her commander I am responsible for her actions," Kurenai answered.

"I merely made a passing comment, that's not why I asked you to be here right now," Tsunade said in a dismissing manner.

"But, Hokage-sama," Kurenai protested.

"But what, Kurenai?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow.

"I just don't think this is right… Covering it up I mean," Kurenai said reluctantly.

"Of course it isn't right," Tsunade said in agreement.

"Then why do it?" Kurenai asked.

"Because someone almost died saving those two. He placed his life on the line to save your subordinate, as much as it was for his wife as well and you want to do something that negates that? I should be the one to ask you 'why you want to do it?'" Tsunade said heatedly.

Kurenai was at a loss for words. She just stood there. Tsunade sighed, looking at her in that manner.

"People make mistakes Kurenai. She suffered quite a blow the other day because I can tell she adores my brother. That girl just had to egg her on so both of them are responsible for it," Tsunade said tiredly. She poured for herself a cup of sake and downed it immediately. "Though I have to admit, sometimes I feel like killing Naruto myself, just so he would stop trying to kill himself."

Tsunade barked a laugh as she took another drink.

"Which brings me to why I asked you here…" Tsunade added.

"And that is…?"

"Completion for Hinata. She's a wreck Kurenai. You can tell the grief and guilt is strong in her. She will get herself or you guys killed if you bring her out like that. Go talk to her. More importantly, once she calms down get her to talk to Naruto. She needs to come to terms with two things. That she lost control and that she almost killed Naruto. Get it done ASAP!" Tsunade ordered. Kurenai snapped to attention and bowed before leaving.

As the door closed she took another drink.

"Tsunade…" Shizune called out informally, seeing no one was around. "Just because I didn't say anything to your drinking, doesn't mean you can go overboard."

Tsunade waved a dismissing hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Just this bottle, okay?" Tsunade asked lightly. Shizune nodded.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Shizune asked.

"Help me restock my stash," Tsunade said with a silly grin.

"Tsunade!" Shizune scolded.

"You need to lighten up, ya know," Tsunade said with a giggle. However it only took her a moment to get serious again.

"Inform the elders. Tell them the truth and that we are covering it up and why we are doing it," Tsunade instructed.

"But I thought…"

"They are not dumb. They won't believe that Naruto would skip out for such an audacious reason. After that, go check up on Naruto for me and prepare him for Hinata and the Elders. Unless you'll go through the papers for me?" Tsunade asked.

"I will get down to it immediately, Tsunade," Shizune said, ignoring the question. Tsunade snorted.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter was written with quite a bit of flow. It didn't end quite as how I wanted it initially, aggravating the situation with Hinata. It will be resolved though. This chapter was rather difficult for me to write, thus the need to flow around certain points where I got stuck. If you noticed, the style of this fic is very conservational and Naruto-centric. I decided to expand on that somewhat for this chapter and I hope that didn't spoil anything. I did a rather lengthy (for me it was) narrative piece with the wedding. Oh, about the wedding I don't know much about Japanese weddings so I played with what little I know. Hope it turned out okay. Yeah, to continue, I also started writing scenes that don't include Naruto which was a rarity before. I've also been getting questions about Tenten. Not revealing anything and it will continue to be vague. Lastly, while pondering on more details of the fic, I decided that the fic will somewhat veer from what I initially intended but the outcome will be the same. Though from my current plan, I don't think I will create any huge holes from what has been written so far. Thank you for all the encouraging comments and reviews. 


	22. Not So Happily Ever After

**AN: **This is the unbetaed version. My beta is currently very busy. i am very busy as well though i will touch on that at the end. i looked at the story stats recently and together with the reviews i have been getting i feel that this fic has come along very well. i seriously didnt expect it. so thank you everyone. over 500 reviews, over 450 alerts and 3/4 have added this story to their favorites. not to mention 89 C2s. sure this isnt as impressive numbers as compared to some other stories but i didnt really write this story solely for reviews and stats but they definitely make my day reading and responding to them. Thank you very much.

**

* * *

**

**Will of the Flame**

Chapter 22

Not So Happily Ever After

* * *

Naruto never imagined getting married would end up like this. If he had heard Tsunade's words he would agree that this was a mess. Now he was lying down on his bed feeling as weak as a lamb. 

"**You gave me a lot of work you know," Kyuubi grumbled.**

"It wasn't as if I wanted it to happen, you know," Naruto grumbled back out loud.

"**You got me worried," Kyuubi said softly.**

"Sorry," Naruto muttered. He didn't know what else to say when Kyuubi was like that. Who would have thought there were times where she could be like this.

**"Whatever****. You are fine now. Get some rest. _She's_ back," Kyuubi said with a little scorn when referring to Tayuya.**

"Thanks," Naruto said ignoring the little bit at the end for now. Naruto saw Tayuya enter the room cautiously. Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Was there someone here? I thought I heard you talking," Tayuya said suspiciously, scanning the room.

"Talking to Kyuubi. I have a habit of talking to her out loud when I am at home," Naruto explained. Tayuya looked relieved.

"Oh…" She simply said. She dragged a nearby stool and sat down next to the bed, holding a glass of water. "Here."

Naruto slowing got himself onto a seated position and took the glass of water.

"Thanks," Naruto said taking a sip.

"What the fuck happened earlier? I saw you get hit and you collapsed. I tried to get to you but the next thing I know I got fucking knocked out. The bitch… Then when I woke up you were standing like as if you only just learnt how to fucking walk and you were spewing some crap. Everyone looked like they got screwed over so when you said you wanted to bail I dragged you and we left," Tayuya asked and summarized what she knew so Naruto could fill in the blanks.

"Just what were you thinking provoking her like that?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"What the fuck? I was just…" Tayuya paused when she saw him coughed and make a gesture to wait. He took another sip of the water before putting the glass on the bedside table.

"Would it be too much to ask hear you speak without cursing? At least when we are alone," Naruto asked gently. He didn't really want to speak in any other way in this condition. It would be as Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

"Maybe," Tayuya replied sullenly crossing her arms. Naruto figured that was better than nothing.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"I don't like it when someone I don't know tells me what to do," Tayuya continued with the sullen voice. Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"Why the hell are you sighing like that?" Tayuya raised her voice indignantly.

"She was distraught enough over our marriage. You didn't have to do that," Naruto said mildly.

"I already told you why… I'm not apologizing if that's what you want me to do," Tayuya said eyeing him suspiciously.

"If she were to apologize first?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

"She should… that bitch…" Tayuya spat out.

"Don't call her that," Naruto said. His voice was still soft but the harshness was there. Tayuya raised her eyebrows.

"What is she to you anyway?" Tayuya asked, roughly looking aside.

"I thought she already answered that," Naruto answered.

"She did… You didn't…" Tayuya pointed out.

"Just like she said, she's a friend," Naruto answered this time round.

"Doesn't look like it…" Tayuya muttered.

"I knew you wouldn't accept it. Look, I don't have a lot of people who are close to me, just because of what I am. She's one of them alright? So I'm protective of her and my friends." Naruto explained.

"Is that why you were spewing that lame story when I woke up?" Tayuya asked. Naruto nodded.

"She would have gotten into deep trouble if she hit you because you probably would have died," Naruto further elaborated.

"What? She didn't even hit you hard!" Tayuya said incredulously. Naruto just gave her a flat stare.

"Wait a minute! She really didn't hit you hard! How come you knelt over and coughed out blood like that?" Tayuya asked, coming to realize something.

"You don't recognize her features?" Naruto asked. Tayuya frowned.

"I already told you I don't know her. I didn't lie," She replied defensively.

"No. that's not what I meant. Not her specifically but her features just like the other two that were there," Naruto elaborated. Tayuya gave him a slightly confused look.

"What about it?"

"You don't remember? When your chakra pathways in your limbs were destroyed…" Naruto continued. Tayuya got a look that showed that she caught on but it was accompanied by anger.

"They blindfolded me. So I didn't see shit," she replied curtly.

"I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something painful," Naruto said regretfully.

"Just get on with it," Tayuya said in angry dismissal.

"I was hit with Jyuuken. Their clan's specialized taijutsu form. Using chakra even a light graze can cause internal damage. She barely missed my heart but she almost turned my lung into slush with that direct hit," Naruto explained.

"They used that to destroy my chakra pathways as well right?" Tayuya asked, looking away. It was obvious that she was trying to control her anger. Naruto reached out and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I didn't like any more than you did which is why we are married right now," Naruto said softly with a smile. Even though she didn't see the smile Naruto's words seemed to drain the anger away from her.

"And you saved me again just now," Tayuya said. This time her voice sounded too close to Hinata's for comfort. Naruto gave her a reassuring pat before withdrawing his arm.

"I'm a lot more resilient so don't think too much about it," Naruto said lightly. He was getting drowsy. It was a sign that he was still winded and he needed to rest.

"I didn't know what actually happened. She charged at me and the next thing I know you jumped in. I was a little shock but it didn't look too bad because the hit wasn't hard. I thought she pulled back or something…"Tayuya rambled. Enough though Naruto could feel himself slipping had did his best to let her know he was listening.

"And then you dropped. Blood sprayed out of your mouth. You coughed some more and more blood came out. Then I was grabbed. You were lying very still. I tried to go to you but they held me back. I was…" Tayuya trailed off from her rambling.

"I'll apologize if she does it first," Tayuya added out of the blue.

Naruto reached out again and this time he held her hand. Tayuya looked down when she felt it and then she looked at him blinking.

"Thank you," Naruto said, softly giving her hand a light squeeze. "I'm happy we got married. You aren't a bad person aft…"

Naruto's eyes closed. Tayuya stared for a moment before quickly checking his pulse and breathing. Tayuya sat back down in relief.

"He's asleep," Tayuya said out loud to no one in particular. She looked down and noticed that they were still holding each other's hand. She didn't let go. Instead she squeezed it lightly. She frown slightly in confusion.

"Just what the hell is happening?"

* * *

"I don't get a break, do I?" Naruto asked with a tired smile, trying to pass it off as a joke. A few hours has already passed. Shizune had come by to check on him and told him that she told the Elders the truth as per Tusnade's instruction. She also told him that the Elders didn't mention anything other than that they will see Naruto tomorrow. 

"Unfortunately no…" Shizune said grimly, taking Naruto's question seriously. Naruto smiled reassuringly.

"I didn't expect it to escalate to this but Baa-chan said something before the rest of the well wishers came in," Naruto said calmly. Shizune looked at him questioningly.

"Stay strong okay? This is just the beginning," Naruto quoted. "It was never suppose to be easy but what's new?"

"Naruto…" Shizune said sadly.

"Aw come on Shizune-neechan. Don't give me that face," Naruto whined playfully. The line that was Shizune's lips twitched, almost creating a smile.

"I can't help it… I'm…"

"Worried?" Naruto cut in. Shizune sadly nodded. Naruto snorted. Shizune's expression immediately turned incredulous at his reaction.

"Maybe you should worry about yourself, Shizune-neechan," Naruto said insinuatingly, giving her a mischievous look.

"What?" Shizune blurted out.

"I'm sixteen and married Shizune-neechan. You are almost twice my age and I don't even hear you seeing anyone," Naruto mocked her playfully. Shizune looked flabbergasted.

"I'll just have you know that…." Shizune started in a huff until she realized what she was saying.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Shizune started fidgeting like a school girl.

"Who is it huh?" Naruto continued. "Don't tell me! Is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hatake-san is kinda…" Shizune said coyly till she got a hold of herself and stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Just why am I discussing this with you?"

"Aww Shizune-neechan! Don't be a wet blanket!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tayuya observed the two of them silently as they continued. Even though not blood related they appeared to be relating to each other as if they were. Naruto being the nosy younger brother and Shizune being the introverted elder sister trying to hide a secret. She frowned slightly as a twinge of envy shot through her. She watched Naruto fervently protest against Shizune's tight lipped responses.

"_Could it be that I want something like this? If someone like him can find something like this… Then is it possible that maybe…"_

A dark memory from the times she had with a surrogate family suddenly surfaced. Tayuya viciously squashed both the memory and the hope that Naruto once again seemed to keep giving her. She now regarded them with a detached blank face.

Shizune ended the conversation by saying that Tsunade was expecting her back and wanting to hear how he was doing. Naruto groaned and accused her of running away. Shizune retaliated by giving him a triumphant look but her look fell when she noticed Tayuya from the corner of her eye.

"Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai should be coming by as well. Just wanted you to know that, that will be another thing that you have to handle soon," Shizune said. Naruto just gave her a serious look before nodding. Shizune got up and looked at Tayuya.

"Do you mind accompanying me to the door Tayuya-san?" Shizune asked politely. Tayuya looked at her with a guarded look but she got up to show that she will. Both ladies exited the bedroom.

* * *

Shizune paused just at the door of the apartment. She turned around to address the redhead. 

"I apologize for excluding you during this visit," Shizune said.

"What makes you think that I wanted to be included?" Tayuya asked flatly. Shizune smiled at the question, irking Tayuya.

"You are already caught in his magic, whether or not you wish acknowledge it," Shizune replied knowingly. Tayuya opted to stay silent.

"Good night, Sister-in-law," Shizune said. Tayuya twitched slightly. Shizune didn't say anything else. She turned around, opened the door and left. Tayuya closed the door feeling immensely irritated. The way Shizune spoke to her insinuated something. It was neither mocking nor respectful. It was something Tayuya understood but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. She just knew that she didn't like it.

* * *

Hinata was seated on her futon just like any other night. She had already taken a bath with the help of her younger sister. Both Hanabi and Neji tried to talk to her after that but she didn't say much and requested to be alone. They managed to return without much fuss. So there was nobody to answer to for what happened earlier because nobody in the family other than Neji and Hanabi knew. 

Hinata had cried till no more tears could come out. Her eyes hurt and her face felt puffy but that was nothing compared to what she felt emotionally. Many negative emotions were swirling within her. It reminded her of her younger years only worse. She was looking down at her jacket. Hanabi wanted to throw it out as the stains couldn't possibly be removed but she refused no matter how much her younger sister pleaded with her, saying it will only cause her more grief to hold on to such a reminder. She knew but she still couldn't let it go. Her fingers grazed lightly over the stains of Naruto's blood. Blood that she spilled. Another wave of guilt washed and caused her heart to clench.

It was still vividly clear in her mind. It kept replaying in her mind like a broken record. Everything was slow in her memory. The narrowing of Tayuya's eyes. The words she uttered. The rage Hinata felt. How she lost control and lunged at the older girl. With her byakugan activated she knew precisely where to hit. Then something came in between them. No not something, someone. She hit that person instead. When it connected, she felt her chakra plunge into that person's chest doing its damage. Her byakugan deactivated and when she looked up at the person's face she was greeted by a spray of blood. Horror filled her when she saw past the blood. Blonde hair and blue eyes stared at her in pain and he fell. She was stuck in her posture when she had struck the blow. When she looked down all she saw was a blonde mess leaning on her as she heard the sickening sounds of wet coughing. Everything went blank for her then. The next thing she knew was a stinging pain and Kurenai-sensei's face. Even though she asked, from her corner of her eyes, she could see Naruto's legs stretched out on the ground, lying very still with Tsunade-sama hunched over him covering the rest of his body from sight.

A loud rap on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hinata-sama, you have a guest," announced the person on the other side of her door.

"I do not wish to see anyone. Please politely turn the person away," Hinata spoke up loud enough for the other person to hear. It was silent for a short while before that person spoke again.

"Hinata-sama. The person insists on seeing you. It's your jounin instructor, Yuuhi Kurenai."

Hinata pondered for a few moments.

"Let her in."

The door slid open and admitted the black hair red eyed beauty that was Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata greeted quietly.

"Hinata," Kurenai greeted in return and just like the other night when Naruto paid a visit, Kurenai settled in front of Hinata's futon. She noticed Hinata holding onto a familiar garment.

"Is that your jacket from earlier today?"

"Yes."

"Hand it over," Kurenai said firmly.

"No," Hinata replied just as firmly surprising Kurenai.

"It's an order, Hinata," Kurenai threatened lightly.

"No," Hinata repeated just as firm.

"Are you disobeying me Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"I am not. The jacket is a personal item which does not fall under your jurisdiction as an instructor," Hinata said flatly sounding like a robot. Kurenai chuckled.

"I see. You haven't fully broken yet to use such technicalities against me," Kurenai said.

"I cried till I couldn't anymore sensei, but it still hurts," Hinata said.

"Looks like my worries might have been unwarranted. You have grown quite a lot over the past few years," Kurenai complimented her.

"Thank you sensei. I appreciate you coming here," Hinata said politely. Kurenai arched an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to subtly dismiss me Hinata?" Kurenai asked with a hint of amusement.

"No! Of course not!" Hinata protested frantically. Kurenai chuckled a bit more before putting on a serious look.

"Hinata about what happened earlier," Kurenai started.

"I admit I allowed my emotions to take control over me and I attempted to strike at a civilian. I have accepted what happened and I am willing to be responsible for my actions," Hinata said clearly.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked skeptically.

"Hai, sensei," Hinata affirmed.

"Good. We will be visiting Naruto then. Get dressed," Kurenai announced. Hinata flinched and gripped the jacket tighter when she heard what Kurenai said.

"What's the matter Hinata?"

"I.." Hinata struggled to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"I thought you had already accepted what happened," Kurenai pointed out.

"Shouldn't we be seeing Hokage-sama instead?" Hinata asked trying to divert the situation.

"I already saw Tsunade-sama," Kurenai replied.

"What did she say?" Hinata asked shakily.

"What I said earlier, that we are to pay Naruto a visit," Kurenai stated.

"What has.. Naruto-kun.. have to do with my punishment sensei?" Hinata stammered slightly almost reverting to her younger self.

"Don't play dumb Hinata. You know as well as I do his actions has absolved you from receiving any punishment. Didn't you hear what Naruto said? It was an accident," Kurenai said sternly.

"I cannot face Naruto-kun. Not when I…" Hinata trailed off.

"Has it been replaying in your mind?" Kurenai asked quiet. Hinata flinched once more.

"Hai."

"When you struck him down," Kurenai paused to see her reaction. Hinata was shaking badly. She wanted to cry but it was the same as earlier, the pain just kept coming without any point of release.

"Which part of that was not an accident?" Kurenai ended off. The question seemed to have stopped her shaking but Hinata didn't reply. Kurenai waited awhile more but no reply came from the fragile looking girl.

"I think I can understand why Tsunade-sama was so bothered earlier," Kurenai suddenly said. "Hinata, look at me!"

Hinata reluctantly made eye contact with her sensei.

"Naruto almost died to prevent the mistake you and his wife made from escalating. Are you going stomp on the life that he put on the line for the both of you? If you have any responsibility at all, it is to him!" Kurenai burst out.

Hinata stared at her sensei in disbelief. This whole time by wallowing in guilt, she was only been running away from her responsibility.

"From the look on your face I think you understand now. You owe him a life debt," Kurenai said quietly.

"Hai."

"Knowing him I don't think he will expect or demand anything from you."

"He is too kind for that," Hinata said in agreement.

"The least you can do is thank him," Kurenai added in. Hinata nodded.

"Good. Get dressed."

* * *

It wasn't long before Tayuya was at the door again. When she opened it black eyes stared into pale lavender. To Tayuya displeasure, she found Hinata and Kurenai standing outside the apartment. 

"What do you want?" Tayuya asked roughly. Hinata fidgeted slightly but she managed to steel herself before speaking.

"We wish to see how Naruto-kun is doing and to speak to him as well," Hinata said clearly. Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Hinata but no harsh words came out.

"Come in," Tayuya said in the same manner and marched towards Naruto's bedroom. Hinata was a little surprised. She was prepared for some verbal abuse before being allowed into the apartment. Tayuya wasn't kind but at least she wasn't mean either this time. Hinata thought that maybe this wouldn't be too hard. Both females stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind them. Seeing no one was in the living room and Tayuya taking off to the bedroom, Naruto should be resting there.

When Hinata and Kurenai entered the bedroom, they saw that Naruto was seated on the bed, propped up by pillows. Tayuya was seated cross legged at the foot of the bed with a look of silent anger. There were also two stools placed next to Naruto's bed.

"Were you expecting us Naruto?" Kurenai asked gesturing to the stool. He gave a smile.

"Tayuya was seated here earlier together with Shizune-neesan when she came to check up on me. She mentioned that you both might be coming. When I heard from Tayuya that both of you indeed came to visit, I asked her to sit on the bed instead to allow both of you those seats," Naruto explained. Tayuya grumbled something under her breath. Naruto smiled warmly at her, only to earn a stare of daggers.

"I see," Kurenai said uncertainly, witnessing the exchange between the newly-weds. Hinata looked very uncomfortable herself but the pair that just came in sat themselves down on the stools.

"How are you faring Naruto?" Kurenai asked warmly.

"I am still a little weak as much as I hate to admit it but I'm feeling a lot better now. Thank you," Naruto said with a laugh. A look of guilt flashed across Hinata's face. Naruto noticed and reached out to give hand a reassuring pat.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you for worrying," Naruto said with a smile. Hinata still looked uncomfortable but she gave a weak smile in return. Tayuya scowled when she saw this. Kurenai nudged Hinata when she failed to say anything from the time she stepped into the room. It was very obvious. Naruto glanced at Kurenai and then gave Hinata a questioning look.

"Naruto-kun… I…" Hinata stuttered. She paused to gather herself like how she did earlier. Naruto was patiently silent, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I want to thank you for what you did. For defending me, even when I made a grave mistake of letting emotions take control of me," Hinata said sincerely. Naruto gave a warm smile.

"I know it was an accident but it doesn't change the fact I caused an injury that endangered your life. I hope you can accept my apology," Hinata said, grief lacing her words this time.

"Apology accepted," Naruto said cheerfully without hesitation. Hinata smiled brightly at his kindness. After all it was one of his traits that she loved about him. It also made what she had to say next easier.

"Seeing the consequences of my actions if you had not stepped in to take the blow, I acknowledge that I owe you a life debt. If there is anything you wish of me, I will comply," Hinata said turning a little red at what it could mean to suggest.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed. "The thanks and apology was nice enough. There is no need to go so far!"

"What the hell are you complaining about? You can do _anything_ to her!" Tayuya suddenly voiced out with a hint of sadistic glee. Hinata blushed further in embarrassment at the emphasis of anything. It was obvious that both had different thoughts on their minds. Kurenai cleared her throat to gain some attention before speaking.

"I understand you are bound by the same debt, Tayuya-san. Two times over even," Kurenai pointed out. That statement puts a damper on Hinata as her expression fell slight. For Tayuya, she glared daggers at the black haired woman.

"Wait a minute," Naruto called for their attention by dragging the sentence. "I just did I had to do at that point alright? so please no more talk about life debts."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Kurenai called out firmly. Everyone froze even though only Naruto was called. Being addressed in that manner was never a good sign. Kurenai smiled when she had his attention. Seeing the Hinata had gone so far as to actually acknowledge the debt in front of Naruto, she will give her a helping hand.

"Hyuugas can be very proud especially the older generation," Kurenai started. Naruto really didn't like the sound of that.

"Okay…" Naruto said dragging it as well.

"I believe Hiashi would not take a slight on his daughter's honour very lightly," Kurenai with a hint of amusement. Hinata widened her eyes at her sensei. Naruto visibly paled. Tayuya looked a little confused.

"You wouldn't," Naruto said in a low voice. Kurenai gave him a flat stare.

"I would," Kurenai said seriously. Naruto sighed. He took a deep breath to gather himself before speaking.

"Fine. I accept and I thank you, Hyuuga Hinata, that you see me in such high regard. I promise I will be responsible in any request that I make," Naruto said formally. Hinata smiled happily.

"So what does this mean? Am I suppose to share him with her or something?" Tayuya asked casually. Naruto coughed slightly at the question. Hinata turned red for the third time tonight.

"Well that actually depends on Naruto. With the offer he can ask of anything as long as it is law binding. However he cannot not ask for anything either. That is just dishonouring the other person," Kurenai explained. Tayuya just gave a look of understanding. Kurenai gave her a measuring look and then glanced at Naruto.

"Tayuya-san," Kurenai called out politely.

"Yeah?" Tayuya answered roughly.

"You will not be sharing Naruto with anyone _ever_," Kurenai said in a dead serious voice.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?" Tayuya asked rudely.

"As I figured… Naruto you did not tell her about Konoha's marriage laws?" Kurenai asked.

"Now is not the time to talk about this," Naruto said tightly. Kurenai conceded. It wasn't her business anyway.

"Fine but this is very irresponsible," Kurenai said, expressing her disapproval.

"I have my reasons," Naruto said flatly. After that silence just fell as there was tension caused by the disagreement in views.

"Shall we go Hinata?" Kurenai asked, thinking it was pointless to stay here if they were just going to keep quiet.

"Wait, I still got one more thing to say," Hinata hurriedly said. She then fidgeted again when she felt everyone's attention on her. Kurenai eyed her wondering if she will actually go through with it. Hinata suddenly stood up and face Tayuya.

"Uzumaki-san," Hinata started formally like she did at the wedding. Tayuya blinked seeing that Hinata was regarding her instead of Naruto.

"I would like to apologize for my behaviour. I was out of line to attack you and as a result I injured your… husband," Hinata said stiffly. She almost choked on the last word.

Tayuya groaned, surprising Hinata and Kurenai. This was far from any reaction they would expect from her.

"Tayuya," Naruto said in an urging manner. She glared Naruto before looking at Hinata as if annoyed.

"Yeah. Whatever… I'm sorry for provoking you," Tayuya said sullenly. Hinata looked at her in stunned silence.

"What? I already said sorry. What more do you want?" Tayuya asked rudely and irritably. That shook Hinata out.

"Nothing Uzumaki-san. I was just surprised," Hinata explained. Tayuya rolled her eyes and avoided looking at her.

"Lets get going then," Kurenai said to Hinata. She nodded at her sensei.

"Good night to the both of you," Kurenai said.

"Take care of yourself Naruto-kun. Good night," Hinata said. "You too Uzumaki-san."

Tayuya just nodded but didn't say anything or look either of them.

"Good night, Hinata-chan, Kurenai-san. Thank you for coming," Naruto said in reply.

Moments after Hinata and Kurenai left, Tayuya got of the bed.

"Gonna go lock the door," she mumbled. Naruto nodded.

* * *

When she returned to the room, Naruto was looking out of the window. He had an odd wondering look on his face. Tayuya was about to question that, plus she still had other questions of her own. 

"Thank you for earlier on with Hinata-chan," Naruto said first, without looking at her.

"I just did what I said I would," Tayuya said grudgingly. Naruto nodded.

"Are you thinking about her?" Tayuya asked the first question she wanted to ask as she leaned on the wall at the doorway of the bedroom.

"Close the door, switch off the light and take a seat will you?," Naruto requested, not answering the question. Tayuya frowned slightly but did as he asked. Naruto was still looking out of the window when she sat on the stool next.

"So?" Tayuya asked referring to her initial question.

"I'm thinking of a way of how to get her to move on," Naruto admitted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but with the way she was acting, that's not going to happen anytime soon," Tayuya stated her honest opinion.

"I know," Naruto said in agreement. "That's why I am worried."

"I don't see what's the big deal," Tayuya said with a frown. Naruto didn't say anything to that. Tayuya eyed the back of his head.

"This got to do with the marriage laws?" Tayuya asked. Not getting a reply once again, Tayuya got ticked off. She leaned forward and grabbed his shirt.

"Answer me god damn it! And look at me when I am fucking talking to you," Tayuya said with a raised voice. Naruto turned slowly and gave her a conflicted look.

"Yes."

The answer calmed Tayuya down somewhat and she let him go.

"When were you intending to tell me about it?" Tayuya asked in her usual rough manner of speaking.

"In about a week or two. After you would have settled down somewhat," Naruto answered.

"Well the cat's out of the bag. Tell me already," Tayuya said. Naruto stared at her for a moment with a measuring look.

"Marriage is a very serious thing in Konoha," Naruto started. Tayuya just gave him flat stare.

"Isn't the same elsewhere? Anyway it should be serious," Tayuya replied. Naruto shook his head causing her stare at him in wonder.

"There are only a few laws but they are very strict. A person can only have one spouse and it's a till-death-do-us part affair. There's no divorces and adultery is seen as severely as treason punished by death," Naruto elaborated. Tayuya had an oddly serious look on her face.

"You are not shitting me, are you?" Tayuya asked.

"No," Naruto answered simply.

"So you are stuck with only me until either of us croak?" Tayuya asked. Naruto looked at her just as seriously.

"Yes," Naruto said. Tayuya grabbed him by the shirt again.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She hissed.

"You might not have accepted knowing that I had to be bound to you for life. You probably thought that there is some other ruling that i intended on employing further down the road. Isn't that the case?" Naruto asked in return. She roughly shoved him away. Naruto straightened his shirt and looked at her.

"You company is not as bad as you make it sound," Naruto said.

"It is," Tayuya said quietly. "What about the girl then?"

"What about her?" Naruto echoed.

"Are you going to leave her hanging like that?" Tayuya asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know. From what I notice, she can be quite stubborn when it comes to me," Naruto said letting out a laugh. "Got any good ideas?"

Tayuya shrugged which end the topic there for now. She touched her chest, remembering something else that she wanted to ask.

"This is the second time I have a seal on me," Tayuya said wistfully. Naruto looked at her as she sat there, lightly stroking her chest where the seal was. "What does it do?"

"It allows me to summon you," Naruto said. Tayuya looked at him weirdly.

"You mean… Whenever and wherever you can call on me and make me appear?" Tayuya asked worriedly.

"Yes," Naruto replied looking at her oddly.

"When I was in the shower earlier you could have summoned me and I would appear here naked?" Tayuya asked in a shrilled voice. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Why do you always make me out to be a pervert?" Naruto asked dryly.

"All men are perverts!" She hissed viciously. Naruto flinched at the intensity of her statement. He reached out to calm her down only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" She said with the same intensity. Naruto stared at her with worry. She glared at him with so much hatred he wondered what was the cause of it but he was not about to pry. If she would tell him, it will probably be when the time came when she can trust him more.

"That was not my intention. I will not be doing such a thing and I hope it does not occur on accident though I highly doubt it. I wont be summoning you on a whim. That is for sure," Naruto said with a serious look on his face. Tayuya still had a look of suspicion on her face as she glared at him.

"It's meant as a safe guard. I am putting my life on the line with this marriage. You heard the laws Jiraiya said. When I asked to go through with what I did, the seal made a difference on the decision to allow me to go through with it. If you get summoned, it would mean the situation is very serious," Naruto elaborated before falling silent in observing Tayuya. It took awhile but after she digested what Naruto had to say, she calmed down.

"Does the seal do anything else?" Tayuya asked quietly. Naruto hesitated to answer the question.

"Yes."

"What does it do?" Tayuya asked with the same quiet tone. Naruto struggled a little to answer this and Tayuya noticed.

"It… allows me to kill you, should you turn out to be a threat to the village. The ones who performed the procedure, Jiraiya and Shinji-san, also has the ability should I falter on it," Naruto answered softly.

"I see," Tayuya replied as if expecting such a thing.

"Would you be able to do it?" Tayuya asked staring straight at him, looking to measure his answer.

"If I must… then yes," Naruto said regretfully.

"That.. is good to hear," Tayuya said sounding relieved. However, that made Naruto panic a little. He threw off his covers and moved to grab hold of both her hands. That surprised Tayuya. She instinctively pulled back her hands but Naruto didn't allow it. He held on to them tight but not enough to hurt her.

"If there is anything I would beg of you, it is this. Please, whatever you do, do not force me to do that," Naruto said desperately. Tayuya just stared into his eyes with a look of disbelief.

"Promise me!" Naruto said fiercely. Tayuya just nodded, being at a lost for words. Naruto closed his eyes and his shoulders fell forward. He let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you," Naruto said his voice sounding as a huge burden had lifted. He let go of her hands, slipped back into his earlier position and adjusted the covers. Tayuya was still in a state of disbelief.

"Why make me promise such a thing?" She asked softly. Naruto didn't look at her but she could see that it bothered him.

"Sasuke died even though I trained really hard to prepare to retrieve him," Naruto said regretfully. "It would break me to find out that, after all I did, it would amount to the same thing with you."

Naruto looked out the window as he felt a sting in his eyes. He quietly beared it as he allowed the experience of seeing another one of Sasuke's memories to wash over him. He made a mental note to report it to Tsunade.

"_You are already caught in his magic, whether or not you wish acknowledge it."_

Tayuya's breath got caught in her throat when she heard what Naruto had just said. Shizune's words echoed in her mind. Even if she wanted to, could she betray someone that went all out for her? She thought at some point, even if she didn't betray him or the village, Naruto would divorce her and they both would part ways then but that isn't even possible. She knew that he had considered that and still went ahead to save her from execution. The only thing that he truly asked of her was to honour what he had done and not prove that his efforts and faith in her was in vain. This invoked overwhelming emotions that were confusing to her. She quickly stomped on all of it not wanting to deal with it right now and it left her drained and tired. Tayuya glanced at Naruto and she saw that he was still looking out of the window. She briefly wondered what he could be thinking of now and again another thing she squished.

"I'm tired," Tayuya spoke up. Tayuya saw that he was startled by her. Naruto must have been deep in his thoughts.

"There is only one bedroom. Am I suppose to take the couch?" Tayuya asked. Naruto peeled off the covers once more and sat on the edge of the bed putting them right next to each other.

"No. You take the bed. It's been awhile hasn't it? I doubt the bed in the cell was very comfortable," Naruto said. Tayuya wanted to protest but he suddenly got off the bed, switched on the lights and he walked over to the closet. Finally finding her voice again she spoke up.

"Wait. You are still recovering. I wasn't… I was just wondering if you have a futon for guests or something like that," Tayuya protested and explained. Naruto continued to look through the closet.

"Nope. Never gotten such guests before I got back, so I never bothered. Thought it was a waste of money. Recently though, my teammates stayed over but they brought sleeping bags since they knew I don't have extra bedding," Naruto lengthily replied. Naruto closed the closet and turned around, holding a spare change of clothes and a towel.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, so its okay," Naruto said with a smile.

"According to you, you almost got a lung turned into slush and its not even half a day since," Tayuya pointed out, still protesting.

"Baa-chan and Kyuubi did a wonderful job. Thank you for worrying though," Naruto said genuinely. Tayuya face turned dark and she turned away from him.

"Suit yourself," she said grumpily. Naruto gave a short chuckle.

"I am going to take a shower and I'll be outside on the couch after that," Naruto said which didn't earn him any form of a reply. Naruto walked to the door. He paused before opening it.

"If you are not comfortable sleeping in those clothes, you can look through the closet and drawers for something else. Also I got you other clothes but they are kind of similar to what you are wearing. I didn't get underwear though… uh… so you have to bear it for one more night till you can go shopping for own necessities tomorrow. You can use my T-shirt and shorts if it doesn't bother you too much," Naruto said pointing out certain things that he thought would ease her into the situation with a little bit more comfort. Though all he got from her was a non-committal sound from her. Naruto shrugged. It was only the first day after all. He left the room leaving the light on but he locked the door before closing it, showing that he was giving her some privacy of her own for the night.

Even with all that had happened, Tayuya still didn't expect Naruto to give her that much. She sighed.

"He's too fucking kind and considerate. I'm going to go fucking crazy like this," She muttered to herself. She got off the stool and looked through the closet. She could see that Naruto was telling the truth. They were a few garments hanging that was made for female use. Nothing fancy, rather modest and practical. She picked out the yukata that he bought for her when she was still a prisoner. Apparently It was washed and dried after she swapped into her regular attire. She had gotten used to sleeping in that for like about a week and she found it to be quite comfortable. Besides she didn't want to wear any of his clothes. Tayuya closed the closet and she went to the bed. Placing the yukata on the bed first she drew the curtains before changing and retiring for the night. She tossed and turned a bit. Shizune's words rang in her head again and it rang many more times before she fell asleep.

* * *

What happened in the morning was like a repeat of a couple of days ago. Loud thumping was heard and Naruto almost fell out of the couch from being startled awake. Opening the door, Naruto was yet again met by a sullen faced Tenten. 

"Are you going to my alarm clock from now on or something?" Naruto asked referring to the frequency of getting awakened by her presence.

"Haha. Very funny," Tenten said sarcastically stepping past him to step into the apartment. She scanned the living room before taking a seat on the couch. Tenten noticed that it was still warm. She looked up at the approaching Naruto.

"You slept on the couch?" Tenten asked in surprise. Naruto nodded.

"This isn't your first time here. This is a one bedroom apartment," Naruto said in a manner of pointing out something that should be obvious to her.

"So you let her sleep on your bed?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. What's with the questions?" Naruto asked back.

"I thought maybe…" Tenten trailed off.

"It's not your regular marriage, Tenten," Naruto commented before walking off. "I'm washing up, make yourself at home."

Tenten was sitting quietly when Naruto came out from the toilet. From Naruto's point of view it looked as if she didn't move at all from the time he left her alone.

"I don't think your parents would.." Naruto paused halfway when he saw Tenten jump clutching her chest.

"God! Naruto! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tenten exclaimed. Naruto gave her a silly look.

"You didn't hear me come out of the toilet?" Naruto asked. Tenten shook her head.

"I was probably too absorbed by my thoughts," Tenten said absentmindedly.

"Oh? What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked curiously. Since she mentioned it, Naruto figured she would talk about it.

"I didn't mean to come in and start questioning you," Tenten said hurriedly but when she saw that he was being patient she slowed down. "Like you said. This isn't your regular marriage… So… I was worried… how your first… evening… was."

Maybe she went too slow but the point was there. She also want to say night instead of evening but it sounded too scandalous for her.

Naruto laughed which got Tenten irritated.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked irritably.

"You could have just said so at the start," Naruto said still laughing.

"It's not like came here early in the morning just to ask you that, you know," Tenten retorted. Naruto stopped laughing and his curiosity returned.

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Later," Tenten said stubbornly wanting to know what Naruto had to say about her said worries. Naruto chuckled.

"Being quite a busybody aren't you?" Naruto teased. Tenten just glared at him. Naruto started off by shrugging.

"It's not a big deal really. Sure it was uncomfortable but we talked about some stuff. I let her have the bed seeing it's been awhile since she got to sleep on a proper bed and I crashed on the couch," Naruto said lightly.

"Sounds like you are brushing me off," Tenten said suspiciously. Naruto smirked.

"I am," Naruto admitted.

"What?" Tenten snapped in disbelief. Naruto looked at her with a slightly bothered look this time.

"Some stuff happened yesterday. While things did settle itself, I don't feel like bringing it up again yet," Naruto explained. Tenten felt a little guilty so she decided not to push it.

"Sorry," Tenten said softly.

"Nah. It's okay. Things have been tensed, haven't they?" Naruto asked, his voice light once again.

"Yeah."

"So why don't you tell me why I get the honour of seeing a storm cloud outside my home first thing in the morning?" Naruto requested playfully. The dark look on Tenten's face returned.

"Kakashi-sensei said that you shouldn't be missing training now that the wedding is over. We do have the exams not too far away," Tenten said in a flat voice. Naruto nodded.

"I could definitely use the exercise. Haven't been training with everything that has been happening. Though still doesn't explain why you are looking like that," Naruto said pointing at her. She continued to stare at him with that sullen expression for a few silent moments before looking away.

"Kakashi-sensei said that since I woke you up in the morning once before when you had company, I would be the best person to do it again," Tenten said in a low grumbling voice. Naruto burst out in laughter.

"That definitely sounds like him," Naruto commented. Tenten glared at him once more for laughing at her predicament, even if it was a mild one.

"Fuck! You guys sure can make a hell of a racket first thing in the fucking morning," said a low grumpy voice.

Naruto and Tenten simultaneously looked to the side to find a disheveled looking Tayuya standing at the doorway of the bedroom. Her red hair was sticking out in multiple places. Her face was looking groggy and irritated. Her yukata was loosened in her sleep and it fell off on one side of her shoulders. It showed off part of the seal on her chest and barely enough of her bosom to be considered decent. Naruto immediately looked away out of courtesy but Tenten just stood there blinking at her.

"What?" Tayuya said rudely to the staring girl.

"Your yukata," Tenten pointed out. Tayuya looked down. She didn't seemed bothered by it. She just casually pulled over the drooping cloth and straightened her attire. Tayuya looked at Naruto without any change in expression.

"Got an eyeful pervert?" She asked offensively. Naruto immediately snapped his head at her and with narrowed eyes he displayed his disapproval over the accusation. Tayuya met his stare with a challenging one of her own. She then briefly glanced at Tenten.

"What's with the morning visit?" Tayuya asked Naruto instead of Tenten. At least this time her tone was more civil. Naruto lightened up on his expression.

"She's here to tell me about a training session today. Wash up and get dressed. You will be coming with us," Naruto informed her.

"Why should I follow you guys for training? I can't exactly be a ninja anymore, remember?" Tayuya pointed out questioningly, waving her arms for emphasis.

"You should keep up your taijutsu for self defense. There are people here, other than those who have seen you already, who might recognize you from the invasion. We lost a Hokage back then. _Some will not take your presence lightly_," Naruto explained, saying the last sentence in a knowing manner. Tayuya snorted.

"I could use the damn exercise. You sure you are up for it though?" Tayuya asked, her usual rough manner of speaking returning and at the same giving him a scrutinizing look. Naruto gave her a warning look. Tenten caught the exchange of looks.

"Why wouldn't he be up for it?" Tenten asked Tayuya. Before Naruto could prevent it, Tayuya answered the question.

"Missy hit him on the chest with what he called Jyuuken. She appeared at the wedding yesterday after almost everyone left," Tayuya said, letting the cat out of the bag. She caught a look of disbelief on Tenten's face. "He didn't you when you told him about training?"

Naruto mildly glared at Tayuya knowing getting angry wouldn't do anything right now.

"I didn't tell her because if you remember clearly what I told everyone yesterday, we were suppose to forget about it…" Naruto answered instead of Tenten. Naruto felt something grab hold of his arm. He turned and saw Tenten shaking his arm slightly with a shocked look on her face.

"Then its true? This was what you didn't want to tell me just now? She was talking about Hinata, was she? Why would she do that?" Tenten asked all those questions in a rush. Naruto firmly gripped the hands that were shaking him.

"Calm down. It was an accident," Naruto said soothingly.

"An accident?" Tenten echoed.

"Yes," Naruto affirmed.

"How did it happen? Are you really okay?" Tenten asked with concern. Naruto glanced at Tayuya at this point. She had a smile on her face which momentarily displaced him. It made him feel very uneasy but he quickly turned his attentions to the worried girl.

"Hinata appeared right at the end to offer her well wishes. Tayuya taunted her and they got into an argument. Tayuya pushed her too far at one point. Hinata lost herself and attempted to strike at her. I stepped in between them and took the hit. Luckily Tsunade was there and with Kyuubi's help nothing drastic happened to me other than being rendered physically weak for the rest of the day. After a lot of sleep I am fine now," Naruto summarized. Tenten still had some look of shock but not as deep as just now.

"I know she can be mean," Tenten said referring to Tayuya. Tayuya snorted at the comment but it went unnoticed. "But Hinata actually tried to attack her?"

"She wasn't exactly in the right state of mind when she appeared," Naruto said uneasily.

"Of course. It was your wedding," Tenten said flatly. Naruto sighed.

"Besides she came later at night and we managed to put things to a rest. This time I _really_ want to put it to a rest. So don't tell anyone, not even Kakashi or Sakura okay?" Naruto pleaded. Tenten gave a reluctant look but she nodded.

"I understand why you did it. So fine. I'll keep quiet about it," Tenten said quietly.

"Thank you," Naruto said gratefully giving her hands a light squeeze. The action made Tenten realize that she was still holding on to him. She pulled back gently and they broke contact.

"I'm going to get ready," Naruto announced as he walked towards the bedroom. Tayuya took that as a sign for her as well and she went inside in the bathroom to wash up. By the time she was done Naruto wasn't inside the bedroom so she went in and closed the door behind her to change. Tayuya came out of the bedroom after she got dressed and when she did her expression turned dark.

* * *

"Oh my… I know you both just got married but…" Sakura trailed off because she started giggling. Tenten bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing when she saw Sakura's reaction. Kakashi didn't say anything but his eyes were twinkling with amusement. Both Naruto and Tayuya had flat looks on their faces showing that they were not amused. 

Naruto was wearing his usual attire. Black shirt, black pants, arm guards and his navy blue robe to complete the ensemble. The only attire that Tayuya had fit for combat or rather how it looked together with Naruto was what caused the amusement. She had bindings across her chest covered over by a short yukata-like top which stopped at half her thigh. It was navy blue and coupled with the black tights that she was wear, Naruto and Tayuya looked like they were wearing couple outfits.

Kakashi closed his eyes and cleared his throat to get their attention. He was about to say something as he opened his eyes. However when he caught sight of both Naruto and Tayuya his face started to twitch.

"At least I can see that you both are serious about this…" Kakashi commented which caused both Tenten and Sakura to burst out laughing.

"Very funny…" Naruto said sarcastically. " Can we move on to training already?"

"I'm guessing you brought her along not for her to just watch," Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I was hoping we can start the day with taijutsu first. She could use some exercise and brushing up after some inactivity being held captive. I don't think I need to say why she will need it. I could use it as well. My three years away were spent heavily on kenjutsu and the techniques related to my swords," Naruto explained. Kakashi nodded, giving his approval.

"You could always benefit from the experience of sparing with someone from another village. Even if it might be just slight it will be a plus for the upcoming exams. Besides I wish to see more clearly the taijutsu style of the Sound," Kakashi said, honestly revealing his intentions. Tayuya chuckled.

"You will be disappointed then," Tayuya said to Kakashi with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I was originally from the Rock. Other than shit to mix and match over the few years in the Sound, fundamentally its still Rock taijutsu," Tayuya said. Kakashi and Naruto stiffened when they heard that.

"Judging from your reactions, I think you guys can roughly tell one of the reasons why I fucking joined the Sound," Tayuya said lightly.

"Quite a twisted turn out," Kakashi commented glancing at Naruto. Naruto didn't look back but kept a grim look on his face. Tayuya shrugged.

"Even though that is so, this should still benefit the three of them in their preparation," Kakashi said pushing the matter aside.

"Exams huh? What fucking exams you guys taking?" Tayuya asked curiously.

"Chunnin exams," Naruto answered. Tayuya burst out in laughter.

"Oh fucking god! This is hilarious! I can't believe you guys are still at the bottom of the fucking food chain!" Tayuya exclaimed. The three genin bristled at the comment. Kakashi merely gave her a lazy glance.

"I don't think its wise to underestimate them," Kakashi commented.

"Oh?" Tayuya muttered in amusement before shrugging. "Whatever. I didn't make Jounin by my colourful words."

This time Tayuya bristled at the looks on their faces.

"I don't care if you all don't fucking believe me! Let's start shall we?" Tayuya asked. She looked at Tenten.

"Hey, wanna take a shot a me? After all you didn't look too happy with me at the wedding," Tayuya taunted. Tenten narrowed her eyes at the challenger.

"Gladly," Tenten answered icily.

They both in the center of the clearing, a few metres away from each other. The remaining stood at the side to observe the spar.

Tenten didn't wait. She rushed at Tayuya. However Tayuya managed to move into a guarded position before Tenten closed the distance. Tenten came in with a tight left hook. Tayuya smirked as she moved her left foot back and leaned back slightly. With an open palm she raised her right arm to meet the side of Tenten's fist and guide it past her. She then smoothly dropped down to a crouch and leaned forward to put weight into her strike as she slammed her left elbow into Tenten's gut. Tenten felt the air rush out of her as she naturally bent forward from meeting the blow. However Tayuya didn't stop there. Shifting her weight to the right she planted her right hand on the ground. Pivoting on that hand and her left foot, she simultaneously threw her left arm past her head behind her to position her body skyward and slid her right leg through the arch made by her body to send the sole of her right foot to Tenten's face. Taking a hit didn't prevent Tenten from witnessing the advance of Tayuya's kick. She forced a breath in and twisted herself forcefully counter-clockwise in a bid to dodge the advancing foot. Successful just by a hair breadth, Tenten felt Tayuya's foot breeze the side of her face. Pushing off her feet to follow through with the twisting of her body, Tenten spun twice in a cockscrew rotation away from danger. Tayuya, feeling her foot missed the target, pushed off with her other foot. Pivoting only on the right hand on the ground, the momentum from the kick and the push of her feet sent Tayuya vaulting backwards and away from Tenten at the same time when Tenten spun away from her. Landing on their feet the ladies' eyes met. Tayuya still had a smirk on her face while Tenten had a mild labored look on her face while she struggled slightly to breath normally.

"Nice dodge but you were too hasty in your attack," Tayuya commented.

"Are you trying to advise me?" Tenten hissed.

"A half-wit could see through that strike," Tayuya insulted.

Tenten made an angry growl and rushed forward again. Tayuya crouched slightly in a defensive position. Tenten faked a left before throwing a right. Tayuya saw through the fake. Pivoting on her right foot, Tayuya pulled her left foot and her body back counter-clockwise to allow Tenten's punch to sail pass her. She then push her right palm diagonally forward and it met Tenten's jaw, clicking her teeth together. She then quickly pulled back her right arm while simultaneously push forward with her left foot, leaned forward and landed a palm strike on Tenten's chest with her left hand. Tenten staggered backwards after taking the two successive hits. At the same time, Tayuya jumped back to create some distance and got back into a defensive position.

"That was just as pathetic," Tayuya said once she landed back on her feet.

"Shut up!" Tenten shouted and made a move to rush in again.

"Stop!" Kakashi called out causing Tenten to halt in her attack. Both females straightened themselves and faced Kakashi. They both spotted contradicting expressions. Tenten was fuming and Tayuya had blank, nonchalant look.

"Tenten, you are letting your emotions get the better of you. Tayuya-san, would you mind dropping the trash talk? This is a spar, not a fight," Kakashi said with an even voice while staring down the two females. Tayuya retaliated by spitting at the ground in front of Tenten. Tenten saw and she growled menacingly at Tayuya. Tayuya shot her bored look. She turned her attention to Kakashi and without giving Tenten a second glance, Tayuya pointed at her.

"That's the last time I do her a fucking favor," Tayuya spat out irritably. Tenten's eyes widened in anger filled disbelief.

"Just what kind of nonsense are you spewing?" Tenten screamed. Tayuya ignored her.

"She's not even learning her fucking lesson, getting riled up just by a bunch of words. Had this been a real taijutsu fight she would have her ass handed to her three times over," Tayuya commented. Naruto took a step forward and made eye contact with his wife.

"Out of a favour to me, could you please explain your intentions to my team mate in a clearer, less colourful manner?" Naruto politely requested, with a deferent bow. Tayuya glared and pointed an angry shaky finger at him.

"Oh my fucking god! Just how many times do you plan on playing that damn card on me?" Tayuya protested heatedly.

"Please," Naruto said again. Tayuya growled to further highlight her displeasure. However she turned sharply towards Tenten who jerked at the sudden attention. Tayuya fixed her a flat stare.

"Don't put in any emotions unless you are channeling it properly. Rather than it driving, pushing you forward, sharpening your edge, what you are doing clouds you," Tayuya said flatly. "Though you don't use taijutsu much do you?"

"Weapons specialist," Tenten replied curtly.

"Che! Figures… you probably wouldn't have this problem had you been using your weapons. This probably is a sore point for you so I'm done here," Tayuya said walking off. Tenten growled and walked off as well.

"I'm going to cool my head for a bit," she muttered. They both paused when Naruto spoke up again though.

" Tayuya, it was only two runs. How about letting me have a shot?" Naruto said with a smile. Tayuya glared at him.

"I'll fight anyone but you. I'm not going give you anymore strings to pull on me," Tayuya shouted angrily.

"I bet you are just scared of making the same mistake as I did," Tenten said with a smirk. Tayuya schooled her face to flatness.

"I think it would be good to demonstrate to you how to channel your emotions properly, Miss Secretive," Tayuya said once again her tone matching her expression. Tenten replied by giving her an icy stare. Tayuya turned her attention to Naruto who had handed Kakashi his swords and was already walking towards to wear Tenten was when the two girls started sparring. Tayuya got herself into position again. So did Naruto.

"Let's go," Tayuya said with narrowed eyes and a tight voice.

* * *

**AN: **Taijutsu is a bitch to write in detail and when you want to describe what you view in your head. Well as you can see things have mellowed out somewhat but that should be expected. as to what i will be focusing on for the remainder of the fic well just wait.. well you realllllllyyyy have to wait. Anyway good news bad news time. good news: Chapter 23 is almost done. bad news: after next week which is when i plan to release 23 i cannot say when i will be updating next. ever since the start of this week i have been both working and studying full time. i dont know if any of you know what that is like but its tiring and i dont have a lot of time spare for other things. though rest assured that even if the time span for updates will be long i will still work my ass off to finish this. thank you for your support. till next time. ja 


	23. Settling In

AN: This is the edited version. Many thanks to my beta, Thewatcherandreader.

**AN: **Hey hey. its been awhile eh? um 8 months i think? hahah. well life has been tough juggling school and work. i am on a couple months break till the whole shit starts anew at the end of the year so i will put out what i can in the mean time before i dissappear for awhile once more. ill let you guys know when that will happen though and i will stay true to what i said about completing this fic. for the time being please enjoy this. it has a bit of everything imo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and i am not making any money outta this.

* * *

Will of the Flame

Chapter 23

Settling in

* * *

The two rushed forward simultaneously. Their first actions mirrored each other's; two right hooks locking in on their targets. Neither made contact or at least to their intended targets. In a deadlock both of them struggled against each other, both holding on to each other's fist and at the same trying to get the other to release their own. 

"Heh faking an all out punch only to catch mine at the last second huh?" Tayuya asked snidely. Naruto ignored the question.

"Is this what you meant by channeling the proper emotions into your actions?" Naruto asked, struggling a bit more.

"I'll make sure you'll eat some fist. I still hate you. Even more so after pulling that stunt! Don't you forget it!" Tayuya snarled. She gave a hard push with both arms and leaned back, pushing off with her legs. Naruto was almost caught in surprise, but mimicked her actions. Tayuya's foot slapped his chin as both of them backflipped away from each other. Since Naruto managed to read her actions the attack didn't do much damage. Both landed a few metres apart from each other, Naruto a split second slower than Tayuya.

"Heh, you got me there. Taijutsu really isn't my thing. At least not yet," Naruto commented, rubbing his chin.

"Well too bad… being a long range genjutsu specialist once, I reinforce it with taijutsu as back up," Tayuya spat and closed the distance for the next round of exchange.

Kakashi, Sakura and Tenten watched them from afar.

"In your career as ninja, you will meet many shinobi with different causes," Kakashi said knowingly. The two girls looked at him questioningly. Kakashi gestured for them to look at the fight. The two looked back to see the married couple go at it again. Naruto had blocked one strike only to get hit by another before Tayuya spun away.

"In every case, there is not one who doesn't fight for it. Therefore emotions will always run on a high," Kakashi continued.

"That was what Tayuya was trying to say just now?" Tenten asked.

"Partly. Watch her expression as she fights," Kakashi said. The three saw Tayuya snarl as her strike missed Naruto by less than an inch.

"She looks really angry," Sakura said, uncertain about her answer.

"Yes, but she tightly contains and directs her anger. It isn't just oozing out of her. Naruto is doing a good job of defending himself, but you can see that he isn't really getting the upper-hand. Tayuya is slowly starting to overwhelm him. I'm not saying that this is how you should all fight, but should emotions arise, this is what you should do. Drawback of this, however, is that your awareness tends to be focused solely on the person in front of you," Kakashi-sensei said. He then suddenly added, "She'll land a solid hit soon."

Tayuya's kick with her left leg was brushed aside by Naruto's right leg. Naruto quickly pushed off with his other leg. Using his right leg as a pivot, he quickly spun to send a heel kick at Tayuya's head. Tayuya ducked and through the opening created by Naruto's legs, she kicked viciously. It connected squarely with Naruto's jaw and sent him sailing a few metres away to land roughly on the ground. Tayuya immediately shot a look towards the spectators. She pointed at the groaning Naruto.

"You saw that girl? Now that's how you land a fucking hit!" Tayuya hollered from far off. Tenten crossed her arms and snorted. Tayuya smirked at seeing Tenten's reaction.

"She'll good for taijutsu practice," Kakashi commented as Tayuya went over to yank Naruto on his feet. Tenten groaned.

"I would say, for the team, Sakura's taijutsu would be the best right now, seeing as her medical jutsu compliment that. I would assume that Tsunade has grounded her very well in taijutsu," Kakashi further commented. Sakura nodded, confirming the fact. This didn't make Tenten feel very good. Kakashi, as if sensing her mood, spoke up again.

"Close combat is always greatly amplified by accurate artillery firepower. In a large scale fight, Naruto and Sakura might not survive without your prowess. Even on a smaller scale, with your proficiency with weapons, you can still hold your own. Your freedom of movement is invaluable for the team. Don't forget that," Kakashi continued. Tenten looked at the grey haired jounin in surprise.

"I can understand why Tsunade chose you for this team and why Gai adored you so much," Kakashi said with a smile that showed on his eyes. Tenten felt a hand on her shoulder before she could say anything. Looking at the source, it was Sakura with a bright smile on her face.

"We'll be counting on you!" Sakura exclaimed. Tenten smiled. She felt welcome and it made her feel warm. The moment however was spoiled when Tayuya appeared dragging Naruto along.

"So, who's next?" Tayuya asked. Tenten scowled at her appearance.

Tenten was still looking grumpy after training. She was out in town, not alone however. The company she held made her feel sour.

"_Could you girls help me out?" Naruto asked Sakura and Tenten after training had ended for the day and Kakashi had left. He slapped his two palms together and bowed slightly in a display of begging. Tayuya was standing behind him, her arms crossed and had a blank expression as her eyes roamed all over the place. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other then at him._

"_Help you with what? We can't just say yes without knowing," Sakura said with a frown. Naruto grinned sheepishly at his team mates. He glanced back at Tayuya, who didn't acknowledge him._

"_I need you both to take Tayuya shopping. She doesn't…"_

"_What?!" Tenten exclaimed cutting Naruto off._

The conversation continued for a short while after that, with Sakura agreeing and Tenten protesting and Tayuya keeping quiet. At the end of it, the results showed as the three girls walked side by side. Sakura was in the centre flanked by Tenten on the right and Tayuya on the left. They continued walking as Sakura looked into Naruto's frog wallet to check out what was left of their budget for Tayuya's clothing. They had already bought toiletries and female necessities when they went around, allowing Tayuya to familiarize herself with the town.

"I didn't know he had such a gay wallet," Tayuya commented dryly as she glanced at the pink haired girl who was still counting money. Sakura laughed when she heard that.

"I think Naruto got it after he learnt how to summon frogs," Sakura said.

"Frogs, huh? I still think that's kinda gay. Couldn't he have found something else?" Tayuya asked.

"He got it from Jiraiya-sama, one of the Sannin," Tenten said coldly. Tayuya glanced at her with a bored expression.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten who my former master was…" Tayuya said chuckling lightly. This got her narrow eyed stares from the two other girls. Tayuya just shrugged them off.

"I know he wasn't very well liked here. Doesn't change a fucking thing, you know? It's still a fact of life, even he is dead," Tayuya said casually.

"I don't think it's a very smart thing to talk about him here," Tenten said with a hint of hostility.

"I will talk about him if I fucking want to. After all the reason I followed him is the same fucking reason why I am married now. Che! If he was still alive he's probably be fucking foaming at his damn mouth, knowing I married his team mate's apprentice," Tayuya said with sadistic grin, finding some amusement in the fact. She paused when she saw the girls weren't next to her. Tayuya looked back over her shoulder.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"He saved your life?" Sakura asked as Tenten and herself caught up and started walking again together with Tayuya. Tayuya stared stiffly ahead with a blank look on her face to hide whatever emotions that were lurking underneath.

"Yeah. Don't bother asking for more, I'm not telling anymore than I already fucking did," Tayuya said in a warning tone. That comment kept everyone quiet after that as they went into a store. Tayuya silently picked out what she wanted, taking into consideration the budget that Sakura told her when they entered the shop. She just chose outfits that were modest and allowed freedom of movement. She knew she wasn't exactly safe here even though this was a relatively peaceful village.

"Bathrobes?" Sakura asked when she looked at some of the things she picked out. Tayuya just gave her a passing glance.

"They would be more comfortable to sleep in than the yukata I used yesterday," Tayuya replied casually. Tenten was twitching slightly. Tayuya noticed and she smirked slightly.

"What's the matter, girl?" Tayuya asked.

"Nothing," Tenten answered tightly. "And stop calling me that! I have a name for goodness' sake!"

Tayuya ignored her as they moved on to the underwear section. She had a small evil smile as she looked through the selection.

"I wonder how the pervert would react if he found out I wasn't wearing any underwear when I slept in his bed…" Tayuya spoke up. She looked back at Naruto's team mates to see their reaction. Sakura had a scandalized look on her face while Tenten was fuming.

"Anyone could tell by the way you came out of the bedroom!" Tenten replied tightly. Tayuya smirked, pleased with what she saw. Sakura looked questioningly at both Tenten and Tayuya.

"And you have the gall to call him a pervert!" Tenten added in hotly.

"Did something happen this morning?" Sakura asked. Tenten blinked when she heard the question as if realizing she was acting out of line.

"Not really. My yukata came loose in my sleep," Tayuya replied. Sakura blinked as well this time. Then she sported a look of discomfort.

"He slept on the couch," Tenten blurted out when she saw Sakura's expression. Sakura looked at Tenten with slight surprise. Tayuya smirked some more. Tenten, seeing their reactions, kept her face blank.

"But why do you call him a pervert? I know Jiraiya-sama is, but Naruto never exhibited such actions and if nothing happened, then why?" Sakura asked Tayuya thoughtfully. At this Tayuya's face darkened.

"All men are perverts," she replied tightly.

"Then by you logic, your former master must be one as well," Tenten said with an overly sweet tone.

"You're quite right, but he was gay," Tayuya replied, returning her tone with a sickeningly sweet smile. Tenten blinked in surprise.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked in a shocked voice.

"I've seen him in action," Tayuya replied casually, though this brought gasps from the other two girls. Tayuya chuckled.

"You watched him?" Tenten asked this time with the same tone of voice as Sakura. Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Not by choice. I told you, he was a pervert and I am not saying anything more," Tayuya replied ending it off with a note of finality.

"I don't think Naruto is though," Sakura said suddenly. Tayuya raised her eyebrows at her.

"Why do you keep saying that? How come you're so fucking sure?" Tayuya asked persistently. Sakura looked a little uncomfortable at this point.

"Well… nothing happened…" Sakura said dragging out the statement. "I slept alone with him once in his arms after he comforted me about Sasuke when he came back. I was emotionally drained and I fell asleep on him. He didn't take advantage of me at all."

Tenten blinked once again at receiving this information.

"Maybe he _is_ gay," Tayuya suggested. Sakura looked even more uncomfortable at this though she shook her head.

"I can't really explain how I know it… but really, he isn't," Sakura said uncomfortably remembering a couple of things Naruto mentioned about Kyuubi. Tayuya gave her a dubious look before shrugging. She turned to Tenten and smirked at her.

"You feel relieved now?" Tayuya asked. Tenten gave her an incredulous stare.

"Why the hell should I?" Tenten shot back. Tayuya gave her a flat look.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Tayuya asked. Tenten gave her an angered look, but didn't speak up. Sakura coughed to get their attention.

"Is there something I should know? Both of you are acting really weird towards each other," Sakura asked giving them a curious look.

"She's just being an arse," Tenten said shooting Tayuya an annoyed look.

"She's being secretive," Tayuya said with an evil smile. Tenten glared intensely at her. Sakura blinked for a while as she tried to fit the pieces together. After all, she was previously known for her smarts. It didn't take her long to reach a conclusion.

"Tenten, do you…"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Tenten snapped at Sakura. Sakura didn't take it offensively.

"I'm going to relish the look on his face when I tell him about this," Tayuya said chuckling. Tenten turned sharply towards Tayuya.

"There is nothing to tell him, you hear me?" Tenten hissed. Tayuya returned it with a challenging look.

"Just why do you insist on keeping up this fucking charade?" Tayuya asked irritably.

"Because I have nothing to gain from saying it!" Tenten spat out. This was met with silence from Tayuya other than a triumphant look. Tenten's eyes widened realizing what she said and she turned to Sakura to see her reaction. Sakura looked at her worriedly. Tenten just held her arms at her side tensely with her fists clenched. She looked down as a dark look washed over her face.

After Naruto managed to persuade Sakura and Tenten to accompany Tayuya, Naruto went on his way to meet the elders.

"You do realize that you are very late and one person short," Homura pointed out. Naruto bowed.

"Hai, my apologies. There was an accident yesterday, which I was told you were already informed of and my wife is lacking of necessities, seeing her circumstances. I asked both my teammates to accompany her while I came to personally apologize for standing both of you up," Naruto explained.

"Hmm. A little quick to regard her as such, don't you think?" Koharu asked curiously. Naruto smiled nervously.

"Well… it's already happened, so I might as well get used to it," Naruto said with a weak laugh.

"But why didn't you bring her here first before allowing her to go… shopping?" Homura asked saying the last word distastefully. Naruto looked up in thought.

"Uh… Actually I don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time since it would be rather embarrassing for me to follow her. Especially when it comes to more… uh… sensitive items," Naruto answered stumbling a little.

"You don't happen to be trying to prevent us from speaking to her, would you now?" Homura asked staring intently at him. It didn't faze Naruto though.

"Why would I? After all, both of you have already approved the arrangement," Naruto answered smoothly.

"Well then, if that's the case, we'll see you here again together with your wife at nine am sharp," Koharu said with a smile. The smile didn't seem that friendly this time. Naruto wanted to come up with an excuse, but that probably wasn't a good idea.

"If you wish," Naruto said, conceding to their 'request'.

"Well, seeing as that issue has been pushed back, let's address the issue of what happened yesterday," Homura said sternly. Naruto paled slightly. According to what Naruto heard from Shizune, they knew exactly what had happened. He was worried for Hinata.

"Ah yes… yesterday…" Naruto said shakily. "Well as you see I am fine so nothing to worry about."

"We are glad that nothing of great consequence has happened to you. As a Hokage candidate you are very important. At the same time it is still a concern as to how and why it happened, Naruto," said Koharu.

"Hinata-chan is just as important as well then," Naruto said.

"I see she told you of it and vice versa," Homura said. His voice held disapproval.

"Hai. She is a good friend of mine. She knows how important I hold the title Hokage to be and she felt uneasy accepting the offer without letting me know that she was given nominated too. It didn't matter to me of course. Actually it made me rather happy to hear," Naruto said genuinely and it showed on his face.

"This friend of yours hit you with a Jyuuken strike yesterday and you still speak of her so kindly?" Homura asked.

"I already said that was an accident," Naruto said. He had to struggle a little to get it out amicably seeing the way Homura phrased it.

"Even so, it was no accident that she intended to kill your wife," Homura replied sternly.

"That was a rather harsh statement, Mitokado-sama. It was a mistake on her part as well as my wife. It didn't go any further," Naruto said politely, but with teeth clenched tightly. The old man was getting on his nerves.

"And had you not stepped in?" Homura asked.

"But I did," Naruto said tightly.

"But if you hadn't?" Homura insisted.

"Someone could have or Tayuya would have dodged or whatever!" Naruto blew up at the last word. Homura glared at him.

"It's redundant to ask because that didn't happen!" Naruto hollered. "Why can't you people look beyond the fucking past! God damn it! We live in the god damn present for good reason!"

Homura looked ready to burst just as Naruto had done, but a chuckle coming from Koharu interrupted him.

"My, my. This room hasn't been this lively in years. Oh don't, look at me like that Homura…" Koharu said when Homura gave her a scandalized look for finding the meeting amusing.

"Both of you have valid points. We cannot stay in the past, but we cannot use the present and future as an excuse to avoid dealing with previous mistakes," Koharu pointed out.

"It's already been handled," Naruto said grudgingly.

"Just how…"

Homura's sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Koharu let out a light laugh.

"Splendid timing. Don't you agree Homura?" Koharu asked as the door opened. Homura grumbled to himself.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but as you requested, I hereby announce that Hyuuga Hinata has arrived to answer her summons," the guard formally announced. Naruto paled once again.

"Let her in," Koharu said amicably. The guard bowed and stood aside, a signal that Hinata took as she came into view. The timid figure hobbled in due to her nervousness. She paused when she caught sight of Naruto. As if seeing him had given her strength, she straightened her back, taking measured steps towards the centre of the room to stand beside Naruto. She bowed gracefully as one of her stature would, showing a distinct difference from the person that entered.

"Good evening Elders. I, Hyuuga Hinata, am honoured to be in your presence," Hinata said in a display of utmost respect and deference.

"Rise child," Koharu said.

"Thank you, Utatane-sama," Hinata said straightening, but still holding herself in a deferential position.

"You could learn a thing or two from her, boy," Homura said sharply to Naruto, still seething from his outburst to the point that he actually forgot that Hinata was the reason for their quarrel. Hinata blushed slightly from the indirect praise.

"So could you, old man," Naruto said in reply, causing Homura's anger to soar to new heights while Koharu laughed very loudly. Hinata had a mixed look of wanting to laugh and fearing for Naruto's safety.

"Very lively indeed. I haven't laughed like that in years. Homura, please drink your tea and calm down. The only thing you will achieve by remaining that angry is having a stroke, so please," Koharu chided mildly. Homura did just that, but not without sending Naruto one last glare of poison soaked daggers. Thankfully Naruto didn't retaliate and kept to himself.

"Hinata, I am sure you are aware of why you were summoned here. Naruto here was just zealously defending your case," Koharu said lightly with an undertone of seriousness.

"Hai," Hinata replied shakily while trying very hard not to visibly react to hearing defending her.

"Good. I would like to hear your take on what happened to lead to the accident of you hitting Naruto with a Jyuuken strike," Koharu said.

"I am at fault…"

"As it was my wife's fault," Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto, this time you will hold your silence until I am done addressing Hinata unless I address you," Koharu said lightly, but it was definitely a warning. Naruto reluctantly conceded by bowing his head.

"Continue my dear," Koharu said to Hinata.

"Hai… I allowed myself to be provoked into acting rashly, resulting in me accidentally injuring Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly.

"Yes. We were told as such. However, we want to know the exact details that lead to the situation to escalate in such a manner. Just what happened and what was said to provoke you to act in that manner," Koharu elaborated on what she and Homura wanted to hear. Hinata fidgeted, showing her discomfort with having to discuss the matter in Naruto's presence. Naruto could tell and he was feeling uneasy for her.

"I arrived late at the end of the ceremony in time to offer my well wishes. Apparently there was already tension before I arrived and when I offered my wishes, Uzumaki-san felt it was necessary to inquire into the nature of my… relationship with Naruto-kun. I mentioned that I was a… friend to Naruto-kun. She wasn't satisfied and further inquired on how I personally viewed him. Naruto-kun interjected at this point and they quarreled. I heard Uzumaki-san converse and refer to Naruto-kun in a derogatory manner and I got angry at how she could regard him so carelessly, especially since she did refer to him as her… husband. When Uzumaki-san returned her attention to me, I demanded that she apologize to Naruto-kun for regarding him so carelessly and she refused to and pressed upon me the question of my personal view of Naruto-kun. I… professed my… affections… for Naruto-kun… and I expressed my anger and made my demand again. Uzumaki-san refused me once again in a challenging manner and I then lost control of myself and the accident occurred," Hinata recounted, struggling at the points which were embarrassing for her to admit.

"I'm surprised you fared that well in your account of the incident considering that the object of your affections is standing right next to you," Koharu commented, chuckling in amusement. Hinata turned a deep red in embarrassment and seemed to have shrunk in on herself. Naruto gave Koharu a flat stare for teasing Hinata. Homura cleared his throat to signify that they should return to the business at hand. Both Hinata and Naruto readied themselves while waiting for the Elders to continue their inquiry. Koharu turned her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, is what Hinata said true?" Koharu asked.

"Hai, Utatane-sama," Naruto answered firmly and without hesitation. The elders sat back a little and exchanged a few glances, communicating in silence. Koharu concluded the noiseless conversation with a nod before addressing Hinata again.

"Did you strike with the intention to kill, Hinata?" Koharu asked seriously.

"I am ashamed of my actions. I admit that I attacked with the intention to hurt Uzumaki-san physically in compensation for aggravating my emotional pain, but I had no to intention to kill her," Hinata answered honestly.

"Isn't using Jyuuken as a means for that, rather… severe?" Koharu asked. The struggle on how to answer the question was visible.

"My personal pain was severe enough without having her aggravate it," Hinata answered quietly. Naruto flinched at her answer, reacting to the escalation of the stabs of guilt that he had felt since Hinata's appearance. Hinata noticed.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun. I did not mean to upset you with my answer," Hinata said regretfully. Naruto shook his head.

"I am mainly responsible for you feeling that way, so don't apologize," Naruto said sadly. Hinata was about to say something in return when another cough was heard, garnering their attention.

"You do realise the severity of your mistake?" Koharu asked Hinata.

"Hai."

"We still cannot leave such a mistake as is… however before your arrival Naruto made a mention of things being 'handled'. By this I assume that you have taken some corrective measure?" Koharu inquired.

"Hai, Utatane-sama," Hinata replied.

"Okay. Let's hear it," Koharu said with a hand gesture for her to continue speaking.

"After the situation and my personal conflicts had settled down, myself, with the company of Kurenai-sensei, paid Naruto-kun and his… wife a visit at… their apartment. There, we checked on his well being. After which I apologized to both Uzumaki-san and Naruto-kun for my actions."

"Hold on a second," Koharu spoke up. "You apologized to the girl?"

"Hai, Utatane-sama," Hinata replied.

"Well apologizing to Naruto would be expected, but apologizing to the girl is rather admirable seeing the circumstances. It must have been humbling. Don't you think so, Homura?" Koharu commented, glancing at her fellow council member. Homura nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. It was, Utatane-sama," Hinata said.

"Hmm. And how did the girl reply?" Koharu asked.

"In return, even if reluctant, she apologized as well," Hinata answered which was met by surprised looks from the elders. Seeing the expressions Hinata decided to carry on talking.

"I was surprised myself. However, from my observations, I believe Naruto-kun had a hand in it," Hinata said. The astounded expressions left their faces.

"It would be interesting to hear how you achieved that Naruto," Koharu said after managing to find her voice. Naruto had a flat look on his face which puzzled everyone.

"In my opinion, it's nothing special. I treated her like how she is supposes to be treated, as a fellow human being. Something which almost everyone here takes for granted," Naruto said flatly. Everyone present was aware of what Naruto was saying not only for Tayuya, but for himself and Hinata as well. Although, in Hinata's case, it wasn't as severe.

"I see. Please continue, Hinata. I assume that there is more?" Koharu asked, not wanting the tension created by Naruto to further thicken. Hinata glanced at Naruto and after seeing that he was okay, nodded.

"Other than apologize, I also thanked Naruto in recognition of what he had done and what he had saved me from. However, I felt that alone was unjust and I formally acknowledged that I owed him a life debt to which Naruto-kun accepted my acknowledgement," Hinata said, ending her speech. The Elders didn't look quite as surprised, but they seemed to be satisfied. Another round of silent communication passed between the Elders before Koharu spoke up again.

"Well… well… I can't say that I'm pleased with the situation, or rather, the occurrence of it. However, mistakes are to be expected when one is as young as the both of you. Be thankful that it did not go beyond repair. I am glad to see that initiative was present in both of you which prevented a possible uproar. These events, while alarming do not tarnish our views on both of you, but rather reinforce why we have set our eyes upon you for the candidacy. Although, it is still rather displeasing to find something like this occurring even before we have begun this properly, not that it would have been better otherwise. We are almost ready to conclude this episode with one last concern to address," Koharo said, pausing to see how both of them were taking this. Naruto looked rather relieved while Hinata was slightly tense.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Koharu formally called out. Said girl flinched as she was addressed.

"We are aware of the subtle intention that you have underlying the acknowledgement of a life debt," Koharu continued. Hinata flinched once again and Naruto glanced at her thoughtfully. "Even though it is a personal matter, your stubbornness, however well you conceal it, will not gain you any fruit to reap and may only gift you with further anguish."

Naruto had a look of slight confusion. Hinata had to calm herself before proceeding.

"Naruto-kun has already made his decision and I have made mine. I would not have been able to accept his decision had I not had something to hold on to," Hinata explained. Koharu nodded and looked at Naruto. The look on Naruto's face had taken a slightly perturbed turn.

"Well it appears that he has become aware of your intentions. This could very well backfire on you Hinata," Koharu pointed out. Hinata glanced at Naruto before giving Koharu a small smile.

"I am willing to risk it. I have faith in Naruto-kun's kindness," Hinata said. Naruto had a horrified look on his face. Koharu let out a light laugh.

"My…my… you sure do well with your subtleties. At the very least, you will do very well when you succeed your father as the Clan Leader," Koharu said with a smile.

"I am honoured by your praise," Hinata said in deference.

"Well, it looks as though we can close this chapter and move on. Naruto, there is still the issue of speaking with your wife. We will see you and Uzumaki-san tomorrow morning. Both of you may now leave," said Koharu, dismissing them.

"Thank you, Elders," Both Naruto and Hinata said. With an almost synchronized bow, they excused themselves.

Naruto looked at Hinata with uncertainty as they walked down the hallway. Naruto was struggling with himself to find something to say about the last bit of that meeting. It was almost a role reversal, with Hinata walking while exuding a carefree confidence.

"Hinata-chan I…" Naruto paused when he saw Hinata stop walking. She turned to face Naruto, that aura of confidence becoming serious, adding to the strangeness of the situation.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started, her voice came out velvety soft, contrasting with her edgy expression. "I will not apologize for what I did. It may seem that I am taking advantage of your kindness, but I have been robbed of my chance. It is as the Elders say. This situation will not me grant me anything more, but I merely wish to hold on to what I have left. Could you at least be kind enough to allow me this indulgence? To continue on as how things were before Tayuya-san came into the picture?"

Naruto looked torn.

"Hinata-chan, this is unfair to you," Naruto said.

"Just as you decided for yourself, let me decide for myself what is or is not fair," Hinata replied. Naruto looked away, but he nodded. Hinata felt a burst of joy she hadn't felt in a while and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered warmly as she quickly released him and hurriedly walked away. Naruto just stood rooted to the spot, staring at the retreating back of a girl who loved him, unsure of how he should feel.

Naruto came home to an empty apartment. He wasn't really surprised. He figured Sakura and Tenten were also showing her around to get her familiarized with the village while doing their shopping.

"Hmm… should have thought to buy dinner," Naruto said aloud to himself. "Oh well, we could probably head out for that."

Naruto decided to take a shower to freshen up. At the same time, perhaps the warm water would ease him somewhat. He still felt a little uncertain after that last exchange he had with Hinata.

His theory proved to be wrong though. Sure, the shower made him feel better physically, but it did nothing for the turmoil he felt underneath. Even though he had nodded his consent, had that been the right choice? What was he doing stringing her along when nothing would come out of it?

"_Just as you decided for yourself, let me decide for myself what is fair or not."_

"That's what she said but…" Naruto trailed off. He sighed as he sat on the couch. He bowed his head and with a towel he worked to dry his blond hair.

Naruto looked up as he heard the door unlocked and opened. Tayuya followed by Sakura and Tenten came into the apartment. He stared at them with his mouth hanging open a little bit.

"Orochimaru isn't gonna come by to shove his cock in your mouth, so shut it already," Tayuya said crudely as she went over to the dining table to dump some of the paper bags containing the stuff she bought. She was sporting a bruised cheek and a swollen lip which he knew didn't come from training earlier today. Sakura was fine without any visible injuries but Tenten's eye was swollen and there was bruise on her cheekbone under that eye.

"What happened?" Naruto asked his voice holding surprise.

"Closing sale can be a bitch, you know," Tayuya answered with a chuckle.

"I'm going home now," Tenten announced. She placed bags that she was carrying on the floor and calmly walked out.

"I'm going after her. I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said hurriedly, as she also put down some bags.

"Sakura! wait!" Naruto called out. "I have to go meet with the Elders in the morning so I'll probably be late."

Sakura just nodded before rushing out. Sighing, Naruto got up and closed the door. When he turned around Tayuya was quietly picking up the bags and putting them into the room.

"So what really happened?" Naruto asked tiredly. Tayuya paused and gave him a lazy glance.

"Your team mate slugged me so I hit her back. She managed to hit me one more time before pinky broke it up," Tayuya said in a flat voice before going into the room.

"What did you say to her?" Naruto asked without any energy. He picked up what was left and walked into the room

"So it's automatically my fault?" Tayuya asked when she saw him enter. Naruto gave her a flat stare. Tayuya grumbled to herself before speaking up.

"She took offense to something I said about you. You know how I talk," Tayuya lied. Naruto didn't have a reason not to believe her, so he just nodded as Tayuya expected.

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow," Naruto said quietly.

"You don't have to say shit, alright," Tayuya replied in a huff.

"Someone has to," Naruto said, but before Tayuya could further protest he spoke up again. "Anyway, do you need to take a shower or something? I'm hungry."

"Oh, there's ramen or whatever you call it on the table. Came from the place where we ate the last time. Pinky said it was your favourite, so got it for dinner since you spent quite a bit on me already," Tayuya said absentmindedly. Naruto's face immediately lit up. Tayuya looked at him with a raised brow at his reaction.

"I can't believe I didn't notice! I must have been completely out of it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Elders rip you a new arsehole or something?" Tayuya asked crudely.

"Talk about it over dinner," Naruto said hastily as he darted out of the room.

"So?" Tayuya asked, before stuffing some noodles in her mouth. Naruto made a sign telling her to wait as he scoffed down the noodles. Tayuya paused with noodles hanging out of her mouth as she witnessed the speed at which Naruto was eating. It didn't take long for him to finish the whole bowl. Tayuya slurped the noodles into her mouth as Naruto picked up the bowl to chug down the remaining broth.

"Ah, that sure hit the spot," Naruto exclaimed in pleasure.

"That's… fast… you didn't eat that fast the last time," Tayuya said in a disbelieving voice before she picked up some more noodles to feed herself.

"My mind wasn't really on food the last time," Naruto said.

"I… see," Tayuya said with her mouth full. She continued after she swallowed. "So what happened with the Elders?"

Naruto began narrating what happened while Tayuya listened and ate her dinner. By the time Naruto was done Tayuya had also finished her bowl of noodles.

"So, you're not sure whether you did the right thing?" Tayuya asked noticing the uncertainty on Naruto's face.

"Yeah," Naruto replied simply.

"The way I see it, she's only behaving in the same way you spoke of her at the wedding before she showed up. Shouldn't you be proud of her then?" Tayuya asked in her usual rough manner of speaking.

"Huh?" came Naruto's comprehensive reply. Tayuya smacked a hand to her forehead.

"She's not asking anything from you other than how you have been treating her before this whole thing happened. I'm surprised that she still wants things to be as they were. I seriously don't get why the hell you're complaining. Respect the damn decision she made just like how she's respecting your's," Tayuya elaborated rudely. Naruto was mildly stunned to hear that from Tayuya, of all people.

"I didn't expect you to speak for her," Naruto said, once he found his voice.

"I can't have my moments? Whatever… she's got some balls and a backbone," Tayuya said grudgingly.

"Yeah," Naruto said acceptingly, looking thoughtfully at her. Tayuya met his stare with a belligerent and annoyed glare of her own.

"What?"

"I'll be right back," Naruto replied.

He stood up and cleared the bowls from the table. When he came back he had in his hand the same thing Tenten was holding the morning her whole family came by. Naruto took hold of her chair and forcefully turned it so that she would face him when he sat down on the chair next to her.

"Woah! What the hell…" Tayuya trailed off when she saw what Naruto was holding. "Uh-uh! It's just a fucking bruise. Don't you put that..."

Tayuya winced when Naruto almost forcefully placed the ice pack on her face.

"You could have been gentler, you know!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Then don't struggle," Naruto replied. Naruto continued to hold the ice pack on her face.

"Oi… I can hold it by myself," Tayuya said awkwardly. She lifted up her hand, but it was softly pushed aside.

"Let me, okay? Tenten did this for me when I got slapped the other day. It felt nice being attended to, so I want to do it for you," Naruto said, his voice warm and gentle. Tayuya gave him a flat stare.

"Slapped? I bet you were being a pervert," Tayuya said stiffly. Naruto sighed.

"Am I acting like a pervert now?" Naruto asked. Tayuya's face showed discomfort.

"No," She said grudgingly. "Then why did you get slapped?"

"I had an argument with Tenten's parents the other day when they came here. It got out of hand and her father hit me in the heat of the moment," Naruto answered quietly. Tayuya looked down.

"Was it about the marriage?"

Naruto hesitated, but decided to be honest.

"Yes."

Silence fell on them then. The both of them sat there in front each other with Naruto still holding an ice pack on Tayuya's face. They didn't make eye contact, knowing a lot had happened because of Naruto's harebrained scheme which had somehow pulled through. This went on for a couple of minutes as both were absorbed in their thoughts, until Tayuya fidgeted.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My face is numb," Tayuya mumbled. Naruto let out a light laugh as he removed the ice pack from her face. Tayuya didn't look pleased by being laughed at.

"Don't move yet," Naruto said as he fished around in his pocket. He took out a piece of cloth and a small jar and placed them on the table. Tayuya eyed the jar warily. Naruto took the cloth, held her by her chin and gently wiped the moisture from the ice pack off her face. Tayuya frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably at the action. Tayuya nodded at the jar to distract herself from the awkwardness that she felt.

"What's that?" she asked stiffly.

"This?" Naruto asked as he picked it up and unscrewed the cap.

"Ointment," Naruto continued. He dabbed two fingers into the jar. Tayuya looked at his hand in trepidation as he stretched out again towards her face. Naruto paused when he saw this.

"It's not going to hurt much," Naruto said. An angry look immediately set on Tayuya's face. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I'm not scared of a little pain. You know I've been through worse, so you can go ahead and do your worst," Tayuya retorted, resorting to her brash behaviour to ward off her discomfort. Naruto just gave her a small smile. He continued forward and applied the ointment on her cheek. The awkwardness returned almost immediately once she felt his fingertips spread the ointment across the bruised area. She felt Naruto's fingers brush her cheek and pause before her ear. It took all of her willpower to prevent from recoiling at the touch. Naruto's thumb rested on her cheek and began gently massaging the bruised area.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked softly.

"No," Tayuya replied stiffly, avoiding eye contact.

"Good," Naruto said simply, continuing with the massage.

Tayuya couldn't remember the last time she had been treated with such warmth and gentleness. Her rough, coarse behaviour only reflected the kind of treatment that she was used to. As time passed, being in this foreign experience brought up all sorts of emotions that she thought were long buried. To think that a soft touch could penetrate hard layers, built over years, of protection made her feel vulnerable. When she recognized that, it scared her. She immediately pulled back.

"That's enough," Tayuya said, her voice low and distant.

"Okay," Naruto said. He looked upon her with slight confusion at her sudden retraction as his hand still stayed suspended in the air. He slowly pulled back his hand as he pondered on what brought upon the sudden recoil. Naruto ventured another look at her. She sat there silently, her hair covering her face so he couldn't see her expression. Perhaps this was too soon, but Naruto was pure in his intentions. He only wanted to care for her, seeing the glaring similarities that they shared in the lack of warmth that they apparently missed in their past, even if Naruto didn't know the details.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly. Tayuya flinched at his words. She felt a tiny stab of guilt that slipped past her rebuilding walls. "You're probably not comfortable with this sort of thing. I just… we are family now. Husband and wife, which means something to me, if not you. I just wanted you to know that there is someone looking out for you."

Naruto didn't wait for a reply as he knew there probably wouldn't be any. He picked up the items on the table and went into the kitchen to wash his hands and to replace the items that he brought out. When he returned back to the living room, Naruto noticed that Tayuya wasn't there. He looked in the direction of the bedroom. The door was left ajar. Opening the door further and taking a peek, his suspicions were true. The lights weren't on, but the curtains weren't drawn and with the moonlight shining in, he could see the Tayuya's figure on the bed, with the sheets covering her. Her red hair laid limp on the bed just as still as she was. She was facing the window, giving a clear sign that she wanted to be left alone. He closed the door to leave her as she wished.

Naruto briefly wondered what he should do now. It just turned dark not too long ago so the night was still young. His eye caught sight of his swords leaning against the couch.

"I haven't been paying much attention to my personal training. Good time to catch up on that," Naruto mumbled to himself. Picking up his swords and his robe, he left his apartment.

The location where Naruto chose to train was a river just outside the village. He practiced his kenjutsu on running water. It provided an excellent physical workout while continuously working on his chakra control. A Bijuu's chakra was not something to be trifled with and continuous efforts had to be made to be able to control it. To compare it with a normal human's chakra was like the river he was standing on versus a flash flood. He also activated his Sharingan to get used to how the eyesight worked. Truth be told, while the coveted function for the Sharingan was to copy techniques, he had no intention on actively seeking out jutsu to copy. Rather, he chose to capitalise on the base attributes of the Sharingan, which were the accelerated image capturing aspects. It allowed him to see through his enemies moves. Even he had chanced upon a jutsu while fighting an enemy, it was rather pointless for him as he had to alter his style of fighting the moment he inherited the swords which allowed him the controlled use of Kyuubi's chakra at the cost of the ability to use his natural chakra at its maximum capacity, thus stunting its grow. It was a hard choice for him, but he would not waste the gift bestowed on him which came at the cost of his father's life.

After spending some time on that, he moved on to training a few techniques he created with the aid of Jiraiya and Kyuubi in the three years when he was away. There were techniques that could not be worked on without waking the whole village so it was wise to restrain himself. He continued his training with continuous movement from the terrain available to him, the river, the ground and the forest canopy, while simultaneously alternating between various techniques.

"You continue to prove to be a remarkable person," a voice spoke up.

"How did you get out of the village and how did you know where to find me?" Naruto asked agitatedly as he landed on the ground. He was tired, but he managed to keep his labored breathing under control.

"Is that just merely a small fraction of her chakra you were using?" the person asked ignoring his questions. Naruto got further agitated.

"Yes. Now answer me, Tayuya. You know how reckless it is to leave the village without my company!" Naruto shouted. Tayuya came out from the shadows of a couple of trees.

"I may be a civilian now, but don't forget that I used to a ninja not too long ago and I infiltrated this village and left without notice once before. As to how I found you, the seal kind of told me," Tayuya said touching her chest.

"_While the summoning aspect of the joint seal is one way, it might be possible for her to tell the direction of where I am as a side effect,"_ Naruto thought.

"Why did you come looking for me anyway? I would have come home in a bit," Naruto asked, sighing. Tayuya had a conflicted look on her face.

"I don't know. Just now…I became confused… you were gone for hours and … and I felt I had to look for you…" Tayuya said, her voice shaky. Naruto looked at her with concern now.

"I often stay out late to train. It became a habit since I went away. Are you okay?" Naruto asked when she started frowning again. He slowly walked towards her and when he got near enough he reached out to her.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" Tayuya suddenly screamed and backed away. She looked very frightened. This was the first time that he had seen her in this manner since they met and it was so unlike her that it frightened Naruto as well. Naruto retrieved his hand slowly and looked at her very worriedly.

"Wait…. argh!" Tayuya ended off by screaming. Then, just as suddenly, she stopped and she wobbled on her feet. Naruto, with his Sharingan still activated, predicted her fall. He caught her before she could. Looking down Naruto saw that she was still conscious, but looking very dazed.

"Your hair is red like mine," Tayuya cooed as she reached up to twirl his hair. Naruto looked at her oddly.

"Uh… yeah."

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked gently. Tayuya sat on the couch with a grim look on her face. She was cradling a hot cup of tea which Naruto made to sooth her nerves.

"Real peachy… can't you tell?" Tayuya replied sarcastically.

"Well, at least you're back to normal," Naruto said with a chuckle. Tayuya shot him a glare, but she winced and clutched her head.

"Why don't you go in and get some sleep?" Naruto asked. Tayuya shook her head.

"Okay. Anyway, after we go meet with the Elders, we'll go see Baa-chan to have you checked out," Naruto informed her. Tayuya just nodded. Naruto started to feel a little uncomfortable with her silence. He really wondered if she was okay.

"Do you know where I can get a job without much trouble?" she suddenly asked.

"A job?" repeated Naruto, a little surprised. Tayuya nodded.

"You don't really need to. Money's not really a problem if it's just the two of us. I have quite a bit stored away. It's not a_ lot _but…" Naruto said pausing when she glared at him again.

"I need something to do. I can't always be tagging around for training and when you have stinking missions, what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm not going to be a damn housewife. Besides, you already spend enough on me. Everything here is yours. You pay the rent, for the food and now my clothes," Tayuya said irritably. Naruto scratched his head.

"I don't pay rent. This apartment is mine. Well sort of… I didn't pay for it," Naruto said. Tayuya looked at him questioningly.

"When it was decided for me to live alone, Sandaime Hokage bought this apartment. It was willed to me when he passed away," Naruto said softly.

"Oh," Tayuya just said. She couldn't really think of anything to say especially when she was staying in the house paid by the person whom was killed with her assistance.

"Yeah," Naruto said awkwardly. "Anyway, we'll look for something tomorrow after we get you checked out."

Tayuya just nodded again. Naruto just stood there, not really knowing what to say now. Having someone live with you could be quite awkward at times, especially when you had lived alone for the majority of your life.

"Umm… I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to crash," Naruto said.

"Then you take the bed. I don't feel like sleeping yet," Tayuya said curtly.

"Uh, okay. We'll look for bedding as well, tomorrow. So no one has to sleep on the couch after tonight," Naruto said. Tayuya nodded.

"Okay, good night then," Naruto said. He just walked away. He was starting to get used to how she reacted on a normal basis.

Naruto left the door of the bedroom ajar just in case Tayuya needed anything. He climbed into bed and drew the curtains. He yawned as he laid down and covered himself. He closed his eyes and got comfortable. He was quite tired seeing as he had trained for the most part, but that was good. With everything that had been happening, perhaps things were going back to the more normal routine. Well, things were not going to end up as how they used to be with Tayuya around, but that wasn't too bad. There were plenty of awkward moments the first two days, but at least they weren't volatile anymore. Naruto hoped for that to be more accurate. There was still the meeting with the council and then the check up to go. Thinking about that got him a little worried. Things hadn't exactly been very smooth, but they were showing signs of settling down. Naruto prayed that nothing else would crop up, but that was probably wishful thinking.

Naruto suddenly felt a presence in the room. Reaching out for a kunai he kept hidden at the side of the bed, Naruto opened his eyes only to find Tayuya standing next to the bed. It was dark, but his night vision wasn't bad and even though he couldn't see her face clearly he knew it was her. Naruto gave a sigh and put back the kunai.

"Is there something you need, Tayuya?" Naruto asked, looking up at her.

"Move," Tayuya just said.

"Huh?"

Tayuya responded by giving him a kick.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked, getting annoyed.

"I said move over," Tayuya repeated. Naruto frowned, but conceded. Tayuya lifted up the covers and laid down on the bed with her back facing him. The bed was a single so both of them were right at the edge of their respective sides in order to have a small gap in between them. Naruto was still half seated on his bed. He was still wondering why she would do this.

"I don't know how you can sleep on the fucking couch. I think the bed in the damn cell was more comfortable," Tayuya spoke up as if reading his mind.

"Okay…" Naruto said awkwardly once again. "You sure this is okay with you? I mean, I could just sleep on the couch…"

"Just shut up and sleep. Don't even think of touching me. I'll fucking castrate you with my bare hands!" Tayuya hissed in a low voice. Naruto's face fell.

"_There she goes again thinking I'm a pervert. Kyuubi, no funny business, alright? I know you'll be thinking of something when things like this happen," Naruto thought._

"**Oh… now that you mention it…" Kyuubi trailed off teasingly.**

"_Promise me!" Naruto hissed._

"**And what will I get?" Kyuubi asked with glee.**

"_We'll talk it out another time, okay? Let me sleep in peace…"_

"**Sure… you owe me…" Kyuubi said in a low rumbling voice.**

Naruto didn't like the sound of that, but for now it could't be helped. At the very least he would gain a peaceful sleep in an awkward situation.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**AN: **so there you have it took me a long time to finish this but i hope it wasnt disjointed seeing i wrote it in bits and pieces over the last eight months. somehow i have a feeling people might be dissapointed after the long wait but shrugs i'll see to it that it gets better though. next chapter definitely wont take as long as this as i mentioned earlier and ill start replying via replies to reviews once again like how i used to before the whole hiatus thing took place. Despite all that i hope you enjoyed it a least a little and i hope you leave some kind of feedback both positive and negative. if its anything that would improve this fic it will prob be well rounded critcism highlighting the good and the bad.


End file.
